Lo que no te mata te hace mas fuerte
by fuegoenel.mundo
Summary: Hinata esta pasando por momentos dificiles que involucra un matrimonio forzado, busca apoyo de la persona que mas ama y lo que se encuentra no es muy agradable, Naruto no decide a tiempo sus sentimientos y le rompe el corazon, ¿como reaccionara Hinata?. Amo el Naruhina
1. Chapter 1

Hola es mi primer historia espero que les guste se aceptan criticas y sugerencias estoy emocionada..

Los personajes no me pertenecen

 _ **DESPUES DE LA BATALLA**_

Al momento de abrir los ojos se encontraba muy desorientada, no sabia que había pasado solo pasaba imágenes difusas de ese hermoso sueño, donde se encontraba con Naruto, pero recordó que había sido presa de ese getjunsu que Madara había desatado, todo era tan confuso… miro por los alrededores y solo estaban los ninjas de la alianza, en ningún lugar podía ver enemigos, todo estaba en total calma y ahí estaba sus amigos al igual que ella sin saber lo que había pasado, por el suelo se podía ver una clase de vegetación extraña y además de todo se estaba marchitando tan rápidamente. Y lo comprendió todo, había terminado la cuarta guerra ninja, a lo lejos vio a Naruto que se encontraba siendo cargado en la espalda de Kakashi sensei se veía tan exhausto y lloro pues una alegría inmensa lleno su ser, estaba vivo y a salvo, se acerco a la velocidad que sus piernas se lo permitía, pues no sabia por que su piernas se encontraban entumecidas y su cuerpo se sentía muy pesado pero no le importo necesitaba saber como se encontraba el, -kakashi sensei como se encuentra Naruto?- y lo vio mejor percatándose de que le faltaba su brazo derecho y lloro a un mas y acaricio la mejilla de el sintiéndose fatal por el precio que tubo que pagar Naruto para poder ganar la guerra, y se escucho una voz, -no te preocupes el esta bien solo esta agotado y por el brazo ni hablar ya lo veras que lo arreglara Tsunade-, era Sakura se veía igual de agotada, llevaba a Sasuke a cuestas el no estaba inconsciente como Naruto pero a duras penas se mantenía en pie, pero su brazo izquierdo también había desaparecido, _¿_ que había pasado? - si me disculpas Hinata tenemos que llevar a estos cabezotas al hospital- mientras Sakura se despedía con la mano que le quedaba libre, kakashi colocaba su mano en su cabeza mientras sacudía su cabello -estará bien -y comenzaron a caminar , en ese momento recordó a Neji y la tristeza la invadió por completo se sentía mas cansada y sus ojos no dejaban de derramar lágrimas mientras todos daba gritos de alegría y festejaban y decidió caminar.

En ese momento ella se había apartado de la zona de guerra exhausta, llorando su perdida, realmente se sentía culpable y egoísta, pues Neji ya había sufrido bastante por su causa y ahora le entregaba su vida a si como si nada, que en su ultimo soplo de vida, su rostro se había ilumino con una sonrisa, derrepente escucho unos pasos, no quería voltear ya sabia quien era -Kiba.. por favor déjame sola-, -Hinata es algo importante, tienes que venir-, -no, no quiero, por favor solo un tiempo, necesito esto... desahogarme-, el se acerco para acariciar su larga cabellera mientras la ayudaba a levantarse -mira quería que todo fuera una sorpresa para ti pero me lo esta dejando difícil, Neji pregunta por ti- y en ese momento volteo a mirarle incrédula-, -si hablo de tu primo y ante de que me digas nada, te lo explicare recuerdas cuando Pain ataco la villa y al ser convencido por Naruto realizo una extraña técnica que revivió a los que mato, pues Sasuke no se donde demonios aprendió la técnica o si sea por ese extraño ojo, la realizo y unos cuantos shinobis volvieron a la vida no todos pues estaban tan agotados, es una lastima pero al menos lo intento-, lloro con mas fuerza con las pocas que le quedaban abrazo a Kiba y se desmayo… Kiba estaba tan distraído que no la vio caer, se golpeo en la frente y la tomo en sus brazos.

Cuando despertó se encontraba en una cama de hospital, le dolía mucho la cabeza y no podía mantener los ojos abiertos se pregunto si lo que había dicho Kiba no había sido un sueno, pero en ese momento se percato de algo, en la cama contigua se encontraba Neji con una radiante sonrisa observándola, como pudo se logro sentar en la cama de hospital, -No te esfuerces dormilona, Ino dijo que debías descansar que tenias que recobrar las energías-, Lo miraba como no creyendo lo que pasaba, no era un sueno, era verdad, importándole un comino se levanto de la cama como pudo y cayo en sus brazos como una niña -no permitiré que nadie te haga nado nunca mas por mi causa, ya lo veras enfrentare lo que sea para que seas feliz te lo debo- y Neji por primera vez lloro mientras compartían un abrazo.

Ya mas calmados estuvieron conversando en ese momento se abrió la puerta y entro Kiba -hola como estas nos estabas preocupando-, -muy bien pero como están todos -, -bueno al parear la mayoría terminamos aquí, hasta Tsunade esta en el tercer piso, puedes creerlo- y ella bajo la mirada mientras se sonrojaba un poco, - y Naruto-, -oh vaya si te preguntas como esta ese atolondrado de Naruto se encuentra a unas cuantas habitaciones de aquí, quieres verlo si quieres te ayudo a escabullirnos, parece que esta dormido pero Sasuke esta con el-, en ese momento recordó que tenia algo pendiente que hacer -por favor Kiba ayúdame- la levanto de la cama, aun le dolía mucho la cabeza , tomo a Kiba por los hombros como punto de apoyo pues sus piernas no la podían sostenes del todo, saliendo de la habitación alzo su cabeza para poder ver mejor el rostro de Kiba, pero lo vio extraño pues este miraba hacia atrás y tenia las mejillas sonrojadas en lo que caminaban por el pasillo, -sabes Hinata te queda muy bien la ropa de hospital-, -por que lo dices- hablo mientras volteaba hacia donde el estaba mirando percatándose de la razón…. Su bata estaba abierta justo donde se podían ver sus posaderas, enrojeció al máximo y de un manotazo aventó a Kiba hacia la pared del pasillo -¿por que no me avisaste antes?- mientras esta caía al piso, -no lo se, es que tenia una bonita vista-, -eres un tonto- -ya, ya no seas tan infantil- le extendió la mano para levantar la, muy dudosa la tomo y siguieron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta, Hinata dio unos golpes suaves y espero que del otro lado le dieran una contestación, -pase – se escucho,abrió la puerta entro tímidamente seguida por Kiba observando todo a su alrededor hasta que miro a Naruto profundamente dormido y sonrió realmente se ve adorable mientras duerme lo miro unos momentos mas y se percato de que el cuchichia la observaba. -buenas tardes Uchija san- , -hum- ,-quería agradecerle lo que hizo por mi primo Neji, lo que hizo fue…- no la dejo terminar -no me lo agradezcas, fue por el dobe de aquí a lado, es a el que le debes de agradecer yo solo hice lo que me pidió, pero tendrás que esperar pues no ha despertado-, y Hinata volteo para la cama contigua y enrojecieron tenuemente sus mejillas,- de todos modos muchas gracias me siento muy feliz por que ha regresado un familiar muy querido, no se como agradecerle- y tímidamente se acerco para tomar la mano de Sasuke pero si algún día necesita de mi ayuda por favor no dude en decirme- tanto Sasuke como Kiba estaban sorprendidos de ese gesto, pues el ya había notado que la timidez de su compañera ya quedaba atrás, pero Sasuke solo recordaba a una ninja demasiado tímida para tener amigos, escondida siempre detrás de las cosas, observando a alguien en especifico y enfrente de el encontraba a toda una mujer segura de si misma fuerte y decidida esto lo dejo sin palabras, mientras veía como se alejaba, -sabes se que dijiste que no sabias como agradecérmelo pero con lo que estoy viendo me doy por buen servido- mientras este señalaba su trasero descubierto- a Hinata le salia humo por las orejas mientras que con sus manos tomaba las dos orillas de la tela y las apretaba con sus puños y salia disparada hacia su habitación rogando que por el camino no terminara desmayada, mientras un Kiba muy molesto miraba con ojos asesinos a Sasuke saliendo de la ahí con una seña obscena en su mano.

A Sasuke esto le dio mucha gracia mientras volteaba su mirada hacia la ventana miro a un Naruto con los ojos como platos y toda la cara roja -te gusto el espectáculo- el contesto -cállate baka y olvida lo que acabas de ver o si no-, oh, ahí Sasuke comprendió, -celoso- y Naruto contesto -no... no lo se, estoy confundido- , por que todavía andas detrás de Sakura -, Naruto bajo la cabeza apenado mientras se recostaba y suspiro pero no dijo nada, -o es que esa linda hermosura no te da el si, pero si desde que era niña no despegaba los ojos de ti-, - tu lo sabias por que no me lo dijiste, ay soy tan tonto- rascándose la cabeza con ambas manos , y Sasuke se río, -en eso no te contradigo es mas no eres tonto eres un completo imbe…-, -no me ayudes, que ya tengo suficiente-, -entonces si ella te gusta y tu le gusta cual es el problema- y Naruto volví a suspirar -yo se que ella es linda y últimamente cuando estoy a su lado siento algo lindo por ella desde que me defendió de Pain y dijo que me amaba-,- espera, espera ella se te declaro arriesgo su vida y tu estas confundido de verdad eres un dobe-, Naruto se levanto y caminando de un lado a otro dijo -cállate baka- y un silencio lleno el cuarto, Naruto con la mirada perdida en algún punto del cuarto dijo, -aun tengo esperanzas con Sakura pienso que si lo intento una vez mas podría lograrlo-, y Sasuke con toda la seriedad que lo caracterizaba dijo, – solo te lo voy a decir una sola vez y espero que lo escuches lo suficiente mente claro, ya lo intentaste todo con Sakura y mira que he sido testigo, se que es nuestra compañera es linda, hermosa y demasiado fuerte no dudo que el hombre que ella elija sera muy feliz, pero hasta ahora ese hombre no as sido tu,- Naruto lo comprendió y su mirada se ensombreció- Sasuke prosiguió -y en este momento tienes a una linda joven cita de buenos sentimientos, que te ha demostrado cuanto te ama, no se lo que le ayas contestado-, y Naruto rascándose la nuca con una sonrisa contesto -a eso bueno digamos que no eh tenido el momento para contestarle- Sasuke se levanto de la cama del hospital se acerco a Naruto y le dio un buen coscorrón en la cabeza mientras salían cascadas de los ojos azules, -realmente eres un dobe todo lo que ha hecho por ti y no as tenido el valor de enfrentarla – el no contesto solo se dedico a escucharle, -mira yo no desperdiciaría esta oportunidad esa Hyuga es todo un tesoro yo en tu lugar enlejiara ser feliz con ella, no hay duda que la llegarías amar lo mereces has luchado tanto que te haz ganado una recompensa, piénsalo mira que no suelo ser tan hablador y ya me sacaste de mis casillas- y Naruto levanto la cabeza a un sobándose por el golpe mientras sonreía -gracias y es verdad hoy me has hablado mas que en todos estos anos, lo voy a pensar unos cuantos días a ver que hago- , mientras le daba la espalda y se acercaba a la ventana.

-Ah otra cosa, ella te ama pero no te confíes, ninguna mujer te va a esperar toda la vida..- espero un momento y dijo haciendo cara de asco, -tapate ese trasero o acuéstate de una maldita vez que eso no es tan agradable como el de la Hyuga- y Naruto muy molesto se fue contra Sasuke comenzando una de sus interminables peleas.

Sakura permanecía detrás de la puerta del cuarto muy confundida por todo lo que acababa de escuchar con la mano tomando el pomo con demasiada fuerza, mejor decidió salir de ahí para poder pensar.

Mientras tanto en otro cuarto Neji estaba muy extrañado por la actitud de su prima pues en cuanto cruzo la puerta fue directo a su cama y se tapo con la sabana hasta la cabeza mientras murmuraba que vergüenza que largueza y giraba una y otra vez y un Kiba muy molesto observándola desde la puerta y después de unos momentos se fue mientras con la mano se despedía de Neji.

CONTINUARA...


	2. Chapter 2

_**UNA BUENA NOTICIA**_

Al día siguiente Hinata y Neji fueron dados de alta , les explicaron que el agotamiento extremo sufrido fue por que durante el genjutsu les fue drenado el chakra, por eso ya no necesitaban estar en el hospital pero que al menos debían estar en reposo la siguiente semana, junto con la mayoría de los shinobis que participaron en la batalla y así pasaron los días.

Hinata ya se sentía recuperado pero aun no la dejaban salir de la cama, no por lo menos dentro de 2 días mas, gracias a Hanabi que le hacían constantes visitas, se entero que Naruto tenia que quedarse un par de semana mas ya que Tsunade le estaba haciendo estudios para implantarle un nuevo brazo, lo cual la alegro mucho y además tenia que recuperarse de todas las heridas sufridas. Cuando ya logro salir de la cama tenia muchas ganas de ir a visitarlo pero tenia sus dudas ya que en ese mismo cuarto se encontraba Sasuke y no podía mirarlo a la cara después de lo que paso la ultima vez, de solo imaginarlo.. T oT se sacudió la cabeza tendría que esperar que lo sacaran del cuarto por unos momentos para poder pasar a verlo, si eso aria y se encamino hacia el hospital.

Se encontraba en un árbol que quedaba cerca de la ventana de Naruto y estaba utilizando el byakugan para poder observar los movimientos dentro de este ya llevaba al rededor de dos horas, en ese justo instante entro Sakura con una silla de ruedas y Sasuke se sentó en ella, salieron del cuarto y ella aprovecho para entrar en la ventana que se encontraba abierta, -hola Naruto kun- dijo con sus mejillas sonrojadas, acercándose tímidamente hacia su cama, a Naruto no le sorprendió pues ya había sentido su presencia desde ya un rato y con una sonrisa le contesto -Hinata ya se me hacia raro que no ayas venido antes, pues te dieron de alta hace unos días y ni si quiera te despediste, que mala- y sonriendo ella le extendió un paquete que estaba dentro de una bolsa de plástico sin decir nada Naruto lo tomo, vio que contenía un termo -¿que es? -colocando el termo dentro de sus piernas para ejercer precion y con su única mano lo habría -RAMEN SIIIII- Hinata le dio dos palillos, Naruto los tomo pero no lograba acomodarlos pues no estaba acostumbrado a comer con la mano izquierda mientras hacia un puchero, que le dio mucha ternura a Hinata -si qui-eres yo te doy de co-mer – tomando los palillos se lo acerco a la boca con una buena porción de ramen, el la miro sonrojado y tímidamente comenzó a devorar cada bocado. Y muy contento aunque no satisfecho,le agradeció a Hinata pues ya era bien sabido que el era un barril sin fondo, -se que no es mucho pero-, - no te preocupes Hinata eres demasiado amable conmigo, eres la única que me a visitado y me as traído mi delicioso ramen- y rascándose la cabeza continuo -y no solo eso, me has dado de comer con mucha paciencia eres la mejor, aquí la comida sabe asquerosa - y Hinata observando una esquina de la cama dijo -todo se por Naruto kun, me alegra que ya te estés recuperado-,comenzó a tocarse los dedos como era su costumbre cuando se encontraba nerviosa, el cuarto se lleno de un silencio incomodo, había llegado el momento Naruto lo sabia debían de aclara las cosas y no encontraba las palabras exactas para hacerlo, suspiro profundamente y tomo la pequeña mano de Hinata entre la suya, a Hinata este movimiento la sorprendió pues todavía miraba hacia otro lado no quería hacer contacto visual se encontraba demasiado nerviosa como ya era costumbre en ella al estar cerca de el , no quería verlo a los ojos por que se sentía que se desmayaba con su mano libre toco su pecho para fundarse valor, en tanto escucho, -Hinata estoy muy agradecido por lo que has echo por mi hasta hora y muy contento por que siendo tu la mujer que eres te as fijado en este perdedor- Hinata quiso interrumpir, pero el no lo permitio, -por favor solo quédate en silencio y escucha todo lo que tengo que decir,se que e sido un tonto por no hablar del asunto antes pero no sabia como decírtelo y tenia que tomar una decisión- se quedo un momento pensando en como iba a seguir, esto a Hinata le parecía una tortura por eso tomo el valor y subió el rostro para buscar los ojos de Naruto, con la cara toda sonrojada se perdió en los ojos de su amado y el le sonrío, -Hinata tus sentimientos me sorprendieron demasiado pues no tenia ni idea de ellos, ya que cada vez que te encontraba salias huyendo o te desmayabas y me parecías muy rara- al momento de oír eso en sus ojos se vio un destello de decepción, al percatarse el apretó mas sus manos contra las suyas sonriendo para darle confianza, -pero con el tiempo que pase contigo me di cuenta que eres una persona hermosa- y ella se alegro tanto su corazón empezó a acelerarse, el pensaba que era hermosa, -tanto física como interiormente, fuerte decidida y muy valiente, me alegro de conocerte, pero..- ahí estaba ese pero ese que tanto temía y tembló sabia lo que venia pero tenia que saberlo lo necesitaba aun que esto le hiciera daño, -Hinata tu sabes que e sentido algo muy especial por otra persona aunque ella no me corresponda- y de sus perlado ojos empezaron a brotar lágrimas que el mismo limpio con su mano, -no llores todavía, no e terminado, no, no se si te amo, lo que te puedo asegurar es que siento algo muy especial por ti, aunque podría aclarar ese sentimiento si me das la oportunidad de conocerte mas - mientras hacia una leve caricia a su mejilla, ella le miro extrañada pero sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir, -si lo se, suena extraño, lo que te intento decir es que te quiero conocer, convivir contigo, por el momento como amigos, ya sabes, veremos después que sucederá, quiero darnos una oportunidad, no te prometo nada no se si podrá funcionar quiero que me esperes un poco mas se que te pido demasiado- y Hinata lo interrumpió con un abrazo -no Naruto, no estas pidiendo demasiado es la oportunidad que e estado esperando desde hace tanto tiempo, me esforzare ya lo veras estaré a tu lado hasta que aclares tus sentimientos o ya no me quieras a tu lado – en ese momento sus rostros se acercaron demasiado sentía su respiración mutuamente, Hinata ya no aguanto mas y pego sus labios a los de Naruto cerrando sus ojos, en ese beso estaba proyectando todo el amor que sentía por el, no sabia de donde saco el valor pero lo necesitaba su alma lo pedía y se sentía maravilloso sus labios suaves y un sabor que para ella era adictivo se dejo llevar por sus emociones, sentía que si no lo hacia iban a explotar en su pecho, sus movimientos eran torpes pues era su primer beso y se alejo lentamente ya que se percato que Naruto no le correspondió y habrá sus ojos encontrándose con unos abiertos como platos y un sonrojo en las mejillas de el, - lo siento mientras se alejaba, no era mi intención- pero la mano de Naruto tomo la suya y la acerco mas a su cuerpo sintiendo un calor placentero la tomo de la barbilla y la beso dulcemente lo que había sentido anteriormente fue una sensación incomparable, para el no era su primer beso ya que por alguno que otro accidente había terminado en situaciones incomodas y que hablar de la locas que se encontraba en algunas misiones, pero en fin, este es el ahora y Hinata le estaba demostrando las dulces sensaciones de un beso de verdad poco a poco los movimientos torpes de ambos fueron tomando ritmo, Hinata enredo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de el, Naruto tomo su cintura mientras la acercaba mas a el, en un impulso abrió su boca y con su lengua delineo el contorno de los labios de Hinata como pidiendo permiso para entrar, Hinata lo comprendió y tímidamente abrió los suyos permitiéndole el paso, y una sensación mayor empezó a llenar de calor sus cuerpos con ese leve toque de sus lenguas, no querían separarse pero su respiración se les estaba acabando, al hacerlo sus miradas chocaron mientras sonrojados se separaban y Hinata se percato que se encontraba encima de Naruto a horcajadas mientras el permanecía recostado el la cama y se avergonzó mas pues no recodaba como había llegado a es a pocision y peor fue su sorpresa ya que al desviar su mirada hacia la puerta se percato de que no estaban solos, se congelo y su rostro tomo tonos insuperables de rojo si es posible aun.

Naruto volteo en la direccione en la que miraba Hinata y se encontró con la causa de su extremo nerviosismo, Sai los miraba con esa sonrisa tan característica de el -perdón no quería interrumpir, ya que estaban muy ocupados- y Naruto muy enfadado hizo a Hinata a un lado ya que seguían en la misma pocision y se levanto de la cama- Sai eres un tarado por que no tocaste la puerta-, -bueno no lo creí necesario ya que me encontré con Sakura en el pasillo y me permitió pasar diciendo que te encontrabas solo, nunca pensé encontrarme con una escena hentai-, y Naruto muy apenado giro la mirada para observar a su acompañante y se encontró con ella incada en la cama con sus manos juntas la mirada gacha y un ligero temblor y se enfado a un mas, amenazando a Sai con su puño se acercaba a el y de unos empujones lo estaba sacando del cuarto, en eso por la puerta estaba entrando Sakura arrastrando la silla donde se encontraba Sasuke, -que demonios es este escandalo- una muy enfadada Sakura se acerco a los dos, -están molestando a los pacientes de otras habitaciones-, Sakura chan es culpa de Sai que entra sin tocar- en ese momento se percato de que Hinata estaba ahí y se molestos, volteo para mirar a ambos -y que importa yo le di permiso de entrar-,contesto molesta, Sai seguía con esa sonrisa imperturbable y dijo -yo no tengo la culpa que el hentai de Naruto este en posiciones indecorosas con la honorable señorita Hinata- Naruto y Hinata no sabia donde meterse, Sakura quedo en estado de shok y su ira aumento pensando que demonios estaba haciendo Hinata con Naruto y de que demonios hablaba Sai ya había sentido una molestia desde que oyó la conversación de Naruto y Sasuke pero lo que sentía era tristeza, pero Sai prosiguió, -además yo creo que es mejor ir a un hotel para practicar las artes amatorias así nadie los llegaría a interrumpir, leí en un libro..- Naruto tomo del cuello de la camisa a Sai mientras sentía unas ganas de romperle toda la cara para ver si se le quitaba esa esa estúpida sonrisa , Hinata se levanto apresurada de la cama y trato de pasar por las personas que se amontonaban en la puerta quedando a un costado de Sai en su intento de huida, cuando este le hablo, -señorita Hinata no creo que sea apropiado que se meta con este, señalando a Naruto ya que no es muy recomendable, e estado con el en los baños termales y le puedo asegura que no la satisfará el tamaño de su pene deja mucho que desear- pero fue callado un un súper golpe que fue proyectado directamente en su quijada haciéndolo volar en el proceso destruyendo el techo del hospital mientras Sai gritaba -¡pene pequeñooo!-, y un Naruto con sus ojos desorbitados gritando -estúpido Sai, mi pene es de tamaño muy aceptable- siendo interrumpido por una carcajada de Sasuke, -y tu de que te ríes dobe- pero este no dejaba de reír, mientras una Hinata echando humo por todos lados se imaginaba a Naruto saliendo de la tina de baño como Dios lo trajo al mundo mientras veía su hermosa musculatura envuelta por pequeñas gotas de agua y ese gran pen...y se desmayo con un derrame saliendo de su nariz, - oh genial ahora esto- Sakura decía mientras tomaba a Hinata como un saco de papas y salia de la habitación, Naruto quiso ir tras ella pero Sakura se lo impidió, -tu te quedas aquí, tienes que descansar, ya hablaremos mas tarde-,-pero Sakura tengo que ver como esta Hinata -, -¡te dije que no!, tu te quedas ya conoces a Hinata esto le pasa de vez en cuando yo me haré cargo- y salio azotando la puerta, Naruto se quedo pensativo pero nuevamente la risa de Sasuke lo saco de su letargo,-¿que paso con Hyuga?- mientras se levantaba de la silla para recostarse en la cama, a Naruto se le tiñeron las mejillas de un rosa pálido y una risa boba aparecía en su rostro, -decidimos darnos una oportunidad ¡no es genial!-, -uhm, ya era hora y ahora cállate que quiero dormir-, -como quieras- y se acerco para mirar por la ventana esa sonrisa, nadie se la podría quitar en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Lentamente comenzaba abrir los ojos, percibiendo un olor extraño, se incorporo y quedo sentada en la camilla colocando en su cabeza las manos tratando de encontrar el punto exacto donde le punzaba la cabeza, Sakura se encontraba de pie junto a la camilla, Hinata se dio cuenta que algo en ella se veía extraño como enfadada, en sus manos se encontraba un pequeño frasco que al parecer contenía las sales que loraron despertarla y recordo el motivo de su desmayo, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, -gracias Sakura y perdon por la molestia – mientras bajaba de la camilla, se encontraban donde parecia que era el consultorio de Sakura, era un espacio no tan pequeño, a unos cuantos pasos se encontraba el escritorio color blanco con papeles y archivos muy bien acomodados junto a unas carpetas y un pequeño adorno de una Sakura en miniatura vestida de doctora, junto a el se encontraba un loker trasparente donde estaba las medicinas, Sakura se dirigio a el para guardar el frasco, -¿Que paso en la habitacion con Naruto?- se escucho con un tono que nunca había escuchado en ella, no eran muy cercanas, pero las veces que habían cruzado palabras ella era muy amable y no encontraba el motivo de su hostilidad para con ella, todavía se encontraba dándole la espalda a Hinata, ella no sabia que hacer, estaba sumamente nerviosa, -¿no me vas a contestar?-, Sakura camino hacia su escritorio para sentarse en la silla que estaba de tras de este,observo a Hinata que tenia la mirada gacha y percato que observaba el pequeño pisapapeles, -¿Te gusta, es un pequeño obsequio que me dio Naruto?- lo acariciaba entre sus manos, se lo extendió a Hinata para que lo tomara y así lo hizo, -sabes se tomo muchas molestias para conseguirlo, fue a otra aldea para encontrar a un artesano y lo convenció para hacerlo especialmente para mi, muy lindo de su parte, ¿no lo crees?, en fin no es el único obsequio que me a dado, ¡sabes, pero no importa!, no me as contestado-, y Hinata deposito el pequeño pisapapeles en el escritorio, sintiendo una punzada de celos, -no creo que deba contestarte, es un asunto de, de no-nosotros dos.. lo siento-, y Sakura frunció el ceño, -bueno realmente no es importante que me contestes tu, mas tarde hablare con Naruto y me lo contara, somos muy cercanos no me guarda ningún secreto-, Hinata cruzo miradas con ella muy sorprendida pues el tono que le dio en la ultima frase era como si le estuviera marcando un territorio o una propiedad, ella ya se sentía muy incomoda con la actitud de Sakura y decidió que lo mejor seria salir rápidamente de ahí, con una sonrisa que le dirigió a Sakura hizo una reverencia, -gracias Sakura por las molestias pero ya tengo que irme-, -antes que te vallas déjame decirte que no vengas a ver a Naruto, esta recibiendo tratamiento especializado y la visitas lo cansa además no puede tener mucho estrés, no querrás que el tratamiento no surta efecto,¿verdad?- y Hinata lo comprendió ella estaba celosa, no sabia por que pero se sintió segura de que Sakura la viera como una amenaza y al mismo tiempo sentía molestia de, ¿por que asta ahora tenia interés en el rubio?, cuando lo rechazo tantas veces en el pasado, justo cuando ella tenia la oportunidad, de poder estar con el, -lo comprendo- y empezó a caminar, al acercarse a la puerta tomo el pomo y lo giro, -otra cosa deberías ver esos desmayos constantes, si quieres te podría dar una consulta, no es bien visto en una kunoichi esa debilidad, algunos piensa que es patético-, Hinata apretó sus puños en impotencia pero no dijo nada y salio del cuarto apresuradamente mientras lágrimas salían de sus perlados ojos, una desesperaron se apodero de ella por que si Sakura entraba en la batalla por el amor de Naruto ella estaba perdida y se le oprimio el corazón.

Mientras tanto en el consultorio Sakura observaba por donde salio Hinata, mientras enfadada con ella misma se preguntaba por que esa actitud, ella no le había echo nada, pero estaba molesta cada vez que la veía cerca de Naruto... -acaso sera que si estoy enamorada de el-.

CONTINUARA...


	3. Chapter 3

Después de la pequeña platica con Sakura se fue directo a su casa, muy desanimada caminaba por el pasillo cuando al doblar una esquina se encontró con su padre, -Padre- le llamo mientras hacia una reverencia, su padre ni la miro siguió su camino, -ya que estas tan recuperada y tienes tiempo para estar dando paseos en la aldea ¿no crees que tienes que ponerte a entrenar?, y recupera el tiempo perdido- la hablo sin girarse a verla con ese tono de voz particularmente molesto, -lo haré padre-, -espero que así sea y esos paseos quedan cancelados hasta nuevo aviso-, Hinata se quedo atónita nunca le prohibieron las salidas y no entendía por que ahora comenzaba, -¿que esperas te vas a quedar a mirar mi espalda?-, y ella se fue caminando apresuradamente, su padre la observo desde el rabillo de ojo particularmente se encontraba molesto ya sabia con quien se encontraba en esos paseos y eso interfería con sus planes, no le desagradaba Naruto, ya que se había ganado el respeto no solo de su aldea sino de todas las naciones conocidas, pero había dos cuestiones, una que no le gustaba que su hija estuviera mendigando amor, Naruto era el que le tenia que rogar a la digna heredera, ya que el sabia que su hija era especial, aunque nunca lo demostraba, era hermosa mas que algunas chicas de su generación, era amable algo que a el le molestaba mucho al principio, dando se cuenta que nunca demostró su potencial en los combates contra su hermana por temor a lastimarla, en ese entonces el lo vio como una gran debilidad pero con el paso del tiempo logro apreciar esa cualidad y demostró en la guerra que era una digna kunoichi merecedora de respeto , la segunda cuestión es que por esa amabilidad algunas personas del consejo no le dejarían asumir el liderato que le correspondía por considerarla débil y que algunas personas querrían aprovecharse de esa cuestión sin temor, miembros del consejo le habían aconsejado de un matrimonio arreglado con Neji, lo veían mas fiable, al casarse con la heredera, asumiría el puesto indirectamente las decisiones que tomaría serian las correctas y no basadas en sentimentalismos, así matarían dos pájaros de un tiro, ya que también uniría a la segunda rama, y los descontentos anteriores se irían callando poco a poco,con un suspiro profundo siguió su camino aun no estaba decidido, la decisión no era nada fácil, sabia que si optaba por el matrimonio su hija sufriría mas de lo que el la había echo sufrir años atrás con su desprecio, pero como líder tenia que pensar en el beneficio del clan aun que su corazón le doliera.

Hinata se fue al dojo para buscar a su primo y lo encontró entrenando aun que como todo Hyuga no demostraba sus sentimientos, algo en le era diferente se veía mas relajado asta podría decirse contento, ella se quedo en el marco de la puerta observando su entrenamiento y le vino una idea a su mente siempre que luchaba enserio con su primo, terminaba con alguno de sus puntos de chakra cerrados dejándola imposibilitada y siendo una Hyuga a la merced del vencedor, ya que no eran luchadores de distancia eso era un factor que no estaba a su favor, ¿que pasaría? si ella desarrollaba una técnica donde no solo enviara el chakra a sus palmas si no a todo su cuerpo podría ser hasta una buena defensa, Neji ya se había percatado de su presencia, pero no dijo nada, dejo de practicar cuando se dio cuenta que su prima se alejo sin decirle una palabra, el pensó que lo estaría esperando para practicar pero no fue así, alzo ambos hombros mientras recomenzó con su entrenamiento.

Hinata se alejo del complejo Hyuga pero sin salir de sus terrenos, no quería que nadie la interrumpiera, ya que ella no pudo desarrollar la técnica de Torbellino de adivinación que consistía en girar sobre su propio eje, mientras se expulsa chakra para formar un circulo, que era impenetrable y usada como defensa superior, una técnica que su primo y su padre manejaban a la perfeccion, pero que ella no la pudo desarrollar, entonces se le ocurrió que si habría sus puntos de chakra poco a poco y manejaba un flujo constante, podría utilizarlo como un escudo, se relajo inhalo profundo empezó con enviar chakra a sus palmas, luego se concentro en abrir los puntos de chakra a sus antebrazo luego hacia sus hombros, le costaba mantener constante su chakra, abrio sus ojos y utilizo su byakugan viendo las fuentes de chakra que emanaba hasta sus hombros y decidió empezar a abrir los puntos de su dorso y espalda en este punto le costaba mas trabajo y comenzaba hacer doloroso, -aguanta solo un poco mas, tengo que mantenerlo y moldearlo- ya que ella se dio cuenta que el chakra escapaba, se concentro a un mas y empezó a moldearlo para que se aferrara a su piel y lo logro pero por un corto tiempo, sus rodillas le fallaron y callo pero con una sonrisa lo habría logrado en su primer intento solo tenia que practicar mas y manejar todos los puntos de chakra de todo su cuerpo, con energías renovadas se levanto para continuar.

Ya cuando el sol empezó a ocultarse ella decidió que ya era tiempo de descansar, a paso lento llego a la casa principal, encontrándose a Hanabi en la entrada, -Hanabi, ¿como estas?- mientras le sonreía ampliamente, -y a ti ¿que te paso?, te vez como si te hubieran apaleado, ¿te atropello una carreta?- Hinata ya conocía el sentido de humor de Hannabi, solo sonrío mientras se dirigía a su cuarto, Hannabi se quedo inquieta por el estado de su hermana que estaba arrastrando los pies y se veía tan cansada.

En la hora de la cena todos estaban reunidos al rededor de la mesa, mientras las sirvientas ponían los platillos, su padre la miraba de reojo, se veía agotada pero conservaba su buena postura, cuando las sirvientas terminaron, ella espero que su padre diera la aprovacion para comenzar, esto paso con una leve inclinación de cabeza, Hinata no espero mas y comenzó a comer grandes cantidades de comida paro sin perder sus buenos modales, todos la observaron pero ella ni se percato de eso y siguió comiendo, a gran velocidad asta que Hiashi hizo una señal con su garganta ella se percato de eso,-lo siento padre-, -veo que el entrenamiento va bien- contesto sin inmutarse, Hinata oculto su mirada e inclino la cabeza, -pueden continuar-les dijo a todos, mas relajada comenzó a comer pero con mas lentitud, todos terminaron y Hinata pidió permiso para retirase, mientras se alejaba Hannabi miraba no muy bien a Neji, -¿que le hiciste a Hinata para que terminara así?-, Neji la miro extrañado, -de que me habla Hanabi sama-, - no me exasperes tu sabes de lo que hablo, estuvo todo el día entrenando contigo ¿no?-, Neji hizo que no con la cabeza, -estuve solo en el dojo, si me disculpan me retiro a mi recamara-, se levanto y se fue siendo a Hinata, mientras Hannabi mostraba cara de frustacion, Hiashi vio como se alejo su hija y sonrío -por lo visto se a tomado enserio el entrenamiento- Hannabi lo miro y no entendió lo que dijo su padre mientras este se retiraba.

Neji alcanzo a su prima mientras se dirigían a la recamara, -estuve esperándola en el dojo-, -lo siento ni san, pero decidí que entrenaría sola-, Neji solo la observaba, -pero ¿ por que esta tan cansada? ni en sus entrenamientos con mi tío termina así-, ella agacho nuevamente su mirada mientras sonreía -estoy probando algo nuevo-, -enserio, yo la podría ayudar si me lo permite-, -gracias ni san pero por el momento lo are yo sola, lo lamento pero no quiero interferir con tu entrenamiento-, extrañado Neji asintió, la acompaño asta la puerta de su recamara le deseo las buenas noches y comenzó a caminar pero se percato que Hinata lo tomo de la manga para que se detuviera, con un sonrojo notable Hinata hablo, -ni san te puedo pedir un favor-, -lo que usted pida Hinata sama-, ella comenzó a juntar los dedos de sus manos en forma nerviosa, -podrías vista a Naruto kun.. y darle.. una carta que le escribiré-, Neji sonrío, -por supuesto así lo are pero ¿por que mejor no va a verlo-, ella empezó con un semblante serio, mientras contesto se le esfumo la sonrisa -bueno padre dijo que no podía salir del complejo asta que el lo ordenara-, el quedo incrédulo nunca había pasado eso, jamas le abrían prohibido las salidas a Hinata le parecía muy extraño pero empezó a sospechar la razón, tal vez seria el acercamiento con Naruto, Neji le sonrío -no se preocupe yo le daré su recado-, -gracias ni san- Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa, abrió la puerta de su recamara, estaba tan cansada y le dolía todo el cuerpo pero estaba muy contenta con el resultado que pensó que todo valía la pena, se recostó pensando que solo descansaría sus ojos pero se fue quedando dormida poco a poco.

A la mañana siguiente, se despertó cuando su hermana Hannabi le toco el hombro, se asusto y se incorporo de inmediato -Hanabi ¿que haces aquí?- tayandose los ojos, -bueno vine a verte, pensé que es muy extraño que aun no te ayas levantado- Hinata la miro extrañada -¿que hora es?-, -bueno son las nueve papa nos esta esperando para desayunar-, ella se levanto inmediatamente a un se sentía cansada de verdad el entrenamiento la agotaba demasiado ya que ella sin necesidad de alarma se levantaba a las seis de la mañana todos los días, para correr alrededor del complejo Hyuga y después iba ala cocina y preparaba el desayuno, su padre la había dicho que no era necesario que para eso tenían servidumbre pero a ella no le importaba ya que le se dio cuenta que a Hanabi y a Neji le gustaba que ella misma lo preparaba, un día por extraño que paresca observo a su padre mientras desayunaban y vio en el rostro inexpresivo de el, una media sonrisa justo cuando acababa de dar un bocado de una receta que su madre le preparaba cuando era niña, eso la incentivo mas, pero ahora estaba tan apurada por salir de la cama que en su desespero las sabanas se enredaron en sus pies y callo directamente al suelo aterrizando en su rostro, Hanabi en vez de ayudarla rompió en una carcajada revolcándose en el piso, -Hanabi por favor no te rías es muy vergonzoso mas siendo ninja esto no me debería pasar- esto lo dijo en el mismo momento que se incorporo intentando desenredar la sabana de sus pies- Hanabi paro y le ayudo a parase, -hermana no te preocupes padre no esta enfadado solo dijo que era comprensible ya que entrenaste muy duro ayer y te veías cansada-, -¿enserio eso dijo? Colocando una mirada incrédula, -bueno tu conoces a padre no lo dijo con esas palabras pero eso le entendí, pero también dijo que no se te haga costumbre-, mientras la empujaba al cuarto de baño para que se duchara, -no te tardes que te estamos esperando- ,ella entro y se apresuro, poco tiempo después se vistió y salio apresurada para el comedor, después del desayuno se dirigió al patio para encontrase a Neji , -ni-san, te acuerdas lo que te pedí anoche-, -por supuesto, ya tiene la carta-, -si- se la entrego a Neji un tanto avergonzada, -gracias de verdad por favor entrégasela cuando tengas tiempo-, Neji la vio con ternura y por primera vez en su vida le revolvió el cabello, -ni-san ¿por que?-, Neji con una sonrisa nunca antes vista le contesto -bueno después de lo que paso en la guerra no quiero dejar de hacer las cosas que antes no me atrevía por mi estricta educación, pero ahora es diferente ya veo la vida de otra manera, ¿no lo cree Hinata sama?-, a ella le dio mucha alegría por el, desde que salieron del hospital lo veía mas relajado, Neji interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando hablo -por la carta, no se preocupe pasare en la tarde le pediré a Tenten que me acompañe- haciendo una reverencia se alejo, dejando a una Hinata muy extrañada ya que cuando el había mencionada a Tente algo en su mirada cambio.

El resto de la tarde se la paso practicando su nueva técnica, ayer pudo trasmitir y controlar su chakra en su parte superior pero ahora quería poder controlarlo en todo su cuerpo, ya no le costo tanto esfuerzo lógralo por la practica de ayer el problema ahora era mantenerlo estable y constante ya que cuando se concentraba en un punto que sentía que perdía el control, otro punto de chakra requería su atención, paso así el tiempo asta que termino agotada y a un era temprano y decidió que como sus reservas de chakra estaban agotadas practicaría ate-jutsu se sentía realmente cansada pero tenia que hacerlo, se hizo un reto para ella, hasta que llego Hanabi tenia sus manos trasu espalda, -hermana deberías descansar, mira traje bento para poder comer juntas-, Hinata se dejo caer en el pasto acostándose mientras pequeñas gotas de sudor escurrian por su rostro, dando unas pequeñas palmadas en el suelo para que Hanabi tomara asiento cerca de ella, desde hace tiempo se llevaba mejor con su pequeña hermana, Hanabi miraba atenta a su hermana y hablo- hermana desde que llegaste de la guerra te veo un tanto diferente, mas decidida y antes entrababas duro pero ahora creo que te estas excediendo, quería preguntarte ¿por que tanto esfuerzo?- Hinata después de recuperar el aliento se incorporo con una sonrisa mientas le hablaba, -veras, es que no quiero ser una carga para nadie mas, cuando vi morir a Neji frente a mis ojos, fue un dolor que jamas podre olvidar, quiero ser muy fuerte para proteger a los que amo-, esto lo dijo con una sonrisa un tanto nostálgica por aquel amargo recuerdo, pero muy pronto paso a un semblante mas relajado, tomo el bento y comenzó a comer con Hanabi mientras platicaban de cosa mas amenas.

Rápidamente pasaron dos semanas y Hinata practicaba sola y ya podía mantener la técnica por mas tiempo ya no se descontrolaba ningún punto de chakra, bueno no la mayoría del tiempo y eso la alegraba mucho, también se daba sus escapadas a la cascada que esta a las afueras de la aldea, pensó que no podía depender de su linea sucesoria ya que como era luchadora de corta distancia eso la ponía en desventaja en algunas peleas, por eso estaba practicado algunos ataques de larga distancia con el elemento que manejaba, el agua, además con estos ataque y la defensa que estaba creando se sentía mas que satisfecha, estaba practicando un ataque de agua, cuando sintió una presencia mas que conocida para ella y se alegro, sin voltear a verlo dijo -Naruto kun que bueno saber que estas bien y ya te dejaron salir del hospital-, Naruto salto de la rama del árbol de donde se encontraba y callo a unos cuantos centímetros cerca de ella sonriendo, -bueno ahora veo por que en estas semanas no me as ido a visitarme Neji me comento tu entrenamiento, dijo que te estabas esforzando pero se quedo corto-, en eso ella se volteo pero sin levantar la mirada -no, solo hago lo que puedo no es gran cosa-, pero en ese momento se percato que Naruto ya tenia su brazo derecho y eso le alegro mucho, este lo tenia vendado desde su antebrazo asta cubrir todos sus dedos , tomando la mano entre las suyas la acaricio, eso hizo que Naruto se sonrojara tenuemente, -no te parece fantástico ya estoy completo otra vez- Hinata ahora miro el rostro de el mientras le regalaba una sonrisa y tomando valor suficiente le dijo, -acabo de terminar el entrenamiento.. ¿que te parece si celebramos en Ichiraku?, yo.. yo in-vito- y Naruto pensó que se veía tierna con esos ataque de timidez, sin soltar las manos de Hinata la jalo para dirigirse al pueblo -claro estará fantástico, pero no puedo permitir que me invites se te acabarían los ahorros-, y así entre risas siguieron conversando por el camino, cuando faltaban algunas cuadras para estar en el establecimiento se encontraron con Sakura y Hinata se dio cuenta que ella no había cambian su actitud desde su pequeño encuentro en el hospital, pues se notaba en como la miraba, en eso Sakura hablo -Naruto que bueno que te veo te estaba buscando y..-, en ese instante los vio que estaban tomados de la mano y eso hizo que en el rostro de Sakura reflejara su molestia, Naruto se percato en su reacción y soltó la mano de Hinata, - Sakura no te gustaría acompañarnos vamos a comer ramen, verdad Hinata-, Hinata asentido con la cabeza se encontraba triste por las acciones de Naruto, primero al ver a Sakura la soltó de la mano y luego la invitaba a que estuviera con ellos en su primera cita, por que eso era para ella una cita, Naruto ni se fijo en su tristeza y siguió hablándole a Sakura olvidándose de ella, -de echo quisiera hablar contigo, pero a solas Naruto- dijo Sakura mientras miraba asía ella de reojo, Naruto alegrándose por ese comentario, dirigió su vista donde se encontraba Hinata, la vio con la cabeza inclinada mirando al suelo, sintiéndose un poco apenado por ella le hablo, -bueno no te importaría que celebremos otro día verdad Hinata-,ella se sobresalto y con una sonrisa fingida dijo, -a no te preocupes, otro día sera-, -gracias Hinata te prometo que te compensare- Naruto se fue atrás de Sakura que ya había empezado a caminar mientras se despedía con la mano de ella, ella seguía mirando aun que cada segundo se le estrujara mas el corazón, se quedo ahí asta que los perdió de vista y una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla sin poderlo evitar, se limpio la lágrima con el dorso de su mano y se fue corriendo por el lado contrario de donde se fueron ellos y decidió que solo podría olvidar un poco de esa situación si volvía a entrenar.

A unos cuantos paso de ella se encontraba Sasuke que observo toda la conversación y en un impulso decidió seguirla, -de verdad Naruto eres un completo idiota-.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Creo que entrare en deprecion por que no e recibido ni un comentario, T.T ni una critica, quisiera saber si les a gustado o no, por favor seria un gran aliciente para mi recibir comentario o sugerencias o en su defecto regaños, por favor sssiiiiiiiii.


	4. Capítulo 4

**EL FRUTO DE MI EZFUERZO**

Se fue al campo de entrenamiento que utilizaba con el equipo ocho, en medio del campo la tristeza la quería llenar de nuevo, haciendo una respiración profunda mientras intentaba tranquilizar su espíritu comenzó a acumular su chakra almoldeandolo en todo su cuerpo, se sobresalto en ese instante sintiendo una presencia que no lograba recocer, pero no la sentía amenazante, se giro a la dirección de donde provenía y allí se encontraba nada mas y nada menos que... -Sasuke san, ¿que es lo que hace aquí?- no contesto pero se acercaba a paso firme y sin aparta la mirada de ella, -me sorprende que ayas notado mi presencia, de echo la suprimí para no ser descubierto, ya veo por que eres de el mejor equipo de rastreo, Hyuga- y paro a poco centímetros de ella, Hinata estaba incrédula de echo se percato que era la primera vez que el iniciaba una conversación con ella y aparte ¿eso fue un alago?, sin querer desvío la mirada, el la intimidaba no sabia por que pero así era, no quería verse devil ante el ya era suficiente con toda la gente que la miraba de esa manera, encarándolo volvía a preguntar, -lo siento pero, ¿que esta haciendo aquí?-, -uhm- y comenzó a caminar pasando a lado de ella asta alejarse unos cuantos metros, -de echo vine a entrenar- ella pensó que quería estar solo, Hinata empezó a alejarse de el, -en ese caso lo dejo-, -no comprendiste, necesito un compañero para entrenar y tu ya estas aquí-, ella se volteo mirándolo extrañada, -¿quieres entrenar conmigo?- mientras se señala a ella misma, Sasuke bufo y la miro -creo que fui muy claro- Hinata desvío la mirada y observaba el suelo, -a decir verdad no creo ser un buen oponente para usted- Sasuke no dejaba de verla y esa penetrante mirada la incomodaba, - escuche a tu primo decir que estabas entrenado como nunca, creo que esto te ayudara mas a ti que a mi- poniéndose en posición de ataque, -como eres luchadora de corta distancia esto sera cuerpo a cuerpo- y mostró una de esas sonrisas sínicas dijo,-preparada Hyuga- Hinata no se lo esperaba pero Sasuke fue contra ella, un puño paso cerca de su rostro ya que a ultimo minuto sus instinto la hicieron reaccionar a tiempo desviando el brazo con sus manos, no le dio tiempo de pensar mucho ya que la rodilla de Sasuke se dirigía peligrosamente asía su estomago en un movimiento rápido ella coloco ambas manos en la rodilla y con ellas tomo impulso para dar un salto atrás, -buenos reflejos- sorprendido se coloco en posición de defensa pues Hinata ahora se precipitaba a el, nunca se imagino el cambio de actitud que tomaba Hinata en combate, el siempre la vio tímida y débil pero en ese momento se miraba distinta, era fuerte, rápida y decidida, en su mirada no había dudas, una sonrisa amplia adornaba sus facciones ante tal descubrimiento, Hinata no paraba de atacarlo sus golpes eran precisos pero no tan rápidos como los de el, los lograba esquivar y bloquear con facilidad, después de unos intercambios de golpes mas Hinata recibió uno en el hombro que la obligo a retroceder, frustrada y con una una respiración agitada, ella fue al cierre de esa inmensa chamarra abriéndola se la quito y la aventó lejos de su pocision, se abrio un pequeño cráter donde esta cayo, dejando a un sorprendido Sasuke, -pesos , quien lo diría de la pequeña Hyuga- ella se sonrojo ante tales palabras, agachándose se quito los pesos que ocultaba por debajo del pantalón y los que estaba alrededor de sus muñecas arrojándolos en la misma dirección, esto hizo que se levantara mas polvo, Hinata quedo con una blusa de maya negra que se ajustaba a sus bien definidas curvas, su pantalón ahora era negro y también era ajustado, ya había cambiado sus viejas ropas, solo quedaba la chamarra que se había quitado anteriormente, ahora Hinata se veía mas mujer, el se había dado cuenta que era hermosa pero ahora con esas ropas cualquiera caería a sus pies .. ella levanto la mirada -byakugan-, -esto se esta poniendo interesante-,dijo Sasuke, al mismo tiempo ambos atacaron intercambiando golpes, los de Hinata eran mas fuertes y mas rápidos que antes, pero no podía acertar eso la estaba frutando, en cambio Sasuke ya había acertado varios y no se estaba conteniendo, le dolían demasiado eso la alegro, pues consideraba que Sasuke la veía fuerte, en el ultimo ataque recibió un golpe en la mejilla haciéndola caer de espaldas mientras rodaba varios metros, se paro rápidamente limpiando con el antebrazo el hilillo de sangre que salia de la comisura de sus labios, pensó que era buen momento para poner en practica la defensa que estaba creando, se concentro y comenzó a moldear su chakra sobre su cuerpo, era imperceptible a simple vista de un ojo no entrenado pero Sasuke se percato del pequeño cambio, -ataca- hablo Hinata y Sasuke no la hizo esperar mas los dos primero golpes no surtieron efecto pues ella los había esquivado pero en uno de esos movimientos Hinata le dio la espalda, el aprovecho la oportunidad de atacarla con el brazo pero grande fue su sorpresa al sentir un inmenso dolor en el, su brazo izquierdo quedo colgando a uno de sus costados, -maldición-, intento moverlo pero le era imposible, Hinata que sintió el golpe se incorporo inmediatamente pues había caído de rodillas por el impacto, ella volteo en el mismo instante, lo había logrado, pudo cerrar un punto de chakra sin sus palmas, no perdió la oportunidad en ese instante y dirigió su palma directo a el estomago de Sasuke, el lo esquivo en el ultimo momento, se agacho y con su palma derecha se apoyo en el suelo para así levantar el pie para acertar un golpe en su quijada, Hinata anticipo el golpe y envío mas chakra a esa zona, el golpe la hizo caer pero se levanto inmediatamente, pues no le había dolido, sin embargo al verlo a el, tenia una cara de dolor y sudaba, se encontraba con la respiración entrecortada, estaba de pie con mucha dificultad con su mano derecha se sostenía la izquierda y el pie con la que la golpeo estaba extendida asía un lado sin apoyarse de el, Hinata desactivo el biakugan y corrió preocupada asía el pues el ultimo golpe la había alejado lo suficiente, -Sasuke san, ¿se encuentra bien?-, -¿que hiciste Hyuga?- ella se sorprendió pues su voz había sonado fría, -bueno .. es- estoy realizando una técnica propia de defensa, lo siento-, Sasuke se quedo a un mas sorprendido, -pues te felicito duele de los mil demonios-, Hinata no supo que decir y Sasuke intento caminar pero no se pudo apoyar en su pie aparte que le dolía demasiado, cayo de centon en el pasto, Hinata activo su byakugan y tomo el pie de el para de nuevo abrir sus canales de chakra, lo mismo hizo con su brazo, sorprendiéndose pues cuando los Hyuga utilizaban el puño gentil el haber cerrado los canales de chakra no causaba dolor ni inmovilizaba la parte afectada, solo evitaba que el usuario pudiera generar chakra y no se daban cuenta hasta que era demasiado tarde, salio de sus cavilaciones pues escucho un quejido muy devil de parte de Sasuke, el hizo una mueca, no sabia que al abrir los puntos de chakra también dolía, bueno jamas había tenido un enfrentamiento con los portadores de esta técnica, ella tomo su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero el no la tomo y logro incorporase como pudo, su orgullo no se lo permitía, seguía a dolorido, -deberías descansar un par de días para que tus conductos se normalicen-, el no dijo nada y siguió caminando lentamente mientras cojeaba, Hinata tomo su cosas y se las coloco apresurada para poder alcanzarlo y caminar a su paso, Sasuke seguía sin hablar eso no le preocupo a Hinata por que ya conocía la reputación de este, así lo acompaño en la entrada del pueblo, luego el hablo, -no me tienes que acompañar a la casa- , -lo siento pero me tengo que asegura que usted descanse bien-, el bufo nuevamente -¿que acaso tu palabra favorita es "lo siento"?-, ella muy apenada y con la cara un poco sonrojada por el comentario hizo una reverencia -lo siento-, y el paro su caminar, -deja de decir esa palabra, ya suficiente tengo con un idiota que no deja de decir dettebayo, como para que tu no pares de decir lo siento, ay esto es frustrante- mientras se sacudía su negra cabellera con su mano sana, Hinata a esto le hacia mucha gracia, pues nunca había visto a una persona de su temperamento perder los estribos así y dejo escapar una risita, -¿que te causa gracia Hyuga?-, ella se sobresalto, -bueno no es normal que siendo un tipo que no pierde la compostura tan fácilmente se comporte de esa manera- mientras señalaba la cabeza de este, que había quedado muy despeinada-, Sasuke la miro entrecerrando los ojos acusadora mente ,- tampoco es normal que una chica que aparenta ser débil y extremadamente amable, te de una paliza-, lo decía mientras empezó a caminar, Hinata tenia los ojos muy abiertos mientras procesaba las palabras, -oye yo no aparento ser nada- lo dijo bajito pero Sasuke paro, cuando la escucho, -lo que sea, cuando me recupere volveremos a entrenar- y se perdió en la multitud, ya resignada decidió ir hacia su casa, ya empezaba a oscurecer, mientras se dirigía por el camino en su rostro apareció una sonrisa por las palabras dichas, -¿dice que le di una paliza?.. de seguro quiso ser amable, si eso fue- cuando sintió un brazo pasar por su hombro mientras esa persona gritaba, -¿quien le diste una paliza?-, -¡ahhh! Kiba,¿ pero por que siempre haces eso?,- sonriendo, el la abrazo, -oye nos tienes abandonados, vamos a cenar fuera, tengo un antojo de barbacoa que dices, Shino también viene- señalando así atrás, Hinata lo pudo observar de reojo, Shino inclino un poco la cabeza en señal de saludo, -buenas noches Shino-, le dijo ella, Kiba la soltó y puso una carita de niño regañado mientras suplicaba -anda Hinata ya pasaron muchos días desde que nos vimos, vamos a cenar-, sabia que Hinata nunca diría que no, esta suspiro derrotada, -esta bien Kiba, yo también los extrañe- y se dirigieron al puesto, mientras estaban comiendo conversaron de lo que había pasado últimamente, Hinata les explico las exigencias de su padre sobre el entrenamiento y les hablo de la nueva técnica que estaba creando, a ellos les dio mucho gusto y se alegraron por su amiga pero lo que los dejo sorprendidos fue lo que paso con el Uchija en esa misma tarde, después de unos segundos de mutismo y unas caras que no cabían de la sorpresa, asta Shino mostraba una exprecion de incredulidad y eso preocupo a Hinata nunca había visto de esa manera a su amigo, los sacudió a ambos al mismo tiempo, ellos salieron del trance y kiba se le fue a un abrazo muy apretado, -no lo puedo creer mi pequeña a crecido-, -ki.. kiba por favor- con la cara roja ahora no por pena sin no por falta de aire, fue salvada por Shino que tomo del hombro a su amigo diciendo,-tu efusivo comportamiento esta metiendo en aprietos a nuestra compañera-, logrando que Kiba la soltara, -ya veo que superaste tus propias expectativas sobre ti misma y tu duro trabajo y esfuerzo a logrado un cambio que nos afecto en gran medida de una manera positiva, alterando nuestro estado de animo-, Hinata inclino la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento no se sorprendió por las palabras de Shino ya varios años habían convivido con ambos para entender a la perfección su manera de expresarse, el simplemente dijo "bien echo por tu esfuerzos nos alegramos por ti" o eso creía, lo que no contó fue lo que paso con Naruto, a un se sentía insegura por lo que había pasado en la tarde, no quería contar a nadie sobre lo que habían acordado ellos en el hospital no le vio el caso, así paso la velada, acordaron que en un par de días entrerriano,entre risas se despidieron y muy entrada la noche llego a su casa se baño y se metió a la cama, quería dormir rápido y no pensar en el rubio que la había abandonado en su primera cita, lo cual logro fácilmente ya que por el entrenamiento y la practica con Sasuke había terminado agotada y mas por que la técnica de escudo le consumía mucho chakra.

Los primeros rayos de sol la obligaron a abrir los ojos se sienta muy cansada, se cambio su pijama por su ropa de siempre y coloco los pesos en su lugar, no hace mucho que los usaba, ya los había encargado desde hace tiempo pero se los entregaron el día que salio del hospital, el padre de Ten Ten era muy amable ya que había ajustado los pesos según las indicaciones de ella sobre su pesada chamarra ya se había acostumbrada a estos pesos los tenia que aumentar con mas chakra, ahora le costaba mas esfuerzo realizarlo ya que estaba agotada pero aun por eso no debía descuidar sus obligaciones, trascurriendo así la mañana, le aviso a su padre que se iría a entrenar fuera del complejo Hyuga, el la miro moviendo la cabeza arriba en señal de aceptación, corriendo salio del complejo para ir al campo de entrenamiento del equipo ocho, comenzando con un pequeño calentamiento fue interrumpida inesperadamente por la causa de sus desvelos, cayendo justo enfrente de ella, -Naruto buenos días- sonrojándose casi al momento pues el mostraba una resplandeciente sonrisa, -Hina chan, que bueno que te encuentro, disculpa por lo de ayer -, ella comenzó a negar con las manos moviéndolas de un lado a otro sobre sus rostro, -no te preocupes- , -pero como no me voy a preocupar si yo te invite, pero me parece raro Sakura quería hablar conmigo según ella de lago importante, pero luego terminamos hablando de tonterías y comiendo en ichiraku-, Naruto no se percato de la aura depresiva que rodeaba Hinata por el comentario y continuo, -pero en fin te dije que te compensaría y así lo are, hoy soy solo tuyo Hina chan- y su sonrisa se amplio a un mas, Hinata no supo que contestar solo inclino la cabeza y comenzó a caminar junto a el rubio, por el camino platicaron de algunas misiones que Naruto había realizado, Hinata estaba atenta a cada detalle que el rubio comentaba y soltaba una que otra risa por algunos comentarios, luego comenzó preguntar cosas sobre ella, según dijo el rubio que debía conocerla mejor que para eso eran las salidas y Hinata se sintió muy feliz pues el estaba intentándolo como lo prometió, así pasaron un rato agradable caminando por Konoha, comiendo un cono de helado cada uno, pues encontraron un puesto ambulante por el camino, hasta que terminaron en medio de los monumentos a los Hokages. Hacia viento pero no tanto como para incomodarlo, la cabellera de Hinata se ondulaba al compás del viento, un aroma un tanto delicado llego hacia Naruto flor de lilas pensó el, provenía del cabello de Hinata, tomo un mechón mientras lo aspiraba, una sonrojada Hinata se encontraba en shok por esa acción pero no lo detuvo, -Hina chan, sabes me gusta mucho tu cabello y su aroma es muy atractivo-, ella seguía sin decir nada estaba muy nerviosa como para pronunciar algo, -sabes siempre me pregunte por que de niña, lo llevabas corto y de repente lo dejaste crecer-, Hinata lo miro mientras contestaba, -bueno cuando era niña mi padre me presionaba mucho con mis entrenamiento y me pareció mas cómodo llevarlo corto- esto lo dijo tocando la punta de sus dedos, el ya se había dado cuenta que lo hacia mientras estaba nerviosa, la tomo de las manos para que tomara confianza, -y ahora ¿ya no es incomodo?-, Hinata comenzó a respirar un tanto mas rápido por la confecion que iba a realizar, -bue-bueno creo que ya me acostumbre.. pero la verdad lo deje crecer para que tu te fijaras en -en mi-, Naruto estaba escéptico desde niño¿le comenze a gustar?pensó el, ahora el se sonrojo, pero no dijo nada por que ella prosiguió, -cada vez que te escuchaba hablar de chicas mencionabas a Sakura, eso me entristecía un poco y la empeze a observar también, me di cuenta que era una chica muy opuesta a mi era alegre y nada tímida muy femenina, sabia que no podía competir con ella y pensé que para que te fijaras en mi devia lucir mas como ella pues en ese tiempo ella llevaba su cabello largo, y por eso lo hice-, Hinata mientras hablaba agacho su rostro para que la mirada del chico no la incomodara mas de lo que ya estaba, Naruto seguía sin decía nada y ella busco su ojos, el soltando una mano de la chica, para levanta la suya acaricio la mejilla de ella, su piel era tan suave y blanca y era muy linda cuando se teñía de rojo, no dijeron nada y se perdieron el uno al otro, por unos instantes todo era perfecto para ambos, pero como todo lo bueno dura poco, Naruto se dio cuenta de sus acciones y alejándose dijo, -bueno ya es tarde que te parece si ahora comemos donde te prometí ayer-, apresurando su paso por los nervios no vio los escaleras y callo en un tramo varios escalones, terminando en una pocision muy graciosas pues su cara quedo pegada al piso y como callo hincado su trasero estaba apuntando directo al cielo, Hinata corrió hacia el preocupada ,cuando por fin reacciono, el se paro como un resorte sin darle la cara empezó a caminar como un robot, -¿estas bien?-, - si claro no fue nada para el futuro hokage de Konoja-, Hinata con ambas manos toco su corazón mas aliviada y sonrío ampliamente por el comentario de este, continuaron la cita asta muy tarde, la verdad se les fue el tiempo pues estaba muy cómodos el uno con el otro.

No se percataron que el padre de Hinata los observaba desde lejos, su hija se veía tan alegre junto a el, una preocupación lo inundo, ella lo iba a odiar cuando lo alejara de el, por el bien del clan debía de ser fuerte, aun que amara a su hija no podía hacer nada el consejo lo había estado presionando ya no sabia como arreglar las cosas la única solución era el matrimonio. Se sintió tan triste, los años ya le comenzaban a pesar pues todo esto lo agobiaba, recordó a su dulce esposa, -perdona mi amor, no pude cumplir mi promesa, de que ellas fueran felices- y sin mas se alejo de allí.


	5. LOS PROBLEMAS APARECEN

Bueno eme aquí otra vez, leí las opiniones y les agradezco por su apoyo y los buenos comentario y muy aliviada al saber que no hay malos, como puede ver a continuación e seguido los consejos de dos personas ,que me comentaron que separa mas mis textos para que no se viera cansado y se entienda mejor así que manos a la obra

LOS PROBLEMAS APARECEN

Después de ese día juntos antes de despedirse, el le comento que ala mañana siguiente iba de misión con su equipo, era una tarea sencilla pero que tardaría alrededor de una semana, esa misma noche a ella le costo mucho poder dormir, estaba tan contenta que no podía cerrar los ojos.

Al despertar continuo con su rutina de siempre,entrenando y por las tardes estudia para poder tomar el liderato del clan, comenzando con las leyes internas en las que ella no tenia conocimiento sorprendiéndose de que eran demasiado estrictas, así pasaron un par de días en los que no vi a sus amigos, pues asta su mismo equipo había partido en una misión sin ella.

Tenia muchas dudas al respecto, pero no tenia tiempo de averiguarlo, pues sus tiempos estaban muy apretados.

Ella estaba entrenando en el mismo campo de siempre cuando sintió la presencia de Sasuke que se acercaba a ella,

-Sasuke san, ¿como a estado?, como siempre no dijo nada, -pensé que estaba de misión, como los demás-

-eso hubiera echo, si alguien no me hubiera incapacitado por un par de días- esto lo dijo sin hacer ninguna exprecion en su rostro, al menos no se veía molesto, pensó ella

-lo siento, no sabia que eso iba ocurrir, pues fue la primera vez que ponía en practica ese movimiento-

-con que fui tu conejillo de indias- dijo esto mientras desenvainaba su espada y la recargaba en uno de sus hombros-

-bueno yo no diría eso- Hinata no sabia que hacer iba a volver hablar cuando el la interrumpió

-lo que sea, ahora no te la dejare tan fácil, ya se de lo que eres capaz y no me contendré, pero esta vez no te quitaras los pesos- Sasuke tomo posición de ataque mientras decía -preparada- y así comenzó la practica, el la atacaba con la espada evitando que ella se acercara manteniéndola a ralla con esta, ya que el no permitía que lo atacara con el juken, Hinata no tubo mas remedio que utilizar su elemento agua para poder contraatacar, pero no fue suficiente Sasuke era un genio en las batallas y su elemento era fuego, anulaba sus ataques tan fácilmente, paso parte de la mañana y Hinata estaba agotada, en cambio Sasuke se veía fresco como una lechuga.

-lo dejaremos por hoy- y así como llego se fue en una nube de humo, estaba tan cansada que se recostó un poco en el pasto mientras se recuperaba

Sasuke se hizo su habitual compañero de entrenamiento, mientras no se encontrara en misión, era un maestro implacable argumentando que en batalla no se tenia piedad, ella todos los días terminaba con moretones y rasguños además de casi llegar arrastrándose a su hogar, era tan agotador y todavía tenia que cumplir con sus tareas vespertinas, de vez en cuando sentía a su padre que la observaba mientras estudia pero no le decía nada, ella aprendió a sentir el cambio de animo de el aunque este no lo expresaba siempre tenia esa mascara de "yo no tengo sentimientos", pero sabia que estaba preocupado por algo y tenia el mal presentimiento que se trataba de ella.

A la mañana siguiente cuando iba por las calles se encontró con Naruto que acababa de llegar de misión y la saludo muy alegremente venia con Sai y con Sakura esta ultima no se veía muy contenta que digamos, pero no le dio importancia, Naruto la convenció para que los acompañara a la torre para dar el reporte, que lo esperara para después dar un paseo, ella muy contenta acepto.

Se encontraba en la sala esperándolo cuando vio a Sakura y Sai que salían del despacho, Naruto al parecer tardaría mas con Tsunade, Sakura paso de largo y ni la vio, ya se estaba acostumbrando a sus desplantes, sin embargo Sai se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado.

-Naruto tardara unos momentos mas, me dijo que te avisara-

-gracias Sai san eres muy amable-, pero el no la dejaba de mirar

-te pudo acompañara, leí en un libro que es de muy mala educación hacer esperara a las personas-, Hinata acepto pero no lo veía de frente todavía estaba en su memoria que los había descubierto en el hospital y eso le daba mucha vergüenza, Sai intentaba llevar una conversacion, pero como Hinata solo contestaba si o no, este le pregunto

-acaso la incomodo de alguna forma-

Hinata se puso colorada pues la había descubierto, -bueno.. no es que-que me incomode es solo que-

Sai alzo ambas cejas en señal de comprender, -si es por lo que paso en el hospital no tenga cuidado es lo mas normal del mundo-,Hinata no sabia que hacer quería, salir de allí lo mas pronto posible pero seria inadecuado en ese momento,(malditos modales) solo se encontraba mirando sus pies.

-estoy leyendo un libro que le podría interesar, podría ayudarla con su timidez, se lo prestare y en algunos días me lo regresa y podremos intercambiar ideas- Sai saco de su morral un libro naranja, Hinata lo tomo en sus manos sin leer el titulo y le agradeció, en ese instante salio Naruto muy contento del despacho

-Hinata chan, perdón por hacerte esperar, pero la vieja tenia algo importante que decirme y bueno ya la conoces- el se acerco asta ellos mientras tomaba a Hinata de los hombros para salir, Sai se encontraba tras de ellos sin decir nada

Iban platicando mientras salia de la torre y se percato de que Hinata tenia un libro entre sus manos

-Hinata ¿que tienes ahí?-, Naruto señalaba el libro

-bueno es un libro que Sai san muy amablemente me presto- en ese momento Hinata leyó el titulo y los colores se le subieron al rostro, "icha icha placer en el paraíso" era el ultimo libro que escribió Jiraiya antes de morir, se quedo como piedra, Naruto al ver su reacción también leyó el titulo, tomo el libro y se lo aventó en plena cara a Sai, mientras este se sobaba el rostro y mostró esa sonrisa tan falsa

-por que te enfadas, esto también podía beneficiarte a ti-

-¡como te atreves, eres un pervertido!- Naruto comenzó a correr tras el para darle su merecido, pero el muy escurridizo escapo, Naruto regreso al lado de Hinata, pasando su mano en la cara de esta para hacerla reaccionar

-lo siento Naruto kun, yo-yo no sabia que era ay a..-

-tranquila, el es muy raro, todo el camino de la misión quería que lo leyera, según el me ayudaría para mi falta de hombría, yo no se que cosas trae ese en la cabeza, en verdad es un enfermo, vieras los problemas que tengo que pasar para escabullirme a la hora de darme un baño, siempre sale con cada idea, tengo que controlarme para no matarlo- todo esto lo platicaba haciendo movimientos exagerados con sus manos y unas caras muy cómicas que hicieron a Hinata reír un poco.

Ya mas relajados siguieron caminando pero Naruto se veía un tanto pensativo, cosa muy rara en el,

-Naruto kun, sucede algo-

-bueno platique con la vieja un poco y me dejo pensativo-

-ah, si quieres puedes contarme, claro.. si tu quieres- mientras jugaba con sus dedos

-claro que quiero Hinata chan, veras me dijo que ya es hora de ceder el puesto, que ya esta muy vieja para seguir en el-

Hinata conocía a Tsunade, sabia que en la ultima guerra ninja ella no quedo muy bien parada y tardo varios días en recuperarse, pero nunca imagino que dejara el puesto tan pronto, pero eso en si era una buena noticia para Naruto, ya que si hablo primero con el, eso significaba que el siguiente Hokage podría ser Naruto, pero sin embargo este no se veia tan feliz como ella pensó que seria ante tal noticia y decidió preguntar

-¿te dijo quien seria su sucesor?, ella pregunto concierto miedo por la posible respuesta

-si si me dijo, es Kakashi sensei- esto lo dijo con un tono alegre, fue cuando el volteo a mirar el rostro de Hinata y se dio cuenta que ella lucia preocupada

\- no te preocupes por mi, veras ella me explico , que para el consejo de Konoha soy un fuerte candidato para el puesto, sin embargo me falta conocimientos para tomarlo, por el momento Kakashi estará en el lugar en lo que yo estoy en entrenamiento, la vieja me dijo a gritos que "no queremos que nos dirija un niñato idiota" imitando la voz y los movimientos de Tsudade, por eso ella y Shisune me van a preparar, tomara algún tiempo pero se que lo lograre, no te parece genial estoy a un paso de cumplir mi sueño-

Hinata respiro aliviada y se alegro mucho por el, en ese momento Naruto la tomo de la mano y comenzaron a correr,

-vamos Hinata chan hay que celebrar-, el ambiente se había tranquilizado, era una tarde linda de primavera, y se la pasaron de maravilla.

Pasaron quince días y se celebro la toma de pocesion de Kakashi entre gritos y aplausos de todo el pueblo, la celebración fue esplendida. Mientras tanto a Hinata se le fue el tiempo volando, el siguiente mes seguía entrenando arduamente, había incrementado el nivel de las pesas al menos unas tres veces, sus técnicas mejoraron considerablemente gracias a la ayuda de Sasuke, claro cuando este estaba en la aldea, las salidas con Naruto disminuyeron un poco pues con sus misiones y los entrenamiento que tenia con Tsunade no les quedaba mucho tiempo para ellos, pero cuando estaba juntos ella lo disfrutaba mucho, empezó a ilusionar pensando que poco a poco se estaba adentrando en el corazón de su adorable rubio. Por otro lado su primo Neji había comenzado una relación amorosa con Ten ten, el estaba mas contento ya su postura no se veia tan rijida, se encontraba mas relajado y asta bromeaba con ella y Hanabi volviéndonos mas unidos, sin lugar a dudas se encontraba en la etapa mas feliz de su vida.

Una mañana su padre la llamo al despacho para hablar, Hinata toco la puerta, esperando unos momentos en lo que se escuchaba un -adelante- y entro,

-buenos días padre- mientras hacia una reverencia

-buenos días, siéntate,-

Ella lo hizo, pero se encontraba tan preocupada, algo decía en su interior que esto no era bueno para ella, no levantaba la vista y se perdió en sus pensamientos no supo cuanto tiempo paso, asta que su padre volvió a tomar la palabra

-como te abras dado cuenta no te han asignado misiones desde que termino la guerra, esto es por petición del consejo, también se a solicitado que te dieran de baja como ninja-

A Hinata se le llenaron sus ojos de lágrimas, -pero padre ¿por que?, ¿acaso estoy haciendo algo mal?-

El semblante de Hiashi no cambio, -se a llegado a un acuerdo, el consejo decidió que en un año tomaras pocesion como líder del clan y tienes que prepararte-

Hinata se quedo muda no sabia que decir, (como tantos momentos de su vida), su padre no le dio importancia y continuo

-sin embargo esto conlleva un sacrificio- en ese momento Hinata levanto la mirada para observar a su padre, pudo ver por primera vez en su vida que su padre demostró un sentimiento, aun que ella hubiera deseado que no fuera un semblante de preocupación, dándose cuenta que para el, lo que estaba apunto de decir era muy difícil.

-como sabrás para tomar el puesto, cuando se es hombre no se necesita ningún requisito, solamente demostrar que realmente eres digno del puesto- este tomo una pausa para asegurarse que su hija estaba comprendiendo, -hasta ahora, siendo tu mujer y los actuales acontecimientos dentro del clan el consejo a decidido que te desposes-

-¡que!, pero que dices, ¿como?- se encontraba incrédula jamas había escuchado semejante disparate,

-al menos puedo yo decidir a mi esposo- en sus memorias apareció una imagen de Naruto con esperanza de que el aceptara ayudarla en eso, pero que estoy pensando apenas nos estamos conociendo, cuando su padre detuvo sus pensamiento.

-el consejo ya tomo la decisión y ya se eligió al candidato- espero un momento en lo que su hija procesaba la información, -es Neji-,

Hinata se levanto apresurada, caminando de un lado a otro de la habitacion, sus palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta, sintió como si llevara sobre sus hombros un gran peso, el consejo estaba loco si se les ocurrió semejante estupidez, el era su primo, acaso no seria incesto, además Neji ya había sufrido suficiente por causa de ella y del consejo, perdió a su padre para mantener la paz, por dios, di su vida por ella y ahora lo obligaran a esto, justo cuando el encontró la felicidad junto con Ten Ten, pero una duda surgió en ella.

-¿por que Neji ni san?-

-el consejo lo ve mas apto para ser el sucesor, pero como no pertenece a la rama principal ,seria un serio problema, además desposándote tomaría el liderato indirectamente-

A si que eso era, el consejo la seguía viendo devil y solo la quería de líder como un apantalla, pero el que tomaría las decisiones seria el, no lo soporto mas sus lágrimas salieron sin dar tregua, suplicante observo a su padre, el se acerco mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de Hinata.

-padre no abra otra salida, ¡por favor!- se le quebró la voz mientras mas lágrimas salían de sus perlados ojos.

Hiashi le dio una mirada de comprencion, se le rompí el corazón con la suplica de su hija, el había dado tantos argumentos en el consejo para que esto no sucediera, pensando en todo lo que hizo pasar a ella ya había presionado tanto a su hija en su infancia al grado de que todos pensaban que no la quería, pero se equivocaron el amaba a sus hijas, daría todo por ellas, pero en estos momentos no podía hacer nada y eso lo frustraba.

-lo siento tengo las manos atadas, solo te diré una cosa si no haces que el consejo cambie de opinión por ti misma, nada se podrá hacer -

Ella lo comprendió, dándole una pequeña esperanza, tendría que ser fuerte y demostrarle a esos ancianos su valía y cuando tomara el liderato algunas cosas tendrían que cambiar.

Salio de la mansión como alma que lleva el diablo, las paredes la asfixiaban, su padre le dijo que la noticia seria oficial en una semana, que si quería convencer al consejo para hacerlos cambiar de opinión tendría que ser en esa asamblea, su primo Neji a un no lo sabia y le rogó a su padre para que este no se lo dijera, no quería preocuparlo antes de tiempo, por que ella encontraría la manera de cambiar las cosas, a como diera lugar.

Sus compañeros de equipo no se encontraban en Konoha, el grupo era muy solicitado de unas fechas para acá, por eso en las ultimas semanas no podía convivir con sus queridisimos amigos y en estos momentos los echaba tanto de menos, caminaba por las calles de la aldea con la esperanza de encontrar a Naruto para que le ayudara con su pequeño dilema, pero como no dio con su panadero decidió ir a su departamento.

Ya se encontraba justo enfrente de la puerta de este, al momento de querer tocar la puerta se dio cuenta que se encontraba entre abierta no le dio importancia y entro, pues en algunas ocasiones ha pasado lo mismo ya que en los descuidos del rubio este se le olvidaba cerrarla, ella estaba desecha con lo que descubrió enfrente de el se encontraba Sakura y Naruto fundiéndose en un beso, no dijo nada solo se quedo observando la escena, necesitaba grabarla en su mente para que su corazón comprendiera y se borrara todo rastro del amor que le profesaba a Naruto, tenia que soportarlo era por su propio bien...

Ese beso no era accidentado era plenamente correspondido por ambos, así pasaron unos instantes, ellos se separaron. Hasta ese momento Naruto se percato de la presencia de ella, no supo que hacer o que decir, se quedo en blanco viéndola, algo en su interior cambio su estado de animo, pensó que la traiciono, se sentía tan mal en ese momento.

Sakura no sabia lo que pasaba de repente el semblante de Naruto ya no era el mismo y no se lo explicaba, asta hace unos minutos el estaba tan contento, cuando esta le confeso su amor y le suplico que le diera una oportunidad solo asta que giro su mirada hacia atrás se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, Sakura sabia lo que Hinata siempre sintió por su compañero de equipo, pero ahora ella estaba enamorada de el y si el también le correspondía la que salia sobrando era Hinata y no sacrificaría su felicidad por nada en el mundo.

Y en ese pequeño departamento se encontraban los tres en un incomodo silencio, mirándose sin saber que decirse o como actuar ante tal inconveniente.

CONTINUARA


	6. DECISIONES EXTREMAS

DECISIONES EXTREMAS

Hinata seguía en su misma posición, no apartaba la mirada de aquellos dos, mas en Naruto que no decía nada, que tenia que decir si ya lo tenia mas que claro, su corazón se había roto en diminutos pedazos, no podía reaccionar, su cuerpo se paralizo

Sakura rompió el silencio que reinaba dentro de esas cuatro paredes, -Hinata lamento que ayas visto esto, pero era algo inevitable-, ella volteo a ver a Naruto por algo de apoyo pero, no obtuvo lo que esperaba, el estaba en las mismas condiciones que Hinata,continuo hablando -yo sabia del acuerdo que tenias con el y que eran sola mente amigos conociéndose-, paro por unos instantes para tomar la mano de Naruto entres las suyas, Naruto no se resistió ante el tacto de Sakura, tampoco dijo nada -sabes Hinata yo también lo amo y mucho, hace algún tiempo se lo confesé pero el no me creyó, pensó que lo hacia para que el rompiera la promesa que me hizo de niño, no era así yo realmente lo amo y no quiero perderlo, por favor comprende-

Hinata no decía nada, pero ante las palabras de Sakura agacho la mirada, su flequillo cubrió sus ojos , en ese momento se sentía tan vulnerable, tan pequeña.

-conoces a Naruto el no quiere que nadie salgo lastimado, por eso se sentía comprometido a corresponder tus sentimiento- casi escupió las palabras destilando veneno.

Hasta ese momento Naruto reacciono y apretó la mano que sostenía la suya

-Sakura basta-

Sakura se molesto -no déjame ella se tiene que dar cuenta que no te puede obligar a estar con ella, cuando tu me amas a mi-

Naruto observo a Hinata, pensó que lloraba y por fin pudo hablar, -Hinata perdón, yo hablaría contigo después-

Ella no lo dejo hablar -no tengo nada que perdonarte Naruto, cuando platicamos en el hospital tu me dejaste en claro que no me podías prometer nada, yo fue la ilusa- esto lo dijo con un tono de voz que ella misma no conocía y sin ningún tartamudeo, ella creyó que su valentía provenía de su dolor, ese mismo dolor, que no quería que ellos supieran que estaba padeciendo, que le quemaba por dentro. Ella levanto la vista y los encaro a los dos

Naruto se sorprendió muchísimo, no estaba llorando como el llego a pensar, y donde había quedado el "Naruto kun", mas sin en cambio se percato de una mirada en ella, tan desconocida para el, se podía ver determinación y una fuerza que emanaba de esos dulces ojos perlados que lo hizo estremecer, no sabia que responder, el sabia que la había lastimado pero por fin tenia a su lado ala persona que tanto esperaba, antes de que ella llegara estaba tan feliz, pero al verla se sintió una basura le dolía verla y no se explicaba ese sentimiento que brotaba de su pecho.

-no te preocupes Sakura, no les estorbare- lo dijo sin despegar la mirada de la de Naruto

Sakura sonrío arrogantemente -gracias, sabia que comprenderías- mientras tomaba el brazo de Naruto y se acercaba a el dulcemente-

Hinata ya no podía con esto, tenia que salir de ahí inmediatamente, -¿te puedo pedir un favor Naruto?-

El solo inclino la cabeza en modo de afirmación,

-mantente alejado de mi por un tiempo, hasta que yo misma te busque, cuando eso ocurra puedes estar seguro que ya te he olvidado y podremos ser amigos como antes-

Naruto estaba incrédulo , no se lo podía imaginar, lo que ella estaba pidiendo no lo podía consentir, no podía dejar de verla de la noche a la mañana, con ella podía ser el mismo, cuando el reacciono ya era tarde, Hinata ya no estaba en ese lugar, quiso ir tras ella pero Sakura no lo permitió, lo tenia agarrado del brazo

-¿adonde crees que vas Naruto?-

Y en ese momento recordó las hirientes palabras que Sakura le dijo a Hinata

-no tenias derecho- no volteo a verla solo tenia su vista fija en la puerta que estaba abierta, por donde ella se fue

-¿no tenia derecho?, ¿a que Naruto?, a decirle que ahora estas conmigo y que no se meta-

-tu sabes a lo que me refiero- su voz se hacia cada vez mas fría y eso le preocupo a Sakura, trato de componer la situación

-perdón Naruto, pero solo le dije la verdad, aunque tu no me dijeras nada eso era lo evidente, el echo de que arriesgara su vida por ti en varias ocasiones, te hizo sentir comprometido con ella y eso no es justo- termino estas palabras dándole un beso en los labios, que el no correspondió, -ahora estas conmigo, yo te amo-

Naruto no sabia que pensar, se soltó del agarre de Sakura y se dirigió a la salida

-Naruto no vayas, por favor-

-solo tengo que asegurarme que ella esta bien- y sin mas desapareció, dejando a Sakura muy frutada haciendo sus acostumbrados berrinches

Naruto la busco por todos lados sin éxito, estaba entrando en desesperación, pero tenia que hablar con ella explicarle las cosas, que comprendiera, sabia que estaba siendo egoísta pero no podía alejarse de ella, no lo permitiría, activo su modo sabio para buscarla y la encontró, estaba en el monte de los Hokages y corrió a toda velocidad asta ahí.

Ya era el atardecer y se perdió en esa hermosa vista, la aldea era tan pacifica como dándole ánimos para continuar, era un hermoso día, pero para ella era el peor de toda su vida, todos los acontecimientos aparecían una y otra vez en su memoria, primero el clan y luego Naruto, como dijo no lo podía culpar de nada, con que derecho, tal vez lo que le dijo Sakura era verdad, pero aunque fuera eso, dolía y mucho, pero lo que le sorprendió era que no podía llorar, ¿acaso sus lágrimas ya se secaron?, ahora mas que nada seria fuerte, no por los demás si no por ella misma ¿que clase de debilucha era?, que toda su felicidad la volcó en una solo persona, el clan tenia razón era débil, el dolor que sentía en ese momento seria su motor para seguir adelante, lucharía por su propia felicidad, no huiría esta vez, la felicidad no tenia nombre, no se llamaba Naruto y así lo demostraría.

En ese momento un briza fresca movió sus cabellos, eso la hizo despertar de sus pensamientos, tomo un mechón de ellos y lo acaricio, los junto todos en una coleta alta con una sola mano, y con la otra tomo su daga que llevaba en la pierna derecha y de un solo movimiento corto su hermoso cabello, este era el primer paso en su nueva vida, esta acción marcaría el inicio de todo.

Naruto no sabia que hacer si acercarse a ella o continuar en su lugar, acababa de encontrarla y fue testigo de todo lo que había echo, se sintió fatal y recordó que en este mismo lugar ella le confeso algo importante.

RECUERDO

Hacia viento, pero no tanto para incomodarlos, la cabellera de Hinata comenzó a ondularse al compás del viento, un aroma un tanto delicado llego hacia Naruto, flor de lilas pensó el, provenía del cabello de Hinata, tomo un mechón mientras lo aspiraba, una sonrojada Hinata se encontraba en shok, por esa acción pero no la detuvo, -Hinata chan, sabes me gusta mucho tu cabello y su aroma es atractivo-

Ella seguía sin decir nada, estaba muy nerviosa para decir algo

-sabes siempre me pregunte por que cuando eras niña lo tenias corto y de repente lo dejaste largo-

Hinata lo miro mientras contestaba, -bueno cuando era niña mi padre me presionaba mucho con el entrenamiento y me pareció mas cómodo llevarlo corto- esto lo dijo tocando la punta de sus dedos.

El ya se había dado cuenta que lo hacia cada vez que estaba nerviosa, la tomo de las manos, para que tomara confianza -y ahora ¿ya no es incomodo?-

Hinata comenzó a respirar un tanto mas rápido por la confeccionan que iba a realizar, -bue-bueno creo que ya me acostumbre... pero la verdad lo deje crecer para que tu te fijaras en mi-.

FIN DEL RECUERDO

Y en ese momento compendio que lo que había echo ella, era el primer paso para poder olvidarlo, y se quedo ahí asta el anochecer, tan unido estaba en sus pesares que no se dio cuenta cuando ella dejo el lugar.

Hinata caminaba por la noche entre las calles rumbo a su casa, se había colocado la capucha de su sudadera para no ser observada, ella sabia que en su arrebato de cortarse el cabello le había quedado fatal solo esperaba llegar a su casa verse en el espejo y ella misma se lo emparejaría, no dejaba de verse los pies en todo el trayecto, le daba igual todo en ese momento parecía un zombie, solo le faltaba extender sus manos mientras gruñía diciendo ha ha ha ha, pensaba ella y ese solo pensamiento por irónico que pareciera le seco una débil sonrisa, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho que alguien corría a su dirección mientras escuchaba a una mujer que gritaba a todo pulmón, -me la pagaras Shikamaru-, después de eso sintió un empujón pero no opuso resistencia y callo de espaldas, el movimiento brusco hizo que la capucha cayera sobre sus hombros descubriendo su cabeza, ella se quedo en esa pocision, solo escucho a la misma mujer que ya había identificado como Ino,

-perdón no me fije-, y luego nada

Hinata no le ido importancia se levanto mientras sacudía el polvo de sus trasero, se dio cuenta que Ino a un se encontraba allí, y la miraba con cara de o por dios, según ella interpreto

-¿que te paso?- lo decía inspeccionando toda la cabellera de Hinata, ella solo movió los hombro no dándole ninguna explicación, pero Ino seguía con esa cara y se movía por todos lados, como tratando de entender, después de la imprecion inicial que Ino había sufrido por la nueva apariencia de su compañera de generacional, se percato de que Hinata se veía muy deprimida y no contestaba a ninguna de sus preguntas, la tomo de la muñeca y la obligo a caminar.

A Hinata no le importo hacia donde se dirigía, ni lo que tenia en mente Ino, solo se dejaba guiar, todo era mejor que regresar a su casa y contestar a los interrogatorios que sufriría de parte de su hermana y primo si la veían en esas condiciones.

Después de dar unas cuantas vueltas por algunas calles, llego a la casa que ella pensó que era de Ino, esta saco unas llaves abrió la puerta y metió a empujones a Hinata, con una alegría inusual en ese momento.

-¡que emoción¡, siempre he querido cambiarte el look, eres de las mas bonitas de todas nosotras pero como te vistes lo arruinas todo, cambiar el estilo de ropa era un buen inicio, pero nunca paso por mi cabeza corta esa linda cabellera, pero como ya esta echo mi deber como amiga es dejarte preciosa, ¿que opinas me dejaras hacerlo?-

Hinata seguía con cara de ultratumba, acepto la propuesta de Ino como si nada, no dándole importancia, Ino salio apresurada asía su recamara, cuando estaba sola vio a todos lados, la casa era pequeña pero muy acogedora, y no había ningún otro ruido mas que los de Ino realizaba, no tenia idea de lo que hacia en su cuarto pero hacia mucho escandalo, solo ellas dos estaban en la casa y eso la tranquilizo, lo que menos necesitaba era ver mas gente. Salio su amiga con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja llevaba un kit de peluquería en su mano derecha un peine y unas tijeras en la otra que acomodo en una mesita, sentó a Hinata en una silla del comedor le coloco una tela sobre sus hombros y empezó con su trabajo, ella escuchaba el sonido de las tijeras y a Ino que le platicaba de cuanta tontería que se acordaba tratando de hacerla reír, Hinata aprecio ese gesto y comenzó a platicar con ella calmando el ambiente entre las dos , asta que esta termino, Ino la levanto del asiento y la coloco frente a un espejo que estaba colgado en una de las paredes y Hinata se quedo sin habla, realmente era ella, levanto su mano para pasar sus dedos entre sus cabellos, nunca antes había tenido el cabello tan corto como en esos momentos, el cabello de los lados y la nuca se encontraban mas cortos, los de arriba estaba mas largos que Ino peino cuidadosamente hacia atrás, (el peinado que usa la protagonista en la película insurgencia) pero el corte era hermosos y enmarcaban mas sus bellos rasgo dándole un aspecto de mas adulta, había dejado de ser niña esa misma tarde en todos los aspectos.

-te vez hermosa, ¿no lo crees?-

Hinata asintió ante el cumplido y dejo ver una sonrisa, Ino se fue para acomodar todas las cosas, que había utilizado, se dirigió e ella con un tono seria en la voz

-no se lo que te paso realmente, no me lo tienes que decir si no quieres, pero sabes eres mi amiga y estoy para apoyarte-

-gracias Ino, realmente necesito de una amiga en esta momento-

Ino se retiro a la cocina y salio inmediatamente, llevaba en sus manos una botella que al parecer era sake y dos vasos, -¡tendremos noche de chicas, siiiiiii!- agitando la botella, -no te importaría quedarte esta noche verdad-, Hinata negó con la cabeza y fue jalada nuevamente por ella asta su cuarto, Ino tomo los dos vasos y los lleno de sake, Hinata jamas había probado alcohol en su vida pues era menor de edad para eso, pero Ino argumento "que si eran lo suficientemente mayor para ejecutar misiones en donde había una alta probabilidad de morir, podían de vez en cuando portarse mal", ella no pudo refutar su argumento tomo el vaso y lo trago todo de una sola vez, el liquido paso por su garganta dándole una sensación de quemazón, al tragárselo le dio un ataque de tos que a Ino le divirtió mucho, pasaron unos cuantas rondas mas y Hinata tubo la confianza de platicare todos los acontecimientos que la ocurrieron desde que llegaron de la guerra, le contó todo y cada uno de los detalles, Ino no la interrumpió en ningún momento, al terminar Hinata se quedo viendo a la nada esperando que Ino le dijera algo, pero grande fue su sorpresa que fue acunada en un cálido abrazo dándose cuenta que lo necesitaba, se quedaron así por un largo rato en esa pocision asta que sonó el timbre e Ino tubo que ir atenderlo.

Unos momentos después apareció Ino muy contenta con las mejillas sonrojadas por la bebida, ella imagino que estaba en las mismas condiciones que ella, atrás de ella apareció Temari,

-¿no te molesta que ella se nos una verdad?-

-no, como crees-

Temari entro en la recamara y se sentó a lado de Hinata inspeccionándola

-¡wow! pero que sexy te vez, me estoy poniendo celosa- esta lo dijo haciendo un puchero, que le recordó a Naruto, sacudiéndose la cabeza por el recuerdo, le agradeció a Temari el cumplido, la verdad solo había cruzado saludos con ella, por que vivía en otra aldea, pero esto le dio una oportunidad para conocerse, Temari saco de su bolso otras dos botellas de sake,

-¿por que empezaron la fiesta sin mi?, lo bueno que vengo preparada, se las robe al tonto de Kankuro, que empiece la fiesta- colocando las botellas en la mesita, y trascurrió la noche entre platicas y risas.

Al amanecer Hinata no abría los ojos y ya le dolía horrores la cabeza, se incorporo como pudo tratando de abrirlos observo al rededor, todo estaba tirado y no recordaba mucho después de que entro Temari, se divierto de lo lindo con ellas, quizá debería hacerlo mas seguido, pero como todas las cosas buenas terminan tenia que regresar a la mansión, busco por todos lados la chaqueta pero no la encontró intento preguntarle a Ino donde estaba pero esta no quería despertar y que decir de Temari que se aferraba a la botella de sake como si de un biberón se tratara, ya resignada decidió salir de la casa, llevaba su blusa de rejilla color negra y un pantalón también del mismo color ambos ajustados, resaltando su hermosa figura, ella iba caminando sin percatarse de lo que ocurría al rededor pues su dolor de cabeza y las nauseas que sentía se lo impedían, rogaba por llegar rápido a la mansión para tomar un largo, largo baño.

Naruto no pudo dormir en toda la noche la oprecion en el pecho se lo impedía, quería hablar con Hinata ese mismo día, pero tenia que partir a una misión que duraría varios días quizá este tiempo, le serviría para aclarar ese sentimiento de vacío que no se explicaba como apareció y jamas en su vida lo había sentido, Sakura paso a su apartamento para buscarlo y caminar juntos para reunirse con su equipo, el oía la voz de Sakura a la lejanía pues no le daba importancia a lo que decía, siguieron su camino, cuando se percato que varios hombres veían un punto en particular con unas caras que dejarían a ero senin avergonzado, decidió averiguarlo dirigiendo su mirada en donde los pervertidos estaban tan atentos, abriendo extremadamente los ojos se detuvo, no lo podía creer esa era Hinata, tan sexy, destilaba hormonas por cada uno de sus poros Naruto estaba embobado, ese corte de cabello la cambio totalmente, dejo ala niña buena a un lado para convertirse en un mujer fatal, nunca la había visto sin esa chamarra tan gruesa y ahora con esas ropas que se ajustaban a cada uno de sus encantos, el color negro si le quedaba, pero recibió un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza despertándolo de su ensoñación y no había sido Sakura precisamente, por que si no, ya estaría tirado a varios metro de distancia

-dobe respira oh vas a morir-

Naruto cerro la boca -de que hablas teme,déjame en paz- tratando de desviar la atención que estaba recibiendo en ese momento por su recientemente novia, esta lo veía con ojos de te voy a matar, por que si se había dado cuenta de a quien estaba mirando.

Naruto camino mas apresuradamente, se encontraba colorado, en su mente todavía estaba la imagen de Hinata que le acelero el corazón y que aun no lo podía controlar.

Mientras Sasuke se estaba divirtiendo de una manera nunca antes vista en el, Sasuke también vio la nueva imagen de esa chiquilla, estaba impresionado por el cambio y quien no con ese cuerpo, pero en fin, la divercion comenzaba con el dobe de su amigo, riendo en su yo interno pensando como torturar a Naruto en esta misión.

Hinata se escabullo a su cuarto sin ver a nadie,en esos días no salia ni para comer, Hanabi y Neji estaban preocupados, también su padre, pero el la comprendía y no la iba a presionar mas, enviaba a la servidumbre para que se le entregara los alimentos en su habitación y le pidió a su hija y a su sobrino que no la importunara que ella necesitaba ese tiempo para pensar, ellos así lo hicieron y nadie la vio en varios días, asta el día de la dichosa reunión.

Hinata se levanto decidida a cerrarle la boca a esos ancianos que comenzaba a detestar, lo lamentaba por su abuelo que estaba con ellos, pero así era y no lo podía cambiar, lo primero que tenia que hacer era impresionarlos con su apariencia muy a su pesar tendría que dejar atrás las ropas holgadas, se coloco una blusa de cierre al frente sin mangas color gris, se ajustaba en su cintura y terminaba un poco mas abajo de esta, se puso unos shorts corto color azul oscura tirando a negro, después unas medias negra que terminaba a mitad de sus muslos y por ultimo como toque final una botas largas con tacón alto,(par ser mas especifica la ropa con las que apareció en The last the movie) se miro en el espejo y le gusto su apariencia

Al entrar al comedor todos estaban impresionados por los cambios en ella, Neji no salia de la admiración por su prima, Hanabi se alegro mucho por su hermana y la fue abrazar muy contenta por fin había dejado su tímida personalidad, no solamente era su apariencia también cambio su porte, ya no caminaba encorvada, su padre no dejaba de ver a su hija y se sintió orgulloso, era hermosa asta superaba en belleza a su difunta madre, yendo mas lejos era la mas hermosa de toda la aldea y no es por que fuera su padre quien tenia esos pensamientos, (todos sabemos que si lo es), su belleza solo era opacada por un semblante de tristeza en su rostro, el sabia por que, se entero de la relación que Naruto tenia con la Haruno se enfado muchísimo con ese mocoso por no saber apreciar a su hija, pero por otro lado esa situación le parecía conveniente, por las actuales circunstancias.

Comieron tranquilamente, cada quien sumergido en sus pensamientos hasta que Hinata rompió el silencio

-Neji ni san, ¿puedo hablar contigo antes de la reunión?-

-claro Hinata sama-

-¿padre nos podrías prestar el despacho para conversar?-

Hanabi no sabia que pensar solo los veía a cada uno, algo muy raro estaba ocurriendo y no estaba enterada, su padre no contesto solo movió la mano en signo de aceptación, trascurrió el desayuno sin mas contratiempo, la primera en levantarse fue Hinata y se retiro, todos siguieron sus movimientos asta que cruzo la puerta, enseguida Neji la siguió estaba intrigado con todo esto.

Hanabi estaba decidida en espiarlos, no se quedaría con la duda, si no fuera que su padre la estaba viendo con unos ojos de "ya se lo que estas planeando", hubiera salido del cuarto corriendo tras ellos, su padre se levanto y solo le dijo, -no los molestes ya te enteraras-, dejando a Hanabi muy molesta, que su padre tenia poderes psíquicos o que.

Se encontraban en el despacho, Hinata en frente de el, -quiero hablarte sobre la reunión que tenemos en unos momentos-, su voz era diferente, como que con mas decisión y un tono de autoridad.

-adelante Hinata sama-

-primero que nada todo lo que se hable en la reunión, podría cambiar nuestros destino para bien o para mal, todo depende de que yo haga cambiar de opinión al consejo-

Ahora si Neji estaba preocupado ¿por que no se la había informado? Si la situación lo involucraba tenia derecho, -Hinata sama podría ser mas clara-

-el consejo quiere que asuma el liderato en aproximadamente un año, pero necesito cumplir con un requisito importante-

-que requisito seria, por lo que tengo entendido solo es que sea primogénita y digna sucesora del actual líder-

-te equivocas Neji, el consejo me sigue viendo débil por eso ha decidió que me case-, lo corto sin mas

Neji fue sorprendido, por lo que escucho al principio de la conversación hablaron de que cambiaría su destino para bien o para mal, eso significaba que la querían casar con el, pensó en Ten Ten esa chica que logro enamorarlo con su dulce sonrisa y Hinata estaba enamorada de Naruto -no pueden obligarnos-

Hinata comprendió la confucion por la que estaba pasando su primo, -pueden y lo aran, a ti te obligaran con el sello- Neji estaba acorralado pensando que hacer.

-por eso te cite aquí, yo voy a hacer cambiar de opinión a los ancianos, pero necesito un favor-

-lo que usted diga Hinata sama-

Hinata hablo, -que no intervengas, tengo una forma de acabar con este absurdo plan, pero necesito que confíes en mi, todo lo que pase allá te puede alterar, no me contradigas, entendiste- mas que una petición le pareció una orden, ahora si su prima se estaba comportando como su rango lo requería y lo alegro mucho. Ya sin mas ambos se dirigieron a la reunión.

La sala de juntas no estaba muy lejos de la zona habitacional, no tardaron en llegar, dos guardias estaban apostados en ambos lados de la puerta, que inmediatamente al verlos abrieron la puerta para que ellos pasaran, Hinata entro percatándose que lo ancianos estaban en sus respectivos lugares junto a ellos su padre, el salón estaba lleno de los miembros del clan todos a sus espaldas encontrando a su hermana también, se escuchaba un mormullo general que ella sabia muy bien de que se trataba, era por su nuevo aspecto, se notaba que asta los ancianos estaban impresionados por el cambio, regresando la vista al podio enfrente del consejo dos lugares estaban preparados para ella y Neji, se acercaron y con una reverencia los saludaron, se sentaron al estilo japones, dando la reunión por iniciada.

El mas anciano tomo la palabras

-Hyuga Hinata y Hyuga Neji a sido llamados para informar de la decisión que el consejo a tomado para cada uno de ustedes-, no hubo sonido que interrumpiera su discurso, -Hyuga Hinata el consejo tomo la decisión que en un año a partir de esta fecha usted tomara el liderato del clan- nadie dijo nada comprendiendo que para eso era la reunión, -sin embargo para que esto suceda tendrá que casarse antes de la fecha indicada-, todos los reunidos allí comenzaron a hablar sobre la decisión, jamas se había necesitado que el heredero se casara para asumir el puesto, Hanabi estaba molesta, con que de eso se trataba, eso era el misterio.

Los ancianos no dieron importancia alas habladurías y continuaron.

-Hyuga Neji usted es el mejor candidato para desposarla, así que comiencen con los preparativos de la boda, lo mas pronto posible-, los murmullos se elevaron de tono, se trato de calmar la situación, Hanabi estaba a punto de decir su punto de vista, pero todas las voces se acallaron cuando se escucho la voz de la Heredera.

-me reuso a seguir una decisión tan absurda-,

Todos los de la sala estaban incrédulos, jamas se imaginaron que la dulce Hinata actuara de esa forma frente al consejo, otro anciano se levanto de su asiento sumamente molesto, levantando la voz contesto

-¿como te atrevez a desafiar al consejo?, su decisión es irrevocable y la tienes que acatar-

Hinata se levanto con una mirada desafiante y sin demostrar ningún temor por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, hablo tan calmada como la situación lo ameritaba

-por lo que tengo entendido, esa decisión esta basada en que me ven inferior a mi primo y hermana, pero se equivocan, le demostrare ser una gran líder y manejar al clan para que sea prospero y el mas fuerte y respetado en la aldea de Konoha-

En ese momento su abuelo tomo la palabra -como demostraras tu argumento, ya antes se te han dado oportunidades que no as sabido aprovechar, nunca as superado en a tu hermana en batalla y además esta el echo que tus decisiones están basadas en sentimentalismo, que arias si tu hermana te diera la espalda y quisiera traicionarte-

-eso no pasara nunca, mi hermana es leal a mi y yo a ella, pero si se diera el caso sabría manejar la situación, por lo demás hago valer mi derecho como hija de Hiashi Hyuga y exijo que sea una batalla la que decida todo mi futuro, si soy derrotada acatare su decisión, pero si yo gano tomare el liderato inmediatamente-

Todos se quedaron sin palabras solo Hiashi estaba tranquilo y tan orgulloso, de su hija como nunca antes en su vida, su hija supero sus expectativas en tampoco tiempo, los de el consejo comenzaron a debatir entre ellos para tomar una decisión,después de unos cuantos minutos en los que discutieron, pidieron silencio.

-el consejo a decidido que el enfrentamiento sera llevado al cabo de una semana y te enfrentaras a Hanabi Hyuga-

Hanabi se entristeció, ya no quería enfrentar a su hermana, cada vez era mas difícil, además si ganaba condenaría a su hermana a casarse y si se dejaba ganar el consejo se daría cuenta, ¿que hacer?, se preguntaba en ese momento, pero nuevamente la voz de Hinata se dejo escuchar.

-como yo invoque mi derecho a la batalla yo escogeré a quien enfrentarme y el momento de hacerlo- sin bajar la mirada en ningún momento permanecía tan tranquila y serena

-niña estas desafiando mucho al consejo, ¿que te hace pensar que tienes ese derecho?- dijo su abuelo

Hinata sonrío antes sus palabras, aunque la situación era tensa ella se estaba divirtiendo algo que ella nunca imagino, -por que no se podrán negar ante mi propuesta-

-¿quien sera entonces?, el genio Neji- contesto su abuelo

\- se equivoca abuelo, ¡desafío a mi padre a una batalla y no en una semana sino ahora mismo!- lo dijo tan alto para que todas las personas dentro de esa gran habitación la escucharan claramente.

El consejo estaba incrédulo, el desafino era grande ni el joven prodigio de la familia había derrotado al mas fuerte líder que aya tenido el clan en toda su historia, si la pequeña Hinata lograba su cometido no tenia fundamentos para rebatir la toma de su pocision.

Entre todo el alboroto que reinaba en la sala, Neji aprovecho para acercarse a Hinata quería disuadirla de su decisión

-Hinata sama ¿que estas haciendo?, se esta poniendo en riesgo, jamas e derrotado a su padre en ninguna practica, por favor desista-

Hinata no podía creerlo asta su querido primo desconfiaba de sus habilidades y eso por primera vez la enfureció, -Neji por favor no seas uno de ellos y confía en mi-

El se percato de su enfado y entonces lo comprendió todo, solo esas simples palabras, hicieron que ya no insistiera confiaría en ella y por su mirada sabia que lo lograría.

Su padre se incorporo alzo las manos para hacer callar a la gente mientras hablaba, -el desafío ah sido aceptado, se realizara dentro de quince minutos, en los jardines de la mansión- después de lo dicho salio para prepararse.

Todas las personas salían para el lugar muy emocionados por los sucesos, Hinata también lo hizo con una idea fija en su cabeza ganaría a como diera lugar.

CONTINUARA.


	7. BATALLA

BATALLA

Ni un sonido, ni un movimiento, nadie era capaz ni si quiera de hablar, solo podían observar a las dos personas que se encontraban uno delante de otro, el actual líder con esa mirada imperturbable mirando directo a los ojos de su hija, que no retrocedía ante esto como antallo, todos los ancianos del consejo se encontraba juntos de lado de donde se encontraba Hiashi, para observar de un mejor ángulo los movimientos de la heredera, junto a ellos estaba Hanabi tan preocupada por su hermana que asta le temblaban ligeramente las manos, cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro dándole tranquilidad, Neji no dijo nada mientras realizaba ese acto, solo se quedo ahí junta a ella para apoyar a Hinata

El abuelo de Hinata camino unos pasos al frente, -ahora se realizara una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, no se permiten ningún tipo de armas, solo el estilo ancestral de este clan es permitido, sin mas que decir, ¡adelante!-

Hinata se coloco en pocison, una mano extendida a nivel de su cara, la otra retraída en modo de defensa sobre su cintura, ambas palmas extendidas, su pierna derecha posicionada al frente semi inclinada y la izquierda ligeramente atrás, su padre tomo la misma pocision, ambos observando cada movimiento que realizaban, "perdón _padre pero esta era la única manera de cambiar mi destino y de todo el clan",_ pensó en esos momentos Hinata, su padre hizo un movimiento con la cabeza como entendiendo lo que había pensado su hija y en signo de comprensión.

Ella amaba a su padre no importaba, todos esos años donde terminaba dormida por tantas lágrimas que salían de sus perlados ojos por las duras palabras, todo había cambiado cuando su madre falleció, su padre en ese entonces tampoco era cariñoso pero su mirada aun desmostaba una calidez que desde ese nefasto día ya no demostraba y ahí comenzó todo la tristeza, intensos recuerdos de su infancia pasaron por su mente, como aquella vez que en uno de sus tantos enfrentamiento había perdido con su hermana y su padre sin ninguna consideración la humillo delante de todos los presentes, -fuiste inferior a tu hermana, a la cual le llevas 5, es suficiente retírate-, a caso su padre no se daba cuenta que no quería lastimar a su preciada hermana, pero el recuerdo mas doloroso que ella sufrió fue cuando su padre hablo con Kurenai, diciendo que no importaba que muriera en alguna misión que era débil, que no era digna del clan que incluso mi hermana menor era mas fuerte y mejor que ella para tomar el liderato, después de esas duras palabras ya nada podía lastimar mas su corazón , ni siquiera la vez que Neji casi la mataba, tardando varios días en el hospital y su padre jamas la visito, cuando llego a su casa después de un par de semanas internada, la recibió como si nada, exigiéndole que entrenara mas duro. Tal vez no solo hacia esto para cambiar su destino, si no para demostrarle a su padre que tanto había mejorado, que lo había superado y era mejor de lo que el nunca imagino, que por primera vez se sintiera orgulloso de ella y la amara, eso era lo mas importante que se sintiera amada por su padre.

Ambos al mismo tiempo -¡byakugan!

Ante estos dolorosos recuerdos ella ataco primero,dirigió su palma a uno de los hombros de el, pero su padre la esquivo con facilidad y contraatacando con otros golpes y así comenzaron intercambiando golpes uno tras otro, los presentes solo observaban como grandes cantidades de chakra salían de sus palmas, haciendo un fuerte ruido al chocar ambas energías, los movimientos eran tan rápidos e impresionantes.

Hiashi estaba imprecionado ella atacaba a su nivel, los movimientos que realizaba Hinata eran suaves pero poderosos, para el era como una danza, pero no se dejaría vencer tan fácil era su hija después de todo y como todo un gran contrincante tenia que dar lo mejor de si, ya había humillado a su hija lo suficiente y ahora veía en ella una fuerza desconocida y la tenia que poner a prueba.

Hinata atacaba una y otra vez pero sin ningún resultado no alcanzaba a conectar ningún golpe y su padre no dejaba ni un hueco en su defensa, se alejo para tomar un respiro y pensar en su siguiente movimiento, su padre también hizo lo mismo, ninguno se veía cansado, sus respiraciones no estaban agitadas se veían tan tranquilos.

Hanabi se dio cuenta que si hubiera sido ella en lugar de su padre, abría perdido irremediablemente, -ni san, Hinata lo lograra, no cabe duda-, Neji solo sonrío ante esto, pero no había desviado la mirada de aquello dos.

-¡ataca con todo Hinata!- había hablado su padre

-puño suave, cabezas gemelas de león- de sus manos surgió chakra azul tomando forma, unas impresionantes cabezas de león rugiendo.

Se dirigió a el, a toda velocidad este lo esquivo por poco, un golpe dirigido asía su rostro, otro ataque ahora a su abdomen, le costaba mas trabajo esquivar esos golpes eran mas precisos, mas rápidos, hacia todo lo posible para repelerlos, una patada directo asía su cabeza y en el ultimo momento, paro el golpe con ambas manos extendidas tomo el pie lo giro y alejo a Hinata con este movimiento, ella coloco una mano en el suelo para evitar la caída, con este mismo se impulso para mantenerse en pie, de un salto contraataco, pero antes de llegar a su destino

-¡rotación!

Un gran semicírculo de chakra estaba rodeando a Hiashi mientras giraba en su mismo eje, Hinata no se podía detener y antes de ir directo a el, cruzo sus brazos protegiendo su rostro mientras cubría todo su cuerpo con chakra invocando su defensa absoluta, los dos chakras chocaron, haciendo una gran explosion, expandiendose entre los espectadores haciéndolos retroceder por la fuerza de esta, levantando polvo,

-ni san ¿que ha pasado?-

-no lo se Hanabi sama- ambos tenían sus antebrazos tratando de proteger sus ojos de esa capa de polvo que se expandió por doquier, Neji se giro para ver a los ancianos y ellos estaban con el byakugan activo, para no perder ni un detalle de la pelea, el decidió hacer lo mismo y vio a su tío en medio de toda esa confusión de pie y a Hinata de el otro lado ilesa, no lo podía creer, cuando su tío hacia esa técnica siempre causaba un daño considerable, pero Hinata no tenia ni un solo rasguño y se veía tan tranquila, solo la fuerza de la explocion había a alejado a ambos

Hiashi ahora era el que se acerco a una gran velocidad para atacar

-arte del puño suave, 8 tigramas, 128 palmas- en el suelo apareció el circulo del yin y el yan rodea de otros, Hinata estaba en el rango de ese poderoso ataque sin inmutarse siguió en su pocision con su técnica aun activa, Hiashi se percato antes de su primer ataque, que su hija tenia sus puntos de chakra emanando mas cantidad de lo acostumbrado y este se amoldaba en todo su cuerpo, el chackra parecía alterado

-8 trigramas, dos palmas-

Hinata no se movió recibió el golpe de lleno en su pecho, pero tan intempestivamente como comenzó el ataque este termino, su padre había retrocedido de un salto sosteniendo su mano con el que había atacado, sentía un inmenso dolor que no solo abarcaba su mano, si no se extendía asta un poco mas abajo de su codo, con sus ojos pudo ver que tenia sus puntos de chakras cerrados, estaba incrédulo como era posible que pasara eso si Hinata no lo había atacado, en cambio ella no se había movido de su lugar y siendo Hinata quien había recibido el golpe no tenia rastros de haberlo sufrido.

Hinata tomo esa pequeña distracción y se acerco a el, le dio una patada en el otro brazo, su padre por el rápido movimiento no lo logro esquivar, el mismo dolor que anteriormente sufrió en su mano, lo sintió en todo su brazo izquierdo, callo de costado, se incorporo como pudo pero, el fuerte dolor lo hizo sudar, estaba indefenso, sus manos estaban inservibles no las podía mover. Pero Hinata seguía ahí viéndolo.

-lo siento padre pero esto tiene que terminar-

Hinata corrió de frena a el, el quiso moverse pero el fuerte dolor le nublo los reflejos haciéndolo lento, en lugar de atacar de frente dio un salto y callo a espaldas de Hiashi con un toque suave acaricio la base de la columna por debajo de la nuca disminuyendo todas las reservas de chakra sin cortarlas completamente para no matar a la persona, con este sutil movimiento Hiashi callo desvanecido ante los ojos incrédulos de todos los presentes.

Hinata desactivo su técnica, utilizarla siempre consumía demasiado chakra y la agotaba fácilmente por eso ella decidió usarla como ultimo recurso.

Después de toda la conmocionan, Hinata se inclino, observo a su padre para cerciorarse que todo estuviera bien le acaricio la mejilla, " _lo siento padre",_ su voz calmada rompió el silencio que reinaba

-¡grupo médico!-

Un grupo que estaba cerca del lugar salieron de su letargo y se acercaron rápidamente a Hiashi, mientras aplicaban los primeros auxilios, se percataron que solo estaba inconsciente que su vida no corría peligro pero que su red de chackra había sido bloqueado disminuyéndolo considerablemente, cayeron en la cuenta que Hinata podía verlo matado si ella quería y con solo dos ataques había logrado eso, era impresionante, los dos médicos que hicieron el macabro descubrimiento alzaron sus rostros para poder ver a la actual líder,

-tiene que abrir sus canales de chakra y en unos días estará mejor, llévenlo a descansar por favor- esto lo dijo con una voz tan dulce, varios quedaron encantados con esa sonrisa que ella les había dedicado.

El grupo tomo a Hiashi para colocarlo en una camilla, despidiéndose de Hinata con un reverencia, mientras estos se alejaban otro grupo se acerco quedando al frente de ella.

Era el grupo del consejo sin decir nada se arrodillaron, sentándose de manera oriental ante ella en el piso, colocaron ambas palmas en sus frentes, entrelazando sus dedos y haciendo una inclinación de cabeza presentaron sus respetos a la nueva líder del clan Hyuga, seguido de todo el clan que realizaron lo mismo entre ellos su hermana y su primo. Después de presentar sus respetos su abuelo se levanto y tomo ambas manos de su nieta

-Hinata Hyuga eres oficialmente nuestro líder, acataremos tus ordenes-

Por fin había logrado lo que siempre quiso respeto y reconocimiento, pero aun así se sentía vacía, en su mente apareció Naruto con esa sonrisa incomparable "si el estuviera aquí" otra vez sus pensamientos la traicionaban se dio una cachetada mental para borrar ese sentimiento, tomando la palabra se dirigió a todos

-llevare a este clan a un futuro prospero, daré mi mejor esfuerzo para no defraudarlos-

Ante estas cortas palabras todos los presentes se levantaron a aplaudir y acercarse de uno por uno a felicitar a Hinata, su hermana Hanabi la abrazo mientras pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, lo mismo hizo Neji cuando logro separar a Hanabi de su prima, uno por uno se presento ante ella, también su fiel amigo Ko no logro contener la emoción y estaba llorando a mares, logrando hacer reír a todos, los festejos se prolongaron y todos fueron invitados a comer a modo de celebración, no supo como ni donde salieron tantos platillos suculentos en tampoco tiempo para toda las personas, la alegría era palpable, todos estaban seguros que Hinata era el líder ideal para el futuro próximo, en medio del banquete nuevamente los ancianos se hicieron escuchar tomando la palabra el mas anciano

-el siguiente fin de semana se realizara un banquete para presentar oficialmente al nuevo líder ante toda la villa de Konoha, se invitara a todos los lideres de los clanes, y a los lideres de otras villas como el protocolo lo requiere- después de estas palabras, el consejo se levanto mientras tomaba su copa y brindaban por ella, paso la tarde y Hinata pudo escabullirse de aquel lugar le era necesario tanta algarabía, pero siendo las circunstancias actuales se tenia que acostumbrar.

Tenia que hablar con su padre antes para pedirle perdón, no se sentía cómoda con lo que había echo necesitaba descargar su alma para poder estar tranquila.

Se acerco a las habitaciones de su padre, toco suavemente la puerta, se abrió de repente y salio un hombre del cuerpo médico.

-Hinata sama-

La dejo pasar inmediatamente

-el señor Hiashi acaba de recuperar la conciencia y pregunta por usted-

-Por favor sea tan amable de dejarnos solos-

El médico salio rápidamente siendo seguido por dos compañeros, ella se dirigió al futon donde yacía recostado su padre

-padre por favor perdóname, pero era necesario yo...-

Ante estas palabras su padre intento incorporarse, pero un punzada es su nuca se lo impidió

-padre no se esfuerce necesita descansar-

No le dio importancia y en su segundo intento logro incorporarse sus brazos le dolían horrores pero no le importo, tenia que hacerlo, tantos años conteniéndose por su orgullo, por tener esa fachada de líder sin sentimientos, abrazar a su hija y así lo hizo, con todas la fuerzas que tenia en ese momento quería trasmitir en ese abrazo todo el amor que sentía por su hija y lo orgulloso que se sentía en este momento asía su primogénita, Hinata en su primer momento estaba paralizada pero las palabras de su padre la obligaron a reaccionar

-te amo hija, eres mi orgullo siempre lo haz sido y siempre lo seras, perdón por ser tan duro contigo de niña pero era necesario-

Hinata correspondió el abrazo, sus manos se aferraron a las ropas de su padre nunca imagino un momento tan perfecto pero ahí estaba en medio de la habitación abrazando a su padre y ya no pudo contener mas sus lágrimas y lloro todo lo que no pudo hasta ese momento, lloro como una niña que estaba siendo consolada por su padre, esas lágrimas que se quedaron atoradas en su pecho desde que vio a Naruto en brazos de Sakura, estaba descargando todo su dolor y al mismo tiempo estaba tan feliz por que su padre la amaba y se lo dijo, lloro tanto que sus ojos se incharon sus mejillas estaban tan sonrojadas y la punta de su nariz también, pero su padre ya no pudo estar en la misma pocison estaba tan agotado y callo al suelo, Hinata lo ayudo a recostarse para que descansara,ella se quedo a su lado su padre tomo su mano y se quedo dormido.

Hinata no podía parar de llorar que ni cuenta se dio que había entrado su hermana, se percato de su presencia sintiendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para consolarla, después de un momento la ayudo a levantarse y salieron de la habitación para dirigirse a la suya, Hanabi ahora le ayudaba a desvestirse para que tomara un baño, la acompaño al baño y la ayudo asta que esta termino la seco y la ayudo a vestirse como una amorosa madre a su hija, la recostó en su cama ahora era turno de ella para descansar, estaba tan agotada por todo lo que había ocurrido tanto emocional como físicamente, lentamente sus párpados estaban cediendo, su hermana se despidió de ella con un beso en la frente y salio de la habitación, y las ultimas palabras que salieron de sus labios antes de caer dormida fueron -Naruto kun-.

Paso la noche sin ningún altercado, a la mañana siguiente en otro lado de la aldea mas específicamente en la entrada de esta, estaba entrando el equipo 7 terminando con éxito su ultima misión, esa semana fuera había servido para aclarar las ideas de Naruto, una vida lejos de Hinata era insoportable y le causaba dolor, comprendido que amaba a Hinata Hyuga esta entro a su corazón tan profundamente con sus sonrojos, sus desmayos incontrolables y todas sus raseras que la hacían tan adorables, de tan solo de pensar en cada momento vivido con ella sonreía, " _por que había sido tan idiota y no lo comprendió asta que la perdió"_ pensaba el.

-Ese tiempo fuera se le había echo eterno, el vacío en su pecho era insoportable, se mantuvo alejado de Sakura todo el tiempo y esto a la pelirosa la tenia vuelta loca y con un humor de perros, atacaba a los dos por cualquier motivo y por otro lado ese estúpido de Sasuke que tampoco lo dejaba en paz siempre molestándolo con frases como, "¿ _que estará haciendo el bombonsito de_ _H_ _inata?"_ o _"¿cuantos hombres estarán tras sus huesitos? tras el maravilloso cambi_ _o_ _de look",_ el que lo saco de quicio fue " _cuando llegue a la aldea le pediré una cita"._

Lo mas vergonzoso ocurrió una noche que estaba compartiendo tienda con Sasuke, mientras dormía estaba soñando no muy sanamente con Hinata un sueño que digamos se clasificaba xxx, era tan real tan vivido sentía su piel entre sus brazos tan suave, estaba apunto de besarla, cuando sintió un tremendo golpe en medio de sus ojos que lo despertó completamente, cuando se dio cuenta estaba abrazando a Sasuke por la espalda y o dios mio estaba teniendo una erección, que de seguro Sasuke había sentido pues estaba muy pegadito a el, se separo inmediatamente de el tratando de disculpase pero el aura asesina de Sasuke era intimidatoria, hincado haciendo reverencia para que su vida fuera perdonada, pero Sasuke no tendría piedad de el

-maldito dobe, no te conocía esas mañas-,tronaba sus nudillos iba a dar su primer golpe cuando Sakura entro inesperadamente a la tienda de ambos con una cara de pocos amigos

\- a ver si ya dejan dormir de una maldita vez-, siendo noqueados en el proceso.

Pero en fin ya había tomado su decisión lucharía por ella aunque su vida dependiera de ello, no importaba cuanto tiempo se llevaría y cuanto tenia que suplicar, lucharía por su amor cueste lo que cueste.

Pero primero tenia que arreglar su asuntito con Sakura

-teme ¿no te importaría llevar el reporte tu solo?-

-como quieras dobe- Sasuke no le tomo importancia y se encamino a la torre

Se quedo solo con Sakura en la entrada de la aldea cuando le hablo a esta

-Sakura, ¿quisieras acompañarme a mi departamento?-

Ella se emociono mucho, pensó que podía arreglar las cosas con Naruto, durante la misión esta había actuado muy extraño y la evadía, pero ahora se veía el mismo de siempre y quería estar con ella

-claro Naruto, eso no lo tienes que pedir dos veces-

Se acerco a el mientras tomaba dulcemente su brazo y empezaron a caminar rumbo al departamento de el, quien sabe tal vez podían hacer cositas subidas de tono, pensaba ella, mas equivocada no podía estar.

CONTINUARA


	8. SITUACIONES DIFICILES

SITUACIONES DIFICILES

Naruto no sabia como empezar, los dos estaban solos en ese pequeño departamento y Sakura estaba mas que cariñosa, no se despega de el ni un segundo y es mas en todo el camino no paraban las insinuaciones de ella así a el, era como un dejabu, solo la había visto actuar así cuando ambos eran mas jóvenes pero no para su persona si no para Sasuke, cada vez que intentaba sacar el tema a flote ella cambiaba la conversación a cosas mas triviales, Naruto ya se estaba impacientando y en un ultimo intento la alejo de sus brazos

-Sakura tenemos que hablar de algo importante-

Ella no dijo nada, sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho, ya sabia de que iban hablar, conectando todas las piezas se temió lo peor, primero desde que se hicieron novios Naruto actuaba muy raro en lugar de que se viera feliz era todo lo contrario, y la forma en la que miraba a Hinata.. no sabia que hacer aunque todos lo dudaran ella de verdad se enamoro de Naruto, todos los años de amistad y la convivencia mutua le demostraron a ese ser tan maravilloso que era y no comprendía que se dejo llevar solo por las apariencias y ahora que lo tenia se alejaba y solo por ella, la odio pero sabia que ella no tenia la culpa que el sentimiento que Hinata profesaba por el era el mas puro, sabia que Hinata se merecía mas ese amor mas que ella, pero aun dolía y quería ser egoísta una vez mas, solo le quedaba una ultima oportunidad

-Naruto, ¿puedo tomar una ducha?, por favor es que me siento llena de polvo del camino-

-claro, toma ese baño y luego hablamos-

Sakura se acerco a el y deposito un tierno beso en sus labios, sorprendido Naruto se alejo de ese contacto y con una de esas típicas sonrisas le dijo que se apresurara, ya solo en la habitación se recostó en su cama, la tendría que esperar, por un lado se sintió aliviado, le daría tiempo de pensar en las palabras que le dirá para no hacer mas grande la situación y que esto terminara de la mejor forma posible para ambos, pero lo dudaba conociendo el carácter de Sakura, en eso estaba pensando cuando escucho el ruido de la puerta del baño, el no se movió y como estaba con los ojos cerrados no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba

-¿Sakura ya estas lista?-

-claro ahora podemos comenzar-

Pero la voz de ella sonaba extraño y un tanto tímida muy raro en su persona, sin abrir los ojos se incorporo de la cama sentándose en la orilla de esta, suspiro y los abrió para ver a su compañera, pero grande fue su sorpresa al abrirlos, Sakura se encontraba ahí de pie solo con la toalla puesta, Naruto es ese instante desvío su mirada y se puso muy nervioso

-¿pero que haces?-

-Naruto mírame por favor-

El seguía sin mirarla no le parecía correcto la situación, sin en cambio ella no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente, quería una solo oportunidad para estar en los brazos de su amado y si el luego la quería dejar no le reprocharía nada, quería sentirse amada por el aunque fuera una mentira

-por favor, quiero que tu seas el primero y el único-

Naruto ante esta declaración se quedo mudo y la observo, de verdad se veía hermosa su piel aun tenia gotas de agua que corrían por ella, el cabello empapado, sus verdes ojos se veía cristalizados como si en cualquier momento se echara a llorar y un sutil sonrojo que le recordó a Hinata, ese recuerdo le dio aun mas fuerza para salir de la situación

-lo siento Sakura esto no puede ser, tengo algo importante que decir-

Pero entonces se dio cuenta que ella comenzó a llorar en su impotencia por no hacerla sufrir se acerco a ella y la abrazo, como un hermano a su hermana, Sakura lo tomo con todas sus fuerzas por que temía que ya no podía estar con el después de este día

-ya se de lo que quieres hablar y no lo quiero oír, pero de verdad Naruto yo te amo-

Naruto estaba mas que confundido, si ella lo sabia ¿por que hacia esto?, por que entregarse a el en esas circunstancias, se alejo del abrazo que aun compartían y se encamino asía la salida

-espero a que te vistas, luego yo entrare-

Pero no logro salir, ella lo tomo de la mano en una ultima suplica y lo abrazo por la espalda aferrándose a el

-se que es por ella y lo entiendo, te perdí- rompió a llorar mas fuerte y no lo soltaba, Naruto no se movió ¿que hacer?, tenia que terminar con esto lo mas pronto posible, ¿pero como?, salir para que ella se calmara o confrontarla ahora mismo, pero tales pensamientos se cortaron cuando ella hablo

-Naruto, te amo-

la cercanía de la chica lo estaba poniendo mas nervios y podía sentir su cuerpo y lo peor de todo que solo la cubría una toalla tan delgada.. ¿pero que estas pensando? se reprocho acaba con esto de una vez

-lo lamento pero, yo la amo y luchare por recuperarla, de verdad lo siento tanto-

-¿por que me tienes que decir esto?, no entiendes que me haces daño-

En un movimiento brusco jalo a Naruto para que la mirara, ya estando de frente ella se quito la toalla, cayendo esta en el suelo mostrando cada parte de su piel, cada curva y era de verdad muy hermosa, pero otra vez en su mente cruzo la imagen de Hinata y la mirada que ella tenia cuando hablo con ella la ultima vez, el ante este movimiento quiso desviar la mirada nuevamente pero las manos de Sakura se posaron en sus mejilla para impedirlo

-no hables de ella, solo mírame a mi- incontrolables lágrimas salían de sus ojos, el se quedo inmóvil de verdad jamas había visto a Sakura tan vulnerable

-pero esto no puede ser-

-no hables, solo ten este momento conmigo, y si después de esto si ya no quieres saber de mi, lo comprenderé-

-pero que dices tu mereces algo mejor que esto, ¿como puedes pedir que te tome? ¿y luego que?, te sentirás peor-

-no me importa te quiero a ti, hazme el amor ¡NO IMPORTA QUE PIENSES EN ELLA!- Esto ultimo lo dijo gritando, acercándose para poder besarlo y así lo hizo, pero el tomo sus brazos y la alejo

-esto no es correcto, amo a Hinata y lo tienes que comprender-

Se dejo caer en el suelo mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar por el llanto

-por favor quiero ser tu mujer aunque solo sea un momento, te amo... solo esto te pido déjame ser feliz por un pequeño instante, piensa en ella si quieres, llámame como ella y luego me alejare, ya no te pediré nada, podrás ir por ella- su voz se opacaba cada vez mas

Sus ultimas palabras lo conmovieron, la levanto suavemente del piso la miro a los ojos y unió sus labios a los de ella correspondiendo ese sentimiento que jamas pensó que ella sintiera por el.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hinata no hacia mucho que logro abrir los ojos aun se sentía cansada por lo de el día anterior y le esperaba otro largo día, por la posicionan del sol dedujo que ya era algo tarde, no tenia de otra, a levantarse se a dicho, se levanto tomo sus nuevas ropas junto de ellas encontró un paquete con un recado encima, " _son los nuevos pesos que me encargaste aprovéchalos, ya me contó Neji tenemos que hablar, felicidades Ten Ten",_ ante esas cortas palabras una tranquilidad la invadió se alegro mucho, por fin pudo ayudar a su primo Neji, por fin el seria feliz con Ten Ten, pero su felicidad le duro muy poco se acordó de su dulce tormento

-al menos alguien en la familia sera realmente feliz- y con este pensamiento empezó su día, después de vestirse se coloco los pesos, eran un par de muñequeras y un par para los tobillos estos los coloco por encima de sus botas y quedaron como un adorno muy mono, y un cinturón muy amplio que se coloco encima de la cintura abarcaba desde esta asta el nacimiento de su busto y resaltaba aun mas su figura (si es posible aun mas), se peino su corto cabello, lo acomodo y ya esta, no pudo aplicar suficiente chakra a los pesos por que aun se encontraba algo cansada pero desde mañana continuara con su entrenamiento.

Salio de la recamara, por el pasillo se encontraba algunos sirvientes que ella siempre saludaba y ellos hacían lo mismo, pero ahora ellos la saludaron con mas respeto pues para su rango este era el protocolo, pensó que si algún día podría acostumbrase a eso, siguió su camino asta el comedor, se encontraba solo era obvio pues ya era tarde, comenzó con su desayuno, mientras comía se acerco a ella su fiel amigo Ko

-Hinata sama buenos días-

-buenos días Ko san, me podías decir como se encuentra mi padre-

-esta descansando, dicen que tardara unos días en recuperar las fuerzas, si me permite decir, todos estamos impresionados con esa nueva técnica, ¿como pudo derrotar a su padre con tan solo dos golpes?-

Hinata se apeno ante el comentario, no le gustaba hablar de sus avances, por que jamas lo hacia, era como presumir, -ya hablaremos de eso otro día, pasando a otra cosa de ahora en adelante dejas de ser mi guardián y ahora sera mi secretario, claro si es tu deseo-

Ko se alegro por eso, lo que le pedía su líder era un gran honor, -me esforzare, pero déjeme decirle que siempre seré su guardia daría mi vida por protegerla aunque ya no cuente con ese titulo-

Ella sonrío, por que sabia que siempre confiaría en el, siempre fueron buenos amigos, -bueno ya todo esta dicho, ahora ve con el antiguo secretario de mi padre y pide que te ayude con todo el papeleo y que te actualice con todo lo relacionado con el clan-

-como usted diga Hinata sama-

Y salio de allí, Hinata ahora no sabia que hacer en todo el día no podía ir a ver a su padre, pues estaba descansando y no quería ser inoportuna, su hermana había salido ala academia y de seguro Neji estaría con Ten Ten celebrando, así que como los ancianos no la había molestado aun pero no tardaría en hacerlo, decidió que tomaría un día libre para dar un ultimo paseo por la aldea ella sola, antes de que comenzara a ejercer su cargo, así que se escabullo de la mansion sin ser vista.

Estaba caminado sin rumbo fijo, recorriendo cada calle, de su mente no podía sacar a esa persona, recorrió todos los lugares donde había estado con el rubio hasta sus pies la traicionaron y se encontraba justo en frente del departamento de el, se quedo ahí observando, ya se iba retirar cuando vio que del departamento salia Sakura y después de esta Naruto, se congelo pero no podía apartar la mirada de esos dos ¿cuando habían regresado?, lo que mas le llamo la atención es que Naruto se encontraba sin camisa, quizá ellos... en ese momento Sakura le dio un fuerte abrazo a Naruto en modo de despedida y un beso también, que por la distancia no pudo distinguir si fue el la boca o en una mejilla con esa escena decidió seguir su camino.

Después de despedirse de Sakura estaba mas tranquilo, las cosas después de lo sucedido se calmaron entre los dos, no se encontraba orgulloso con lo que había pasado, veía como se alejaba Sakura del lugar cuando desvío la mirada vio a una persona a la distancia de espaldas, -Hinata- decidió entrar de nuevo al departamento tomar una ducha y luego la iría a buscar, tenia que recuperarla.

Hinata decidió alejarse de todo por un momento y alejarse de todas las personas, por eso termino en ese lugar, la cascada, aquí se podía relajar por decirlo así el sonido que producía el agua al chocar con las rocas la tranquilizaba, decidió quitarse las botas y las medias para poder sumergir sus pies en el agua fresca, cuando estaba disfrutando del dulce contacto que ejercía el agua sobre su piel, sintió la presencia de una persona muy conocida, pero no se acercaba lo suficiente

-no sabia que los Uchijas fueran unos mirones-

Sasuke no dijo nada y permaneció en su mismo lugar, -bonito corte Hyuga- ahora comenzaba a acercarse

-de vez en cuando ay que cambiar-

Sasuke se sentó en unas piedras cerca del agua para tomar una poca con sus manos y refrescarse el rostro, -no entrenaras-

-por ahora no, eh decidido darme el día libre-

Sasuke quedo desconcertado ante la actitud de ella y descubrió que el cambio no solo era físico si no que estaba mas madura, algo le debió pasar en estos días para que cambiara tanto, sin embargo ella conservaba su esencia, seguía demostrando esa sencilles y la dulzura que la caracterizaba, Sasuke entonces decidió molestarla

-y que dice el gran Hiashi, permitirá que su pequeña hija tome esa clase de decisiones, o seras castigada al llegar a casa-

Hinata sonrío antes esas palabras pero no despegaba la mirada de la agua tan cristalina

-creo que ya no tiene ese poder sobre mi, yo puedo tomar decisiones mas importantes que esas de ahora en adelante, ya no estas delante de la temerosa heredera-

Sasuke levanto una ceja, ahora si la pequeña Hyuga tenia toda su atención, -¿desde cuando?-

Hinata levanto la mirada y con una sonrisa que demostraba triunfo y alegría le contesto, -desde que soy la líder de mi clan, a si que de ahora en adelante me tendrás que hablar con mas respeto señor Uchija-

-¡desbancaste al viejo!- su voz demostraba sorpresa

-oye no le llames así, es mi padre, pero si ejercí mi derecho en batalla y lo vencí-

Sasuke se levanto y se acerco a ella tenia muchas dudas, desde que llego a la aldea solo convivía con su equipo e intercambia saludos con los demás de su generación, pero se había echo muy cercano a Hinata en tampoco tiempo, pensaba que la conocía lo suficiente, pero siempre salia con mas sorpresas, -¿cuando, como y por que?-

-bueno creo que te tengo que contar desde el principio-

-uhm, empieza-

Hinata estaba impresionada por la actitud de Sasuke y sonriendo le contesto -no sabia que además de ser mirón, fueras muy curioso-

Este comentario le molesto pero no le dijo nada en verdad estaba muy curioso por lo que había pasado con ella y su clan y que le dio valor a la pequeña Hyuga para confrontarse a su padre, así escucho paso a paso toda la historia y como resultaron los acontecimientos desde que su padre le informo sobre el matrimonio, la pela con los ancianos y la batalla con su padre y se alegro por ella, ya la consideraba una amiga muy cercana aunque jamas se lo diría.

-que no se te suban los humos a la cabeza-

-oye- con un poco de chakra tomo agua y se la lanzo justo en el rostro a Sasuke, -que te dije, debes dirigirte a mi con mas respeto- se enderezo e inflo el pecho

Sasuke no contesto solo se agacho para regresar le el ataque comenzando una batalla implacable en donde Hinata por un momento pudo olvidar el dolor de ver a Naruto con Sakura.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Naruto se apresuro para salir de la ducha, necesitaba poder verla lo mas rápido posible, quería hablar con ella decirle que la amaba tenerla entre sus brazos mientras la buscaba se imagino tantos escenarios donde ella lo perdonaba y terminaban con un beso de amor, pero el destino es cruel y cuando la encontró se llevo una gran decepción, ¿que hacia el aquí, por que estaba con su Hinata, por que se veían tan felices?, una rabia lo comenzó a invadir, ella se veía tan hermosa y con ese short se le podían ver sus bellas y largas piernas, su blanca piel, enloqueció mas de celos ¿por que Hinata se veía tan feliz con el?, pero reacciono rápido tenia que salir de ahí, no quería iniciar una pelea, tendría que pasar otro día para poder hablar con ella, comprendió como se había sentido Hinata cuando los vio a Sakura y a el en su departamento y se sintió mas culpable, "en verdad Hinata voy a compensar todo lo que te echo sufrir dettebayo".

CONTINUARA

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gracias a todos por sus comentario en verdad estoy muy contenta, se que a algunos no les gusto que le cortara su hermosa cabellera a Hinata, pero era esencial para poder trasmitirles el dolor y sufrimiento que ella tenia a demás que fue un paso para que ella demostrara su fortaleza.

Pero sobre todo gracias por seguir este fic y espero que me sigan apoyando mientras hacemos sufrir a Naruto


	9. NO ME RENDIRE

Aquí esta otro capitulo, e revisado los comentarios y varios han coincidido en un punto, que estaba decepcionados por como actuó Naruto con las insistencias de Sakura, solo me puedo justificar que todo tiene una explicación y un por que, que en estos momentos no puedo revelar, otro punto es que mi historia esta llena de clichés y que es muy predecibles, solo puedo contestar con un "tranquilos mis pequeños saltamontes", ¿como pueden decir eso?, cuando ninguna de sus predicciones han aparecido a un, cuando eso suceda les doy permiso que me recuerden a la que me parió (no es cierto, solo fue un decir jajaja, no lo hagan), denle una oportunidad, tal vez, solo tal vez lo sorprenda (eso espero) no puedo revelar mas por que eso seria echar abajo mi historia, a y defiendo el cambio de actitud de algunos personajes como Hinata y Sasuke. Sin mas que decir, manos a la obra.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

NO ME RENDIRE

Naruto estaba desesperado, llevaba cuatro días de querer hablar con Hinata y nada, la buscaba en la masion y siempre la negaban, diciendo que estaba muy ocupada que no podía atender a nadie en ese momento y cosas como esa, el día anterior asta logro escabullirse pero de nada le sirvió Hinata nunca estaba sola siempre tenia a lado a Ko o a Neji, ere desesperante la situación, lo que mas le intrigo era el movimiento dentro de la casa, pareciera que se preparaban para un festejo, sirvientes corrían para arreglar el jardín, otro llevaba en sus manos unos manteles, arreglos florales y otras cosas mas, ese día no tubo mas remedio que abortar la misión.

Regreso a su casa pero el aburrimiento lo mataba, tenia que salir de ahí y distraerse no podía recurrir a Sakura por obvias razones, no la quería perder como amiga pero sabia que necesitaba su espacio, Sai seria otro al que no se le quería acercar, apreciaba a su amigo pero en estos momentos sentía que si comenzaba con uno de esos comentarios se desquitaría con el y siendo sinceros el no tendría la culpa de nada y para acabarla el bastardo de Sasuke no se encontraba dentro de la aldea, pero en eso recordó algo importante no había ido a ver a la vieja y conociéndola estaría furiosa, por no asistir a sus clase se apresuro tomo su chaqueta y salio inmediatamente a su encuentro.

Iba caminando por las calles y en el camino escucho a dos niños que comentaban algo de Hinata, cuando mencionaron su nombre se paro, para escuchar mejor

-es increíble que ya sea la líder tan joven-

-si, dicen que venció a su padre muy fácilmente-

Naruto ahora no entendía nada de nada, Hinata ya era la cabeza del clan, ¿desde cuando? ¿por que no se había enterado?, una niña se acerco a ellos

-cuando sea grande voy a hacer tan poderosa como Hinata y ni ustedes ni nadie podrán conmigo- y salio corriendo mientras le sacaba la lengua a ambos niños para que la persiguieran y así lo hicieron

Naruto seguía ahí pasmado con cara de what,

-ya te enteraste-

Naruto brinco por la repentina interrupción

-Ino me asustaste-

-jaja, ya veo el ninja mas poderoso se asusta tan fácilmente-

Naruto inflo los cachetes, se encontraba enfadado ya suficiente tenia con todo lo que le rondaba por la cabeza, como para que ahora se burlaran de el, -¿Ino que quisiste decir?, ¿de que me tengo que enterar?-

Ino cambio su cara de burla y se puso mas seria, -Hinata ya es líder de su clan, ella desafío a su padre ase unos días, y por consiguiente te darás cuenta que gano, el entrenamiento que tubo con Sasuke surtió efecto- comenzó a caminar siendo acompañada por Naruto mientras este le hacia preguntas sin parar

-¿entreno con el teme?- rascándose la nuca ahora tenia sentido "c _on razón se han vuelto tan unidos, lo sabia Sasuke no estaría detrás de ella, sabe muy bien lo que siento, el no me aria eso por la espalda, solo la ayudo, ahora me siento mas tranquilo y muy agradecido con el teme",_ después de esto continuo con su interrogatorio-pero ella aun es joven, tenia enterado que solo a los 20 años podía tomar la pocision y ¿que no se tenia que enfrentar a su hermana en combate?, ¿por que su padre?, ¿hace cuanto fue?, ¿Todos lo saben?, ay ya Ino dime-

Ahora la molesta era Ino, ya tantas preguntas la aturdieron así que paro la caminata se paro enfrente de Naruto mientras respondía

-¿por que la curiosidad por Hinata?, no deberías estar con Sakura, en lugar de estar interrogándome-

-¿tu sabias de Sakura y yo?-

\- si, la misma Hinata, me lo contó, no deberías molestar mas, ella ahora esta tratando de tomar las riendas de su vida como para que tu llegues y lo eches todo a perder, entiende aléjate de ella como te lo pidió, ya no la busques y déjala en paz-

Naruto tomo una pose mas seria, -no puedo hacer lo que me pides, yo la necesito me e dado cuenta que sin ella asta el sueño de ser hokage ya no tiene sentido, la extraño-

Ino lo vio confundida, -¿que hay de Sakura?-

-ya no estoy con Sakura hablamos y ahora entiende que yo amo a Hinata y no a ella, no lo tomo muy bien pero al final lo acepto, ahora voy a luchar para que ella me pueda perdonar dettebayo-

Ino vio en sus ojos que no mentía, ahora entendia la actitud de Sakura en los últimos días en que la pudo ver se veía algo triste y sobre todo muy cansada se entero que estaba trabajando tiempo extra por que ella mismo lo pidió, de seguro se estaba refugiando en el trabajo para no pensar e-no creo que sea tan fácil, ella de verdad esta lastimada-

Naruto suspiro y su cara se ensombreció, -lo se, pero no me daré por vencido así me tarde años yo se que todavía me ama y luchare-

Con las palabras que acabo de escuchar y la determinación de las misma decidió que ayudaría a su amigo, el nunca mentiría sobre algo y era enserio cuando decía que no se daría por vencido, -bueno mañana la presentaran oficialmente ante varios lideres de los clanes y los de las aldeas de la alianza, sera un banquete digno de recordar como yo pertenezco a el clan Yamanaka estoy en la lista de invitados, la saludare de tu parte-, se comenzó a despedir de Naruto

El la vio alejarse, claro que no estaría invitado, pero una idea le vino a la cabeza, camino rápidamente para alcanzarla y suplico, -por favor Ino déjame acompañarte, así podre hablar con ella , no seas mala ayúdame-

Ino alzo ambas cejas, se cruzo de brazos y le dedico una mirada que le dio a Naruto un escalofrío por la espina dorsal, -¿por que debería ayudarte?, si fuiste un verdadero idiota con ella, además solo tengo un boleto para un acompañante y pensaba llevar a Sai-

-yo hablare con el lo convenceré para que me ceda su lugar por favor Ino, ¿que tengo que hacer para convencerte?-

Ino no desperdiciaría esta oportunidad, -bueno veras, no tengo que ponerme y estoy corta de dinero, hay un lindo Kimono pero es muy caro, si alguien fuera tan amable de..-

Naruto desesperado la jalo del brazo, -claro, claro, vamos entre mas pronto mejor-, Ino en verdad estaba contenta, el favorcito le saldría muy caro.

Ya afuera de la tienda Naruto tenia entre sus manos, su monedero gamachan completamente vacío ToT y a una feliz Yamanaka rebosante de alegría, pero no importaba esto era un pequeño precio que tendría que sufrir por un bien mayor, mas entusiasmado,-¿a que hora puedo pasar por ti?-

Ella caminaba dando pasitos muy alegres, -a las seis esta bien, ven muy arreglado para la ocacion- y sin mas se despidió.

Naruto decido, por que ya era muy tarde que lo mejor era regresar a su apartamento ya estaba mas tranquilo, había una pequeña oportunidad para decirle lo que sentía y si lo rechazaba lo volvería a intentar, si ella espero tanto por el, el podía hacer eso por ella, y con esos pensamientos pudo conciliar el sueño como nunca desde esos días.

Ino estaba terminando de darse los últimos toques de su maquillaje, cuando escucho el timbre miro el reloj y eran las 5:55 de la tarde, espero unos instantes en lo que se colocaba el labial, el timbre no dejaba de sonar salio del cuarto bajando las escaleras comenzó desesperarse

-!ya voy¡- pero el bendito timbre no paraba, ya muy enojada abrió la puerta, -¡¿pero que demonios te pasa?!-

-¿ya estas lista Ino?-

-mira nada mas, pero tenias que ser tu-, lo inspecciono de arriba a bajo y quedo satisfecha con lo que vio, Naruto tenia una yukata completamente negra, atado con un obi del mismo color y los pantalones color gris oscuro, en verdad se había esmerado esta vez, pero lo que no cambio fue su peinado que lucia tan desordenado como siempre, pero esto le dio el toque juvenil que lo hacia ver muy apuesto, -ya estoy, pero permitirme ir por mi bolso-, Ino llevaba un Kimono muy colorido era azul claro con muchos estampados de flores de diferentes colores y tenia un peinado alto como toque especial un tocado de flores muy llamativo, todo en conjunto la hacia lucir muy bien.

-si si pero apúrate-, empujándola dentro de la casa, ella entro algo molesta tomando su monedero salio y se dispuso a cerrar la puerta

-Ino vamos primero a la floreria, quiero un gran ramo de las flores mas hermosas para Hinata chan-

-si Naruto pero sabes que las mas hermosas son las mas caras-, Naruto no dijo nada solo se le levanto un poco la vena de su cien, tomo aire para calmarse nada arruinaría su humor, por fin podría hablar con ella después de mucho tiempo

Ya estaban frente a la puerta del recinto Hyuga, a cada lado de esta se encontraba un guardia tomaron las invitaciones y los dejaron pasar, otra persona los acerco a la mesa que estaba reservada para ellos, tomaron asiento en sus lugares y ahí se encontraban los representantes del clan ino-chica-sho, como era de imaginarse se encontraban Chouyi Shikamaru ambos los saludaron, Naruto contesto el saludo, comenzó a ver por todos lados para ver si la estaba entre todas las personas que se encontraban allí, a lo lejos vio una mesa especial donde estaban todos los Kages, ahí estaba Kakashi sensei, Gara, el Raikage junto a el Killer B, Onoki, Tsudade y parece que la pelirroja aun no llegaba, observo a otro lado y estaban el clan aburame y el Inozuca, fue a los pocos que conoció, reconoció a otros clanes menores de Konoha pero todos los demás eran unos completos desconocidos para el, pero aun seguía buscando, miraba para todos lados, se removía en el asiento esa actitud estaba comenzando a sacar de quicio a Ino y de un coscorrón lo calmo, Naruto se sobaba con insistencia el golpe

-¿por que me golpeaste?-

-ya quédate quieto estas empezando a llamar la atención-

-pero no la veo por ningún lado-

-ella aparecerá cuando el consejo la presente ante todos, espera un momento o te calmare por las malas-

Naruto comprendió y se quedo quieto, entendió que debería esperar un poco mas.

Mientras tanto Chouyi trataba de contener la risa y Shikamaru los observaba divertido mientras decía su típica frase, -problemáticos-

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hinata estaba siendo arreglada por su hermana, había insistido en maquillarla aunque era ligero no estaba acostumbrada a eso pero para una celebración de este estilo era necesario y el Kimono que llevaba le parecía tan incomodo aunque estaba hermoso, un Kimono completamente negro solo en las mangas y en la base era adornado por unas flores de color rojo, el obi con el que estaba sujeto era dorado pero también llevaba las flores del mismo color, era muy elegante y sobrio dándole un toque de distinción se observo en el espejo, Hanabi coloco un labial rojo y con eso terminaron

-lista hermana quedaste preciosa-

Hinata paso su mano por su cabello lo había peinado para atrás siendo sujetado por unas horquillas y coloco unos aretes de oro con rubíes rojos en forma de lágrimas que venia a juego con un collar del mismo material que tenia cinco gemas del mismo color la de en medio era mas grande y la mas llamativa, estas joyas habían pertenecido a su madre los uso cuando se caso"ojala estuvieras con nosotras", por el espejo observo que su padre había entrado en la abiatacion se levanto de su lugar e hizo una reverencia, el entro con paso suave ayudado de un bastón, pues aun no se recuperaba de la pelea

-ya llego el momento-

-estoy lista padre-, ambos salieron, a sus espaldas los seguía Hanabi, caminaron algunos cuantos metros llegando ala entrada del jardín, junto a ellos apareció Neji tomando el brazo de Hinata para acompañarla durante el trayecto, primero entro su padre después ellos y como ultimo su hermana, se encontraba en medio del jardín delante de todos, Hinata no quería mirar alrededor pues estaba muy nerviosa jamas le gusto ser el centro de atención, le incomodaba mucho así que solo observaba la espalda de su padre cuando este tomo la palabras

-Bienvenidos sean a la casa Hyuga, como ya saben el motivo del banquete es para presentarles al actual líder-, se giro asía ella extendiéndole la mano para que ella se acercara, Hinata se separo del brazo de su primo y tomo la mano de su padre que la situó a un lado de el, -Hinata Hyuga, es la legitima heredera por sangre y por derecho de combate, ahora digna cabeza del respetable clan Hyuga-, todos los presentes se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron por un breve momento pues ahora era turno de ella para tomar la palabras

-Bienvenidos sean a nuestra casa, como actual líder llevare a mi clan a una nueva era, espero tomar las mejores decisiones y ser digna para tal honor, esperando que con su colaboración podamos llevar una paz duradera no solo aquí en Konoha si no en todas las naciones- otra lluvia de aplausos, algunas personas se acercaron a ella para felicitarla primero los Kages luego los lideres de los clanes, primero los de su aldea y luego los extranjeros y por ultimo pero lo mas esperado por ella estaban sus amigos que la felicitaron y regañaron por que no se había enterado de nada asta hace algunos días y no por ella, los mas molestos eran Shino y Kiba

-Hinata, ¿por que no dijiste nada?, llegamos de una misión y lo primero que encuentro es que mi amiga dejo el equipo, y que ya es líder me siento muy ofendido- esto lo dijo kiba haciendo una gran rabieta

-¿tan poco aprecio nos tienes como para no confiar en nosotros?- ahora fue el turno de Shino mientras era rodeado de una aura depresiva muy raro en el, pero cuando en verdad las cosas le afectaban podía actuar muy infantil

Seguía siendo bombardeada con un sin fin de preguntas, pero tampoco la dejaban contestarlas por que no paraban, la única que sabia todo era Ino, observo a sus amigos allí estaba Ten Ten, Lee que no paraba de llorar mientras decía, -el poder de la juventud- por aquí por aya, luego observo que estaba Temari que también se quería enterar de todo, Chouyi estaba comiendo una bolsa de papitas, Shikamaru estaba a su lado murmurando quien sabe que, pero no pude ver a Sasuke no estaba con ellos, busco con la mirada para ver si estaba Naruto pero ni sus luces.

Ella trato de explicarles el por que de las cosas pero no se lo permitieron pues fue conducida a la mesa del consejo donde ella se situó en medio de todos ellos y con esto dar por iniciado el banquete.

Los platillos que sirvieron eran esquisitos, teriyaki*, sukiyaqui*, pato al a naranja entre otros

Ella se encontraba comiendo pero estaba distraída pues su felicidad hubiera sido completa si a su lado se encontrara Naruto, pero ella misma reprimió ese pensamiento "que tonta como estaría el aquí si yo misma le pedí que no se acercara, que va de seguro ni se entero, a de estar con Sakura", trascurrió el tiempo de la comida, después mas personas se acercaban a ella para felicitarla e intercambiar palabras, ya había anochecido y ella ya estaba algo cansada, cuando tubo la oportunidad se alejo de la zona de banquete y se refugio en el pequeño jardín que estaba situado detrás de la casa, en el podía tomar un pequeño descanso, tanta gente la aturdía, se sentó en unas piedras que estaba rodeando el pequeño lago artificial que habían construido, se encontraba tan concentrada en sus pensamiento cuando frente de su rostro apareció un gran ramo de flores, eran orquídeas blancas y eran tan hermosas, lo tomo entre sus manos

-muchas gracias- pero al momento de buscar a la persona que se las había obsequiado, quedo sin saber que hacer, -Naruto, ¿pero que haces aquí?- mientras retrocedía unos cuantos pasos

Naruto se veía distinto no tenia esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, mas bien parecía nervioso y sus mejillas se sonrojaron al ver lo apuesto que se veía vestido de esa manara, el no levanto la mirada cuando comenzó a hablar

-bueno, quería hablar contigo desde hace mucho tiempo, pero me fue imposible asta ahora-, se acerco un poco a Hinata, -no me acerque durante la fiesta por temor a que me rechazaras, pero primero que nada quería decirte que te vez preciosa, aun que siempre lo has sido y también entregarte las flores-

Hinata no sabia que decir, sus manos estaban temblando ligeramente, apretó el ramo de flores contra su pecho, - ¿y Sakura san?- lo había dicho sin pensar pero quería saber la respuesta

Naruto se rasco nerviosamente la nuca, -de eso te quería hablar, veras ya no estoy con Sakura-

Le dio un vuelco el corazón, podría tener una oportunidad con el otra vez, pero ese pensamiento no duro mucho pues fue reemplazado con otro, el rechazo sus sentimientos por estar con Sakura y otro pensamiento la deprimió mas de seguro Sakura rompió con el y por eso ahora la buscaba, acaso Naruto pensaba que ella era el premio de consolación, que el echo de que ella lo amara le daba derecho a el de hacer y deshacer con ella, no no se lo permitiría ya no, tenia orgullo, con esto rondando por su cabeza tomo una postura mas rígida cambio su semblante temeroso y se coloco la mascara de cero sentimientos que los Hyuga eran expertos en mostrar

Naruto seguía sin levantar la mirada y no se dio cuenta del cambio de semblante que había sufrido Hinata y comenzó a hablar, -veras desde lo sucedido en mi departamento.. cuando te vi ahí triste, dolida, sentí algo que jamas había experimentado apareció un hueco en mi corazón, en ese momento no sabia que era ese sentimiento los días siguientes sin verte, sin saber de ti creció ese hueco, te extrañaba no dejaba de pensar en ti, ya no me importaba Sakura mas que como una amiga , sus acercamientos me molestaban, no podía sacarte de mi cabeza-, ahora levanto la mirada para ver esos ojos que lo enloquecían , se acerco a ella para tomar la mano que tenia libre pues la otra sostenía las flores, -¿sabes lo que significan las flores que te di?-, Hinata negó con la cabeza entonces el prosiguió,- significan un amor puro e idealizado para la persona amada- se detuvo y apretó entre sus manos la suya,- por que todos los días que no estuviste a mi lado, me di cuenta que ese hueco que sentía jamas seria llenado si tu no estabas a mi lado, por que fui muy idiota al no darme cuenta a tiempo que te amaba-

Hinata se sobresalto, tanto tiempo queriendo escuchar eso de sus labios, pero ¿como creerle?, era tan difícil hacerlo, ¿seria capaz de arriesgar de nuevo su corazón?, pero nuevamente escucho la voz de Naruto

-Hinata te amo-

Ella trato de buscar la verdad en sus ojos en ese mar azul, pero no supo ayar la respuesta, -no te creo- y alejo su mano de la suyas

Esa simple respuesta descoloco a Naruto, -pero..es la verdad- el trato de acercarse a ella, pero sus intentos fueron frutados cuando Hinata le devolvió las flores

-¿como creerte?, ¿por que ahora?-

-por que es enserio, Hinata debes creerme yo te amo-

-no soy plato de segunda mesa-

-¿pero que dices?, ¿que significa eso?-

\- que no puedes venir de un día para otro y esperar que te crea, ¡cuando tu la escogiste a ella!, quien me garantiza que tu amor es real y no vienes para que te consuela por que la relación que tuviste con ella no funciono, y ¡si ella termino contigo y ahora quieres que te acepte para no quedarte solo?-

Naruto no sabia que decir, sus temores eran validos pero no verdaderos, solo quedaba una opción era demostrarlo, dejo las flores a un lado se acerco a ella la tomo de la nuca para acercarla a el, estaba a punto de besarla pero ella lo impidió con una sonora cachetada que dejo la mejilla de Naruto con la marca de su mano

-¿como te atreves?, no tienes derecho, aléjate de mi-

-¿por que me pides eso?, no puedo alejarme de ti-

-¡por que me duele!- lo dijo en un grito mientras incontables lágrimas salían de sus ojos, intento limpiarlas pero mas salían, -no puedo creerte, te pido por favor que te alejes de mi me haces daño-

Esas palabras le calaron hondo a Naruto sabia que le hizo daño, pero no fue intencional, no lo planeo las circunstancias se le fueron de las manos, se sentía tan culpable por dañarla, la tomo de los hombros, levanto su barbilla para obligarla a verlo, -por hoy te dejo en paz, pero prepárate Hinata voy a luchar por ti y te demostrare que de verdad te amo, mi sentimientos son sinceros, se que te lastime y no sabes cuanto me duele verte sufrir, pero are asta lo imposible para que me perdones, no importa cuanto tiempo pase, no me daré por vencido- limpio unas cuantas lágrimas de sus mejillas y se despidió con un beso que le dio sobre su frente, se alejo de ella, camino unos cuantos pasos -asta pronto Hinata chan-, desapareciendo en una nube de humo

Hinata se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas, impresionada por sus palabras, pero no podía arriesgar su corazón otra vez, no lo soportaría, tomo las flores que quedaron en el suelo y en ella surgidor un anhelo de que todo lo que le había dicho Naruto fuera verdad.

CONTINUARA

Teriyaki*, Es una técnica de cocción de la cocina japonesa en la cual los alimentos son asados (al horno o a la parrilla)en una dobo de salsa de soja dulce.

Sukiyaqui*, Finos filetes de carne de res, verduras de temporada finamente cortadas y pasta de soja (soya), todos juntos se cuecen a fuego lento y se condimentan con salsa azucarada en una cazuela especial hecha de hierro. 


	10. isistencia

INSISTENCIA

Si quería que Hinata le creyera tenia que hacer las cosas bien desde un principio, por eso ahora se encontraba enfrente del despacho del señor Hiashi, tenia una estrategia, la noche anterior pensó mucho en las palabras que Hinata dijo, tenia que hacer asta lo imposible para tener una pequeña oportunidad con ella.

Esta mañana estuvo rondando como ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre en el complejo Hyuga esperando que ella saliera para poder hablar con su futuro suegro, cuando eso sucedió vio a Hinata salir con Ko para la calle, no espero mas y solicito una audiencia con los guardias que se encontraban en la entrada, lo hicieron esperar por un buen rato en la sala, hasta que lo conducieron al despacho.

Un sirviente abrió la puerta y le invito para que pasara, al entrar se encontraba frente al escritorio pero estaba vacío, giro aun costado y se encontró con el padre de Hinata sentado enfrente de una pequeña mesa de te, haciendo una reverencia como saludo se acerco asta el,

-buenos días señor-

Hiashi lo observo y con la seña de una mano lo invito a que se sentara enfrente de el, -a que debo su repentina visita héroe de Konoha-

Naruto hablo sin titubeos y con una seriedad muy rara en el, -quiero pedirle formalmente que me conceda permiso para cortejar a Hinata-

Hiashi le dedico una mirada de desprecio que el ya estaba muy acostumbrado a dar, pero esta no consiguió intimidar a Naruto que aun le sostenía la mirada, tomo una pequeña campanita que se encontraba sobre la mesa la movió de un lado a otro, de esta salio un sonido no muy fuerte y enseguida entro una mujer que llevaba una charola en sus manos en esta estaba una pequeña tetera y dos vasos que coloco sobre la mesa, al servir el te salio de la habitación sin decir una sola palabra

-me gustas las personas directas, pero toma el te no queremos que se enfrié-

Naruto no tenia ganas de tomar nada solo quería la respuesta del viejo pero no quería que Hiashi se llevara una mala imprecion de el, resignado tomo el te que tenia un sabor muy fuerte, le sabia muy amargo, Hiashi no dijo nada esperando que se lo tomara completo

-veras ya conozco toda la historia, Hinata no me ah comentado nada, pero como veras yo tengo muchos ojos por aquí y ellos me han informado todos los detalles, el trato que hicieron mi hija y tu sobre conocerse, y que tu y la Haruno fueron novios por un periodo de tiempo muy breve-

Naruto trago grueso el quería dar todas las explicaciones cuando fuera necesario pero el ya sabia todo, "¿desde cuando los a estado espiando?"

-también se de la pequeña platica que Hinata y tu llevaron acabo la noche pasada-

Naruto le hablo de una manera no muy educada, -¿por que espiar a su hija?-

-lo que tu llamas espiar yo lo considero como cuidar- le dedico una sonrisa un tanto sínica, -cuando se trata de mis hijas soy muy precavido, ellas son lo mas preciado para mi aunque no le demuestre-

Naruto comenzó a sentirse mareado y con mucho calor, decidió abrir el cierre de su chamarra, paso una mano por su frente donde empezaban a aparecer unas pequeñas gotas de sudor, todo esto observado por Hiashi

-por eso he de decir que estoy molesto contigo- se levanto de su lugar y se encamino para la ventana, la abrió para que entrara un poco de la briza fresca de la mañana y volvió a su posicionan original

-señor se que mi acciones no las puedo justificar, que lastime a Hinata, por eso estoy aquí, para hablar y pedir perdón si es necesario-

-habla, convénceme-

-yo amo realmente a su hija, sin ella me siento perdido, necesito que ella me perdone y si lo logro-

-¿si lo logras que?

-ir enserio con ella, pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado, casarnos-

\- que harás para que te crea-

Naruto con voz mas seria contesto, -lo que sea necesario, estoy dispuesto a todo-

-bueno estoy al tanto de la indeciso del consejo de que seras el próximo Hokage si terminas los estudios con Tsunade, que ser Hokage es tu máximo sueño-

Naruto no sabia a lo que el quería llegar con esto, pero contesto, -así es señor, mi mas grande sueño es ser el Hokage, para poder proteger a todos mis seres queridos, estando en mi mayor prioridad Hinata-

-ya veo, me acabas de decir que arias cualquier cosa para demostrar tu amor, si yo te pidiera que dejaras a un lado el sueño de ser hokage por ella, ¿lo harías?-, vio sorpresa en su mirada, -pero antes de que me contestes déjame decirte que Hinata ahora esta en una pocision de poder, que requiere de mucha atención, estarías dispuesto a estar con ella para apoyarla dejando de lado tu máximo sueño-

Naruto no lo pensó demasiado, -si para demostrar mis sentimientos eso es necesario, estoy dispuesto, sin ella para mi nada tiene sentido, ella ahora es mi máximo sueño-, se levanto para dirigirse a la puerta del despacho, -ahora mismo iré a hablar con Tsunade, con su permiso- pero antes de que cruzara la puerta Hiashi lo detuvo

-no es necesario, te creo- Naruto estaba incrédulo por que de buenas a primeras cambiaba de opinión

-veo que tienes calor y apuesto que te sientes mareado-

Naruto regreso como resorte a su lugar, -¿como lo sabe?-

-pues por que yo te lo provoque- lo dijo mientras señalaba el vaso de te vacío

-¿por que? , ¿como?-

-en el te estaba mezclado una sustancia que se utiliza para los interrogatorios, por eso te sabia amargo-

-el suero de la verdad-

-estoy satisfecho, tu amor por Hinata es puro, no intervendré has lo que tienes que hacer para que ella confié en ti y logre perdonarte-

-¿esta hablando enserio?-

-¿desconfías de mi palabra?- mirada asesina -_-

Naruto estaba negando con cierto temor mientras sacudía las manos en todas direcciones, -no señor, ¿pero por que me ayuda?-

-por que se lo que Hinata siente por ti, sabes yo no le hice la vida fácil a mis hijas, asta llegar al punto de hacerlas creer que no las quería, por eso quiero que sean felices con el hombre que amen aunque este sea un completo idiota-

-oiga señor no me lo tiene que decir- T-T

-bueno con esto acaba nuestra charla, Hinata no esta en estos momentos fue a ver al Hokage, regresara pronto si quieres puedes esperarla aquí, esta ya es su oficina, si me disculpas tengo que ver a mi doctor-

-se siente mal por que yo le podría ayudar-

-no es necesario, solo son las consecuencias de la lucha con mi hija-, Naruto no dijo nada solo se percato que Hiashi tomaba un bastón para poder caminar-

-¿Hinata lo lastimo?-

-nada serio solo me noqueo con dos golpes-

-¿que?-

-a si es Hinata se ha vuelto muy fuerte anda te con cuidado muchacho-, y salio de la habitación.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hinata se encontraba en la oficina del Hokage delante de kakashi que debajo de su mascara se veía un tanto aburrido

-bueno.. como ya te dije firma el papel delante de ti, es un requisito donde consta que ahora formas parte del consejo de la aldea por ser líder actual del clan Hyuga-

Hinata se acerco al escritorio tomo la pluma y firmo el papel -¿ya es todo?-

-si, ¿que tal en tu nuevo puesto?-

-bueno es un tanto difícil me falta conocer todo, como sabrá aparte de ser un clan que ayuda a proteger a ala aldea es propietario de algunos negocios y no solo en la aldea sin no en otras regiones, es un tanto agotador-

-te entiendo tanto papeleo cansa, ya estoy ansioso por que mi tonto alumno tome el puesto- suspirando se recargo sobre el respaldo de la silla

Ella no dijo nada de tan solo recordar al rubio y su ultimo encuentro la hacia sentir rara como entre molesta nerviosa y un poco ilusionada, realmente estaba tan confusa, - aprovechando la visita, quería comentarle un nuevo asunto-

\- adelante-

-bueno vera solo le quería informar, que eh tomado una decisión y que por esta algunos miembros del consejo de mi clan estarán un poco molestos, las cosas dentro del clan pueden agitarse-

-me intriga, muchas cosas podrían molestarlos pero ¿que sera?-

-voy a suprimir el sello del pájaro-

Kakashi sonrío pensó que eso podría pasar en cualquier momento pero no tan pronto y menos por decisión de la pequeña Hinata realmente había madurado, recargo los codos en el escritorio entrelazo los dedos y los coloco entre la nariz y la boca

-entiendo, cuentas con todo mi apoyo y si las cosas se ponen feas no dudes en venir a verme-

-claro Hokage sama- y se despidió de el formalmente

Fuera del despacho se encontraban Ko y Neji que nunca la dejaban sola cuando salia alegando que como líder tenían que protegerla, a ella no le molestaba la compañía es mas le era reconfortante y se fuero con rumbo a la mansión.

Al llegar Hinata se encamino al despacho entro en el pero inmediatamente se percato de la presencia de Naruto

-buenas tardes Hinata hime- levantándose para saludarla

\- buenas tardes Naruto..- las palabras que salían de sus labios la ponían tan nerviosa como antaño pero con la diferencia que ya se sabia controlar aunque le era sumamente difícil -pero apreciaría que no me llamaras de esa manera-

-oh de verdad extraño el kun-

Hinata no le dio importancia a ese comentario y le pregunto -¿a que debo tu visita? Y como entraste aquí?

-bueno como ya te dije luchare por ti e intentare darte unas visitas diarias claro cuando no tenga misiones- esto lo dijo con un tenue sonrojo y algo nervioso mientras acortaba la distancia, Hinata se percato de sus intenciones y se dirigió a sentarse en la silla del escritorio, vio el leve sonrojo de Naruto y su nerviosismo y recordó al pequeño niño que le pedía citas a su compañera de equipo, pero uno voz en su cabeza le dijo "no te ilusiones Hinata"

-no me as contestado como entraste-

Rascándose la cabeza le dedico una sonrisa, -bueno vine a hablar con tu padre-

-¡con mi padre! y ¿de que querías hablar con el?-

-de ti Hinata hime, le eh pedido permiso para cortejare-

Esta respuesta la descoloco eh intento ocultar su nerviosismo agachando la cabeza, -no tenias derecho de hablar con el, cuando te deje clara mi postura ayer-

Esa respuesta entritesio a Naruto pero la oculto en una sonrisa, -lo se, se que te lastime y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento, pero también se que aun me amas y por eso me tratas de esa manera-

Hinata no respondió, para desviar la atención comenzó a revisar algunos papeles, -estoy ocupada, por favor déjame sola-

-esta bien Hinata, nos vemos- pero antes de salir dejo algo en el escritorio

Apenas escucho la puerta cerrarse se derrumbo completamente en el escritorio -¿por que tiene que ser tan difícil?- sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado para otro, -ahhh- después de su pequeño desahogo levanto la cabeza encontrándose en el escritorio una flor, era un crisantemo de color blanco, lo tomo entres sus manos y paso una sobre los pétalos, -Naruto kun-

A la mañana siguiente se levanto, tenia muchas cosas que hacer, haciendo la rutina de todas las mañanas entre ducharse, desayunar con la familia su padre ya estaba mas recuperado y desayunaba con ellos, para Hinata era un alivio pues cada vez que lo veía en ese estado se sentía tan culpable y aunque su padre no cambio su actitud como ella imaginaba después de que hablaron su presencia la tranquilizaba, tenia tantas dudas sobre de que hablo con Naruto pero tampoco quería saber la respuesta y eso la hacia sentir muy frustrada, al terminar de comer se dirigía al despacho con su hermana Hanabi acompañándola, desde que se convirtió en la cabeza del clan Hanabi tenia una actitud muy alegre como se debía comportar una adolescente de su edad, cuando le pregunto a que se debía ella le contesto que estaba muy contenta por que ya no se tenia que enfrentar a ella, Hinata se sorprendí pero no dijo nada también estaba agradecida por eso

Estando en el despacho Hinata se encontraba revisando algunas cosas cuando Hanabi la interrumpió

-y esas flores-

-¿que flores?-

Hanabi señalo donde se encontraban, a un lado de algunos papeles había dos crisantemos blancos atados en un listón rojo, Hanabi los tomo, -¿quien te esta pidiendo perdón?

-¿eh?-

-si acaso no sabes el significado de esta flor-

-no-

-¿como es eso posible? no puedes ser tan distraída, el crisantemo blanco significa "perdóname" y el listón con que es atado es amor, entonces ya puedes decirme quien fue el baka que te lastimo-

Hinata se sonrojo quitándole de las manos las flores

-no se de lo que estas hablando-

-ya se no me tienes que decir nada, fue el idiota de Naruto- , Hinata no negó ni confirmo nada, Hanabi iba a decir otra cosa cuando el sonido de la puerta las interrumpió

-adelante- dijo Hinata agradeciendo internamente no quería contarle nada, no por falta de confianza si no por que no quería que ella la viera como ella se sentía "patética"

Era Ko que entraba con un sobre en sus manos que las extendió asta ella, -buenos días Hinata sama- -buenos días ko- tomo los papeles y les echo una ojeada

-el consejo a solicitado una audiencia con usted para saber cual es su decisión-

-¿que decisión?-

Ko desvío la mirada de ella -me apena mucho decir esto pero lo que tiene en sus manos son propuestas de matrimonio, fueron enviadas de distintas naciones por grandes clanes e incluso señores feudales-

Tanto Hinata como Hanabi abrieron los ojos a mas no poder, Hinata comenzó a dar vueltas por todos lados del despacho, -¿como se atreven a quererme casar de nuevo?, que no les quedo claro que mi intención no es casarme, de que sirve que sea líder si aun quieren manejarme?

Hanabi no cabía de su asombro nunca había visto a su hermana en tal estado de enojo, -cálmate de nada sirve que te pongas así, nada puedes arreglar-

-claro que si hablare con esos ancianos y les daré una grata sorpresa-

-¿que sorpresa?- dijo Hanabi

-en dos días les are saber al consejo que suprimiré el sello del pájaro-

Ko se unió a la conversasion, -¿esta segura de lo que va hacer?-

-claro Ko, no puedo hacer nada por las personas que ya lo tiene, pero a la generación que nacerá ya no sufrirán el mismo destino-

Nuevamente hablo Ko, -Hinata sama los ancianos no cederán tan fácilmente-

-eso lo veremos, no te preocupes ya no soy la niña débil de antes, confíen en mi-

-pero hermana sabes lo que esto significa estas en riesgo, si haces enfadar a esos- lo dijo con cara de desprecio, -aran cualquier cosa para destituirte, buscaran cualquier pretexto para hacerlo-

Se acerco a su hermana y le tomo un hombro, -se lo que pueden hacer, pero vale mas la palabra de la cabeza del clan que el consejo, ten esto en cuenta-

-esta bien te apoyare-

-cuente conmigo Hinata sama-

Hinata le sonrío a ambos, -creo que necesito salir de aquí para despejarme un poco-

-yo te acompaño hermana-

-claro vamos a dar un paseo-, ambas se despidieron de Ko y salieron

Estaban por el mercado viendo una tienda de antigüedades desde el escaparate, cuando se apresuro una persona a su encuentro

-Hanabi chan-

Voltearon y observaron como corría así ellas Konohamaru

-oh, ese otra vez-

-Hanabi no hables así de tus compañeros-

-lo siento hermana la costumbre-

Konohamaru ya estaba delante de ellas, -que bueno que te encuentro, veras nuestros amigos organizaron una convivencia y e venido por ti-

-lo siento no puedo estoy con mi hermana, sera otro día-

-anda Hanabi siempre dices lo mismo, te comportas como una amargada-

-¡eso no es cierto!-

-claro que si una muy pequeña amargada-

-¡me las pagaras!-

Pero su discucion fue interrumpida por Hinata, -anda Hanabi saldremos otro día-

-estas segura-

-claro anda te con tus amigos, que yo veré que hacer-

-de acuerdo pero solo iré para que este deje de molestarme- Konohamaru tomo de la mano a Hanabi y la comenzó a jalar para apresurarla

-que te diviertas Hanabi- los vio alejarse hasta que se perdieron en la multitud, decidió seguir caminando estaba tan distraída que no se percato de la persona que estaba en su espalda, al doblar una esquina una mano la tomo y comenzó a guiarla, ella trato de zafarse pero el agarre era muy fuerte, ya sabia quien era

-¿pero que haces Naruto?- obligándolo a detenerse pero no lograba librarse del agarre

-es que como te quedaste sola viene a hacerte compañía, vamos a caminar por ahí-

-suéltame- estaba tan roja por el acercamiento y aun mas por el enfado

-no seas terca, solo como amigos-

-que no-

Naruto la miro suplicante poniendo carita de cachorro abandonado, -por favor-

-dije que no- comenzaba a tirar de su mano

Naruto la miro enfadado, -no fue nada fácil deshacerme de tu hermana como para que ahora te hagas la difícil-

Hinata desistió de su lucha para mirarlo a los ojos, -tu mandaste a Konohamaru-

-podría decirse, pero ya que estas poniendo resistencia, recurriré al chantaje-

-¡¿al chantaje?!-

-claro veras que soy muy bueno en eso- y apareció una sonrisa un tanto traviesa

Jalo nuevamente a Hinata para estar en medio de la plaza, había mucha gente a esa hora, acercándose para susúrrale en su oído

-si no accedes en ser mi acompañante por un momento, comenzare a gritar que te amo para que toda esta gente logre escuchar-

-no te atreverías-

-¿es un reto Hinata hime?- una lucha de miradas comenzó, pero Naruto sin romper el contacto empezó a gritar a todo pulmón, -¡GENTE DE KONOHA QUIERO HACER UN ANUNCIO!

Mucha gente se acerco curiosa para ver que sucedía, comenzaban a murmurar, Hinata rompió el contacto y observo todo alrededor, mucha gente estaba observándolos se sonrojo aun mas y comprendió que estaba en problemas y hablo balito, -esta bien lo hare-

Naruto sonrío en señal de victoria - ¿que no logre escucharte?-, colocando una mano en su oído en señal de que no escuchaba

-no lo volveré a repetir-

Naruto inflo los pulmones coloco ambas manos alrededor de su boca -QUIERO QUE TODOS SE ENTEREN QUE-

Pero Hinata se adelanto y con ambas manos le tapo la boca, -¡dije que lo are!-

-esta bien, pero déjame decirte que si escapas, volveré y gritare a todo pulmon "que te amo" aunque tu no estés presente-

Bufo molesta -de acuerdo pero no hagas nada raro-, pero en ese momento fue tomada por Naruto en brazos y salieron del lugar, la velocidad que empleaba Naruto fue impresionante y al poco tiempo estaba alejados de la villa, en medio del bosque, Hinata sentía tantas cosas en ese momento, el calor de Naruto era agradable y su aroma... pero la misma voz de otra veces la saco de su ensoñación "que haces, te estas dejando llevar"

-bájame-

Naruto hizo un puchero, -pero no quiero-

Hinata como pudo se safo y se bajo sola, le dio la espalda mientras miraba el paisaje, muchas flores de colores adornaban el lugar se perdió en la vista hasta que Naruto le hablo

\- ya esta listo, Hinata por favor ven a sentarte-

Ella volteo, Naruto tenia una manta sobre el pasto, también había una gran canasta al parecer de comida, el en ese momento sacaba un termo y unos vasos los acomodo y empezó a servir lo que parecía ser te

-lo tenias todo preparado-

Una sonrisa grande apareció en su rostro, -veras pensaba secuestrar te de tu casa pero como saliste fue mas fácil- se levanto y nuevamente la jalo sentándola a un lado suyo, Hinata accedió a regañadientes

-espero no ayas almorzado- le estendio un toper cuadrado que ella abrió inmediatamente, recibiendo una grata sorpresa eran bolas de arroz que tenia su rostro, acompañadas de verduras al vapor camarones empanizados y algo mas que no podía identificar al parecer el lo había preparado pues las verduras estaban sobre cocidas y los camarones de algunos lados estaban quemados

-tu lo preparaste-, no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmacion

Naruto estaba apenado, -si tal vez no sea un gran cocinero como tu, pero la intención es lo que cuenta dettebayo, no logre sacar tu nuevo corte era muy difícil y no me salia por eso decidí dejarte con el cabello largo- lo dijo mientras sacaba una bola de arroz de su toper y lo agitaba de un lado para otro

Naruto comenzó a comer, Hinata no supo que decir agacho su mirada y le dio un mordisco a su bola de arroz, realmente no sabia tan mal, para ser Naruto era una comida pasable, ella se concentro en comer mientras Naruto platicaba algunas anécdotas, Hinata hacia como que no escuchaba, pero estaba muy atenta a cada palabra, después de comer su porción Naruto saco otro termo era ramen que le ofreció a Hinata ella negó, Naruto comenzó a hablar con la boca llena y eso le dio mucha gracia pero lo supo disimular, cuando terminaron Naruto saco una cajita la abrió y le ofreció a Hinata, eran rollos de canela

-se que son tus favoritos, toma-

De verdad se veían deliciosos pero negó, -gracias pero ya estoy satisfecha-

-vamos Hinata no seas así- como se dio cuenta que no lograría nada cerro la caja y la coloco en sus manos, -llévatelas mas tarde te los comes-

Realmente Hinata estaba sufriendo, todos los detalles de Naruto la conmovieron, le costaba mantener esa postura de indiferencia, pero justo en el momento en el que estaba apunto de flaquear, al imagen de el y Sakuara besándose aprecio en su mente

-¿ya nos podemos ir?-

El rostro de Naruto se ensombreció sabia que no iba a ser fácil, pero no pensó que tanto, -esta bien, y comenzó a recoger las cosa para guardarlos en la canasta

En el trayecto de regreso Naruto trataba de sacar una conversación con ella, pero era inútil de sus labios solo salían mas que no y si, pero en eso vio ala hermana de Hinata que se dirigir hacia ellos

Estando frente se dirigió a Hinata -vámonos hermana-

-te vez molesta- contesto Hinata

-claro que estoy molesta ese baka de Konohamaru me engaño, nadie llego, ¡pero esta me las! pagaras- elevando su mano con el puño cerrado en modo de amenaza y observo que estaba acompañada de Naruto

-¿que haces con el?- lo decía mientras lo señalaba

-nada Hanabi solo lo encontré por casualidad-

-¿tu eres el que le manda flores?-

Naruto se sonrojo mientras afirmaba con la cabeza

-¿que le hiciste a mi hermana?-

Hinata no quería de nuevo hacer una ecena como en la mañana así que obligo a Hanabi a caminar

-que tengas buena tarde- de esa manera tan seca se despidió de el

-igualmente Hinata chan- contesto que mas le quedaba si ella actuaba tan indiferente, realmente la admiraba era un hueso duro de roer cuando se lo proponía, era un lado nunca antes visto de la tierna Hinata

-paciencia Naruto, mucha paciencia- fueron sus palabras para auto consolarse.

CONTINUARA


	11. AMENAZA

Hola de verdad déjenme decirle que me deprime mucho que digan que mi historia es muy cliché pero que puedo hacer a eso te arriesgas cuando muestra tu trabajo,(lloro y lloro mucho) no no me crean (jajajajaja), en verdad me gusta mucho conocer sus opiniones y me divierten mucho uno que otro comentario, sigan el fic verán que los sorprenderé.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

AMENAZA

Habían pasado dos días desde el encuentro con Naruto, en esos días no lo vio, supuso que se había ido de misión pero aun seguían llegando las flores ahora eran cuatro, entonces llego ala conclusión que cada día que pasara seria una flor mas hasta que lo perdonara, ese detalle le pareció hermosos pero algo en su interior se negaba a creer que Naruto la amara realmente. Tampoco poco tenia tiempo para ver a sus amigos mas cercanos pues estaba tan atareada con el papeleo y arreglar unos asuntos inconclusos que había dejado su padre, eso conllevaba que tenia que hacer un pequeño viaje de negocios al país del rayo, no quería ir pero era realmente necesario tenia que hacer unas negociaciones con el Raikague, pero antes tenia que dejarles en claro a los del consejo un asunto importantes.

Se dirigía precisamente para aya en compañía de Ko, este encuentro se llevaría discretamente pues no era asunto importante pensaban los ancianos pero que equivocados estaban.

Hinata entro ala sala de juntas saludo con una reverencia, ahi se encontraban todos, su abuelo, su padre y otros cuatro ancianos, aun que los únicos que pertenecían ala familia principal eran su abuelo y su padre, este se unió a ellos después de ceder el puesto como líder como lo hizo en su momento su abuelo, los demás ancianos que aunque pertenecían a la rama secundaria se encontraban ahi por su poder económico que era un pilar importante para el poderío Hyuga,como consecuencia no portaban el sello del pájaro (como siempre hay una ecepcion a toda regla), Akigiro, era el mas anciano, Dayti era el mas amable de todos era un poco mayor que su padre y por lo que tenia entendido eran amigos, Itzuki y Joigi eran los peores pues el poder los corrompió y trataban a los demás como sus sirviente, despreciándolos y tratándoles mal.

-bienvenida Hinata sama- saludo Dayti

Hinata tomo asiento delante de ellos y junto a ella Ko que lucia realmente nervioso, Hinata se percato de eso y lo calmo con un simple gesto, poso su mano sobre las suyas, Ko asintió y prosiguieron con la reunión

-solicitaron mi presencia y aquí estoy a ¿que se debe?-

Tomo la palabra Dayti, -queremos saber su decisión sobre las propuesta de matrimonio, que como sabrá esa unión nos beneficiaran a todos-

-debe de tomar la decisión correcta- Hablo Joigi,- la union con algun clan nos beneficiaria en poder físico pero nosotros nos inclinamos a una unión mas provechosa con algún señor feudal, esto nos ayudaría en un beneficio económico mas grande-

Este ultimo la saco de sus casillas, pero logro contenerse, simplemente se dedico a observara todos, su abuelo y su padre se abstuvieron de dar su opinión, se notaba que esto también los incomodaba

-¿y bien cual es su decisión?-, hablo nuevamente Joigi

Hinata los miro a todos por ultima vez antes de contestar la pregunta

-mi decisión esta echa desde mucho antes de tomar el liderato, cuando desafié a mi padre a la batalla quedo clara mi postura y creo que ustedes lo saben muy bien, no necesito casarme para darle mas prestigio al clan ni poder económico, como usted lo menciono Joigi-

-¿de que esta hablando?-, se levanto de sus asiento Itzuki

-todo esta muy claro- se mantuvo serena mientras hablaba, -no me casare, es mi decisión-

Su padre y abuelo estaban de los mas tranquilos pues sabían que esto iba a pasar y confiaban en Hinata, ya había demostrado que era fuerte y decidida cuando la situación lo requería y como también lo habían previsto Joigi e Itzuki estaban muy alterados

-nuestra decisión es que usted se case y la tiene que respetar como tal- nuevamente Joigi

-se equivoca yo tomo las decisiones y ustedes la tiene que acatar, su única función dentro del clan es dar consejo, no están por encima de mi yo soy su líder-

Con estas simples palabras logro su cometido, la mayoría del consejo estaban sorprendidos, en ese mismo instante se dieron cuenta que no la podían manipular como ellos creían y eso a algunos le molesto de sobremanera.

Hinata retomo la palabra, -estoy aquí por otro asunto mas importante-

-adelante Hinata- hablo su padre

Hinata con una voz mas clara y fuerte se dirigió a todos ellos, -quiero aclarar que mi esto es irrevocable y me hago responsable de todo lo que conlleva-

-de que se puede tratar, para que nos aclares esto antes de decírnoslo- ahora hablo su abuelo

-para las próximas generaciones queda prohibido efectuar el sello del pájaro-, Ella podía ver su asombro en algunos y desprecio en otros, - no puedo hacer mucho por la generación actual mas que esto, aquel que se atreva a activar el sello en uno de ellos sera encarcelado inmediatamente y si es usado para provocar la muerte sera condenado al mismo destino-

-¡como te atreves, no puedes hacer eso¡- Joigi

-nos estas condenado, esta decisión es absurda esa medida esta con un solo fin, que no haya revueltas e inatentos de insurrección – hablo Itzuqi

-es algo a lo que nos tenemos que arriesgaras, el respeto que ahora tenemos es a base de miedo y sufrimiento, las personas tienen derecho a vivir sin ningún temor y eso es lo que va a pasar-

Todos estaba conmocionados, estaba por escuchando muchos mas argumentos cuando por primera vez desde que comenzó la reunión se dejo escuchar la voz del mas anciano, -estas dispuesta a arriesgar la paz que se a construido a base de ese sello-

Hinata dulcifico su tono de voz para dirigirse a el, - a eso no se le puede llamar paz, esta construido a base de miedo, ningún otro clan han recurrido a esa medida tan atroz y viven en armonía, aquí solo ay dolor y rencores contra la rama principal por ese sello, yo voy a cambiar eso los dirigiré con respeto y eso tendrá que cambiar-

El anciano dejo ver por primera vez en su vida una sonrisa tan sincera que descoloco a Hinata, -esto tenia que pasar algún día y estoy de acuerdo con esta medida, Hinata sama- inclino su cabeza en señal de respeto

Hinata le agradeció el gesto de apoyo, cuando otra voz se dejo escuchar, -también estoy de acuerdo- era Daity a los que se sumaron su padre y abuelo, solo dos personas estaban sumamente molestas y en desacuerdo pero al hecho de que eran minoría se callaron ya no tenia caso rebatir nada era asunto perdido.

-gracias, se dará a conocer la noticia en cuanto llegue de mi viaje del pais del rayo aproximadamente en dos semanas, por el momento les pido discreción-

-así sera- contesto su padre

Todos se dispusieron a salir de la habitación, ya estando en los pasillos su padre le hablo, -bien echo hija, gracias por hacer lo que yo no pude en mi tiempo-

-padre- realmente no supo que contestar, pero fue interrumpida por el

-debes cuidarte, Joigi e Itzuki podrán tramar algo, prométeme que tendrás cuidado-

-lo are no te preocupes-, Hinata estaba sumamente aliviada por lo que habia conseguido y agradecida con ella misma por mantenerse en esa postura tan dura que logro convencer al consejo, sin imaginarse que ahora enfrentaria cosas mucho mas duras.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

En otra parte de los territorios Hyuga se reunieron en total discreción Itzuki y Joigi, los dos se encontraban tomando sake mientras pensaban como arreglar cierto asunto

-debemos hacer algo inmediatamente- se encontraba desesperado Joigi

-tienes razón y debe ser justo antes de que se de la noticia- Itzuki era el mas tranquilo

-solo tenemos una oportunidad para que no sospechen de nosotros, la única alternativa es que lo hagamos fuera de la aldea, cuando sea el viaje al país del rayo-

-no te preocupes ya había pensado en eso, tengo unos buenos contactos que nos aran el favor, me encargare de los detalles-

-No debemos contactarlos entre nosotros por el momento para no levantar sospechas-

-de eso no te preocupes, ya he pensado en todo-

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Todo estaba preparado para que a la mañana siguiente partiera para el país del rayo, estaba saliendo de su habitación para ir al comedor era la primera en estar ahí, luego entro su padre con Hanabi todos tomaron asiento y empezaron a servir los alimentos, minutos después entro un muy enfadado Neji seguido de Naruto en cuento esta lo vio se puso muy nerviosa sonrojándose tenuemente, se preguntaba por que Neji lo trajo y mas sin avisar, pero este ni en cuenta pues no dejaba de ver a Naruto con instinto asesino al parecer Naruto había obligado a Neji de alguna manera para traerlo asta aquí

-buenas noches a todos- saludo un muy contento y sonriente Naruto

-¿que hace este aquí?- hablo de muy mala manera Hanabi señalándolo

-Hanabi que son esos modales- la reprendió su padre con tono severo, -tienes que ser mas amable-

-lo siento padre- agacho la cabeza por la vergüenza

-perdón por presentarme tan repentinamente para cenar con ustedes pero Neji fue tan insistente que no me pude negar

Ahora si exploto en todo su instinto asesino de Neji "como se atrevía este bufón a decir semejante estupidez" pensaba en esos momento, cuando recordaba el método que uso para obligarlo.

RECUERDO

Neji caminaba por la calle, cuando se encontró con Naruto

-Neji que alegría verte de echo te estaba buscando-

-Naruto.. desde un tiempo no te eh visto, muchas misiones por lo visto-

-algo asi contesto Naruto- se coloco delante de Neji lo tomo por los hombros, -quería pedirte un gran favor-

Neji lo vio extrañado, -si esta dentro de mis posibilidades te ayudare-

-escuche que Hinata dentro de unos días saldrá al país del rayo y quiero despedirme de ella y como a estado muy ocupada no la eh podido localizar por eso quería ver si me invitas a cenar con ustedes para poder verla, pero no se lo digas quiero que sea una sorpresa-

Neji sospechaba algo, -ni loco,me entere que esta enfadada contigo, no se lo que le ayas hecho pero debe de ser algo muy grave, pues ya sabes que Hinata sama no suele enfadarse con nadie-

En el rostro de Naruto pudo percibir una mirada de tristeza pero fue por un instante por que enseguida esta cambio por pura determinación, -por favor Neji, apiádate de un compañero en apuros-

Pero Neji era inflexible, -te dije que no puedo- y comenzó a caminar para llegar a su destino pero a lo lejos escucho la voz de el, -ya veras cambiaras de opinión- lo que dijo Naruto no le dio importancia y siguió

Pero esa noche comenzó su tortura, cuando estaba por dormir en la ventana de su habitación aparecieron dos pequeñas ranas que no dejaban de hacer sonidos CROAK el trato de alejarlas pero eran persistentes, luego aparecieron mas y no solo cantaban ahora se posaban sobre el para no dejarlo dormir, mientras una hablo, -nos envía Naruto dijo que no te dejáramos en paz si no accedías-, y entonces Neji comenzó a luchar con ellas pero era inútil las que conseguía sacar de su cuarto de una nube de humo salían mas y no dejaban de hacer ruido esa noche fue insoportable durante el día le escondían las cosas como el par de sus sandalias, le hacían travesuras como amarrar un lazo en sus pies para cuando se levantara de su asiento cayera y cosas por el estilo pero tenia que ser fuerte por Hinata sama, soporto la tortura durante dos noches y luego fue a buscar a Naruto, se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento asignado para el equipo 7, y el lo vio de lejos y se acerco corriendo asta el, e intento conectarle un puño de juken que el fácilmente esquivo

-Naruto quiero que me dejes en paz, ya basta no accederé-

Y el con esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba como cuando asía travesuras le contesto, -¿estas seguro Neji?- y haciendo unos sellos con sus manos invoco algo muy grande por lo visto por el tamaño de la nube de humo, de esta apareció un gran sapo rosado con grandes labios color rojo y un moño rosa en su cabeza, - Jahiko mira lo que te tengo sorpresa, ¡TE EH ENCONTRADO UN NOVIO!-

Señalando a un muy asustado Neji, este intento correr pero no fue tan rápido y fue atrapado en un gran abrazo que le oprimían las costillas mientras recibía innumerables besos por todo su rostro, lucho con todo lo que tenia paro no logro conseguir nada solo escuchaba a lo lejos la risa de Naruto y lo maldijo internamente, pasaron dos largas horas y asta esta rana enorme estaba preparando la boda, ya estaba prácticamente cubierto de baba, ya no podía sopórtalo y logro decir lo que tanto quería escuchar Naruto,

-esta bien lo are-

FIN DEL RECUERDO

Por eso ahora se encontraba en esa situación, fue sacado de sus recuerdos por ese que tanto queria estrangular

-me tome la libertad de traer algunos postres- eran dos cajas, se los dio a la mujer que en ese momento estaba sirviendo el te, ella los tomo y se dirigió a la cocina.

Si no fuera por el humor de Neji y el nerviosismo de Hinata era una cena muy alegre pues Naruto no podía dejar de sacar todas las anécdotas divertidas de todas sus misiones y a su padre no lo molestaba nada de eso, el mundo estaba loco en otros tiempos su padre no lo soportaría y lo sacaría a patadas, ¿que estaría pasando por la cabeza de su padre en esos momentos?, la servidumbre apareció de nuevo para levantar los platos y otras personas sirvieron los postres, Hinata miro el plato se veían delicioso en ellos se encontraba rollos de canela y daifuku*

-¿como conseguiste el daifuku?, solo se prepara en finales de año- pregunto intrigada Hanabi

Naruto como si nada hablo, -no fue nada solo hable con la persona correcta y se que son los platillos favoritos de Hinata chan-

Hinata al escuchar eso se sonrojo pues Naruto le dedico una sonrisa encantadora, en ese momento por primera vez extrañaba su cabello pues no se podía ocultar de tras de el como en antaño y como lo necesitaba en ese momento.

Comieron el postre y Hanabi fue la primera en retirarse, después fue su padre que le hablo a Neji para que lo acompañara dejando a Naruto y a Hinata solos, Naruto se acerco un poco a ella

-¿como as estado?- con un tono de voz encantadora

Ella intento no tartamudear pues la cercanía de Naruto la incomodaba, -bien gracias por preocuparte por mi, pero en verdad no es necesario-

-nunca dejare de preocuparme por ti, como podría olvidarme de la mujer que amo-

Hinata trato de levantarse pero la mano de Naruto impidió su huida tomándola suavemente de su muñeca, -por favor Naruto no otra vez-

-lo siento me deje llevar, seré muy paciente asta que logres creerme, solo quería decirte que tengas mucho cuidado en tu viaje ahora seras un blanco mas de las personas que quieran dañar a Konoja- se levanto sin soltar su mano y como la otra noche lo hizo se despidió con un beso en su frente

-nos vemos Hinata hime-

Su corazón latía a mil por hora como podía derretirse de amor por el y tenerle rencor al mismo tiempo se preguntaba Hinata

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Naruto estaba almorzando en Ichiraku ramen platicando con Kiba y Shino muy animadamente, bueno digamos que con Kiba por que con Shino era muy difícil sacarle alguna que otra palabra y cuando lo hacia era para el muy complicado de entenderle. Algunos días atrás platico con ellos y les confeso el problema que tenia con Hinata, sobre la estupidez que cometió con ella, se enfadaron demasiado y asta akamaru le soltó una mordida en su pierna, (que fue sumamente dolorosa) no hizo nada pues sabia que se lo merecía, después de unas cuantas amenazas por parte de ambos, quien lo sorprendió mucho fue Shino que jamas lo había visto tan enfadado y eso era decir mucho por que jamas lo había visto reflejar algún sentimiento asta ese momento y de verdad era atemorizante, mas la parte donde dijo que lo dejaría sin poder engendrar, ToT de tan solo recordarlo se le enchinaba la piel, el les dejo bien en claro que amaba con toda su alma a la pelinegra y que aria asta lo impocible para recuperarla, después de eso ellos comprendieron su predicamento y se sumaban a la lista de que los que iban ayudarle con Hinata

-hablando de ella- dijo Kiba -por estos días regresara de su viaje-

-si ya quiero verla- en el rostro de Naruto apareció una mirada soñadora y una sonrisa boba

-pervertido- dijo Kiba

-oye yo no soy de esos- contestaba muy indignado

Ya se estaba retirando del establecimiento cuando vieron pasar a Ino corriendo apresuradamente, cuando Naruto la llamo, ella se detuvo y se dirigió donde ellos se encontraban

-que bueno que me tope con ustedes, me acaban de llamar de emergencia desde el hospital, necesitamos apresurarnos así que adelante-

Todos estaban con una gota en la cabeza cuando kiba le contesto, -bueno nos encantaría acompañarte ¿pero sabes que no somos médicos verdad Ino?-

Ino muy indignada le dio un coscorrón a kiba para que se callara,-ya se que para eso son unos inútiles- suspiro mientras comenzaba a caminar, - pero esto les interesa también a ustedes, el grupo de Hinata fue atacado cuando regresaban para parece algo grave pues me llamaron cuando hoy es mi dia libre-

Naruto sintió una preocupación extrema por Hinata y ¿si le paso algo?, no queria ni imaginarselo, todos comenzaron a correr rumbo al hospital.

CONTINUARA

*El daifuku o daifukumochi, es un dulce típico japonés, que habitualmente tomamos para celebrar el año nuevo. La base de este dulce es el mochi (pastel de arroz glutinoso) que envuelve un relleno dulce que suele ser anko, helado de té verde, o piezas de fruta como fresas. Muchas veces coloreamos la pasta de arroz que cubre el dulce, añadiendo sabores como fresa o en este caso té verde.


	12. NUEVO GUARDIAN

NUEVO GUARDIAN

Hinata, Neji y Ko era la pequeña comitiva que partió para el país del rayo, después de los arreglos que tenían que hacer en aquel lugar se dirigían de regreso para Konoha, se encontraba cerca de la frontera de la misma cuando cayeron en una emboscada, una gran explocion alejo a Neji y Ko de ella, la distancia no era mucha solo unos cuantos metros todo paso tan rápido solo pudo ver a tres ninjas se dirigían a toda velocidad para su ubicación eran dos hombres de gran tamaño y una mujer no cruzaron ninguna palabra con ella solo atacaron, de reojo vio que también atacaron a Neji y a Ko, no alcanzo a ver mucho por que tenia que concentrarse rápidamente en las personas frente de ella para poder ir a auxiliara a sus amigos.

La primera en atacar fue la mujer que por lo visto era experta en armas, -byacugan- gran cantidad de chakra fue dirigido a sus ojos, la mujer ataco con su espada y cuando estaba en una distancia considerable la atacaba con shuriken y otras armas con sellos explosivos, ella fue fácil en un descuido de parte de su contrincante solo uso la misma tecnica que con su padre, se coloco de espaldas a ella y con un toque suave de su palma impregnada de chakra obstruyo todos los nervios y limitando la creación de chakra dejándola inconciente al instante, el hombre mas grande ataco después una bola de fuego paso a su costado, pudo evadirlo fácilmente, pero mas bolas de fuego eran enviadas era difícil atacarlo a corta distancia

-estilo de agua mil agujas zembo-

Estiro su brazo por encimas de su cabeza en su palma comenzó a formarse una esfera de agua de gran tamaño y comenzaron a salir agujas de ella impactando directo al enemigo que no pudo hacer gran cosa por la velocidad del ataque lo vio caer ahora solo faltaba el otro, cuando estaba por llegar, todo a su alrededor cambio el cielo se puso obscuro y entre sus pies apareció un gran lago de sangre, frente a ella se encontraba Neji con las misma ropas con la que fueron a la gran guerra ninja, viendo nuevamente como era atravesado por la misma estaca que le quito la vida,

-un genjutsu- era fácil salir de esa técnica para ella ya que había sido entrenada por la mejor maestra en ese estilo, kurenai, -dispercion- y ahí se encontraba el ultimo obstáculo, a gran velocidad se coloco delante de el, -8 triagramas 120 palmas- sus movimientos eran tan precisos, el quiso hacer asta lo imposible para defenderse pero fue inútil, cayo inerte a los pies de Hinata.

Se dio vuelta para observar a su alrededor y encontrar a sus amigos, como aun tenia activado el byakugan fue fácil localizar a Neji pero no veía por ningún lado a Ko, se dirigío rápidamente asía el lugar de la batalla encontró a Neji teniendo una lucha feroz con un tipo de complexión delgada, cabello negro muy corto casi al ras de su cuero cabelludo y piel obscura, vestido con una gabardina totalmente negra, por la mirada que tenia se podia apreciar que estaba disfrutando el encuentro, no se veía un tipo tan peligroso pero por la cantidad de chakra que podía ver en su cuerpo se dio cuenta que era de cuidado

Neji se percato de la presencia de su prima y ambos contrincantes detuvieron su encuentro momentáneamente -Hinata sama, esta usted bien-

Pero no alcanzo a contestar pues la otra persona también hablo, -baya que rápida, no pensé verte tan pronto, veo que los rumores de que eras un rival fuerte no eran falsos, me gusta, por fin un reto-

Hinata se coloco en pocision defensiva, -¿quienes son y que quieren?-

El hombre sonrío mas ampliamente, -creo que no te puedo dar tantos detalles, pero solo te puedo decir, algunos amigos del clan te mandan saludar-

Estaba pensando en las ultimas palabras de ese tipo cuando Neji se coloco a un costado de ella, -Hinata sama, tiene que encontrar a Ko, yo estaré bien solo vaya rápido-

Hinata entendió la preocupación de Neji y se fue, se coloco en la copa de un árbol y así pudo localizar a su fiel amigo se dirigió para aya rápidamente pero lo que vio la dejo helada, Ko estaba totalmente cubierto de sangre y estaba inconciente, aquel sujeto enorme lo tenia agarrado del cuello de la ropa, cuando observo a Hinata en el rostro del tipo apareció una sonrisa sádica y dejo caer a Ko al piso mientras este se dirigia hacia ella,

-baya baya que linda princesita tengo enfrente de mi-

Hinata lo observo era un tipo un tanto guapo, piel clara, cabello gris que le llegaba a los hombros, llevaba el dorso descubierto, se podía apreciar su gran musculatura y tenia unos pantalones de color verde

-despues de que termine contigo te dejare con vida para que yo me pueda divertir un poco con tu lindo cuerpecito-

Hinata no dijo nada, solo le preocupaba de que Ko estuviera bien, se percato que aun respiraba pero era muy débil, tenia que apresurarse para poder ayudarlo

\- puño suave, cabezas gemelas de león- de un salto ataco al sujeto pero este lo esquivo fácilmente Hinata dejo un gran cráter en el suelo muy cerca de Ko, -tengo que alejarme de la zona para no dañarlo- siguió atacando al tipo llevándolo a una zona alejada, no pudo conectar ningún golpe de verdad era veloz y entonces recordó que tenia colocado los pesos, se quito el cinturón las muñequeras y los pesos que estaban por encima de las botas, ya estaba se sentía mas ligera.

-pero muñeca, tanta prisa tienes por que te haga mía, déjame eso a mi, sera divertido despojarte de esa ropa para poder acariciar tu blanca piel-

Activo de nuevo su técnica con una velocidad superior pudo conectarle varios golpes que lo dejo tumbado en el suelo,

Estaba sorprendido y tan molesto, -baya la pequeña princesa se puede defender- se levanto como si nada solo se limpio la sangre que salia de la comisura de sus labios, de su cuerpo salio una aura morada que aumento el tamaño de sus músculos y también ataco.

Cada uno de sus golpes igualaron la velocidad de Hinata pero eran mas fuertes, ella solo los podía bloquear, cuando ella se percato que descuido su guardia dirigió su puño asía su corazón pero fue sorprendida, el tomo su muñeca y con el otro brazo la apreso entre su cuerpo coloco ambos brazos por su espalda y comenzó a apretar

Era realmente doloroso y no poda zafarse

-vamos muñequita grita, quiero escuchar tu dulce voz-

En verdad este sujeto la estaba cabreando, como respuesta a sus palabra Hinata le conecto un cabezazo que desequilibro al tipo pero no descuido su agarre, le salían borbotones de sangre de la nariz, enfureciéndole mas, -tu lo pediste- Hinata observo que de su cabeza comenzaban a salir chispas de electricidad, antes de que una inmensa carga de electricidad fueran directo a todo su cuerpo activo la defensa absoluta, la técnica del sujeto no duro muchos segundos pues Hinata ya habia bloqueado todos los puntos de chakra de todo su cuerpo produciéndole un dolor extremo cayendo al suelo y dejándolo inmovilizado, mas relajada desactivo la técnica.

Ese tipo ya no era un peligro inminente, tenia que llegar asta Ko y así lo hizo, se acerco a el pero seguía inconsciente, pego su oído al rostro de Ko y no escucho su respiración, -byacugan- se asusto de sobremanera su corazón había parado, grande lágrimas salían de sus perlados ojos, comenzó a darle masaje cardiaco y respiración de boca a boca tardo un par de minuto estaba desesperada pero al fin Ko comenzaba a respirar pero estaba muy débil, de sus manos comenzó a salir chakra de color verde y la dirigió al corazón de Ko, le trasmitió un poco de su energía para que pudiera aguantar el viaje de regreso, las batallas asta ahora le comenzaban a pasar factura, se sentí agotada realmente el ultimo contrincante era fuerte, recordó que tenia que ayudar a Neji, tomo a Ko y como pudo lo coloco en su espalda para poder trasportarlo.

Cuando llego de nuevo a donde Neji, lo vio en medio de un humo espeso de color morado, se encontraba de rodillas y el sujeto estaba frente a el con la boca abierta de ese preciso lugar salia el humo, aun con Ko a su espalda, de su brazo hizo salir una ráfaga de chakra que hizo que el sujeto se alejara de su primo, el humo comenzó a despejarse y pudo acercarse a Neji, -Neji ni san ¿estas bien?-

Neji asintió, -¿encontraste a Ko?-

-¿que dices, acaso no puedes ver?

El solo agacho la cabeza, -lo siento Hinata sama, no se como lo hizo pero estoy incapacitado-

Hinata estaba realmente preocupada primero Ko y ahora su querido primo, con delicadeza bajo a Ko de su espalda lo coloco a lado de Neji, toma la mano de este y lo puso en el hombro de Ko, -por favor cuida de el, yo me encargo de esto-, se alejo lo mas que podía de ellos para enfrentar al ultimo oponente que quedaba

-tenga mucho cuidado el humo que sale de su boca es veneno-

Tenia que acabar con esto rápidamente si quería que sus amigos recibieran atención médica lo mas parido posible

-por lo que veo también te encargaste de Gis, vaya que sorprendente siendo un criminal de clase S, debimos cobrar mas por este encargo, lo tomare en cuanta para la próxima vez-

-no abra próxima vez para ti- una rafa de agua se acumulaba alrededor de sus pies y se comenzaba a crecer, -estilo de agua, tornado- una inmensa columna de agua que giraba con gran fuerza y velocidad se estrello directo a su contrincante, pero este lo estaba resistiendo manteniéndose de pie y con sus palmas creaba una especie de circulo que impedía que le diera de lleno, Hinata elevo su chakra para darle mas potencia a su ataque obligándole a que se hincara por el impacto, el desgaste de chakra que ella estaba realizando era extremo no podía durar mucho tiempo en esas circunstancias , tomo de su bolsa derecha de su short una especie de aparato alargado lo acerco para que tuviera contacto con el ataque de agua y apretó un botón, miles de volteos circularon por toda la técnica asta el atacante electrocutándolo al instante, antes de caer al suelo ya estaba muerto. Tenia que agradecer a Ten Ten por tan ingenioso aparato.

Hinata respiraba agitadamente, corriendo se acerco a sus amigos para ver su estado, Ko seguía en las mismas condiciones, -al menos no ha empeorado- se giro para ver a Neji, estaba sudando copiosamente, le toco la frente estaba ardiendo en fiebre, -Neji nisan, debemos apresurarnos, tenemos que llegar a la aldea lo mas pronto posible- tomo a Ko para colocarlo sobre su espalda nuevamente se incorporo, tomo de la mano a Neji para guiarlo y juntos comenzaron el camino de regreso lo mas rápido que podían, Hinata se dio cuenta que Neji se estaba debilitándose y ya no podía mantenerse en pie

-lo siento Hinata sama, no eh sido mas que un estorbo- dicho estas palabras cayo desmayado y ahora que iba hacer, estaba tratando de ayudar a Neji, cuando una presencia se dejo sentir mas cerca, antes de que si quiera la persona mostrara su rostro ella hablo

-rápido Sasuke ayúdame-

Sin contestar ni dirigirse la palabra ayudo a Neji y lo coloco también en su espalda, -¿estas bien?-

-eso no importa hay que apresurarse-

Hinata fue la primera en comenzar a correr lo hacia a gran velocidad y sin detenerse enseguida fue alcanzada por Sasuke tardaron una hora en llegar a la aldea, no se molestaron en detenerse en la entrada solo se dirigieron directamente al hospital llegando a emergencias, las enfermeras al ver tal conmoción acercaron las camillas para recostarlos, llamaron a sus superiores por teléfono, introdujeron a cada uno en diferentes salas, el primer médico en llegar fue Sakura se dirigió a una de las enfermeras

-informes-

-Neji hyuga esta con un tipo de veneno debilitando y dañando sus órganos internos-

-ya veo iré a verlo-

-pero esta otro pacientes, el esta mas grave casi todos sus huesos están rotos tiene hemorragia interna , sus signos vitales están bajando considerablemente-

-¿llamaron a Tsunade?-

-ya viene en camino, también llamamos a Ino-

-cuando venga Ino dile que me asista y Tsunade que se encargue de Neji entendido-

-entendido-

Antes de entrar en la sala de emergencia se percato de las dos personas que se encontraban ahí, Hinata y Sasuke quiso decirles algo pero del cuarto comenzó a sonar la alarma de los aparatos que indicaban que el paciente estaba sufriendo un paro cardiaco y entro apresurada.

Hinata no podía hacer nada, veía que entraban y salían personas de aquellas habitaciones después de unos minutos Tsunade aprecio y rápidamente recibió informes de la misma enfermera y entro donde Neji.

Sasuke le hablo, -necesitas descansar-

Negó con la cabeza, -estoy bien, no te fijes en pequeños detalles-

Sasuke iba replicar cuando escucho un escandalosa voz, ya sabia quien era

-¡Hinata!-

La nombrada volteo a esa direccione encontrándose a Naruto parecía asustado, el llego a su lado a una velocidad impresionante que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando ya estaba atrapada en un cálido abrazo por parte del rubio

-que bueno que estés bien estaba realmente preocupado-

A ella le reconforto ese abrazo de verdad no le importaba que estuviera resentida con el, esta acción la hizo sentir por primera vez en el día tranquila. De verdad necesitaba esta pequeña muestra de cariño por parte de esta persona, no podía alejarlo de ella pues también se encontraba agotada y le costaba mucho mantenerse en pie, no tenia fuerzas para nada solo la suficiente para permanecer consiente

Naruto la alejo de su cuerpo para cerciorarse que de verdad no tenia nada, estaba despeinada, con un poco de tierra, su ropa tenia unos pequeños cortes y rasgaduras y tenia manchas de sangre por todos lados al parecer no era de ella pues por mas que busco no encontró nada, lo que le preocupo era un morado que tenia en su frente

-¿de verdad estas bien?, vamos a buscar a la vieja para que te revise-

Ella nuevamente negó, -no puedo alejarme de aquí, necesito cerciórame que ellos estén bien-

-¿ellos?-

-Neji y Ko- aclaro Sasuke

Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta Naruto que Sasuke estaba acompañando a Hinata, -¿teme cuando llegaste? por que estabas de misión-

Sasuke alzo los hombros, -hace unos momentos, llegue con ella-

Naruto estaba intrigado, quería preguntar que paso pero no tubo tiempo, otros personas venían corriendo era Ino, kiba y Shino, los dos últimos también abrazaron a Hinata empujando a Naruto en el proceso, este se estrello en una pared justo dándose en la cabeza pero no replico nada sabia que tambien estaba preocupados por ella, Ino tambien estaba dispuesta a hacer lo mismo pero fue jalada por una enfermera e introduciéndola en la sala de emergencias a toda velocidad.

Después de intercambiar algunas palabras con sus amigos le nidio muy amablemente a su amigo kiba que avisara a su padre lo que había pasado claro sin detalles.

Hinata no se quería despegar de ahí todos se daban cuenta que estaba realmente cansada pero por nada del mundo se quería ir de ese lugar, Naruto le dio una botella de agua, ella la tomo y le agradeció el gesto, de un solo trago tomo todo el contenido de la botella y tambien este había conseguido una silla para que ella descansara, le trago un emparedado, pero ella no quiso comer.

Nadie salia del lugar y ya era de noche tampoco informaban nada, cuando de la sala de Neji salio Tsunade con una gran sonrisa

-esta fuera de peligro, logramos estabilizarlo y sacar todo el veneno de su sistema-

Hinata se apresuro a preguntar, -¿y sus ojos como restan?, no podía ver-, hablo desesperada

-no te preocupes- le hablaba dulcemente para tranquilizarla, -fueron efectos secundarios del veneno , recuperara su visión en algunos días mas, por lo mientras se quedara en el hospital por un tiempo-, dicho esto de el cuarto de emergencias salio una camilla con varias enfermeras para traspórtalo a una habitación, quería ir con el pero necesitaba saber tambien la condición de Ko

-Tsunade sama y ¿como se encuentra Ko?-

-no lo se, lo restan atendiendo todavía su caso es mas complicado tendrás que esperar mas, pero por que mejor no te vas a descansar si pasa algo te lo are saber-

-prefiero esperar aquí, si no le molesta-

-esta bien pero cuando te den noticias, te retiraras a descansa inmediatamente-

-a si lo are Tsunade sama-

Al retirarse, tambien se fue Shino tenia que regresar a casa disculpándose por no poder acompañarla , poco despues tambien se retiro Sasuke pues tenia que dar su informe de la misión a kakashi, el unico que estaba a su lado era Naruto

-tambien puedes irte no es necesario que te quedes aquí-

Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna contesto, -lo siento pero no te puedo dejar sola, voy a estar aquí todo el tiempo-

En ese momento llego su padre acompañada de Hanabi, esta ultima le abrazo, -hermana ¿como estas y Neji esta bien?-

-si por el momento ya paso el peligro solo queda saber la condición de Ko san-

su padre se acerco a ella

-que paso realmente-

-Fuimos emboscados de regreso para aca, alguien del consejo dio la orden-

La noticia conmociono a Hanabi y Naruto, si su padre le paso lo mismo nunca lo demostró-¿estas segura?- dijo Hiashi

-completamente, querían asesinarme-

Todo intento de conversación fue interrumpido cuando Ino salio del quirófano

-Hinata no te preocupes, ya esta fuera de peligro, tuvimos que operar, algunos órganos internos estaba muy dañados, tiene muchos huesos rotos, sera trasladado a terapia intensiva y se quedara un par de semanas para que logre recuperarse completamente-

Hinata junto sus manos y los puso a la altura de su pecho en signo de alivio e inmediatamente agradeció a Ino

-no te preocupes por eso es mi trabajo, que bueno que estés bien, te podría abrazar pero estoy sucia-

a Hinata no le importo y la abrazo fuertemente, -no importa yo tambien estoy muy sucia- al terminar de decir esto cayo desvanecida por el agotamiento, Naruto impidió su caída y la tomo en brazos, Ino la reviso percatándose que solo era agotamiento

-acompáñenme, la llevaremos al segundo piso para que descanse, realmente agoto todas sus reservas de chakra, cuando despierte estará bien-

Se adentraron en el cuarto Naruto la acomodo suavemente sobre la cama, -descansa realmente te esforzaste hoy- lo dijo mientras retiraba un mechón de cabello de su rostro.

Ino les pidió a los hombres que se retiraran, tenia que cambiar las ropas desgastadas de Hinata y asearla un poco.

Ya afuera del cuarto Naruto se dirigió a Hiashi, -espero que no le moleste que me quede a cuidar de Hinata por esta noche-

Hiashi siguió con su cara imperturbable, -de eso mismo te quería hablar-

Naruto solo arqueo ambas cejas al escuchar las palabras de su futuro suegro

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Era de día al parecer, fue el primer pensamiento que tubo Hinata al momento de abrir sus ojos

-que bueno que ya despertaste dormilona-

Al escuchar esas palabras, Hinata se sentó de inmediato y volteo a todos lados, encontrándose con la inigualable sonrisa de Naruto, -¿donde estoy?

-en el hospital ayer caíste agotada-

-ya veo, quiso levantarse pero se cercioro que únicamente traía la bata del hospital, las sabanas se cayeron a la altura de su cintura, miro de nuevo a Naruto, pero este ya miraba para otro lado con la cara muy sonrojada y con una sonrisa boba

-¿que pasa?-

Naruto no quería voltear a verla, -bueno... veras-

-ya dime por favor me estas poniendo nerviosa-

Naruto señalo su pecho, -se te trasparenta-

Ella agacho la mirada y se percato que la tela de la bata era muy delgada y se trasparentaban sus posones, que vergüenza, sus rostro parecía una esfera de navidad de un brillante rojo -¡sal por favor!- trataba de taparse desesperadamente con la sabana de la cama

Naruto opto una una postura seria para contestarle, -lo siento pero eso es imposible-

Hinata saco la cabeza de la sabana para reprocharle, -¿por que?, no sabia que eras un pervertido- y le aventó la almohada en plena cara, esta acción le dio mucha risa a Naruto

-no puedo dejarte sola-

Hinata estaba molesta, -¡claro que puedes ahora sal!-

-lo siento Hinata, de ahora en adelante no me separare de tu lado por nada del mundo, por que ahora es mi trabajo y es un gusto para mi ejercerlo-

-¿de que estas hablando?, ¿por que es tu trabajo?-

Y Naruto con una sonrisa seductora acerco su rostro al de ella para hablarle con un tono divertido, -de ahora en adelante soy tu guardaespaldas y no podrás desacerté de mi-

-¡¿QUE?!-

CONTINUARA


	13. NERVIOSISMO AL MAXIMO

Hola ¿como están?, muchas gracias por su reviews en verdad leerlos me pone muy contenta en especial quiero agradecer a Naruhinaryu, sus comentarios son muy asertivos y hace una critica constructiva (cuidare mas mi horrografia, en verdad lo intento pero siempre se me escapa una que otra), también a daniela hervar, vdevenganza, patohf, diana carolina, estrella 11, ninagare entre otros, sus comentarios me hacen el dia y como siempre manos a la obra.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

NERVISISMO AL MAXIMO

Se había quedado estupefacta por la declaración de Naruto, aun continuaba sumamente avergonzada se quedo con la boca abierta de par en par y ninguna palabra podía salir de ella, Naruto seguía con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja como con triunfo.

-¿te estas burlando de mi?-

Le tomo desprevenido la pregunta que ella efectuó, -claro que no-

-¿y por que sonríes de esa manera?-

-bueno es que estoy feliz, ¿es malo sonreír?-

Hinata trato de sujetar bien las sabanas de su hombro y se levanto cuidando que ninguna parte de su cuerpo fuera visible para Naruto, se coloco delante de el pero no tan cerca, -me podrías explicar por favor lo que dijiste sobre ser mi guardián-

Naruto sonrío mas (si a un es posible), -como estas en peligro y dado que Neji y Ko resultaron lesionados, ayer se me solicito la misión de cuidarte hasta que estés a salvo y como veras estoy muy contento de estar a tu lado-

-me- me po-podrias decir quien fue el que solicito que fueras tu- o no el maldito tartamudeo regreso, ¿que pensaría el de esto?,¿por que ahora?, no podía verme débil ante el de nuevo tengo que controlarme.

Naruto iba a contestar pero alguien se le adelanto

-fui yo Hinata-

Ninguno de los dos noto su presencia hasta que el hablo, su padre se encontraba justo en la puerta muy serio como era costumbre

-padre.. por que no se me consulto-

Hiashi se acerco a los dos y le podio a Naruto un momento a solas con su hija, Naruto entendió y salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras su salida, ahora Hiashi miraba imperturbable a su hija

-es una decisión que tome como tu padre-

-pero padre yo soy fuerte no necesito que nadie me cuide-

-te equivocas no lo hago por que te vea débil, no te has dado cuenta que los del consejo no se darán por vencidos tan fácilmente, que tal si manda a ninjas mas fuertes o en gran numero, todo ninja tiene su limite y no quiero conocer el tuyo, necesitas mantenerte fuerte y sin ninguna preocupación para que lleves bien al clan y cumplas tu promesa de eliminar el sello del pájaro-

Ella agacho su cabeza con preocupación, -¿por que tenias que elegir a Naruto?-

-que mejor para cuidarte que el mas fuerte ninja, el héroe de Konoja, además es confiable y como sabrás nunca se rinde-

Solo le quedaba una única opción, -sabes sus intenciones, el hablo contigo sobre mi y lo que pretende-

Su padre opto una pocision mas relajada -eso no influencio en mi decisión, aquí lo primordial es tu protección ya te di mis razones-

Hinata miraba suplicante a su padre, -me es muy difícil estar cerca de el-

-como buena Hyuga tendrás que controlarte, tienes que resistir hasta hallar a los culpables-

De nuevo los interrumpieron pues entro una enérgica Hanabi se veía molesta se acerco a ambos y sin decir ninguna palabra le extendió a Hinata una bolsa de plástico que ella tomo inmediatamente y así como entro se fue, Hinata abrió la bolsa y observo que era ropa nueva , su padre comenzó a caminar para la salida

-en lo que te viste iré a ver a Neji,- salio del cuarto mientras pensaba "perdón por ponerte en esta situcion pero quiero que seas feliz, quiero redimir mis errores se que tu felicidad esta al lado de el"

Hinata ya resignada se vistió lo mas rápido posible quería ver como estaba Neji y Ko y tener el mínimo contacto con Naruto, ya no podía ocultarse de el por mas tiempo ahora estaría a su lado, colocándola en una encrucijada se había podido controlar delante de el por cortos periodos de tiempo pero como lo haría si estaría prácticamente todo el día con el, de tan solo pensarlo se ponía totalmente nerviosa , seguiría el consejo de su padre, tendría que controlarse cueste lo que cueste, no había mas opciones.

Salio del cuarto de hospital y en frente de ellos se encontraba Naruto riendo abiertamente por el comportamiento escandaloso que tenia Konohamaru parecía pedir perdón por algo a Hanabi, con que por eso ella estaba molesta

-ya te dije que no salí con ella en una cita, creeme Hanabi-, suplicaba desesperado por su perdón tenia las manos juntas y una cara que a cualquiera daría lastima, volteo para ver a su hermana y el enfado no se le bajaba es mas parecía mas molesta y el aura a su alrededor era negra pero mantenia los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, Konohamaru en cualquier momento se colocaba de rodillas frente a su hermana

-no me tienes que dar explicaciones que tu y yo no somos nada-

-¿pero si no somos nada por que estas tan enfadada y por que me golpeaste cuando ella se acerco tanto a mi?- Hanabi abrió los ojos con confusión

-por que... por que quise, todavía me debías el engaño de la vez pasada, te dije que me las pagarías y si no me dejas en paz te daré otro- hablo amenazante mientras levantaba su puño, pero este no retrocedió y la tomo de la mano para dirigirse con ella ala salida

-ya se como se te quitara el enfado, vamos por un helado-

Hanabi forcejeaba pero parecía que no oponía resistencia pues se dejaba guiar, y tenia un tenue sonrojo, pero no dejaba de amenazarlo, -suéltame idiota te golpeare y te dejare todos los huesos rotos,-

-has lo que quieras después de comer el helado, mientras estate tranquila, pareces una niña haciendo berrinche-

-como tu quieras pero pediré uno muy caro-

Konohamaru sonrió ante su triunfo, mientras ambos caminaban, para Hinata esa escena era encantadora y sonrío

-te vez muy bonita cuando sonríes- a un lado de ella se encontraba Naruto, ella se sobresalto por la cercanía, Hinata hizo como si no lo escuchara y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos en busca de una enfermera para preguntar en que cuarto se encontraba su primo

-¿que tu tambien quieres un helado para que se te quite el enfado?-, ella ya no pudo contener la risa y en un ultimo esfuerzo con una mano se tapo la boca para que el no la escuchara

-vamos Hinata déjate de hacer la dura y se como antes, de verdad te extraño- pero ella siguió su camino, Naruto exasperado fue tras ella

-por favor- Hinata seguía sin hacerle caso

-por favor- ella continuaba con su misma actitud, encontró una enfermera y pidió informes le dijo en donde estaban los cuartos, mientras platicaba con la enfermera Naruto seguía suplicando, -por favor- antes de que Hinata se alejara de la enfermera esta le dio un consejo

-debiera perdonar a su novio, se ve que la quiere y al ser un hombre tan guapo cualquiera se lo querría quitar, haga caso a mi consejo-, lo ultimo lo dijo guiñándole un ojo a Naruto, Hinata iba a protestar para decirle que no era su novio, pero Naruto rápidamente contesto por ella algo avergonzado

-verdad que nos vemos bien juntos- acerco a Hinata asía el rodeando sus hombros con el brazo vendado, Hinata estaba paralizada ante la situación y se quedo sin habla

La enfermera contesto, -si son una muy linda pareja, deberían formalizar pronto y casarse para que tengan unos cuantos niños hermosos, apresúrense- y se alejo

Naruto muy contento comenzó a caminar sin soltar a Hinata, ella estaba ida en su pensamiento imaginándose una vida con Naruto a largo plazo, creando con la mente la carita de sus hijos, que no se percataba de lo que pasaba a su alrededor y caminaron hasta situarse delante del cuarto de Neji, Naruto toco la puerta muy feliz pues tenia tan cerca a Hinata y ella no había rechazado su contacto, pero al momento de que ella escucho los sonidos salio de su fantasía y se dio cuanta que Naruto aun la seguía abrazando y ya se encontraban delante del cuarto de su primo, ella todavía tardo en reaccionar pues veía el cuarto y luego a Naruto tan cerca, su abrazo la hacia sentir especial el calor que el emanaba era tan agradable, se puso tan roja y al fin reacciono, trato de alejarse de el pero el no la soltaba, entonces desesperada coloco una mano en la cara de este e hizo fuerza logrando zafarse de su agarre,

De los ojos de Naruto salían cascadas de llanto, -estuve tan cerca-

Hinata hablo enfadada, -mientras seas mi guardián te suplico evites esos acercamientos- su mirada la dirigió al frente y se encontraba delante de ellos nada menos que Sakura que había visto todo

-Hinata.. me alegra que estés bien, con las heridas que tiene tus compañeros es un alivio que tu te encuentres ilesa-

Hinata se sorprendió por las amables palabras de Sakura, pues en sus últimos encuentros la pelirosa no era nada agradable y era un tanto agresiva con sus comentario y no se le podía borrar de la cabeza los comentarios tan hirientes que Sakura le dijo cuando esta y Naruto habían iniciado una relaciona, pero la Sakura que ella vio en ese instante era distinta, tenia unas grandes ojeras, estaba mas delgada y se notaba muy cansada, además que mostraba una sonrisa muy forzada, Hinata no quería verse muy grosera y le contesto amablemente

-gracias-

-Veo que vienen a ver a Neji, lo acabo de revisar, se encuentra mejor aunque no ha recuperar la vista, tardara algunos días mas en lo que el veneno salga de sus sistema, puedes pasar-

Hinata no dijo nada solo inclino la cabeza en señal de que había entendido todo y se metió al cuarto sin decir ni una palabra cerrando la puerta tras de si, cuando se encontraba sola por así decirlo pues Neji estaba en ese lugar, trato de tranquilizar su agitado corazón, pues latina muy rápido y sentía su cara arder, ¿por que no podía resistirse a los encantos de el? y además el encuentro con Sakura la había puesto mas nerviosa de lo que ya se encontraba y ahora ella estaba afuera con Naruto ¿y si se reconciliaban?, trato de sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, que pasara lo que tenia que pasar, si Naruto querida regresar con Sakura era lo mejor y el ya no jugara con su corazón herido, ya mas resignada se acerco para ver el estado de su primo, se encontraba dormido profundamente y decidió sentarse un momento junto a el para ver si despertaba.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Para Naruto era el primer encuentro con Sakura desde que termino con ella y no sabia como empezar una conversación y además tambien se dio cuenta del leve cambio en su físico se le notaba realmente cansada, se le quedo viendo pero no decía nada de verdad era un idiota para estas situaciones, la ultima vez quedaron como amigos pero el sabia que ella estaba realmente lastimada, tantas ideas se le venían a la cabeza haciendo la situación mas confusa

-¿como has estado? Pregunto ella como si nada aya pasado entre ellos

-bien, ¿pero como estas tu?-

Sakura se comenzó a dar masaje a los músculos de sus hombros, -con mucho trabajo, ya casi no salgo de Hospital, solamente para dormir, realmente necesito unas vacaciones- sonrío para relajar el ambiente

Naruto entonces comprendió que ella estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que todo fuera como antes entre ellos y si ella lo estaba intentando el lo haría tambien

-cuanto antes mejor, asta has adelgazado-

Ese comentario la molesto levemente, -¿me estas diciendo que estaba gorda?-

Naruto tembló ya sabia lo que venia e instintivamente se cubrió con ambos brazos la cabeza, -yo nunca dije eso, perdón- pero el ataque nunca llego, abrió lentamente los ojos para mirarla con precaución, y la vio sonreír ahora mas relajada,

-realmente te extrañe baka, hasta extrañaba tus estupideces-

-nunca dejaremos de ser amigos, Sakura chan-

-lo se- aunque le doliera que Naruto no la amara se alegraba que no se separaran como amigos, nunca dejarían de serlo pues el siempre estuvo a su lado cuando ella lo necesitaba

-¿como vas con Hinata?-

Naruto no sabia si contestar o no, pues podría lastimarla con algún comentario, ¿como hablar de la chica que amas con tu ex?

-tranquilo puedes hablar conmigo de eso, ya lo superare pero para lograrlo quiero que no cambie nada entre nosotros y que me tengas confianza que me hables de ella, tal vez hasta podría ayudarte-

Naruto se rasco nerviosamente la nuca, -no lo se Sakura chan-

-tranquilo Naruto, lo entiendo pero cuando estés listo, sabes que puedes hablar conmigo- se despido con la mano para alejarse del

Naruto estaba aliviado por ver a Sakura y que se arreglaran las cosas de una manera tan fácil,aunque fuera egoísta ahora su única preocupación era arreglar las cosas con su amada Hinata.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hinata permaneció ahí por largo tiempo, perdió sus esperanzas de hablar con Neji pues el seguía profundamente dormido y una enfermera que entro para revisarlo le explico que estaba sedado pues el presentaba mucho dolor cuando estaba despierto y era mejor sedarlo para no estresarlo y que se recuperara mas rápido, entonces decidió visitar a Ko que estaba en el cuarto contiguo, al salir volteo para todos lados y no encontró a Naruto su corazón se encogió de seguro estaba con ella, arreglando su relación, no lo quería admitir pero ella tenia la esperanza de que el la amara realmente pero sabia que en cuanto el la viera otra vez se olvidaría de ella como siempre, pero a lo lejos lo vio venia corriendo apresuradamente y llevaba una bolsa, una enfermera lo regaño, -no se corre dentro del hospital-

-lo siento- lo dijo sin detenerse

Ya estando frente a ella saco unas cajas de la bolsa y le entrego una a ella, -perdón por tardarme pero es que en la cafetería de aquí había mucha gente, pero ya conseguí algo para desayunar, no es mucho solo unos emparedados

Hinata abrió la pequeña caja y saco un delicioso emparedado al verlo se le hizo agua la boca y su estomago gruño avergonzándola de sobremanera pues no habida probado alimentos desde ayer en la

mañana antes de que pasara todo, -lo siento-

-no es nada Hinata, después de todo eres humana y esas cosas pasan ¿no lo crees?- otra vez esa encantadora sonrisa, desvío la mirada

-tambien traje chocolate, creo que te gusta con canela ¿verdad?-

¿como sabia de sus gusto? cada acciona la desconcertaba y en ella comenzaba una nueva esperanza, no estaba con ella como lo pensó, -gracias-

-no es nada vamos a buscar un lugar y comer mas tranquilos pues lo metió de contrabando, ya sabes aquí no se aceptan alimentos- , el conocía el hospital de pi a pa (asi se dice cuando conoces mucho de algo en especifico) pues ya muchas veces se escabullía de ahí para comer algo de ramen, pues la comida de los hospitales para el era asquerosa, la llevo ala azotea del hospital y se sentaron ambos en silencio comieron, pero Naruto no despegaba la mirada de ella

-podrías dejar de mirarme, me incomodas-

-lo siento, pero no lo puedo evitar, de verdad mis ojos se niegan a mira otra cosa-

Hinata sabia que era inútil lo que pedía, le dio la espalda y trato de comer en paz, pero Naruto recargo su espalda a la de ella

-esteras mas cómoda si recargas tu espalda en mi, debes seguir cansada por lo de ayer, no protestes sabes que debo velar por tu seguridad, por eso debo cerciorarme que estés cómoda-

-no es necesario, que lo hagas-

-no empecemos Hinata hime, vamos a pasar muchas horas juntos y hay que llevarnos mejor, ¿no lo crees?, has un esfuerzo-

Hinata sabia que Naruto tenia razón, estaba dolida con el pero para su salud mental tenia que intentarlo, -esta bien lo haré tratare de llevarme mejor contigo-

-tambien trataras de perdonarme para que formalicemos y tengamos muchos hijos hermosos-, Naruto sabia que estaba pisando terreno peligroso pero no quería perder ninguna oportunidad para decirle que la amaba

-no tientes a tu suerte Naruto- se alegraba que se encontraran de espaldas pues el comentario de Naruto la hizo sonreír

-esta bien, esta bien ya me callo-

Comieron tranquilamente, luego dejaron la azotea y ambos visitaron a Ko el si se encontraba despierto y estaba lleno de vendas por todo su cuerpo y le costaba trabajo hablar

-me alegra que Hinata sama se encuentre bien-

-no te preocupes lo importante es tu salud no hables, descansa vendré a visitarlos otra vez mañana, todo estará bien-

Con esas palabras se despidieron y el inmediatamente callo profundamente dormido

-Naruto vámonos tengo que hablar con el Hokage-

-a sus ordenes Hinata hime-

Los dos se fueron hacia la torre del hokage, ya estando ahí Hinata le platico toda la situación y dio un informe detallado de la batalla, kakashi le mostró el libro bingo para que identificara a sus agresores, después de un rato los logro localizar, dos eran de alto rango y muy peligrosos, teniendo una jugosa recompensa por ellos, Naruto quedo impresionado por que según su historia Hinata se encargo de todos ellos sola, realmente estaba admirado por la fuerza que la madre de sus futuros hijos poseía, adames de estar embobado por su belleza y no solo eso su alma era pura y tenia un corazón tan inmenso y lleno de bondad que no quería perderla por nada del mundo la idea de que eso ocurriera le daba tanto miedo y se enfado con el mismo por ser tan imbécil de no saber identificar sus sentimientos a tiempo, por ese pequeño error podía perder un futuro lleno de felicidad a lado de la ella, tenia que lograr que ella lo perdonara a como diera lugar, suplicaría si era necesario.

Kakashi saco un mapa, -poda identificar el área donde te atacaron, por tu historia dos de ellos continuar con vida y están heridos, mandare un escuadro ambu para capturarlos-

Hinata marco con un plumón un circulo en el mapa, -por esta ares, los enfrentamientos fueron separados abarca una pequeña extencion de terreno-

-ya entiendo no te preocupes veremos que hacer, por ahora es todo nos encargaremos de esto, gracias por venir-

Hinata se despidió con respeto ambos salieron de la oficina

Caminaban en silencio, Naruto no podía despegar la mirada de ella, sus movimientos eran como una danza, todo ella le ponía su mundo de cabeza y ¿por que no se había dado cuenta antes? que no podría vivir sin ella, un gran golpe en su nuca que nunca vio venir lo enfureció

-¿quien fue el idiota que se mete conmigo?-

Giro su cabeza para encontrar al culpable, -teme-

Sasuke estaba completamente serio como ya era su costumbre, Hinata vio las acciones de su compañero de entrenamiento y estaba algo intrigada, -Sasuke san-

-si la sigues mirando de esa forma le aras un hueco a su rostro- mientras lo decía no aparto la mirada de Naruto

Naruto estaba molesto no por lo que dijo si no por el sape que le había metido, -y a ti que te importa , yo puedo ver lo que quiero, cuando quiero y el tiempo que yo quiera-

Hinata estaba nerviosa eh enrojeció

Sasuke conservaba su postura y seriedad, -no tengo problema con que la mires, lo que me preocupa es la sonrisa de idiota y pervertido que pones cuando lo haces, pareces un acosador apunto de atacar, dobe- y ahora si Sasuke mostró una sonrisa burlona

Ahora era turno de Naruto de estar nervioso, busco a Hinata con la mirada y la encontró tan roja y con los ojos abiertos al máximo cruzaron miradas, Naruto sin dejar el contacto, se rasco la nuca y con una de sus típicas sonrisas hablo, -es que es inevitable, Hinata es tan hermosa que-

Pero fue interrumpido por ella, -basta Naruto y Sasuke san, no es el lugar ni el momento, estamos a mitad de la calle y me están avergonzando-

Naruto volteo molesto para reclamarle a Sasuke, lo agarro de las solapas de su vestimenta, -ya vez teme lo que provocas, ya se molesto Hinata conmigo-

-yo solo estoy cuidando a una mujer de un idiota pervertido como tu-

Y comenzaban de nuevo con su interminables discusiones, Naruto elevo su puño para darle directo en la cara a Sasuke, pero el fue mas rápido y de un solo movimiento se quito de su camino, colocándose a un lado de Naruto para después ponerle un pie, con esta acción Naruto perdió el equilibrio, se le enredaron los pies giro, en un intento desesperado para no tocar el suelo se agarro de lo que pudo con una mano toco algo que se encontraba cerca, recupero el equilibrio estaba aliviado pues no podía quedar como un tonto ante los ojos de ella , cuando se fijo que era lo que lo salvo quedo congelado igual que Hinata, pues estaba sosteniendo uno de los senos de ella, Naruto intento explicarse pero de su boca no salia nada y no la soltaba, se perdió en esa sensación era muy suave y firme ala vez y de nuevo sonrío como un bobo,su cara competía con la de ella en sonrojo, Hinata estaba en shok, totalmente congelada sin dejar de mirarlo

-te lo dije eres un pervertido, dobe-

Naruto por fin pudo reaccionar la soltó y le contesto muy enfadado, -¡cállate teme, fue un accidente y tu lo provocaste!- pero un sonido lo hizo persistir de desquitarse con el que provoco todo, pues Hinata a su espalda cayo desmayada, -¡Hinata!- intento tomarla en brazos pero Sasuke se le adelanto, se hinco levantándola ligeramente la tomo de la espalda acomodo un brazo de ella para que cayera por su hombro, coloco otro brazo por debajo de sus piernas y la cargo la cabeza de Hinata quedo apoyada en el pecho de Sasuke

-déjala Sasuke yo la llevare-

-tu eres un depravado, no puedo permitir que hagas de las tuyas mientras ella no esta inconsiente-

Naruto se enfado de verdad el no era ningún pervertido el teme estaba equivocado, mientras caminaban al recinto Hyuga, Naruto recordó nuevamente la dulce sensación que experimento, miro la mano con la que habita tenido el contacto perdiéndose en el recuerdo "tal vez Sasuke tiene razón y de verdad soy un pervertido".

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Joigi estaba enfadado y muy nervioso, escucho las noticias sobre el ataque a su líder y Hinata estaba ilesa, se supone que el ataque lo efectuaron shinobis poderosos fracasaron en su intento de evitar lo inevitable, como era posible tanta ineptitud habia confiado en Itsuke por eso dicen "quieres que algo se haga bien tienes que hacerlo por ti mismo" y para su máxima frustración Hiashi les informo nada mas y nada menos que Naruto Uzumaki seria su nuevo protector hasta que Hinata se aya libre de amenaza, la situación no podía ser mas difícil de lo que ya era, tenia que pensar en un plan rápidamente, ¿pero como lograrlo?, en esos momentos Itzuki entro en sus aposentos

-tengo que desaparecer por un tiempo- habia comentado Itzuki

Joigi sonrío, -vas a huir como rata-

-escuche por mis contactos en la unidad ambu, que quedaron dos sobrevivientes de los atacantes y ya salieron para capturarlos, si hablan sera mi fin-

-entiendo, estaremos en contacto, si te atrapan no des mi nombre-

-¿me vas a dejar solo en esto?-

-claro que no, pero si nos atrapan a los dos no podremos acabar con esto-

Un gran escandalo interrumpió su platica, provenía de la entrada, los dos se asomaron por la ventada para ver a Uchiha cargando a Hinata al parecer estaba desmayada y a Naruto Uzumaki detrás de ellos diciendo puras incoherencias viéndose muy molesto

-sera mas difícil ahora que hay mas entrometido- comento Itzuki

-lo se, tengo que ser muy cauteloso-

CONTINUARA


	14. ACERCAMIENTO

ACERCAMIENTO

Hinata estaba desorientada, solo escuchaba a lo lejos unas voces que no lograba identificar, luego recordó que esto siempre sucedía cuando se desmayaba y trato de hacer memoria, que fue lo que lo provoco esta vez y oh, no tardo mucho en que las imágenes cruzaran en su cabeza, Naruto al intentar no caer se sujeto de su seno derecho y no solo eso cuando se percato de donde estaba su mano, en esa parte tan privada no la soltó, después de eso todo a su alrededor se puso negro y ya no supo de si, se incorporo lentamente, se encontraba en su cuarto y estaba sola entonces las voces venia del pasillo, eran Sasuke y Naruto y por lo visto seguían peleando, no quería salir y enfrentar a Naruto no sabia que decirle tenia unas ganas de reclamarle pero ella sabia que en cuanto lo viera se quedaría congelada, por esos decido que no saldría de su cuarto, solo tenia que esperara a que el se fuera a su casa y por lo visto ya era tarde decidido recostarse un momento mas aun se sentina agotada pues su chakra no estaba totalmente recuperado, las voces en el pasillo se calmaron.

Al anochecer salio para cenar con su familia pues tenia un hambre atroz, al parecer la casa estaba en completo silencio y muy confiada se dirigió al comedor pero grata sorpresa, Naruto se encontraba en ese lugar sentado al parecer esperándola

-hola Hinata asta que por fin sales-

-¿que haces aquí?- miraba para todos lados buscando a alguna persona que la sacara de esta predicamento

-bueno estoy esperándote, vamos a cenar juntos dettebayo-

-¿mi padre y Hanabi?-

-bueno tu padre ya ceno y Hanabi aun no aparece, así que solo estamos tu y yo-

Hinata quería huir de ese sitio, solo se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a avanzar, Naruto se levanto inmediatamente para alcanzarla le toco el hombro para detenerla

-lo siento Hinata por lo de esta tarde, de verdad no era mi intención haberte tocado de esa manera, de verdad lo siento, fue un accidente-

Hinata sin voltear lo seguía escuchando

-todo fue la culpa del teme, el me hizo tropezar de verdad tienes que creerme-

Hinata muy tímida le hablo -se que fue un accidente pero... ¿por que no me soltabas?-

Naruto se puso de todos colores y se encontraba tan nervios , -bueno eso pues, pues veras no lo se- Hinata ahora si se giro para encararlo, Naruto se encontraba viendo la pared y estaba muy rojo

–de verdad lo siento Hinata, no se lo que me paso, de verdad me quede petrificado yo nunca te tocaría de esa manera, sabes no soy un pervertido como dice el teme...-

Naruto seguía parloteando pidiendo perdón y dando escusas movía sus manos exageradamente para todos lados y cada vez su sonrojo se acentuaba mas, Hinata ya quería dar el tema por terminado y la verdad la faceta que le estaba mostrando Naruto le parecía muy tierna además tenia demasiada hambre en ese momento, tomo de los hombros a Naruto para calmarlo y este lo hizo al instante

-esta bien Naruto dejemos el tema y vamos a cenar- lo soltó y se sentó enfrente de la mesa

Fue seguida por Naruto y comenzaron a comer, Naruto como siempre no se podia mantener en paz comenzo una platica

-Sasuke me dijo que mañana te esperaba para entrenar- dejo de comer para observarla, ella estaba tan tranquila y se notaba que tenia hambre pero aun conservaba sus modales, como no recibio respuesta volvió a hablar, -¿desde cuando son compañeros de entrenamiento?-

-desde que el salio del hospital, después de la guerra-

-en serio, y ¿por que no me pediste ayuda a mi?yo soy mas fuerte que el teme-

Hinata dejo de comer para dirigirle una mirada a el, -veras yo nunca se lo pedí solo apareció ante mi y ya, pero me alegro que eso haya pasado, de verdad me ayudo mucho-

Naruto entristeció por el comentario no dijo nada y jugo con la comoda con los palillos de madera, Hinata se percato del cambio de humor de su acompañante,

-veras el nunca me mira inferior y de verdad no me la deja nada fácil, no se tienta el corazón por el hecho que soy mujer, sin ningún temor me dice mis errores algunas veces a sido cruel, pero en su momento lo necesite, por eso me alegro que sea el con quien entrene, no me lo tomes a mal pero tu serias muy blando y no me exigirías, se que tu naturaleza es amable y no avanzaría mucho con contigo, por eso no te lo tomes a mal-

Naruto la encaro y Hinata le sonrío para tranquilizarlo, el se alegro mucho y le devolvió el gesto, sabia que lo que le dijo Hinata tenia mucha razón jamas seria duro con ella, no por el hecho de que fuera mujer si no por que era ella, una tierna y amable chica de la cual estaba enamorado, se alegraba mucho de que Sasuke la haya ayudado tanto, otro echo que le alegro bastante la noche es que Hinata poco a poco se comportaba mas como la de antes con el, pero no le diria nada por que otra vez se pondría a la defensiva y eso no seria nada bueno.

Terminaron de comer tranquilamente y ambos se encaminaron por el pasillo y pasaron por la salida ella se detuvo

-buenas noches-

Naruto contesto, -buenas noches-

Hinata avanzo para dirigirse a su cuarto y Naruto tambien la siguió, se encontraban por el pasillo de las recamaras

-Naruto no me tienes que acompañar hasta mi cuarto-

-no te sigo solo me dirijo a mi recamara tambien-

Hinata lo miro con cara de what, -¿tu recamara?-

-así es- y señalo la recamara que quedaba a lado de la de ella-

-¿vas a dormir en la mansion?-

Naruto sonrío descaradamente -te dije que no me separaría de ti en todo momento-

-pero, pero ¿como?-

El coloco ambas manos en su espalda para que ella avanzara y la encamino a su cuarto, abrió la puerta y la ayudo a pasar

-ahora si buenas noches- y cerro la puerta

Ella estaba incrédula -padre ¿por que me pones en esta situación?, están difícil no creo poder resistir por mucho tiempo-

La noche paso sin ningún contratiempo, ella casi no pudo pegar el ojo pensando que Naruto estaba tan cerca, la inquietaba de sobre manera pero a la vez le daba tranquilidad, ay ni ella misma se entendía ¿por que los sentimientos eran tan complicados?, ¿Por que tenia que ser ella a la que le pasara esto?, sin nada mas que hacer se levanto tenia que apresurarse a Sasuke nunca le gustaba los retardos es mas asta el entrenamiento era mas duro por esas pequeñas fallas, se metió a bañar para quitar todo rastro de sueño que aun cargaba en cima, ya vestida busco entre sus cosas un juego de pesas nuevas pues con la anterior batalla las había dejado en el bosque olvidadas, se alegraba mucho que Ten Ten fuera tan precavida para estas cosas le debía tanto a esa chica de chonguitos pues le habia obsequiado orto juego.

Al salir al pasillo se le hizo tan raro que Naruto la estuviera esperando, pues todos conocían que a el se le pagaban las cobijas muy seguido, sin embargo ahí estaba el tan fresco como una lechuga y esa sonrisa tan característica, lo saludo y al pasar junto a el sus fosas nasales fueron invadidas por el fresco aroma que desprendía Naruto tan varonil, para sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza comenzó a hablar

-sabes es muy raro verte tan temprano-

Naruto tan relajado como siempre contesto, -bueno esta misión es muy importante para mi, pues estoy cuidando a la persona que amo-

Ese comentario la descoloco como todo lo que el hacia y se maldijo mil veces por sacar el tema a flote

-si por mi fuera hasta dormiría en tu habitación para cerciorarme que todo este bien-

Ahí va de nuevo a sonrojarse como vil tomate, Naruto se percato de eso pero no dijo ni hizo nada solo caminaron al comedor donde estaba Hanabi y su padre esperándolos para desayunar, ambos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares asta que fueron interrumpidos por Hanabi

-¿que haces pegado como una sanguijuela a mi hermana?, ahora asta en la casa la acosas, yo pensé que era ella la que hacia eso-

Hinata no sabia donde meter la cabeza en ese momento siempre admiro la habilidad de su hermana para poder decir lo que pensaba cuando a ella se le diera la gana, pero nunca lo habia aplicado en ella , de verdad ¿por que tenia que haber dicho lo ultimo era tan vergonzoso?, su única reacción fue gritarle

-Hanabi-

Y su hermana como si no hubiera escuchado continuo

-de verdad Naruto ¿ya se te pego esa maña?, crees que no se lo que paso entre ambos, fue muy difícil descubrir la verdad pues mi hermana nunca dijo nada- luego miro a su padre -¿como lo permites?-

Su padre solo levanto los hombros como cualquier adolecente que hizo una travesura y no quiere dar explicaciones, esa simple acciona conmociono ah ambas Hyuga pues su padre jamas habia reaccionado de esa manera era tan raro, ambas lo miraron intrigadas pero el estaba de los mas tranquilo y continuaba comiendo como si en el lugar no pasara nada, su padre se veía tan relajado desde que ya no era líder, en otras circunstancias no permitiría tales comentarios ni cuestionamientos de sus decisiones

-padre- hablo Hinata pero rápidamente su atención fue redirigida a la persona que la interrumpió

-veras Hanabi se que cometí errores y por eso lo resarciré, por que yo amo a tu hermana.. y si de ahora en adelante seré su sombra por que mi deber es cuidar de ella acomode lugar y sobre la habilidad de Hinata que tu llamas acosar yo le llamo "cuidar a la persona sin que ella se de cuanta" déjame decirte que es muy buena y la tengo que superar pues jamas me di cuenta de su presencia, si lo logro seré un mejor ninja ¿no lo crees? Hanabi chan-

El discurso de Naruto fue tan bueno que por un momento el comedor quedo en silencio,

pero no por mucho tiempo

Hanabi tomo la palabra, -solo te diré dos cosas-

Naruto inclino la cabeza, -adelante- tomo un bocado de comida y lo dirigió a su boca

-primero no dudo de las habilidades de mi hermana pero un factor muy importante que fue a su favor es que eres un IDIOTA y por eso me sorprende que conozcas el significado de la palabra resarcir-

Naruto se atraganto con el bocado que estaba en su boca eh intentaba respirar, Hinata estaba molesta con su hermana nunca le habia gustado que se dirigieran a el como un idiota el no lo era solo era un poco distraído, cuando Naruto por fin pudo hablar le salina cascada de llanto de sus ojos

-mi cuñada es tan cruel-

-a quien le llamas cuñada pedazo de- casi se subía a la mesa para golpear a Naruto, pero fue bruscamente detenida por su padre

-¡Hanabi basta¡, ¿que son esos modales en la mesa?, deja en paz a nuestro invitado-

Hanabi hizo un puchero de frustacion, -pero padre estoy defendiendo a mi hermana-

Ahora Hinata interviene, -se defenderme sola Hanabi, además no hay necesidad de ser grosera, discúlpate esos no son los modales que mi madre nos enseño-

Hanabi lanzo miradas asesinas hacia Naruto el seguia con la cabeza agachada parecía deprimido, sabia que no podía hacer nada contra el argumento de su hermana ¿por que tenia que salir a colación su madre?

-lo siento Naruto me sobrepase, no volver a suceder-

Naruto levanto la cabeza orgulloso y con una sonrisa, -no importa pero gracias por la disculpa-

¿como podia cambiar tan fácilmente de estado de animo? y solo con unos simples comentarios, Hanabi pensaba muy seriamente si ese tipo no era bipolar, la mañana paso rápidamente y era hora de su encuentro con Sasuke

En el camino Naruto intentaba poder hablar con Hinata pero no sabia como comenzar, ya casi llegaban al lugar de entrenamiento

-Hinata gracias por defenderme-

-no ha sido nada, los comentarios de mi hermana fueron muy groseros no tenia derecho de decirte esas cosas-

Naruto queria seguir conversando cuando un poderoso ataque de shuriken con chakra del tipo rayo fue dirigido a Hinata quiso ponerse delante de ella pero Hinata fue mas rápida y repelió el ataque con un poderosos estilo de agua

-pero que demonios ¿que estas haciendo Sasuke?-

Susuke salia de entre las sombras de lo mas tranquilo e ignorando a Naruto, -¿que hace el dobe aquí?, solo sera un estorbo en nuestro entrenamiento-

-teme no me ignores, ya te dije que no me separare de Hinata por nada del mundo ahora soy su guardián-

Sasuke siguió en su pose,-que molesto-

Hinata se puso en pocision de batalla y activo su linea sucesoria, -por favor Naruto pase lo que pase no intervengas-

Y se lanzo al ataque con todo lo que tenia, hubo un intercambio de golpes muy poderosos, de verdad Hinata luchaba a la par con Sasuke y el se lo tomaba en serio, Sasuke mantenía la distancia y cuando ella lograba acercarse se defendía con la funda de su espada ¿por que no atacaba normalmente? y se dio cuenta que el cuerpo de Hinata estaba cubierto por un chakra que se amoldaba a su cuerpo la naturaleza de este era muy diferente al chakra habitual de Hinata y parecía poderoso, Naruto empezaba a preguntarse que clase de técnica estaba haciendo ella y por que Sasuke era tan cuidadoso de no tocar ese chakra, estaba intrigado y decidió no perder ningún detalle del entrenamiento que mas que parecer un entrenamiento precia una batalla a muerte, fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando Sasuke invoco a el susano y ataca a Hinata pero ella era muy rápida y lo esquivaba fácilmente hasta que por un lado Sasuke ataco con una bola de fuego por la derecha y la obligo a saltar de lado izquierdo pero este movimiento fue una trampa pues fue golpeada fuertemente por el susano y fue lanzada varios metros asta que choco con un árbol, Naruto estaba tan molesto se levanto para intervenir pues pensó que Hinata estaba herida, ¿como se atrevía ese imbécil a lastimar a su Hinata? Lo mataría y muy lentamente, pero no fue necesario pues inmediatamente Hinata desapareció en una bola de humo y aprecio en su lugar un tronco, que alivio habia hecho la sustitución antes del ataque ¿entonces donde esta Hinata?, pero su pregunta fue respondida rápidamente pues sobre la cabeza de Sasuke se encontraba Hinata daba vueltas en el aire velozmente mientras salia chakra de su cuerpo formando una esfera que se dirigida rápidamente asta el, ¿que no era la técnica que Neji habia echo con el en el enfrentamiento del examen Chunin?, Hinata era tan hábil que un ataque de defensa la modifico para tambien con ella atacar estaba impresionado parecía una bola de demolición, para cuando se dio cuenta Sasuke del ataque inminente nuevamente se defendió con la funda de su espada, ¿de que material estará hecha esa funda para resistir tan poderosos ataques? y en ese mismo instante desapareció el susano, Sasuke fue obligado a a agacharse levemente por la presión que ejercía Hinata entonces de sus manos activo el chidori eh invadió toda la esfera, obligándola a detener el ataque pues aunque la técnica originalmente era para defensa el ataque de Sasuke era tan poderoso que lo podía traspasar si usaba una fuerte cantidad de chakra, cuando ella la desactivo se alejo de el y ambos se miraban como estudiándose, entonces Naruto recordó la platica que tubo con Hinata la noche anterior, ella tenia razón jamas seria capaz de luchar con Hinata como lo estaba haciendo Sasuke, de verdad el teme no se tentaba el corazón para atacarla pero parecía que Hinata era tan fuerte como el, pues ninguno de los dos tenia heridas de cuidado y ambos respiraban rápidamente, cuando Sasuke se preparaba para otra investida un ambu apareció entre ellos

-disculpe Hinata sama, pero el Hokague necesita hablar con usted inmediatamente-

Hinata se acerco – ¿de que se trata?-

-es confidencial por favor acompáñeme yo la escoltare-

-esta bien- miro a un lado a donde se encontraba Sasuke -lo siento por hoy no podre terminar el entrenamiento-

-uhm- como siempre contestaba Sasuke

Y luego volteo donde Naruto se encontraba -vámonos-

Naruto se levanto apresuradamente mientras se sacudía el trasero del polvo pues se sentó en el suelo para observar la pelea -nos vemos teme- y alcanzo a Hinata

Mientras ambos se dirigían para ver a Kakashi una voz muy conocida y que habia brillado por su ausencia le dedico unas cuantas palabras a Naruto

-valla mocoso esa hembra es de cuidado-

-¿kurama?- y de pronto Naruto se encontraba dentro de mente en ese lugar que ya no era oscuro desde que Naruto se hizo amigo de Kurama ese lugar se convirtió en uno mas agradable, en lugar de unas frías paredes se podia apreciar un paisaje hermoso, era una montaña todo lleno de vegetacion y grandiosos arboles donde siempre era de noche y se podia ver la luna a lo lejos tan hermosa y resplandeciente como su Hinata

-así es mocoso ¿por que te extraña?-

-bueno por que después de la batalla con Madara no te has presentado, algunas veces vine a visitarte pero estabas tan profundamente dormido que hasta pensé que habías muerto-

-mocoso insolente, que esperabas después de tantos años me merecía un descanso y como me pude vengar de ese Madara-

-ya, ya no te justifiques te lo merecías después de todo eres un héroe-

kuraba volteo a otra parte, -como sea, ¿que pretendes con esa hembra?-

-¿hembra?- se rasco la barbilla como tratando de comprender, -ah te refieres a Hinata-

-a la misma, no me digas mejor veré tus recuerdos-

-espera no lo hagas- pero fue demasiado tarde, en el hocico de Kuarama apareció una sonrisa burlona

-¿pero que me perdí? !de verdad¡, esa hembra te hará ver tu suerte- se reía a carcajadas -hasta me ah llegado a agradar-

-estúpido zorro en lugar de que me apoyes, te burlas de mi-

El zorro se incorporo en una pose mas seria -tienes rozan te apoyare esa hembra no solo es hermosa si no muy amable y educada también y te conviene mas que la rosadita que nunca me agrado por que siempre te golpeaba en la mas mínima oportunidad, sin embargo la hembra Hyuga ¿verdad? esa niña sera una gran madre para tus cachorros pues tiene una buenas tetas para amamantar no como la rosadita que con ella tus hijos moririan de inanición-

Naruto se apeno bastante

-¿de que te apenas?, si tu mismo lo comprobaste hace poco cuando tocaste su..-

Pero un sonrojado Naruto lo interrumpió -¡Kurama ya veras!- pero fue expulsado de su mente por el mismo kurama

-estúpido zorro y sus comentarios-

Cuando se dio cuanta de donde estaban se encontraba delante de la puerta de interrogaciones y no en la torre y a un lado de el se encontraba Hinata mirándolo extrañamente

-¿Naruto estas bien?-

-Eh, ¿por que?-

-bueno por que te eh estado llamando por un rato y parecías perdido en tus pensamientos-

Naruto se rasco la cabeza y reía nerviosamente, -ah es que tuve una platica con kurama-

-con Kurama san-

-ya vez mocoso eso si es respeto- hablo Kurama desde su interior

Naruto no le dio importancia a el comentario, -bueno veras desde la batalla contra Madara no habia aparecido, parece que estaba descansando al parecer se esta haciendo viejo y necesita siestas mas largas-

-maldito mocoso como hablas así de un ser divino- pero Naruto lo volvió a ignorar

Hinata extrañada, -bueno ya llegamos-

-¿que hacemos aquí ?, no veremos a Kakashi-

-eso es lo que te estaba comentando, el se encuentra aquí al parecer capturaron a dos de los que me atacaron en el bosque y quieren que este presente en el interrogatorio-

-ah ya veo, pues vamos adentro-

Los dos caminaron por los pasillos de tan extenso lugar, parecía mas una cárcel que la sala de interrogatorios pues habia muchas celdas, caminaron por varios minutos, hasta llegar a una gran puerta que al abrir hizo un gran chirrido, ambos cruzaron y se encontraron con Kakashi que en cuanto los vio puso su dedo en la boca para indicar que guardara silencio, ellos comprendieron y observaron todo a su alrededor en medio de la sala se encontraba un sujeto fornido que Hinata identifico inmediatamente recordó que le habia hecho insinuaciones constantemente durante el ataque no sabia su nombre pero de tan solo verlo ahí la incomodaba, estaba hincado y amarrado con una gran cadena de chakra por el cuello y en ambas manos que se amarraban al suelo por lo que pudo ver estaba en una especie de trance frente de el en posición de loto se encontraba Ibiki una persona corpulenta con una mascada en la cabeza y una gran cicatriz en su mejilla, mas personas estaban en la sala como el papa de Ino y de Shikamaru ellos tambien fueron revividos por Sasuke después de la cuarta guerra ninja, ambos los reconocieron y saludaron con una inclinación de cabeza, en ese momento Ibiki salio de la meditación

-es inútil tiene un gran poder y esta bloqueando su mente-

Inochin hablo -te lo dije pero no confías en mi eres desesperante-

-entonces no queda otra opción- hablo el padre de Shikamaru

Mientras discutían cual era el procedimiento a seguir aquel hombre despertó, -baya ya regreso la princesita, ¿cambiaste de opinión sobre lo que te hable?-

Hinata lo miro asqueada y no respondió nada, Naruto a su lado se encontraba molesto por como la miraba aquel tipo

-vamos preciosa te va a gustar-

-¿de que hablas?- hablo molesto Naruto

El hombre lo vio con desden -¿que eres su novio?, pero si tan solo eres un niño no podrás satisfacerla como yo que soy un toro en la cama, solo que la perra se esta haciendo la difícil-

Naruto ahora si estaba perdiendo la calma,

-¿como te atreves bastardo?-

Naruto quería arrancarle la lengua en ese mismo instante pero tres ambus que se encontraban en ese mismo cuarto se posicionaron alrededor de el en forma de una pirámide, haciendo varios sellos el hombre comenzó a retorcerse de dolor e Ibiki inicio el interrogatorio en medio de los gritos de aquel tipo

-¿quien te ordeno a atacar a Hyuga Hinata?- nada solo gritos de dolor

-no te dire nada bastardo-

Los ambus aumentaron la fuerza del ataque -¿quien te lo ordeno?-

La tortura era tan potente que el hombre después de varios minutos soltó la lengua

-un Hy uga del.. del consejo- hablo con mucha dificultad

Ibiki volvió a preguntar -¿cual es su nombre?-

-ahhhhhhh- el hombre comenzó a intentar liberarse pero estaba tan débil y todo su cuerpo le dolía como si estuviera en llamas, -no lo se-

-di su nombre-

-que no lo se-

A Hinata ese espectáculo le desagradaba mucho eh intento refugiarse en Naruto tomo su mano sin pensar en nada volteando para ver sus ojos que a ella ese mar azul tan profundo la calmaba, en ese momento no recordó su enfado, solo quería escapar de esa ecena tan macabra, Naruto la comprendió y coloco la cabeza de Hinata en su hombro mientras el la acercaba asía su cuerpo para refugiarla en un abrazo, no supo cuanto tiempo paso después de eso solo lograba escuchar los gritos de ese hombre y las constantes preguntas de Ibiki

-!QUE NO LO SE NUNCA DIJO SU NOMBRE¡- grito a todo pulmón en un intento desesperado

Ibiki paro a los ambus y se acerco a el, -¿entonces como sabias que era del consejo?-

El hombre tratando de recuperarse levanto el rostro, -por que no tenia el sello del pájaro-

-ya lo veo- hablo Ibiki -traigan las fotografías, Inochin se dirigió a un escritorio y tomo un paquete que le entrego a Ibiki

-identifícalo- y coloco las cinco fotografías en el suelo

Hinata comprendió que ya habia pasado lo peor y se separo de Naruto , el a regañadientes la dejo ir, Hinata se acerco al sujeto para ver a quien señalaba, ella sospechaba quienes podrían ser los causantes pero necesitaba cerciorarse, sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando aquel tipo señalo la tercera fotografía, Hinata miro a Kakashi mientras este asentía

El hokague salio de la habitación con varios ambus a su espalda mientras salia se dejo escuchar la voz de Kakashi -arrestenlo- .

CONTINUARA


	15. LAS COSAS FLUYEN

Lamento la tardanza ya que usualmente puedo llegar a publicar hasta dos capítulos por semana entre el el jueves y el viernes pero hay una sencilla explicación para esto, en mas de quince días SE ME SECO EL CEREBRO, literalmente pues lo poco que lograba escribir no me gustaba tenia una idea fija de lo que pasaría en este capitulo pero no la podía desarrollar, fue muy frustrante pero aquí esta el resultado espero les agrade y que ya no me vuelva a pasar ese bloqueo mental ya que los capítulos anteriores fluyeron como el agua, en fin disfrútenlo.

LAS COSAS FLUYEN

Cuando los ambus recibieron la orden de capturarlo se llevaron una no muy grata sorpresa, buscaron por todas partes por los alrededores de la aldea y nada pudieron hacer mas que regresar e informar sobre el prófugo, unas cuantas horas después Hinata dio el anuncio a todo el clan sobre el traidor y formo un equipo de rastreo pidiendo ayuda a Shino y Kiba ellos aceptaron gustosos su petición también se integraron al equipo otros dos Hyugas, al día siguiente este equipo partió a su misión con las pocas pistas que tenían

Los días pasaban y nada se sabia de Itsuke, ella recibía mensajes a diario por sus antiguos compañeros de equipo con los nulos avances sobre su paradero, parece como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra, Hinata estaba segura que no había actuado solo se sabia de antemano que Joigi estaba involucrado pero no tenia pruebas y eso lo hacia tan frustrante sumándole la presencia del rubio, quería arriesgarse para darse otra oportunidad pero... ese pero siempre estaba ahí sabia que estaba siendo una cobarde pero es que dolía tanto amarlo y no quería llevarse una decepción mas, su corazón ya no resistiría otro golpe, Naruto con sus atenciones e insistencia la hacia tan vulnerable ella solo quería olvidarse de el y para eso necesitaba tiempo y espacio pero ahora con esta situación era imposible poder olvidar ese amor que la quemaba por dentro y no solo eso sentía que ese amor crecía cada día mas y eso la asustaba tanto, el casi la convence de que es correspondida pero ella tenia la duda sembrada en su corazón, siempre tenia presenta la sombra de Sakura Haruno y las crueles palabras que ella pronuncio se adentraron mucho en su cerebro que le era imposible pensar que Naruto le correspondía realmente, por que Hinata pensaba que el rubio se sentia comprometido a corresponder sus sentimientos, sin embrago la persona que la hirió tanto de un tiempo para acá su actitud había cambiado para con ella, cuando se encontraban a Sakura en el hospital siempre la recibía con una sonrisa y actuaba muy amigablemente, cosa que a Hinata no le molestaba para nada pues nunca le gustaba estar disgustada con la gente aunque la hayan tratado mal y pasaron los días tranquilamente por aso decirlo.

Hoy era el dial en el que a Ko y a Neji los daban de alta y por eso ella estaba de muy buen humor, dejando sus deberes por la mañana junto con Naruto salieron rumbo al hospital, platicando cosas si sentido se dirigían para aya cuando en la entrada del hospital se encontraron una muy disgustada Tsunade que al verlos su disgusto se reflejo mas en su rostro, se cruzo de brazos esperándolos para que se acercaran a ella, Naruto trago grueso pues ya sabia la razón de su molestia

-Hinata, voy a hablar con la vieja es mejor que esperes aquí por un momento-, se alejo de ella y se fue

-¿se puede saber por que estando en la aldea no has ido a verme para seguir con tu preparación?- se acerco a el amenazadoramente, Naruto retrocedió unos pasos para guardar distancia y si las cosas salia mal echarse a correr

-buena veras ahora mismo me encuentro en una misión muy importante que requiere de todo mi tiempo y pues...-ella no lo dejo terminar

-se de tu misión pero eso no es escusa, si le hubieras pedido a ella unos momentos para ir a verme- pero Tsunade no alcanzo a terminar cuando Hinata ya estaba al lado de ella haciendo una reverencia de disculpa

-lo siento Tsunade sama por interferir con su entrenamiento a partir de mañana estará en su oficina después del almuerzo sin ninguna falta es una promesa-

Naruto no le sorprendió su actitud sabia que ella siempre actuaria de esa manera y le alegro bastante , como no se dio cuanta de ella antes "realmente soy un baka pensó", -pero Hinata tu estas muy ocupada no interferirá con tus obligaciones en el clan

-no te preocupes por eso, siempre hay tiempo para todo, además esto lo tomare como un descanso de todas mis obligaciones- le contesto sinceramente y Naruto quedo prendado de esa sonrisa que le estaba dedicando a el, su corazón brinco dentro de su tórax, desde cuando no veia una sonrisa tan sincera en ella y se sonrojo poniéndose todo nervioso pues en ese instante en su mente paso una escena donde el ya no soportaba mas y atacaba esos dulces labios con ansia, pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados por un brusco movimiento de la vieja, que apretujaba a Hinata sin ninguna piedad

-que linda eres Hinata, Naruto es muy afortunado de tenerte, la verdad quería hacer esto desde hace mucho tiempo, pero como era Hokage no lo podía hacer, siempre eres tan linda y adorable-

Naruto muy asustado intentaba de todas maneras que ese abrazo terminara pues la cara de Hinata ya estaba algo azul por la falta de oxigeno pues su cara había quedado entre los senos de Tsunade, de un brusco movimiento las separo mientras sostenía a Hinata entre sus brazos para que esta no cayera

-mira lo que haces vieja- y un tremendo coscorrón termino en su cabeza, a Naruto le salían lágrimas de dolor de sus ojos por el tremendo golpe pero ni con eso soltó a Hinata

-¿hasta cuando vas a respetar a los mayores?, mocoso insensible y no lo olvides mañana sin falta o te las veras conmigo-

Se alejo de ambos, Hinata retiro los brazos de Naruto ya le había pasado el mareo inicial y el abrazo de el la descolocaba de sobremanera la mejor elección era alejarlo, hablo para desviar la atención

-esa mujer es peligrosa-

Naruto río nerviosamente, -ni que lo digas- mientras se sobaba el chichón que salio por el golpe, cuando menos se dieron cuanta ya estaba frente la habitación de Neji, pero se sorprendieron pues salia Ten Ten de ahí en un mar de lágrimas

-Ten Ten ¿que paso?- Hinata se acerco a abrazarla

Pero ella no podia responder por los fuertes sollozos que salían de su boca, entonces Naruto intervino

-¿Neji esta bien?-

Ella solo afirmo con la cabeza

-peleaste con el- esta vez fue Hinata la que pregunto

Nuevamente Ten ten contesto con la cabeza pero esta vez para negar, Hinata la abrazo mas fuerte para tranquilizarla mientras le acariciaba el cabello, Naruto no sabia que hacer, solo se quedaron un momento en silencio hasta que los sollozos de ella se calmaron un poco y ella pudo hablar

-el... el y yo-

Hinata pensó que terminaron pues por la reacción de la chica era lo que se podía esperar

-Neji y yo nos vamos.. a.. a casar-

Ambos estaban incrédulos por una parte Naruto no sabia que Neji tuviera una relación con ella y Hinata por que era muy pronto para que eso pasara pues no llevaban mucho tiempo de andar de novios

-¡¿que?!- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

Ten Ten rompió el abrazo y miro a ambos con una mega sonrisa, -nos vamos a casar en... 15 dias no es genial- todavía entre sollozos logro a hablar

-¿que acaso estas embarazada?- hablo inconscientemente Naruto, no lo hubiera dicho pues otro coscorrón fue directo a su cabeza por parte de Ten Ten

-¡eres un baka no es eso!... el y yo pues no hemos llegado tan lejos- lo decía mientras su cara era de un rojo extremo y rápidamente se dirigió a Hinata mientras tomaba ambas manos

-prométeme que seras mi madrina-

-eh -estaba todavía en shok

-¡se mi madrina por favor!-

Hinata no tubo de otra mas que asentir pues el rostro de Ten Ten lucia radiante por la felicidad

-¿puedo preguntar por que tan apresurado?- salieron las palabras de los labios de Hinata

Ten Ten sin que esa sonrisa dejara su rostro contesto tímida, -bueno veras también para mi fue muy sorpresivo su petición pero dijo algo a lo que no me pude negar- con una mirada soñadora a un punto del pasillo continuo, -el dijo que ya había muerto una vez y ahora estuvo a apunto de suceder de nuevo pero gracias a la ayuda de Hinata esto no sucedió- ahora su mirada se dirigió a su futura madrina que ella interpreto como agradecimiento, -el dice que la vida de un ninja puede ser muy corta y que no puede esperar mas para estar conmigo como marido y mujer que esta muy agradecido con la vida por esta segunda oportunidad quiere ser feliz al lado de los que ama-

Tanto Naruto como Hinata ese pequeño discurso los hizo reflexionar sobre sus situaciones y se miraron uno a otro, pero no tardo mucho este contacto pues Ten Ten capto su atecion de nuevo

-debo irme tengo que empezar a organizar y avisar a todos, es muy poco tiempo para organizar una boda-

Y dejo una nube de humo pues corrió a gran velocidad, jamas la habían visto de una manera tan bipolar pues la encontraron en un mar de lágrimas y de un momento a otro estaba que se comía al mundo.

Hinata con una gran sonrisa se giro y toco la puerta

-adelante-

Al escuchar el permiso ambos entraron en el cuarto encontrándose con Neji que tenia una ligera sonrisa y las mejillas tenuemente sonrojadas

-¿que?- fue el primero en hablar pues los dos visitantes no habían dicho nada desde que entraron incomodando un poco a Neji

-mi primo se va a casar- decía Hinata en una exclamación de felicidad

La cara de Neji se sonrojo mientras agachaba la mirada, -ya se enteraron de la noticia, bueno quería decirles yo mismo para pedirle un favor a Naruto- mientras volteaba a ver a este

-un favor a mi- dijo mientras se señalaba el mismo

-si, veras yo quería decirte que seas mi padrino de boda-

Naruto abrió extremadamente los ojos, -pensé que en este caso le pedirías el favor a el cejotas-

-bueno el es un gran amigo pero seria problemático que el fuera mi padrino, te imaginas todo el alborto que se armaría por sus excentricidades- lo dijo mientras acomodaba sus cosas para poder salir del hospital

-tal vez tengas razón, pero de todos modos se sentirá mal-

-no lo creo el comprenderá mi decisión, además el esta muy agradecido pues fuiste tu el que me saco de mi oscuridad y gracias a eso comenze a formar lazos de amistad-

Hinata se acerco a Naruto y jalo una manga para que le tomara atención el volteo a verla y ella le hablo muy bajito

-acepta, no sabes lo difícil que le ha costado pedírtelo-

El comprendió lo que decía Hinata pues Neji siempre hablaba mirando a los ojos, pero esta vez hablo mientras arreglaba sus cosas y le daba la espalda

-acepto dettebayo, pero luego no quiero quejas-

Neji no dijo nada solo contesto con una sonrisa -Hinata, sera la primera vez que un Hyuga rompa la regla de casarse fuera del clan espero que esto no te cause problemas o me expulsen-

Hinata de un impulso abrazo a su primo, -no te preocupes de ahora en adelante todo va a cambiar empezando que hoy daré el aviso oficial sobre la rama secundaria-

-gracias Hinata sama- correspondiendo al abrazo

Naruto miraba la ecena y sus celos aparecieron, eran primos pero no soportaba que ningún hombre tuviera esos acercamientos a ella, el seria el único y de un impulso tomo los hombros de ambos y los separo

-pero que diablos- hablo Neji mirando desafiante

-ya apresurence que se nos hace tarde, Hinata tiene que dar el aviso y quedan 20 minutos para llegar a la mansión, además un líder nunca llega tarde-

Neji lo vio con ojos entrecerrados, -si como no-

La voz del interior de Naruto mas conocida como Kurama comenzó a reír, -que celoso mocoso-

-cállate bola de pelos-

-no te culpo cualquiera sentiría celos que abrazaran a su hembra sobre todo una como ella, imagínate cuando ella abraza sus pechos rozan sutilmente el torso de la otra persona, moriría por abrazarla-

Naruto estallo de ira y grito, -cállate o te las veras con mis puños-

Los dos Hyugas se sorprendieron por el repentino grito, el avergonzado se escuso, -verán una bola de pelos le gusta molestarme constantemente, mejor los espero a fuera y salio rápidamente-

Ya afuera de la habitación, -deja de meterme ideas en la cabeza suficiente tengo con las ideas de Jiraiya como para que tu me pongas en tales dilemas-

-jajaja, yo solo digo la verdad-

-solo me complicas mas las cosas ya es muy difícil estar cerca de ella y contener mis deseos como para que tu le eches mas leña al fuego-

-es divertido-

-¡suficiente!, me gustabas mas cuando estabas dormido-

En ese momento Hinata estaba a su lado y los tres caminaron para el cuarto de Ko, después de eso los cuatro salieron de hospital para llegar a la mansión.

Ya estando en el recinto Hyuga, todo el clan estaba reunido por petición de Hinata, al verla todos le hicieron una reverencia y tomaron asiento ecepto Hinata que tomo la palabras,

-les eh reunido hoy aquí por que se ha tomado una decisión decisiva para nuestro futuro y espero que con esto se acaben rencores pasados y juntos comencemos de nuevo- con estas palabras todas las personas estaban confundidas, Hinata volteo al estrado para ver a los del consejo que aprobaban su decisión, sin embargo Joigy se mantenida al margen por mas que quiso disimular era muy notorio que no le agradaba para nada lo que estaba sucediendo

Hinata volvió a hablar – a partir de hoy ya no habrá divisiones entre rama secundaria y la principal a partir de hoy seremos uno solo, todos tendrán las mismas oportunidades como obligaciones- tomo una pausa para que su voz sonara mas enérgica y segura, -esta es la nueva ley, no se impondrá el sello del pájaro nunca mas y a la persona que active el sello para causar daño sera encarcelado por varios años y aquel que lo active para causar la muerte sera condenado al mismo destino-

Cuando Hinata termino de hablar en el lugar reinaba el silencio, unos momentos después algunas personas comenzaron a murmurar entre ellas, para muchos la decisión los tomo por sorpresa, algunas mujeres embarazadas comenzaban a derramar lágrimas de felicidad pues sus hijos no sufrirían cuando nacieran el desprecio de la rama principal, una niña de unos tres años se acerco a ella para abrazarla de sus pantorrillas

-gracias Hinata sama-

Hinata tardo en ubicar a la pobre niña que comenzó a llorar de felicidad, era Kimiri se acordo que en una semana ella recibiría el sello de pájaro, observo mas detalladamente a la niña que no quería soltarla se inclino a su altura mientras la alejaba para verla mejor, Kirimi se tallaba sus ojos con sus pequeñas manos y se le formaba una burbuja de moco en su nariz, Hinata estaba enternecida por la reacción de la niña pues nunca imagino que una niña de su edad comprendiera también las cosas

-no tienes nada que agradecer-

La niña ya no aguanto y se abalanzo hacia ella con un fuerte abrazo mientras mas niños se acercaba para agradecerle, después de unos momentos varias personas rodeaban a Hinata, unas llorando y otras riendo

Muy atrás Naruto observaba atento todo, jamas pensó que Hinata siendo tan tímida y reservada se comportara digna de llevar el clan pues su antigua timidez le habría impedido que hablara en publico y que tuviere la fuerza y valor para cambiar esas absurdas leyes que solo los separaban y hacían daño, de verdad la admiraba demasiado, unas cuantas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, estaba tan contento por ella por que se veía que toda la gente la apreciaba

-vaya nunca pensé que el héroe de la 4 guerra ninja fuera un bebe llorón- dijo con burla una voz que Naruto identifico como Neji

-cállate solo me entro una basurita a mi ojo-

-si y yo me chupo el dedo-

Naruto estaba molesto pero no continua con la pelea quería seguir admirado a Hinata entre toda la gente que la rodeaba.

Fue una tarde muy agitada para Hinata, el clan estaba de fiesta y no la querían dejar ir, varios la invitaron a cenar a sus hogares otros tantos le daban obsequios, asta muy entrada la noche Hinata logro escapar a su dormitorio, gracias a que Naruto intervino,pero poco duro su descanso pues alguien toco a la puerta, ella a regañadientes se levanto para abrir y Naruto entro apresuradamente con una bandeja en sus manos

-¿Naruto que haces aquí?-

Con una de sus usuales sonrisas contesto, -veras como no hemos cenado y el echo de que se te ve agotada decidí que te trairia la cena a la cama y me auto invite pues tenemos muchas cosas que organizar-

La duda se reflejaba en el rostro de Hinata

-si tenemos muchos asuntos, ahora que somos los padrinos de los novio tenemos que organizar una fiesta- dijo Naruto

Hinata seguía sin comprender- vaya pensé que el despistado era yo, pero ahora tu me superas-

Ella estaba avergonzada,-lo siento jamas había sido madrina de boda-

-no te preocupes, para eso estoy yo, tenemos que organizar la despedida de soltero, no se tu pero seria mas agradable que hiciéramos una fiesta mixta el lugar de hacer las fiesta por separado seria mas divertido no lo crees-

Naruto hablaba a una velocidad impresionante y ella apenas lograba captar las ideas de el pero por lo que escucho le agradaba la propuesta

-y como ya sabrás hay una superticion que los padrinos de la boda terminan también en matrimonio- se lo dijo mientras sonreía pícaramente y levantaba sus cejas

-nunca te darás por vencido- agacho la cabeza para no verlo a los ojos

-nunca, jamas, haré todo lo posible para que tu me logres perdonar y aceptes mis sentimientos hime, TE AMO-

Hinata no supo que contestar solo agacho la mirada y comenzó a comer los bocadillos que el le trajo

Naruto comprendió que ella no diría mas sobre el asunto y comenzó a cambiar el tema lo que el menos quería era incomodarla y que se enojara para sacarlo a patadas de su habitación, era la primera vez que se encontraba en ese lugar y lo consideraba agradable y muy cálido, además todo el lugar olía a ella, muy discretamente recorrrio todo el cuarto con la mirada no precia tan femenino, tampoco tenia muchas cosas era muy arreglado todas las cosas tenia un lugar especifico, en un estante muy grande había muchos libros, con que le gustaba la lectura pensaba Naruto.

-bueno- saco una libreta de su pantalón también un lápiz, -tenemos que decidir en donde, que daremos de comer, las bebidas y todo lo demás, acepto sugerencias-

Hinata agradeció internamente que Naruto cambiara de tema, le gusto mucho sus palabras y se emociono, pero de nuevo sus dudas interferían, -bueno que tal si ..-

Y juntos pasaron una noche agradable organizando todo para ese día entre risas y la cena fue un rato muy agradable pero como todo lo bueno tiene que terminar, un enojado Neji saco a patadas a Naruto con el argumento de que no podía estar a solas con una dama a tan altas horas de la noche y menos con su prima tambien riño con Hinata por permitir tal atrevimiento y tambien mencionar que no era muy bien visto para un jefe del clan a lo que Hinata se avergonzó mucho y no refuto nada yo trate de explicar la razón pero el muy testarudo no escucho razones y se armo un escandalo por todo el lugar.

Ya en mi cuarto y con algunos moretones pero con una sonrisa que nadie me quitaba, -maldito Neji también que lo estábamos pasando.

CONTINUARA


	16. DIVERCION Y RESACA

Bendita inspiración que regreso a mi no te vuelvas a ir, espero que le guste este capitulo por que a mi si

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

DIVERCION Y RESAKA

Estaba comenzando a despertar por un insistente ruido que al parecer provenía de la calle, niños jugando tan temprano al parecer, ella no quería abrir los ojos pues al momento que comenzó a despertar un intenso dolor de cabeza la ataco tan fuertemente que lo mejor era seguir durmiendo para ver si al despertar de nuevo ya no tendría esa horrenda jaqueca, además tenia demasiado sueño, agarro las sabanas que la tapaban hasta su cintura y se tapo totalmente hasta la cabeza, pero un aroma la inquieto, era agradable ese olor le recordaba tanto a Naruto, continuaba sin querer abrir los ojos, fueron unos cuantos segundos en poder reaccionar,

"Un momento desde mi cuarto no se escuchan los ruidos de la calle de echo esa zona de la residencia era muy callada a esa hora de la mañana"

Se incorporo lo mas rápido que pudo quedando sentada pero grave error una punzada mas fuerte que las demás ataco su cabeza , con ambas manos comenzó a masajear sus sienes, un sonido al parecer a su lado la desconcertó, quería abrir los ojos pero le constaba trabajo la claridad del día y el intenso dolor le dificultaba poder hacerlo, otra vez ese sonido

"al parecer son leves ronquidos", ¿pero quien estaba a su lado?, ¿y por que?, "de seguro es Hanabi ¿quien mas si no?", aveces se escabullía en su cuarto cuando necesitaba cariño ella nunca lo decía por ser muy orgullosa, pero siendo su hermana menor la conocía muy bien, se colaba a su habitación para acostarse a su lado sin siquiera hacer ruido, cuando menos se daba cuenta ya estaba dormida.

-ya levántate Hanabi al parecer es tarde-

Pero el bulto en su cama se removía para volver a acomodarse y la abrazo de la cintura

-vamos, jamas te cuesta levantarte temprano ¿por que ahora si?-

El abrazo a su cintura se intensifico, era agradable su calor era reconfortante, se obligo ella misma a poder reaccionar y abrió lentamente los ojos veía un poco borroso y se sentía mareada, trato de enfocar la vista, observo al rededor, "¡esta no es mi recamara!", todo estaba desordenado y hasta lleno de polvo, "donde estoy" pensaba Hinata", estaba tan desorientada y confusa no recordaba nada de la noche pasada

-solo un poco mas-

Esa voz la asusto mucho y rápidamente observo a la persona que la tenia por la cintura

-¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-

Se escucho por todo el lugar rápidamente aventó a la persona con todas sus fuerzas, este callo de la cama tocando el suelo de pura cara, el impacto lo despertó y se incorporo a gran velocidad para ponerse a la defensiva y ver a su atacante solo alcanzo a ver a Hinata tambaleándose por el cuarto a duras penas tratando de huir al único lugar mas cercano, el baño cuando logro llegar azoto la puerta,

\- ¡ah!- Naruto suspiro era agradable despertar esa mañana con tan magnifica vista, se acerco a su cómoda de repente le dio un escalosfrio pues se encontraba sin camisa, abrió un cajón y saco una playera negra y se vistió

-tengo que prepara el desayuno, creo que tengo la receta de ero senin para la cruda y al parecer Hinata la necesita urgentemente- salio del cuarto muy feliz pues había cumplido uno de sus grandes sueños despertar a lado de Hinata, al llegar a la cocina busco unas cosas pero no tenia nada, no le quedaba de otra tenia que ir al mercado por todo lo que necesitaba

-kege bushin no jutsu-

Un clon de sombra apareció a su lado, este sin recibir ordenes tomo las llaves y el monedero que se encontraban a un lado de la puerta de salida colgados y salio, Naruto se sentó en su sala a esperar, mientras cuidaba que Hinata no hiciera nada peligroso como huir en ese estado.

-¡oh por dios!- se escucho un fuerte grito que salia del baño

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hinata estaba muy confundida nerviosa y aparte se sentía tan mal, al querer huir de Naruto intento correr al baño pero toda la habitación se movida y no lograba moverse con facilidad, con mucha dificultad alcanzo el baño para encerrase ahí asta que su mente se aclarara, se sentía tan raro estar con esas sensaciones, decidió refrescarse el rostro abrió la llave del grifo recolecto en sus manos una poca de agua y se enjuago el rostro permaneció así por unos momentos, el maldito dolor de cabeza no ayudaba

-¿que hago en la casa de Naruto?- comenzó a respirar lentamente

-¿por que dormí con el?- inhalando

-¿por que el estaba sin camisa?- exhalando, por lo poco que logro ver fue su musculosa espalda sacudió su cabeza

-¿por que piensa en eso en estos momentos?-

Abrió sus ojos y delante de ella estaba un espejo, todo su cabello se encontraba desordenado, tenia unas grandes ojeras y estaba mas pálida que de costumbre

-me veo fatal, me siento fatal-

En ese momento se percato de otro detalle muy importante en la situación que era sumamente vergonzoso

-¡oh por dios!- estaba en ropa interior, era de encaje y con algunas trasparecías de color negro

-¡oh por dios, oh por dios!- caminaba de un lado a otro del pequeño baño frotándose la cabeza para poder comprender y recordar lo que hizo el día anterior, unos golpes en la puerta la hicieron brincar en su lugar

-¿Hinata te encuentras bien?-

Parecía preocupado, pero eso la altero mas, -¡vete!- alcanzo a gritar, "que estaba pasando, el sin camisa y yo en ropa interior en su departamento, ¡no no no!, amanecimos en la misma cama ¿acaso me acosté con el?, no no podía ser cierto", pero unas intensas ganas de vomitar emergieron en ella, lo único que alcanzo a lograr fue llegar a la taza del baño y devolvió su estomago mientras se sostenía con sus manos del piso y se encontraba hincada

-Hinata voy a entrar-

Quería decir que no pero fue demasiado tarde pues Naruto ya se encontraba detrás de mi "que vergüenza que el me vea en este estado", alcanzo a ver de reojo que Naruto tomaba una toalla y me la colocaba en la espalda para cubrirme era muy grande así que me cubrió hasta los muslos, tomo parte de mi cabello y delicadamente los desprendió de mi piel que se habían adherido a esta por el sudor de mi frente, (ya me había crecido un poco desde aquel entonces en que en un impulso me lo corte, ya que tocaba la punta de mi nariz), me quede como boba observando cada movimiento cada caricia de el para conmigo y las malditas nauseas me atacaron de nuevo vacié mi estomago por completo y sentí un alivio

-¿te encuentras mejor?-

Estaba tan avergonzada, como me podía dedicar esa sonrisa tan radiante en estas circunstancias, sobre todo con estas fachas

-¿por que me siento así?- alcance a decir

-todo es por culpa de Ino y el pulgoso de Kiba- dijo en un gruñido, -a ellos les debes de agradecer-

-¿que?- unas imágenes comenzaron a pasar por su mente -¡la despedida de soltero!- comprendió Hinata que había tomado y por lo visto mucho sus síntomas no eran mas que la resaca

-así es- jalo la llame del inodoro para que se fuera mi vergüenza, me ayudo a levantarme me coloco enfrente de el, -por que no te das una ducha- se alejo de mi y abrio las llaves del agua, la tina comenzó a llenarse, -tomate tu tiempo y relájate, por la ropa no te preocupes acabo de mandar a un clon para que se la pida a tu hermana ya no debe de tardar- me guillo un ojo

-¡Hanabi sabe que estoy aquí, ¡mi padre va a matarme! y el clan ¿que dirá de mi?!- intentaba taparse con la toalla el rostro, estaba tan avergonzada

-no te preocupes ella guardara el secreto-

-pero sabrán que no pase la noche en casa-

-a eso, anoche mande unos clones de ti y de mi con ella, están tomando nuestro lugar en estos momentos, no hay problema eh mejorado tanto a mis clones que ni siquiera un ojo como el Hyuga notaran el engaño-

Hinata respiro de puro alivio,- ahora tomate ese baño-, Naruto estaba dispuesto a salir de ahí pero lo tome de una manga de su camisa

-anoche tu y yo... bueno ..hicimos- no me dejo terminar

-no paso nada entre nosotros- me acaricio la cabeza, -por desgracia-

-¡Naruto kun!- "oh ¿como lo llame?" parece que el se dio cuenta de que lo llame como en los viejos tiempos pues sonrío extremadamente feliz y con una sonrisa boba salio del baño, cerré la puerta tras de el y me recargue en ella

-juro por kami sama que no volveré a tomar-

Me quite la toalla y la colgué, me saque la ropa interior la deje en el suelo por el momento y entre en la tina llena de agua

-esta perfecta- cerré los ojos tratando de recordar lo que había echo anoche

RECONDANDO

Eran las ocho de la noche, Naruto y yo terminamos de colocar el ultimo adorno en el techo, el lugar quedo magnifico, ambos decidimos rentar un pequeño lugar para el festejo, era discreto y contaba con un Karaoke además también la comida estaba incluida y por eso no habíamos trabajado demasiado para esa noche solo tardamos dos horas para adornarlo y ya estaba todo listo, enseguida llegaron Ten Ten y Neji tomados de la mano

-Vaya quedo magnifico- hablo Ten Ten

-verdad que si- contesto Naruto inflando el pecho, -apuesto que estas sorprendida por mis nuevas habilidades-

Mientras ellos seguían hablando nuestros amigos estaban entrando, Shikamaru junto con su novia Temari, un energico Lee que estaba haciendo competencia con Gai sensei junto a ellos un fastidiado Kakashi molesto por que con su escandalo no le dejaban leer su libro naranja, también Sai estaba con ellos y en su rostro su típica sonrisa falsa, no supe en que momento había llegado Sasuke pero ya se encontraba sentado en un rincón con cara de fastidio, sonreí ante esto "nunca cambiara", Chouji estaba haciendo su entrada mientras comía una bolsa de papitas, Ko también estaba entre los invitados y algunos Hyuga también, comenzaron a tomar asiento, unos minuto después también se nos unió Sakura detrás de ella una alegre Tsunade tenia una caja enorme entre sus brazos, a su lado venían Ino y Kiba con otra caja cada uno y una sonrisa de complicidad que los delataba

-¿que se tramaran ese trío?-

-nada bueno- una voz a su espalda la sobresalto

-Shino me asustas, ¿cuando llegaste?-

Su aura se oscureció y se deprimió en seguida, -también tu Hinata, fui de los primeros en llegar estaba sentado junto a Sasuke-

-lo siento Shino de veras no era mi intención-

Pero sus disculpas fueron interrumpidas cuando llego Hanabi con Konohamaru, ella entro enseguida seguida de este

-el idiota me siguió-

-Hanabi no le digas así, es tu amigo- Hanabi solo rodo los ojos con fastidio

-no se preocupe Hinata sama se que lo hace como muestra de cariño- hablo muy sonriente Konohamaru

-en fin vamos a entrar- Hanabi comenzó a caminar y jalo a Konohamaru de la manga

Hinata comenzó a sospechar que eran mas que amigos, bueno al parecer ya estamos todos, cerro las puertas y alcanzo a todos sus amigos

Todos se sentaron en le enorme comedor que se formo juntando varias mesas, en la punta se sentaron los novios y a cada lado de ellos Naruto y yo tomamos asiento, los sirvientes comenzaron a servir el banquete, algunas personas hicieron comentarios graciosos, platicamos y reímos un rato comimos tranquilamente entre risas, llego la hora del brindis en nuestros vasos estaba un Te de jazmín que estaba muy sabroso pero en eso nos interrumpió Ino

-¿vamos a brindar con esto?- señalando el vaso con el te

-si- conteste desconcertada por la actitud de mi amiga

-¿como es posible?, no les enseñaron que para estas ocasiones el brindis se hace con sake-

-Ino no creo que sea prudente- conteste

-tonterías Hinata, Kiba haznos el honor-

Kiba se levanto de su lugar muy alegre saco de la caja varias botellas de sake, -mesero por favor retire los vasos de te y tráiganos mas para el sake- HABLO Kiba como si nada y muy feliz

El mesero comprendió y se retiro, después de unos momentos todos teníamos nuestros vasos llenos hasta el tope, y por lo visto la mas contenta era Tsunade pero ella tenia una botella completa a su lado, a los únicos que se les negó que tomara fue a Lee, nadie quería que la fiesta terminara prematuramente, todos conocemos el problema que tiene el con la bebida y para eso lo estaba custodiando su maestro, tambien Hanabi y Konohamaru estaban fuera de la lista.

-bueno ahora comencemos, como yo soy la madrina empezare- se levanto de su lugar y observo a los novios, -querido primo estoy muy contenta que hayas encontrado a la persona perfecta para ti y que se amen, después de todo lo que has sufrido hasta ahora merecer ser muy feliz y se que a lado de Ten Ten encontraras lo que tanto haz deseado, por favor sean felices y ámense asta el final de sus días, salud- ella levanto su copa muy dudosa no le gustaba el sabor del sake, todos levantaron sus copas y tomaron de ellas mientras gritaban ¡SALUD!

Despues de eso se levanto Naruto había llegado su turno, en lo que comenzaba a hablar Tsunade hablo, -mesero llene las copas de nuevo y apúrense que va a hablar el padrino-, unos cuantos meseros acataron la orden y ya todos con las copas llenas otra vez, Naruto comenzó, miraba a los novios

-Neji y Ten Ten a partir de hoy comenzaran una vida juntos, despertaran al lado con la persona que aman, no todos los días serán color de rosa, siempre habrán pequeñas peleas, discusiones sin sentido pero todo valdrá la pena- ahora volteo a mi dirección mientras sus ojos azules me hipnotizaban, - todo valdrá la pena con tal de ver la sonrisa mas hermosa reflejada en su rostro que sea lo primero que veas al despertar y lo ultimo antes de dormir, que todo los momentos felices los compartas con esa persona y los malos también, que se consuelen en los momentos mas difíciles y que crean memorias inolvidables juntos, que cuando se conviertan en padres sea el comienzo de una maravillosa familia, en fin todo valdrá la pena, no importa toda la espera si puedes vivir eso- termino sus palabras con una mega sonrisa.

Estaba tan conmovida por esas extraordinarias palabras, unas cuantas lágrimas escurrían por mis mejillas sin darme cuenta, me quede sin aliento nunca dejo de mirarme mientras decía todo eso, "¿acaso quería que viviéramos todo eso juntos?", desvié mi mirada y observe a todos estaban en el mismo shok que yo pues Naruto se había lucido, Neji lucia sorprendido y tomo a Ten Ten de la mano y sin darnos cuenta la beso, un beso tan espontáneo que todos nos quedamos en silencio mientras los observábamos, Neji se separo de Ten Ten algo avergonzados por su espontaneidad ambos agacharon la mirada y sus mejillas estaban rosadas, todo el momento romántico termino cuando Tsunade grito

-¡SALUD!-

Unos aplausos se dejaron escuchar y después tomamos de nuestras copas, Naruto comenzó a platicar con las personas que se encontraban a su lado mientras yo no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que había dicho, el no dejaba de sonreír, hasta que sintió mi mirada y volteo a mi dirección, yo desvié por instinto mi rostro agradecí tanto a Ino y a Kiba que estaban a mi lado cuando me hicieron platica, pero poco tardo mi agradecimiento pues llenaron mi copa para seguir tomando, a lo que yo me negué rotundamente

-vamos Hinata hay que celebrar después de todo es la primera boda de nuestra generación, es de alegrarse pues hasta le han ganado a Kakashi, creo que ya se quedo para vestir santos- lo había dicho tan alto Kiba que varias personas comenzaron a reír

-Oye eso no te incumbe- protesto Kakashi

Yo no quería tomar y me seguía negando, pero algo me hizo cambiar de opinión pues vi a Naruto platicando con Sakura muy alegres y también con ellos se encontraba Sai riendo por las mismas tonterías y al otro lado estaba Sasuke, se veían tan felices junto se oprimió mi pecho cuando Sakura lo tomo del brazo que todas las ilusiones que me había formado en mi cabeza por las palabras de Naruto desaparecieron y sin nada que decir tome mi copa y de un solo trago me acabe el contenido, Ino y kiba me miraron sorprendidos pero estos ni tardes ni perezosos me llenaron de nueva cuenta el vaso y los tres parece que estábamos en una competencia de haber quien se tomaba el vaso primero, pues de una copa venia otra, Naruto se percato de mi estado se acerco a mi y me tomo del hombro

-Hinata ¿te encuentras bien?-

Yo lo encare a estas alturas el alcohol ya había echo efecto y me sentía feliz con una sonrisa marca colgate le conteste, -de maravilla ¿por que la pregunta Naruto kun?-

Naruto estaba sorprendido, -me llamaste Naruto kun-

-si que tiene de raro que te llame así, siempre lo he hecho-

-Hinata, no deberías tomar mas, ya es suficiente- me retiro el vaso de la mano, yo hice un puchero y kiba intercedió por mi

-Oye no la regañes, solo por esta vez déjala, que no te das cuenta que estamos muy felices-

-si Naruto no seas aguafiestas- hablo enojada Ino, -es mas únete a nosotros-

-lo siento pero yo estoy haciendo una misión y esa es de proteger a Hinata-

-que aburrido- protesto Ino

Naruto me tomo de la mano para alejarme de las malas influencias de mis amigo pero yo lo impedí

-por favor solo esta vez-

El no sabia que hacer, volteo a la dirección donde se encontraba Neji por un poco de apoyo pero al parecer el estaba en las misma circunstancias el estaba rodeado por Tsunade y Temari ellas le llenaban la copa, Shikamaru hablo algo de -mujeres problemáticas-, resignado bufo

-déjame un poco mas, además tu me cuidaras de que no haga una tontería- hable delicadamente en forma de suplica mientras le mostraba una mirada que ni yo misma sabia que podía hacer, al parecer funciono pues Naruto se avergonzó

-esta bien pero no me separare de tu lado- jalo una silla y se sentó junto a mi

Ino se acerco a mi para hablarme en el oído -vaya eso fue un coqueteo, Hinata me sorprendes quien lo diría que el sake te desinhibiera-

-¿yo coquetee?-

-claro acaso no viste el efecto que tuviste con ese bobo, mirarlo todavía esta rojo, Hinata tienes mucho poder sobre ese hombre-

-tonterías Ino el esta enamorado de Sakura-

-a estas alturas yo lo dudo mucho-

Pero la voz de Tsunade se escucho fuerte tomando nuestra atención, -vamos a jugar-

Algunos contestaron -  
-¡SI!-

Tsunade estaba arriba de la mesa -bueno es muy sencillo, el juego se llama veinte, las reglas son sencillas, cada uno dice un numero del uno al veinte, el que repita un numero que ya se haya dicho pierde y toma una copa de Sake, el que diga el mismo numero al mismo tiempo que otra persona esas dos toman sake y si nadie se equivoca y llegamos al veinte todos celebramos con una copa de sake, ¿de acuerdo?-

-tenia que ser la vieja- hablo Naruto bajito y yo me reí

Todos asintieron y el juego comenzó, los primero en equivocarse fue Shino y Sasuke, caramba ellos también estaba jugando, la tercera en equivocarse fui yo, no estaba acostumbrada a este juego o no entendí muy bien las reglas pues yo perdía muy seguido, el tiempo se fue muy rápidamente, cuando menos lo esperaba en el karaoke estaban Sasuke, Shino y Shikamau abrazados como grandes amigos cantando al mismo tiempo

-ingrata, no me digas que me quieres, no me digas que me adoras, que me amas, que me extrañas que ya no te creo nada INGRATA*-

El ambiente se puso de lo mejor mientras esos tres estaban en el escenario, estaba incrédula y sorprendida al igual que todos jamas imaginamos que ellos actuaran de esa manera, los mas serios estaban dando ese espectáculo, el alcohol les cambiaba la personalidad

-no vengas para pedirme que tenga compacion de ti y vienes luego a decirme que quieres estar lejos de mi- caramba Sasuke había hecho de solista, todas las féminas estaban vueltas locas asta Tsudade estaba entre ellas

Luego Shino y Shikamaru se les unieron,-te pido que no regreses si no es para darme un poquito de amor, te pido y te lo suplico por el cariño que un día nos unió- siguieron cantando y termino la canción e Ino me jalo junto con Sakura al escenario -es nuestro turno chicas hay que deslumbrarlos, en otras circunstancias yo no había aceptado ni loca pero Ino tenia razón, el alcohol me deshinibia acepte sin chistar

Ino escogio la cancion,-Hinata es tu momento, nosotros vamos a hacer el coro lúcete-

Acepte y comenze

Aveces pienso que te miento, cuando te digo que te quiero

por que esto ya no es querer, aveces creo que eh muerto,

cuando no estas y yo despierto, por se que esto ya no es querer,

es algo mas algo que me llena,algo que no mata ni envenena,

es algo mas, algo mas que amar

En esta parte se me unió Sakura e Ino

es algo mas que la distancia, que el dolor y la nostalgia,

sabemos que eso no nos va a separar,

La cantaba mientras no dejaba de ver a Naruto que no quitaba la atención de mi

es darte un beso cada noche, que tus manos me enamoren,

y que lo nuestro crezca cada día mas por que somos algo mas, uhmmm aiiii

en esta parte yo cantaba de nuevo sola

aveces creo que eh vivido, mas de mil años contigo, por se que esto ya no es querer,

aveces creo que es mentira, por que entraste en mi vida, por se que esto ya no es querer,

se me unia al coro

es algo mas que la distancia, que el dolor y la nostalgia,

sabemos que eso no nos va a separar,

es darte un beso cada noche, que tus manos me enamoren,

y que lo nuestro crezca cada día mas por que somos algo mas, uhmmm aiiii

de nuevo cantaba sola

y yo se que no es querer, por que en tus ojos yo me puedo perder,

contigo olvido lo que es temer, acaso no sabes lo que tu eres para mi,

señale a Naruto

la noche el dia en mi vivir, la sangre en mis venas lo doy todo por ti

contigo el mundo no tiene final, el tiempo no se nos va acabar ahhhhhhhhh

es algo mas que la distancia, que el dolor y la nostalgia,

sabemos que eso no nos va a separar,

es darte un beso cada noche, que tus manos me enamoren,

y que lo nuestro crezca cada día mas, por que somos algo mas, uhmmm aiiii

uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ahhhhhh por que somos algo mas*.

Al teminar la cancion todos rompieron en aplausos, estaba contenta pues me gustaba cantar y solo lo hacia en la ducha pero al parecer por la reacción de todos no cantaba tan mal, después de eso baje del escenario mientras Ino y Sakura cantaban otra canción yo me senté en mi lugar para descansar un poco a estas alturas estaba mareada, cantaron la mayoría de los invitados, no supe cuanto tiempo paso pero nos divertimos cuando menos me di cuenta ya eran las tres de la mañana

-Hinata ya es hora de desalojar el salón- me hablo Naruto

-no quiero nos estamos divirtiendo-

Naruto me dedico una sonrisa zorruna, -el contrato dice que cierran a las tres y ya es hora- me tomo de el brazo para ayudarme a levantar y se dirijio a todos en voz alta mientras encendían las luces y apagaban el Karaoke, -chicos ya es hora, todos a casa- un murmullo de inconformidad invadió el lugar

Lee, Hanabi, Konohamaru y Kakashi que eran los unicos sobrios junto con Naruto ayudaron a desalojar el lugar

-Naruto necesito pasar al baño- dije y comenze a alejarme

-te acompaño- no pude negarme necesitaba ayuda

A llegar al baño de damas y abrir la puerta me encontré una escena muy perturbadora, Ino y Sai se estaba comiendo a besos y acariciándose por todas partes, cerré la puerta

-cambie de opinión-

-¿que?- me contesto intrigado Naruto se alejo de mi y abrió la puerta y enseguida la cerro

-al menos no es gey como yo imaginaba-

-Naruto kun !que cosas dices¡-

-bueno es comprensible, lo llegas a imaginar por todos los comentarios sobre mi pene que no dejan de salir de su boca, asta llegue a imaginar que estaba enamorado de mi-

Yo rei por lo bajo, con mi actual estado todo me hacia reír

-dejémoslos tranquilos y mejor vámonos-

-esta bien- pero me sentía tan mareada que me hacia para todos lados

-sube a mi espalda- estaba frente a mi hincado, accedí inmediatamente subí a su espalda después de unos cuantos pasos cerré mis ojos, tenia sueño al parecer me perdí unos momentos, ya que la voz de Naruto me hizo reaccionas

-Hinata ya llegamos, vamos baja-

Me removía en su espalda estaba tan cómoda en esa posición, -tengo que hacerlo-

-si quieres descansar tienes que hacerlo- su voz sonaba divertida

-esta bien, voy al baño- me baje como pude y llegue al baño, no reconocía el lugar pero ni me importaba estaba con Naruto kun, eso era lo importante, después salí del cuarto de baño Naruto estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama

-ven acuéstate y a dormir que es tarde-

-pero tengo sed, espérame que voy por un vaso de agua-

Naruto me detuvo, -tranquila tu recuéstate y yo te lo traigo-

Salio por el, mientras tanto yo me senté en la cama, en seguida llego y me entrego el vaso

-toma-

Lo tome y sorbí un poco de agua,

-bueno yo me retiro buenas noches-

Me levante rápidamente no quería que se fuera, -¿a donde vas?-

-a dormir en la sala-

-no me dejes sola, por favor-

Naruto se rasco la nuca nervioso -pero no podemos dormir juntos es que tu.. dettebayo-

-no pasara nada- me levante con el vaso en la mano pero mis pies se enredaron y vertí todo el liquido en la camisa de el, -lo siento-

-no pasa nada no te preocupes-

-duerme conmigo por favor, me siento sola-

Se veía tan pensativo y estaba dudando, pensé en lo que dijo Ino en la fiesta y le dedique una mirada para convencerlo y lo logre pues el hablo enseguida -esta bien pero tu abajo de las sabanas y yo encima-

-bueno vamos- nos dirigimos a la cama cada quien en su lado Naruto se quito la camisa pues estaba muy mojada

-Naruto te podrías girar y no voltear asta que yo te diga-

-¿eh?- levanto ambas cejas en señal de confucion

-tu solo hazlo-

El volteo acatando mis ordenes, -que mandona- murmuro pero lo alcanza a oír, me quite el suéter la blusa, las botas el short y las medias, cerciorándome que el no volteara a verme y lo mas rápido que pude me metí abajo de las sabanas y me tape hasta el cuello, -ya puedes ver-

El lo hizo y se sorprendió que en el suelo estuviera mi ropa

-!¿Hinata pero que..?¡-

Toda su cara estaba roja, yo solo en mi defensa conteste, -tenia calor-

Se revolvió el pelo en modo de frustacion y se resigno a dormir junto a mi claro encima de la sabana como el prometió, nuestras caras quedaron encontradas nos miramos mutuamente, el sueño me estaba venciendo pero tenia unas intensas ganas de probar sus labios que estaban tan apetecibles y en mi mente solo surgió una idea, "ahora o nunca, quizás jamas vuelva a suceder" y de un impulso acerque mis labios a los suyos, primero fue suave y luego aumente la intensidad del beso hasta que nuestras lenguas juguetearon un poco, ese beso era magnifico y lo disfrute tanto, sentí un cosquilleo en mi estomago estaba feliz y esos labios tan suaves y dulces a la vez, me perdiz en esa sensación nos separamos y en mi rostro tenia una sonrisa inmensa el se veia en completo mutismo y con los ojos muy abiertos

-buenas noches Naruto kun-

Después de su reacción inicial el también sonrío, -buenas noches Hinata hime- estiro su mano y apago la lamparita de noche que tenia en un buró que estaba de lado de la cama y cerré mis ojos por el cansancio.

Tiempo actual

-¿como me atreví a hacer eso?, lo bese yo lo bese y fue maravilloso- el agua alrededor de ella ya se sentía fría

Una voz que provenía de afuera interrumpió mis pensamientos, -si no sales de ahí en muy poco rato parecerás una pasita-

Me reí involuntariamente por el comentario, tenia que salir de ahí, pero como verlo a los ojos después de lo que había echo, la única alternativa sera negarlo todo, decir que no recuerdo nada de lo que paso, después de todo había tomado, así sera, -solo espero que me crea-.

CONTINUARA

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

NOMBRE DE LAS CANCIONES POR SI NO LAS CONOCIAN

*"INGRATA" DE CAFE TACUBA

*LA QUINTA ESTACION "ALGO MAS"


	17. Gran celebracion

GRAN CELEBRACION

Me levante de la tina temblando levemente por el frío que me dio al salir de esta me apresuro rápidamente y tomo la toalla que estaba colgada en una de las paredes, me la enredo en el cuerpo y abro la puerta lentamente para poder sacar solamente la cabeza y verificar que el cuarto estaba vació, así era y salí mas tranquila lo que menos quería era que Naruto la viera solamente en toalla pues la apenaba mucho que la hubiera visto en solo ropa interior, -nunca pensé que yo pasara por situaciones tan bochornosas- se dijo así misma mientras inspeccionada el cuarto que durante su ausencia al parecer lo había limpiado Naruto pues todo estaba reluciente, el polvo que observo al levantarse en los muebles ya no existía, la cama estaba echa y sobre de esta sus ropas, me senté en la orilla de la cama y comenze a vestirse lo mas lento nocible pues todavía estaba pensando en como actuar enfrente de Naruto y por ultimo se coloco sus botas, -al mal paso darle prisa- al levantarme me lleno los pulmones de aire y salgo al comedor.

Naruto estaba de espaldas en la cocina al parecer preparaba algo y no se percato de mi presencia, hasta que jale una silla de la mesa para poder sentarse, en otras circunstancia le estaría ayudando en todo lo que podía pero los efectos de la resaca me hacían sentir tan mal que no tenia ánimos de nada, cierro mis ojos pues la luz lastimaba mi vista y el dolor de cabeza no ayudaba en nada, un sonido fuerte hizo que abriera mis ojos, enfrente de mi se encontraba un vaso grande de algo que no logre identificar, y olía asqueroso tenia un color verde

-¿que es?- observe a Naruto curiosa, se encontraba en una silla del otro lado de la mesa

El sonriendo a mas no poder pero con un toque de preocupación, -es mejor que no lo sepas-

-¿eh?- mire de nuevo el baso y lo tome entre mis manos, -Huele asqueroso, ¿sabe igual?-

-bueno la verdad jamas lo he tomado pero esto preparaba Jiraiya cada vez que tomaba y como era muy seguido de tan solo observarlo lo aprendí, es muy buena con esta bebida en una media hora se le quitaba todos sus malestares, así que te lo tienes que tomar todo y de un solo trago-

-perdón por todas las molestias, de verdad no recuerdo lo que paso anoche pero te agradezco todas tus atenciones haz sido muy paciente conmigo- suspire nunca pensé en mentir pero tenia que hacerlo no sabia como enfrentar la situación, espero que se lo crea

-¿enserio no recuerdas nada de lo de anoche?- Naruto levanto ambas cejas, con esperanza

-bueno, solo que me llevaste en tu espalda y eso fue lo ultimo que recuerdo-

-es una lastima que no recuerdes- Naruto volteo la mirada asía la ventana mientras recargaba su cabeza en una de sus manos, parecía decepcionado

-¿paso algo anoche de lo que me tenga que preocupar?- estaba sumamente nerviosa, el me miro, su mirada parecía dolida

-nada de que preocuparte, solo quería que recordaras que me volvías a llamar como antes, espero que me sigas llamando Naruto kun por favor- con una carita de cachorrillo a medio morir me lo suplico y yo no me podía resistir, mis defensas caían poco a poco y no lo podía evitar mi naturaleza amable me lo impedía

-esta bien Naruto kun-

El salto de su asiento mientras corría a abrazarme, fue muy rápido que no lo pude evitar y me sonroje entre sus brazos, pero así como empezó termino el abrazo, -vamos tienes que tomarte esto rápido-

Lo obedecí y tome la bebida, era espesa y algo babosa pero no sabia nada mal -esta bueno- deje el vaso en la mesa mientras Naruto me veía incrédulo

-¿de verdad?, a ver si quedo algo- tomo el vaso lo puso boca abajo sobre su boca y unas cuantas gotas cayeron en su lengua entonces el la cerro y degusto aquel liquido de pronto lo vi ponerse azul y salio corriendo al baño, por lo que escuche devolvió el estomago después de un rato salio del baño se estaba lavando la boca todavía con el cepillo de dientes en el me hablo, -cobo pusiste tomad eso sab adsquedoso-

-no sabe tan mal-

-en serio es realmente asqueroso, sobre todo por los gusanos esos-

-¿le pusiste gusanos?- Hinata miraba incrédula su vaso

Naruto se dio cuenta que esa información no la debía saber, pero como siempre su boca se movía antes que su cerebro, rascándose la nuca contesto

-bueno veras es una receta de los viejos sapos donde yo entrene tuve que ir momentáneamente para aya en lo que te duchabas, no por favor no te enfades es que- suplicaba pues en mi cara apareció una mueca que el no supo identificar, pero yo no me estaba molestando sino que me sorprendió todas sus atenciones y la preocupación con el que me cuidaba pero no tuve tiempo de aclararlo pues el continuo con su explicación a todo pulmón, mientras el hablaba a mi la cabeza me estaba matando.

-la vieja Ma me dijo que era un remedio medicinal que se aplica para gran mayoría de padecimientos, pero en especial para la resaca, por favor no te enfades-

Realmente se veía apenado, así que me levante para poder calmarlo -tranquilo Naruto kun todo esta bien, se que lo hiciste por mi bien no tengo que enfadarme contigo-, cuando escucho mis palabras se pudo calmar un poco y me sonrío

-eres genial Hinata, siempre eres tan buena- mientras con su mano derecha revolvía mi cabellera aun húmeda por el baño-

Yo me deje hacer a estas alturas ya estaba acostumbrada pues eran las mismas muestras de afecto que Kiba siempre me daba, un día pensé que asta me confundía con akamaru pero no le dio mucha importancia y con el tiempo me acostumbre, después de ese pensamiento comenze a sentir un fuerte mareo que me obligo a sentarme mientras me sostenía de la mesa

-¿Hinata te encuentras bien?- se hinco frente a mi para poder ver mi rostro, yo mientras tanto me sostenía la cabeza pues con el mareo venia un fuerte dolor, solo escuchaba la voz de Naruto a lo lejos, poco a poco el dolor se estaba mitigando y el mareo paso, abrí lentamente los ojos realmente no me había dado cuenta en que momento los cerré

-ya estoy mejor no te preocupes-, le sonreí para tranquilizarlo mientras tomaba sus mano, -solo fue un mareo pero ya paso además creo que me sigo sintiendo cansada-

-ya veras que eso en poco tiempo desaparece, por que no mejor te vas a la cama a reposar un momento mas mientras consigo algo para desayunar-

-esta bien pero no me dejes dormir mucho tiempo- intente levantarme pero me consto trabajo realmente, me sentía cansada con un gran esfuerzo logre llegar a la cama y me recosté cerré los ojos y ya no supo de mi.

Naruto estaba muy contento en la cocina mientras preparaba todo para preparar un rico almuerzo, si a eso se le llamaba a poner a calentar el agua para llenar los vasos de ramen instantáneo de edición limitada que guardo para una ocasión especial, -espero que le guste-, una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro al recordar lo de la noche pasada, -Hinata se veía tan tierna mientras dormida-, inconscientemente su mano toco sus labios recordando el magnifico beso que ella le había dado, ella.. seguía con sus cavilaciones cuando el sonido de la puerta lo interrumpió.

Se apresuro a llegar a la puerta para que el sonido no despertara a Hinata, al abrirla de inmediato un hura kan llamado Hanabi atravesó la puerta sin ninguna consideración aventando a Naruto

-¿donde esta mi hermana?, espero no le hayas echo nada pervertido- miraba acusadora mente a Naruto apuntándole con el dedo

-¿de que hablas pequeña Hanabi?- un tanto molesto por la acusación, pues se sentía ofendido el no era ningún hentai como su maestro, aunque siempre estuvo feliz de tener un maestro tan fuerte como Jiraiya nunca logro quitarse el estigma de ser un pervertido solo por el echo de que entreno con uno

-tu sabes a lo que me refiero con eso- la cara de Naruto se tornaba mas molesto, pero Hanabi estaba mas preocupada por su inocente hermana que siguió con sus acusaciones, -no te hagas el inocente conmigo Uzumaki eh visto como la miras y la cara de idiota que pones cuando lo haces-

Naruto estaba sin habla, Hanabi tenia razón algunas veces tenia unos pensamientos nada sanos en torno a Hinata pero una cosa es pensar y otra actuar, -no se de lo que me hablas- tenia todo el rostro enrojecido por la pena y mas por el enojo que la pequeña hermana de su amada estaba provocando

-¿donde esta mi hermana?, te dije que no quería que la llevaras contigo, pero tu y tu cabezota-

-Hanabi sama, por favor compórtese, no venimos aquí para eso- tan enfrascados estaba ella en la pelea que a Hanabi se le había olvidado que Neji venia con ella y Naruto ni se percato de la presencia de este,

Neji entro al pequeño departamento, a el también se le veía demacrado por la noche anterior, de seguro el también se sentía igual que Hinata

-Naruto podías llamar a Hinata- hablo Neji con su usual tono de voz calmado

-¿Neji te encuentras bien?-

-no es nada, todo es culpa de Tsunade que lo obligo a beber hasta por los codos, me costo mucho poder levantarlo para venir por Hinata- Hanabi tenia una sonrisa de burla en su rostro y miraba a su casi hermano con una felicidad un tanto extraña en ella, -quien diría que el correcto Neji Hyuga diera esos espectáculos y luego mi hermana también que ejemplos me dan yo siendo tan inocente-, mientras se tocaba la frente con una mano en una pose dramática

Naruto quería reír a carcajadas era inusual esas escenas en la familia Hyuga, siempre tan correctos y tan faltas de humor y ahora verlos tan relajados y mas siendo el objeto de burla Neji, le divertía demasiado y mas con tan buen humor con el que se había despertado

Neji comenzó a sobar ambos lados de su cabeza, -por favor Hanabi sama no es el momento, suficiente tengo con el regaño de mi tío en la mañana, como que para ahora usted haga mofa de mi estado-

-no te preocupes Neji,tengo algo del remedio que le di a Hinata apenas un rato, ella se sentía todavía cansada y se recostó un momento mas, tome asiento en un momento te sirvo-

Ambos Hyugas tomaron asiento en el comedor, Naruto llego inmediatamente con un vaso grande que coloco enfrente de Neji, este lo vio extraño el color era verdoso y cuando tomo el vaso se percato que era viscoso y muy espeso, pero como se sentía tan mal no puso ningún objeción y de un solo trago vacío todo el contenido, lo coloco en la mesa, Neji se puso verde quería devolver el estomago pero no podía dar ese espectáculo realmente sabia asqueroso, abrió extremadamente los ojos y se quedo en blanco.

-¿Neji te encuentras bien?- Hanabi paso una mano frente al rostro de Neji, pero este no contestaba y comenzaba a sudar, -¿que le diste?-

-un antiguo remedio de Jiraiya, no veo cual es el problema, Hinata se lo tomo sin problema- pero ambos terminaron la conversación cuando Neji perdió el sentido y su cabeza golpeo fuertemente la mesa asiendo un sonido sordo, ambos se asustaron por la reacción de Neji se levantaron de sus asientos para levantarlo y darle aire, en eso de la recamara salio Hinata

-¿Hermana como estas?, ¿no te hizo nada el hentai este?, estaba tan preocupada por ti y tu castidad, yo no te quise dejar venir con este, pero utilizo a Konohamaru como distracción y escapo contigo, cuando me di cuenta ya era demasiado tarde- estaba en brazos de Hinata

Naruto entre los comentarios que daba Hanabi trato de defenderse, -pero que dices, ya te dije que yo no soy..- no pudo terminar la frase pues otro sonido mas fuerte los interrumpió se habían olvidado de Neji y este había caído de la silla, su cabeza golpeo directamente en el suelo provocando el sonido sus pies estaba hacia arriba todavía sobre la silla

-¿que le pasa a Neji?- todos corrieron hacia el para tratar de ayudarlo pero Neji se levanto como resorte del suelo se veía un tanto extraño

-Hinata sama tengo una noticia importante que darle, han capturado al traidor y solicita su presencia en los dominios Hyugas-

Todo estaban extrañados por el raro comportamiento de Neji, se veía con tanta energía después del pequeño desmayo y ahora estaba como si nada y no solo el Hinata ya se encontraba mejor, -el tónico funciona de maravilla, ese viejo tenia sus mañas- dijo en vos baja a Hanabi que miraba incrédula a su primo

-¿cuando paso y quien lo capturo?-, hablo Hinata un tanto interesada

-anoche, Itzuki estaba escondido en las montañas y fue capturado por una patrulla ambu, en este momento se encuentra en la prisión de Konoha y solicitan su presencia en unos momentos para saber como sera castigado-

-ya veo,tenemos que irnos-

Naruto estaba contento con la noticia, pues ahora Hinata estaba fuera de peligro ya no había amenaza sobre ella, pero en ese preciso momento callo en la cuenta que ahora ya no necesitaría de sus servicios ya no pasaría tanto tiempo con ella entristeció, todos comenzaron a salir del departamento, Neji con unas energías renovadas y Hanabi tratando de molestarlo, Hinata y Naruto estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos.

Todos llegaron al distrito Hyuga sin ningún percance, se escabulleron por los terrenos sin ser vistos y se dirigieron de inmediato al despacho de Hinata ahí se encontraban los clones de Naruto que le explicaron todos los sucesos, mas claramente a Hinata ya que al deshacer la técnica todos los recuerdos pasarían a la mente de Naruto sin ningún problema.

Paso un rato cuando aparecía frente a ellos el padre de Hinata, Hiashi se veía preocupado y pidió un momento a solas con Hinata, Naruto salio sin ningún problema, cuando se encontraban a solas, Hinata se pudo dar cuenta que su padre se encontraba preocupado por algún motivo, -padre que es lo que le preocupa-

-Itzuke fue declarado muerto hace unos momentos, lo encontraron en su celda al parecer fue un infarto al corazón-

Hinata estaba incrédula, -muerto, ¿por causas naturales?-

-asi es, cuando fueron para llevarlo a la sala de interrogatorios lo encontraron tirado en el suelo no pudieron hacer nada por el-

Hinata estaba pensativa, -es muy sospechoso todo esto, estoy segura que lo hicieron para callarlo, mas gente esta involucrada, hay que tener mucho cuidado, estoy segura que Joigi esta involucrado pero no tengo ninguna prueba contra el-

Hiashi río por lo bajo, -ya veo que ya no eres una niña, eres una mujer inteligente ya no me necesitas-

-pero padre que es lo que dice, yo siempre lo voy a necesitar- estaba tan extrañada por las palabras de su padre

-como padre siempre estaré para ti, pero ahora eres toda una mujer que puede con todo el clan entero sin mi consejo estoy orgulloso de mis hijas-

Estas palabras conmovieron a Hinata pero tenia que preguntar algunas cosas, -¿por que ahora? me dice estas cosas que por tantos años yo necesite-

Hiashi endureció sus facciones, -no nacemos sabiendo siendo padres, cometemos errores y no nos damos cuenta hasta que es demasiado tarde, jamas fui cariñoso nunca me enseñaron a hacerlo, tu abuelo fue igual de duro con nosotros-,tomo aire para poder continuar -no soy perfecto y tu lo sabes, siempre supe que no querías dañar a tu hermana en los combates y por eso perdías a propósito, esto me frustraba y me molestaba mucho, pensaba que eso era tu gran debilidad que equivocado estaba y con el paso de los años me di cuenta que esa era tu fortaleza, se que es demasiado tarde para cambiar pero creo que ya no tengo que ser como era antes, ahora tu me has superado y has superado las expectativas de todos, tu madre esta orgullosa en algún lugar-,agacho la mirada intentando ocultar su rostro

-jamas habías mencionado a mama desde que murió-

-por que duele recordarla-

Hinata estaba conmovida por las palabras de su padre y la sinceridad de las misma, -no sabia todo esto, no pensé que sufrieras por su recuerdo- en sus ojos se acumulaban las lágrimas

-y no te culpo, siempre me mostré frío ante cualquier sentimiento , pero ahora me siento libre de ser yo mismo y compartir todo lo que guarde durante tantos años- permaneció callado durante unos momentos, -la extraño demasiado- y una lágrima imperceptible para cualquiera, menos para una Hyuga recorrió su mejilla de un hombre cansado por los años de lucha y liderazgo, -ya me estoy volviendo un viejo sentimental- río disimuladamente para ocultar su tristeza, ambos lloraban entre risas, Hinata nunca pudo imaginar compartir una escena así con su padre era extraño y al mismo tiempo reconfortante

-ahora es tu turno para ser feliz, y tu felicidad esta muy cerca para ser precisos a unos cuantos pasos y tiene pelo rubio-

Hinata quedo estupefacta, su padre siempre iba directo y al grano, -aun no estoy segura de eso-

-jamas pensé que heredaras mis terquedad- se acerco a la puerta, antes de salir por ella hablo de nuevo, -se que lo amas y se que te lastimo hace poco, pero tu lo conoces mas que yo y sabes que algunos hombres son un tanto idiotas, y Naruto supera a algunos en eso-

-¡padre!- dijo Hinata en forma de reproche

-vez aun lo defiendes- Hinata desvío la mirada, -tomate tu tiempo, piensa bien las cosas y deja tu orgullo atrás, te apoyare en todo lo que decidas- y sin mas salio del despacho

La tarde paso tranquilamente y para agrado de Naruto seguía con su misión pues sospechaban que esto no se había acabado y que aun Hinata estaba en peligro y el la protegería con su vida

Llego el esperado día de la boda y la gran celebración estaba por comenzar, era una boda grande y lujosa, llegaron muchos invitados, la ceremonia se efectuaría en el gran jardín de la casa , grandes flores adornaban cada rincón un gran arreglo de flores blancas en forma de arco adornaba el sitio donde estarían los novios en algunos momentos, todo estaba preparado para el gran evento todos los amigos de la generación se encontraban allí en las primeras filas y atrás de ellos sus maestros y algunos conocidos mas, aparte del clan entero. Un fastidiado Kakashi en medio de todo aunque no soltaba su viejo libro naranja que leía una y otra vez se veía sumamente molesto, el celebraría la boda por ser el actual Hokague, había sido sacado a jalones de su oficina por una enérgica Sakura que se aseguro que llegara a tiempo, argumentando que no permitiría que en el camino se desviara "por los caminos de la vida" como siempre era su escusa favorita. A lo lejos se escuchaban unas voces muy conocidas por todos haciendo gran escandalo y abrazándose con grandes lágrimas en los ojos, -hermosa juventud que florece en la primavera- junto a el otra voz muy conocida se dejo escuchar, -gay sensei- había sido Lee, pero fueron callados abruptamente por una Ino furiosa que con un golpe los mando a volar lejos pues ya la tenia harta con tantas escenas estúpidas .

Todo en el ambiente era felicidad, Hinata se encontraba en el cuarto donde ayudaba a arreglar a la novia, realmente se veía hermosa y mas por la sonrisa que adornaba su bello rostro, estaba vestida con un sencillo pero elegante kimono nupcial de color coral lleno de flores blancas, su cabello estaba recogido bellamente con algunas horquillas dándole un aspecto magnifico, Hinata llevaba un kimono mas sencillo pero igualmente hermoso este era de color rosa completamente sin ninguna flor en estos casos se usaba sencillo pues nadie quería que alguien desviara la atención de la novia le habían aconsejado, no sabia por que le decían esto a ella, pues jamas en su vida se había sentido que ella llamaba la atención si no que ella pasaba desapercibida todo el tiempo, su cabello que había crecido solo un poco le permitió recogerlo en un sencillo peinado.

-estoy tan feliz- canturreaba Ten Ten

Hinata daba algunos retoques a su peinado, -se te nota en cada poro-

-crees que pueda hacer feliz a un hombre como Neji-

Hinata sonrío en signo de comprencion, -ya lo has hecho-

-me alegra tanto que estés conmigo, espero y mi madre me este viendo en estos momentos- aunque el tema era delicado para Ten Ten pues su madre había fallecido hace pocos años por enfermedad no se miraba triste si no todo lo contrario

-estoy segura que lo esta haciendo en estos momento y brinca de felicidad a tu lado-

-gracias- Ten Ten se miraba en el espejo por ultima vez antes de salir, estaba tan concentrada que no se percato de la incomodidad de Hinata

A parte de sentirse muy cansada últimamente tenia demasiada sed y los constantes mareos no la dejaban, ahora mismo estaba sufriendo uno "debo ir a consultar a Tsunade"pensó en esos momentos

-ya es hora señoritas- una voz les informo desde afuera

-enseguida vamos- contesto Ten Ten, tomo a Hinata de las manos y la jalo para que la acompañara, se encontraba ya en el pasillo para entrar al jardín, para darse valor Ten Ten tomo fuerte mente las manos de su adorada cuñada, -deséame suerte- se dirigió a Hinata

-no la necesitas, pero mucha suerte en tu nueva vida- sonrío dulcemente Hinata, te veo en el altar en eso se alejo de ella, Hinata se dirigió rápidamente a su lugar, en el lado opuesto vio a su primo sumamente guapo con ese kimono ceremonial pulcramente arreglado color negro, se veía nervioso pero a la vez contento, tallaba sus manos una contra la otra mientras no despegaba la mirada por donde entraría la novia, sonrío le parecía divertido el estado en el que se encontraba su primo, pero su atención fue desviada a otro lado pues sentía una mirada en ella y la encontró, era Naruto se encontraba al lado del novio como el padrino que era, su mirada era intensa entre admiración y deseo y la incomodo jamas vio esa mirada en Naruto, no la entendía ahora la nerviosa era ella, lo vio sumamente guapo estaba con un kimono de color gris que demostraba su figura musculosa por los entrenamientos su cabello rebelde le daba un toque sensual y sofisticado, trago saliva por la imprecion. Sus ojos se encontraron el le sonrío con complicidad y ella se derritió por dentro, "maldita sea por que ese hombre provocaba tantas cosas en ella, sonrojándose furiosamente ante el contacto su cuerpo comenzó a temblar pues un deseo de probar de nuevo esos labios la invadió por completo.

Naruto estaba anonadado, pusiera lo que se pusiera su Hinata, "por que era su Hinata" según el se veía tentadora mente Hermosa e inocente esto le despertaba un deseo para nada inocente en el, desearía que ella lo acepte pronto para poder tenerla entre sus brazos y decirle una y otra vez que la amaba, sus miradas seguían conectadas hasta que ambos se percataron que la novia había llegado a lado del novio y la ceremonia comenzó, fue sencilla pero muy emotiva, de nuevo a lo lejos se escuchaban los llantos de los compañeros de equipo de Neji, pero nadie les puso atención, finalmente llego el momento del beso, fue tan especial que todos suspiraron, Neji abrazaba dulcemente a su nueva esposa mientras le daba un beso dulce y apasionado, cuando se separaron Ten Ten lloraba sin parar Neji limpiaba sus lágrimas tan delicadamente y con tanto amor que pronosticaba un bello matrimonio.

La fiesta comenzó y todos estaban tan contentos, para nada parecía una de las fiesta de los Hyugas, en esta había felicidad desbordando por todos lados, risas bromas. Hinata tomo asiento en la mesa, buscaba algo que tomar la sed la estaba desesperando pero rápidamente vio frente a ella una pequeña manita con un vaso rebosante de agua fresca, busco a la personita que se lo ofrecía, encontrándose con la pequeña niña que le había agradecido el haber abolido el sello del pájaro, -Kirimi, gracias pequeña-

-no es nada Hinata sama- se quedo a ver que Hinata terminara todo el vaso de agua cuando termino con una gran sonrisa salio de la vista de Hinata para seguir correteando por todo el jardín.

Hinata se quedo viendo por donde se fue la niña cuando sintió que se sentaron a su lado ya sabia quien era, -Sasuke, no te había visto, pensé que no asistrias-

-acabo de llegar, no me gustan estas cosas y me salte la ceremonia aproposito-

-nunca cambiaras- Ella se fijo en su vestimenta como siempre se veía bien, como todos llevaba un kimono obscuro, pero lo que llamo la atención fue que en sus muñecas llevaba unas muñequeras de entrenamiento como las usaba ella

El se fijo en lo que le llamaba la atención a ella, -¡que!, si a ti te sirvieron, es normal que me quiera hacer mas fuerte-

Pero intempestivamente apareció Naruto cortando la conversación, -teme- se sento junto a Hinata en el lugar que quedaba libre, -Hinata, luces espectacular con todo lo que te pones-

-Naruto no digas esas cosas-

-que, es la verdad, ¿o no teme?-

-uhm-

-vez eso es equivalente a un si, pero le falta algo- saco de su manga una flor del mismo color de su vestido y la coloco delicadamente entre su cabello, -ahora estas perfecta- no despegaba la mirada de mi rostro y en un instante puso de nuevo esa mirada que me incomodaba

-dobe, ya con pensamientos pervertidos-

Naruto enrojeció, -cuantas veces tengo que explicar que no soy un hentai- comenzaron nuevamente una pelea, Hinata no se molestaba con esas muestras de afecto de los dos, por que para ella eso eran muestra de que eran muy buenos amigos

-disculpen voy al tocador- se escuso Hinata, tenia que salir pronto de la fiesta para no arruinar el magnifico momento de su primo, se sentía muy mal, todo le daba vueltas y una debilidad llego a su cuerpo, solo rogaba para poder llegar a su recamara sin arman un escandalo, a lo lejos escucho la voz de Naruto

-ya vez teme hiciste que se enojara-

Hinata camino lo mas rápido que sus piernas lo permitían solo alcanzo a llegar al pasillo, comenzó a faltar le el aire, entro en pánico, iba a caer pero unas fuertes manos la sostuvieron, logro distinguir la cabellera rubia alborotada y sus facciones demostraban preocupación

-Na- Naruto- hablo entrecortadamente

-Hinata ¿que tienes?-, la abrazo el también tenia miedo, se habia dado cuenta que estaba mas pálida de lo normal y un poco mas delgada lo atribuyo a que no había descansado desde que tomo el liderato de su clan y los duros entrenamientos con Sasuke, pero ahora sabia que era otra cosa,

-me siento mal-

-Hinata, Hinata- alcanzo a escuchar antes de perder la conciencia.

CONTINUARA


	18. LA DESEPERACION DE NARUTO

Hola a todos estoy aquí con un nuevo capitulo espero y sea de su agrado muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios me alienta a seguir y déjenme decirles que el final se acerca no se si en dos capítulos mas o solo en uno, todo depende de la bendita inspiración que llegue a mi sin mas los dejo disfrútenlo.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

LA DESESPERACIÓN DE NARUTO

Cuando Hinata se levanto de la mesa con la escusa de ir al tocador le preocupo mucho, - ya vez teme hiciste que se molestara-

Sasuke estaba feliz por la reacción de su amigo y sonriendo se burlo de el, -solo digo la verdad yo no tengo la culpa que seas un hentai-

Molesto Naruto se puso de pie para darle alcance a Hinata algo en el sentía que ella estaba mal, por que mientras peleaba con el teme de Sasuke, noto algo diferente en el andar de Hinata mientras esta se alejaba, que importaba seguir discutiendo con ese mal amigo, que en lugar de apoyarlo le cavaba la tumba "pero ya me vengare", pensaba mientras doblaba la esquina donde la vio dirigirse por ultima vez, seguía refunfuñando hasta que la vio recargada en la pared, al principio no se percato de su estado, -Hinata, no le hagas acaso al...-, al instante se cercioro que ella desfallecía y corrió inmediatamente para sostenerla, ella lo miraba pero al parecer le costaba enfocar hasta que en sus ojos logro ver que lo reconoció

-Na-Naruto-

Su voz se oía cansada débil esto le preocupo muchísimo -Hinata ¿que tienes?-, intentaba mantenerla en pie pero el pequeño cuerpo no tenia fuerza,

-me siento mal-

en ese instante se desmayo entre sus brazos , -Hinata, Hinata- de repente la sentiste tan fría, no podía hacer un escándalo era un día importante para Neji sabia que este lo mataría por haber ocultado esto sabia que Neji haría todo lo que tuviera en sus manos para proteger a Hinata luego se encargaría de aclarar la situación, decidió llevarla a su recamara y después buscar a Tsunade, la sostuvo en sus brazos cargándola y se dirigía a las habitaciones, pero una niña de ojos perlados se encontraba en el camino y se veía que estaba apunto de llorar,

-¿Hinata sama se encuentra bien?-

Naruto realmente no quería preocupara a la niña pero no podía negar lo evidente y no le quedo de otra que hablar - no lo se-

En el rostro de la niña empezaban a brotarle lágrimas, era muy pequeña pero se notaba que a su corta edad era muy inteligente

-te puedo pedir un favor- la niña contesto con su cabeza en forma afirmativa, -quiero que busques a la vieja Tsunade y la traigas para que revise a Hinata, ¿podrías hacerlo?-

La niña se limpio su cara por las lágrimas, -lo haré no se preocupe- y salio corriendo por donde estaban los invitados

Naruto se apresuro lo mas que pudo para recostar a Hinata, cuando entro en el cuarto la coloco en medio de la cama y la tapo se sentía muy fría, activo su modo sabio para sentir su chakra, se encontraba muy débil, parecía como si hubiera entrenado durante todo el día, cuando el estaba haciendo el chequeo Hinata nuevamente habría los ojos

-Naruto, tus clones por favor... que no se entere Neji de esto no quiero preocuparle en su celebración-

Naruto, entendió su petición, y le enternecio tanto su peticion, ella siempre pensando en los demas aun en casos donde ella misma se encontraba en peligro, hizo los sellos eh invoco a dos clones, otro sello mas y uno se trasformo en Hinata, -ya saben que hacer- ambos clones salieron de la recamara, Naruto se hinco a un lado de la cama de ella para verla mejor y ella a el mientras acariciaba su frente

-¿Hime como te sientes?-

-me siento muy cansada- cerro los ojos nuevamente, -tengo sed-

Naruto se levanto para ir por agua pero se percato que en un mueble junto a la cama había una jarra completa de agua y aun lado un vaso de vidrio, tomo ambos y lleno el vaso, se volvió a hincar, ayudo a Hinata a levantar su cabeza acercando el vaso a sus labios, ella tomo el vital liquido asta vaciar el contenido, -gracias-

Naruto sonrío con preocupación y para aligerar la tensión dijo en todo burlo, -tu siempre agradeciendo por todo-

Hinata sonrío mientras contestaba, -es mi naturaleza-

La puerta se abrió de un golpe y entro Tsunade, -Naruto sal, dame un momento con ella-

El no quería separarse de su lado pero no tenia opción cuando Tsunade usaba ese tono era una orden no una petición, sin mas que decir salio del lugar muy cabizbajo, se recargo en la puerta al momento de cerrarla, suspiro profundamente y miro al techo pero un jaloncito en su yukata lo hizo reaccionar, la misma niña que trajo a Tsunade reclamaba su atención, su carita demostraba preocupación, -si pequeña-

-ella va a estar bien-

-no te preocupes Tsunade es una gran médico, veras que la curara- pero la niña no cambio su semblante -la quieres mucho verdad-

La niña sonrío -cuando sea grande voy a hacer igual de fuerte y amable como ella, es mi heroína me salvo de que me pusieran el sello-

Naruto al fin pudo reconocerla era la niña que lloraba abrazada de las piernas de Hinata mientras le agradecía, fue el día en que dio la noticia a todo el clan, -tu nombre es Kirimi verdad-

-si Naruto sama-

-no me llames así me haces sentir muy viejo-

-pero si eres viejo-

Naruto frunció el ceño ahora sabia que sentía Tsunade cada vez que la llamaba vieja -no soy viejo dettebayo apenas tengo 17 años-

-para mi eres viejo-

-Hinata tiene la misma edad que yo, ella también es vieja entonces-

Ahora la niña estaba enojada, -¡no Hinata sama no es vieja ella es una princesa!- contesto casi gritando

Naruto sonrío- tienes razón ella es una princesa- siguieron platicando sobre las cualidades de Hinata por un rato mas, el agradeció a la pequeña niña pues si se hubiera encontrado solo terminaría rompiendo algo o alguien (en ese momento apareció la cara de Sasuke en su pensamiento) por la preocupación que sentía en ese momento, la charla fue interrumpida cuando salio Tsunade de la recamara y por su cara no era nada bueno

-Naruto tenemos que hablar con Hiashi-

La cara de el detono mas preocupación -¿que es lo que tiene?-

Tsunade se percato de la presencia de la niña que pidió su ayuda, se agacho a su altura para hablarle -pequeña puedes entrar a ver a Hinata y decirme si necesita algo, cualquier cosa que pase me avisas-

Kirimi con un asentamiento de cabeza en señal de que entendió se dirigió a la habitación.

De nuevo Tsunade se dirigió a Naruto, -¿que haces aquí?, rápido buscalo-

Por la seriedad de la vieja Naruto supo que pasaba algo grave y se apresuro para buscar al padre de Hinata, llego a la mesa principal y le hablo al oído a Hiashi, este inmediatamente se levanto del asiento y ambos se apresuraron para llegar al lugar, Tsunade se encontraba en el mismo sitio de donde la dejo Naruto estaba realmente seria era raro verla en ese estado

-¿que es lo que esta pasando?- hablo el padre de Hinata en su tono de voz se podía apreciar su desesperación

-Hinata necesita ser internada de inmediato, por los síntomas que presenta esta claro que ha sido envenenada-

Los ojos de ambos se abrieron al máximo, Tsunade de nuevo iba a hablar pero fue interrumpida por Naruto que paso a su lado casi corriendo y entro donde se encontraba Hinata, la vio recostada en la cama parecía dormida, pero el sabia que no lo estaba mientras Tsunade les daba la noticia pudo sentir que el chakra de Hinata disminuía considerablemente, -Hinata- la sacudió levemente pero no contestaba, bruscamente fue echo a un lado por Tsunade, esta le revisaba sus signos vitales, mientras pasaba el chakra verde por el pecho de Hinata, volteo donde estaba la pequeña niña, -¿que paso?

Kirimi muy asustada solo pudo contestar, -dijo que estaba muy cansada y cerro los ojos, pensé que se quedo dormida- la pequeña ya no pudo contener el llanto

-¿estas segura fue lo único que paso?- Tsunade quería usar un tono calmado con la pequeña para no asustarla pero le era imposible en esos momentos

-dijo que tenia mucha sed y le di agua-

Tsunade volteo al pequeño mueble, la jarra estaba vaciá dirigió la vista a la pequeña y en sus manos tenia un vaso también vació, -¿cuanto tomo?-

-¿eh?- la niña no entendió la pregunta

-¿cuanta agua tomo?- hablo casi en un grito

Kirimi salto en su lugar -casi toda la jarra-

-maldición- seguía con las manos en el pecho de Hinata, -rápido idiota toma la jarra y cerciorate que quede un poco de agua- le hablo a Naruto, este reacciono de inmediato y tomo la jarra

-no queda ni una gota-, Naruto ya no era un niño y por las ordenes que le daba la vieja comprendió que la envenenaron por medio del agua, Naruto entro en desesperación "yo le di de esa agua" se recriminaba mentalmente

-maldita sea, por los síntomas que presenta es un veneno demasiado agresivo, quería analizar el agua para poder hacer un antídoto de inmediato, al parecer el veneno debilita los órganos vitales su corazón se esta...- no pudo terminar la frase

Hiashi se encontraba a un lado de la puerta incrédulo, se sentía perdido solo veía el movimiento dentro de la habitación, ¿como reaccionar? al hecho de que su hija se estaba muriendo, - el veneno se encontraba en el agua- hablo como intentando comprender la situación, pero fue escuchado claramente por Kirimi

-Hinata sama ella... ella estaba enferma pero yo le di su medicina el prometió que con eso ella se iba a curar -dejo caer el vaso de vidrio al suelo y se rompió en mis pedazos mientras coloco ambas manos sobre su pecho y retrocedía unos cuantos pasos

En ese momento Hiashi reacciono, -Hinata no estaba enferma ¿quien te lo dijo?-

La niña entro en pánico- ella estaba enferma y no quería que nadie se enterara era un secreto el me lo dijo-

Todos estaban incrédulos por las palabras de la niña, Hiashi fue el primero en acercarse a la niña la tomo de los hombros y la sacudió en un intento desesperado para saber la verdad, -¿quien te dijo tal cosa?, dime- Naruto coloco una mano en el hombro de Hiashi entendía su frustración pero no podía reaccionar así con Kirimi

-Hiashi es solo una niña-

Hiashi comprendió y soltó los hombros de la pequeña pero ella seguía hablando -el me dijo que estaba enferma y podría morir.. y que Hinata sama no quería que nadie se enterara…- paro un momento para poder limpiarse la mucosidad que salia de su nariz con la manga de su kimono, -y que yo la podía salvar que era mi turno de salvarla, me dio este frasco- separo las manos de su pecho mostrando un frasco de vidrio pequeño al parecer era un gotero, extendió sus manos y le ofreció el pequeño frasco a Naruto para que lo tomara mientras seguía hablando, -el dijo que si le daba su medicina en el agua se pondría mejor en pocos días.. el señor me dijo que cuando se sintiera muy mal le diera todo lo que quedaba de la botella y yo hice todo lo que el me dijo, ¿por que Hinata sama sigue enferma?-

Una ira invadió a todos los presentes que la escucharon ¿que rata tan vil utilizaba a una niña para cumplir tan horrendo propósito? la primera en reaccionar fue Tsunade, -Naruto toma el frasco llevalo al laboratorio no pierdas tiempo cada instante es decisivo para salvarla, busca a Shizune en estos momentos ella esta de guardia en el hospital que lo analice-

Naruto tomo el frasco y salio a toda velocidad rumbo al hospital cuando ya no hubo rastros del rubio Hiashi le pregunto a la niña -¿quien te dio la medicina?-

-Joigi sama el me la dio- la niña seguía intentando limpiar las lagrimas pero era inútil sus ojos no paraban de derramarlas

Hiashi estaba furioso y se le notaba en el rostro, pero Tsunade supo las intenciones de este y trato de calmarlo, -no es el momento lo primordial es salvar a su hija luego se vengara del bastardo, ahora necesito ayuda para llevarla al hospital, tome a su hija y yo me adelantare para preparar el cuarto de hospital para ella- Hiashi seguía inmóvil observando a la niña sin decir una palabra, Tsunade ya no pudo mas y le grito a todo pulmón, -!Hiashi reaccione ahora, su hija lo necesita¡- el grito de la mujer lo saco del trance se acerco a la cama tomo a su hija entre sus brazos salio del cuarto y la medico detrás de ellos

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Naruto entro en el hospital y busco en cada cuarto a Shizune hasta que por fin dio con ella le explico como pudo la situación y ella logro entender y de inmediato se fue para el laboratorio, después de la extenuante carrera activo el modo sabio para localizar el chakra de Tsunade y así lo hizo se encontraban cerca del hospital y fue a su encuentro cuando llego al corredor donde estaban observo como Tsunade tomaba a Hinata de los brazos de su padre la recostó en una camilla mientras le daba instrucciones a las enfermeras la metieron en un cuarto y cerraron la habitación de un puertaso

En el corredor se encontraban ellos dos sin saber que hacer Hiashi con la mirada perdida y el desesperado nunca se le dio esperar y menos en situaciones como esta, estaba en peligro su amada Hinata ¿que seria de el si perdía a Hinata?, ¿como podía soportar la vida sin ella? sin sus sonrojos, sin su sonrisa tímida, sin poder ver mas esos hermosos ojos de luna la amaba tanto no soportaría un mundo sin que el supiera que ella se encontraba ahí y lo que mas se lamentaba era no poder hacer nada, ser un inútil en estos momentos solo le quedaba en confiar en la vieja Tsunade después de todo es la mejor medic ninja de todas las naciones conocidas si alguien la podía salvar era ella, su mirada estaba fija en la puerta frente a el que estaba cerrada, -lo lamento no pude protegerla-, Hiashi no dijo nada y el siguió hablando, -confió en mi y lo defraude a usted y a ella-

-aun no ha terminado tu misión mi hija sigue viva protege la- ahora Hiashi lo veía a el con una mirada que no pudo identificar

-¿que debo hacer?-

-captura al bastardo de Joigi- el patriarca Hyuga le dio la espalda y se sentó en una de las sillas de espera ya no dijo mas solo se quedo ahí inmóvil esperado la recuperación de su hija por que el sabia que su hija despertaría tarde o temprano

Naruto comprendió que fue Joigi el que le dio el veneno, el uso ala niña para sus retorcidos planes y una ira invadió todo su ser y su cuerpo fue cubierto por el chakra de Kurama y sin mas que decir dejo el hospital a la caza del traidor

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

La fiesta continuaba en el recinto Hyuga nadie se había dado cuenta de los clones de Naruto excepto el genio Uchija, conocía muy bien el chacra del dobe que lo reconocería en cualquier sitio y con los ojos cerrados, se preocupo de por que tanto Naruto como Hinata abandonaran la fiesta tal vez se hayan reconciliado y estén en su nidito de amor, pero el tenia un instinto muy desarrollado que decía que había problemas, se acerco al clon de Hinata -¿donde esta Hinata?-

-¿por que nunca te puedo engañar?- refunfuñaba el clon, la mirada de Sasuke que el clon recibio lo dejo helado y comprendió que el Uchiha no tenia paciencia para juegos estúpidos, -al parecer enfermo no se mucho pues fui enviado enseguida para que nadie sospechara-

Con esa simple explicación Sasuke salio de la fiesta en busca de Hinata, antes de que saliera de la mansión vio a lo lejos a Naruto que estaba cubierto del chakra de Kurama caminaba al lado contrario de la fiesta, -esto es grave- y decidió seguirlo.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Naruto sintió la presencia de Joigi en esa casa, destrozo la puerta para poder entrar y lo encontró muy tranquilo en medio de la sala frente a una mesa tomando sake, -con que enviaron al demonio kyubi- hablo escupiendo desprecio en cada palabra y se notaba que estaba borracho

\- pensé que huirías como la rata que eres- Naruto trato de hablar lo mas calmado y evitar matarlo de un solo golpe estaba furioso

-no tiene caso ya estoy viejo para eso y ademas de que me valdría, todo lo que era y tenia era esto cuando ella proclamo su estúpida ley me arrebato el poder ¿que es un hombre sin el? - levanto las manos señalando todo a su alrededor, -ahora no tengo nada todo me lo arrebato la pequeña perra-

Naruto no pudo mas y le dio un fuerte puñetazo derriban dolo pero no tan fuerte para matarlo quería respuestas

-¿por que usaste a una niña inocente?- apretaba sus puños y las uñas se le clavaban en las palmas

El hombre tirado en el piso reía con cinismo, -no la podía atacar directamente es demasiado fuerte ademas tu estabas a su lado, ¿gran desventaja no lo crees?- Naruto seguía conteniéndose, -todos los del clan son leales a ella !malditos lame culos¡, contratamos asesinos pero como sabes no funciono- Joigi se levanto del piso tomo la botella de sake tirada y tomo un gran trago cuando acabo el contenido se limpio la boca y continuo, -luego vi a la chiquilla una gran oportunidad, tan inocente se trago todo lo que dije pobre ilusa me pregunto ¿que sentirá? cuando se de cuenta que ella mato a su querida Hinata-

Naruto ya no pudo mas lo tomo del cuello de la ropa para que lo viera de frente -¡te matare!-

-hazlo te estaba esperando, matame me iré muy feliz al otro mundo sabiendo que Hinata esta muerta-

Naruto apretó el agarre -no te lo pondré fácil sera lenta y dolorosamente- y en sus ojos aparecieron las pupilas rasgadas por la furia mientras su cuerpo emanaba mas chakra naranja

-por que tan furioso a caso estas tan enfadado por que no te podrás coger a la perra-

Las ultimas palabras de el hombre que tenia enfrente lo sacaron de su cabal, soltó a su presa tirándolo al piso y en una de sus palmas formo el rasengan cuando estuvo listo lo dirigió a el para matarlo.

CONTINUARA


	19. MOMENTOS DE FORTALEZA

Hola a todos estoy de vuelta les pido perdón por no actualizar antes pero en mi defensa diré que lo siento, mis ideas estaban muy confusas no sabia como desarrollar este capitulo y escribía lo leía y como no me gustaba borraba casi todo fue un mes muy frustran te pero aquí esta el resultado y espero que les guste, a otro cosa que me pareció muy curiosa en los primeros capítulos recibía comentarios no digamos mucho pero eran mas de cinco en cada capitulo pero a partir del diez en cada actualización solo eh recibido 2 POR CAPITULO, espero que se rompa esta racha por que cada comentario me encanta me hace sentir que lo estoy haciendo es de su agrado y me dan mas ánimos para escribir ojala y esta vez reciba mas no importa que sea negativos ya que estos nos hacen mejorar.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

MOMENTOS DE FORTALEZA

-¿por que usaste a una niña inocente?- apretaba sus puños y las uñas se le clavaban en las palmas

El hombre tirado en el piso reía con cinismo, -no la podía atacar directamente es demasiado fuerte ademas tu estabas a su lado, ¿gran desventaja no lo crees?- Naruto seguía conteniéndose, -todos los del clan son leales a ella !malditos lame culos¡, contratamos asesinos pero como sabes no funciono- Joigi se levanto del piso tomo la botella de sake tirada y tomo un gran trago cuando acabo el contenido se limpio la boca y continuo, -luego vi a la chiquilla una gran oportunidad, tan inocente se trago todo lo que dije pobre ilusa me pregunto ¿que sentirá? cuando se de cuenta que ella mato a su querida Hinata-

Naruto ya no pudo mas lo tomo del cuello de la ropa para que lo viera de frente -¡te matare!-

-hazlo te estaba esperando, mata me me iré muy feliz al otro mundo sabiendo que Hinata esta muerta-

Naruto apretó el agarre -no te lo pondré fácil sera lenta y dolorosamente- y en sus ojos aparecieron las pupilas rasgadas por la furia mientras su cuerpo emanaba mas chakra naranja

-por que tan furioso a caso estas tan enfadado por que no te podrás coger a la perra-

Las ultimas palabras de el hombre que tenia enfrente lo sacaron de su cabal, soltó a su presa tirándolo al piso y en una de sus palmas formo el rasengan cuando estuvo listo lo dirigió a el para matarlo.

Naruto estaba cayendo a la locura solo clamaba sangre del bastardo que tenia enfrente, como cuando era mas joven y perdía el control de Kurama, ese odio infinito lo tenia invadido por completo fuera de sus cabales estaba a tampoco de matar a Joigi pero un recuerdo apareció de repente en su mente esa sonrisa inconfundible y esa aura que irradiaba tranquilidad era el dulce rostro de su amada una sola imagen de ella hizo mitigar su enfado y a solo unos centímetros de impactar al objetivo con su rasengan el poder se esfumo en su mano.

Joigi con la borrachera que cargaba ni cuenta se dio de lo que pasaba solo se quedo ahí esperando el golpe final que nunca llego, cuando levanto la barbilla para poder mirar a los ojos a su verdugo quedo impactado pues Naruto tubo un cambio abismal su furia se había ido y estaba tan tranquilo mirándolo impasible, -¿por que te detuviste?-

-lo que pase contigo no es decisión miá, mi deber es entregarte-

Una sonrisa surco el rostro de Joigi -sigues siendo un niño tus decisiones son basadas en ideales falsos y eso mi amigo te traerá problemas-

Naruto no soportaba ver a ese tipo con aire de superioridad ya no quería escuchar las venenosas palabras de ese sujeto, no lo iba a matar pero eso no impedía que le diera su merecido y de un solo pero poderoso golpe lo noqueo y lo dejo en el piso mientras salia del cuarto escucho la voz de su mejor amigo, -¿por que no lo mataste?- Sasuke se encontraba en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados mientras esperaba su respuesta

Naruto rio de medio lado y contesto, -si quiero ser un buen Hokage no debo dejarme llevar por la furia o mis sentimientos personales eso solo me hará tomar una decisión equivocada-

-¿desde cuando maduraste dobe?- apareció en solo un micro segundo una sonrisa de orgullo por parte de Sasuke tan rápida que Naruto pensó que la había imaginado y Sasuke agrego, -yo no me hubiera detenido-

Naruto inhalo profundamente, -lo se- ambos se quedaron por un momento en esa posición hasta que Naruto acabo con el silencio, -¿podrías encargarte de el por un momento? Llevalo a Kakashi para que lo encierre mientras el consejo decida que hacer con el-

Sasuke no dijo nada solo entro en el cuarto dándole la espalda a Naruto y pregunto, -¿como esta Hinata?-

Naruto se encogió de hombros mientras su rostro se ensombreció, -no lo se… por la cara de la vieja supongo que es grave-

-ella estará bien es muy fuerte me lo a demostrado, no se dejara vencer tan fácilmente- Sasuke se hinco para tomar el cuerpo de Joigi sobre su hombro como un costal de papas, paso por el lado de Naruto al llegar a la puerta de un salto se esfumo del lugar con una velocidad impresionante, -presumido- hablo bajito Naruto y salio de ahí en busca de Neji y Hanabi tenia que explicarle muchas cosas a ambos, no le perdonarían que siguiera ocultando las cosas, ellos como su familia tenían que estar a lado de Hinata en estos momentos y el tenia que darse prisa ya quería tener noticias de ella saber que estaba fuera de peligro era su prioridad tenia que darse prisa.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hinata escuchaba a lo lejos voces hablaban mucho y muy deprisa no las podía reconocer pero eso no importaba, el inmenso dolor que recorría cada fibra de su cuerpo era insoportable cada musculo cada hueso todo lo sentía arder como si estuviera en medio de las llamas, quería gritar, quería moverse pero no podía hacer nada estaba paralizada y un miedo inmenso invadió su ser "si esto es el final" pero un dolor mas grande la saco de sus pensamientos un pinchazo en su brazo sentía mil agujas atravesarlo otro dolor ahora en su cuello, "¡¿que me están haciendo?!" en medio de tanto dolor logro reconocer la voz de Tsunade, -!lleva esta muestra de sangre al laboratorio deprisa¡-, "Tsunade sama", el dolor no cesaba y ahora se incrementaba ya no sabia que hacer estaba atrapada en su propio cuerpo quería abrir lo ojos pero este no le respondía, de repente en su pecho sintió una opresión mas grande "me cuesta mucho respirar" su respiración se hacia mas lenta, escucho algunos sonidos de alarma de los monitores a los que de seguro estaba conectada, -¡no te des por vencida, lucha Hinata!- fue la voz de Tsunade, "luchar… Naruto kun" fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de perder la conciencia.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Naruto llego corriendo a la sala de espera, encontró a Hiashi en la misma posición donde lo dejo, se veía mas viejo de lo que era, el se acerco al imponente hombre que hace algunos años le daba miedo y ahora este se veía tan pequeño y asustado, Hiashi levanto el rostro -¿esta hecho?- le pregunto a Naruto y este solo afirmo con la cabeza, con esa escueta contestación Hiashi nuevamente bajo la cabeza junto ambas manos y las coloco debajo de su barbilla para seguir esperando alguna noticia de su primogénita.

Naruto se quedo observando la puerta blanca en donde se encontraba ella, si Hiashi no le había dicho nada sobre ella es que ninguna persona había salido de ese lugar para informar su estado, "esto es malo" pensó, pero fue distraído repentinamente por la aparición de sus amigos primero llego Neji y Ten ten aun con sus ropas nupciales con ellos también venia Hanabi que tomaron asiento junto a Hiashi, después apareció Sakura que no se detuvo y entro a la habitación donde estaba atendiendo a Hinata, detras de Sakura llego Ino y entro al mismo lugar.

Sin darse cuenta la sala de espera se lleno de los amigos de su generación junto a sus maestros que estaba a la espera de alguna noticia, Naruto se quedo de pie sin decir o hacer nada solo mirando la puerta muchos pensamientos invadieron su mente ideas oscuras que el alejaba cada vez que aparecían solo se repetía una y otra vez como si de un mantra se tratara "ella va a estar bien, ella va a estar bien", sus amigos lo llenaban de palabras de aliento y el las aceptaba con una sonrisa pero no decía nada y seguía a la espera de noticias, sus manos estaban heladas le temblaban, no supo cuanto tiempo paso pero era una eternidad pero por fin pudo ver movimiento y salio Tsunade de la sala de emergencia se encontraba agotada y en su rostro se podía observar preocupación, me acerque lo mas rápido que pude y comenze a llenar de preguntas a la vieja, -¿como esta?, ¿ella esta bien verdad?- pero fue interrumpido por ella con una mano le hizo la señal de que parara para poder hablar ella

-La condición de Hinata es delicada durante el proceso sufrió un paro respiratorio que logramos controlar, el veneno afecto directamente los músculos absolutamente todos, su corazón y pulmones son los mas afectados, le inyectamos una solución que impide al veneno seguir avanzando esto solo es momentáneo mientras encontramos un antídoto espero sea lo mas pronto posible Sakura se esta encargando de esto ella es la mejor en cuestiona de venenos- tomo una pausa y trono los huesos de su espalda para continuar, -Ino la esta trasladando a cuidados intensivos en estos momentos- otra pausa , pareciera que lo que iba a decir era muy difícil para ella, -seré sincera no sabremos que tanto daño haya causado el veneno y las secuelas que ella tendrá si logra sobrevivir-

Toda la sala se lleno de silencio todos nos encontrábamos sin palabras, Hiashi rompió el silencio reinante, -¿me esta diciendo que puede morir?-

Naruto no decía ni hacia nada solo miraba a Tsunade como esperando que lo que ella había dicho fuera un error, unos sollozos se dejaron escuchar era Hanabi y Ten Ten que intentaban darse consuelo la una a la otra mientras permanecían abrazadas a lado de ellas también se encontraba Neji sin saber que hacer o como actuar, Kiba y Shino estaban en las mismas condiciones eran los mas cercanos a Hinata y como el se encontraban destrozados los demás en la sala entendía su dolor y mas en el fondo se encontraba Sasuke y por primera vez en mucho tiempo pudo identificar un sentimiento en el era preocupación, Naruto enfoco la mirada nuevamente en Tsunade por que ella comenzó a hablar -lamentablemente esa es una posibilidad el veneno es muy potente y la ultima dosis fue fatal… estamos haciendo todo, todo lo posible para poder salvarla pero el veneno es nuevo para mi esta cerrando todas las fuentes de chakra, si sobrevive puede que ya no sea mas una kunoichi-

-¿que?- alcanzo a decir Naruto tan bajo que nadie lo escucho

Hiashi se quedo inmóvil en su lugar hasta que sintió los brazos de Hanabi sobre su torso como una niña pequeña que necesitaba protección ella no dejaba de llorar se aferraba a el con fuerza, hasta ese instante Hiashi reacciono y rodeo a su hija en un abrazo mientras hablaba -comprendo haga todo lo posible para salvarla, su vida esta en sus manos, confió en que hará todo lo posible por salvarle la vida- Tsunade se encontraba perpleja jamas el estirado Hiashi le habia habaldo de esa manera y le agradecio la confianza para con ella con un asentamiento de cabeza, ya estaba por retirarse pero se percato del estado de su casi nieto se acerco a Naruto para poder hablarle, -Naruto ella es fuerte y no se dará por vencida- pero Naruto no decía nada y ni siquiera la miro un gran dolor azotaba su corazon, Tsunade le palmeo el hombro en muestra de apoyo y sabiendo que no recibiría contestación se alejo del grupo para poder investigar mas y hacer mas estudios eso fue le que explico a todos.

Cuando ella se fue algunos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos Naruto no puso demasiada atención en lo que hablaban y se olvido de todo al rededor, -no me importa si ya no puede ser kunoichi solo quiero que viva- se dijo a si mismo el gran desazón que sufría era inmenso que haría sin ella sin verla sin saber que se encontraba en su mundo, sin verla nunca mas ya no podría ser feliz su mundo se derrumbaba junto con ella sentía una impotencia que el mismo no entendía fue un inútil no la supo proteger ahora mismo daría todo para intercambiar papeles con ella como deseaba mil veces el estar en esa cama en lugar de ella lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos que pero la voz de kurama le dio una esperanza

-hay una posibilidad de salvarla-

Naruto ya no se encontraba en la sala de espera del hospital estaba donde Kurama en ese hermoso paisaje de arboles y montañas y la luna en medio de todo resplandeciente, -repite lo que dijiste-

-que hay una posibilidad de salvarla-

-¿como?-

-sabes que gracias a que yo estoy en tu interior sanas rápidamente- Naruto afirmo con la cabeza

-podemos sellar un poco de mi chakra en ella con una variación del sello que uso tu padre en ti, pero tiene que ser después de que le administren el antídoto, sabes que no soy inmune a venenos solo hago que sanes rápido y no estoy muy seguro de las consecuencias que esto pueda acarrearnos-

-no me importan las consecuencias solo quiero que ella se encuentre bien-

-lo se por que yo también pienso lo mismo-

-sabes algunas veces eres muy útil Kurama- Naruto sonrió ampliamente ahora contaba con una esperanza

-mocoso solo lo hago por que no pienso dejarte viudo antes de casarte, después no habrá hembra que aguante a un inútil como tu-

-¡oye!- respondió Naruto indignado

-ahora vete y estudia el sello, tu padre te dejo algunos pergaminos creo que ya te los dio Tsunade, investiga como hacerlo yo solo te di la idea ahora tu la tienes que desarrollar, necesito descansar y reunir tanto chakra como sea posible-

-entendido- mientras lo decía se puso en pose militar con una mano sobre la frente en pose recta como cuando un soldado saluda a un superior, cuando salio de su mente salio corriendo del hospital sin decirle nada a nadie, Sasuke lo iba a seguir pensando que su amigo se encontraba mal pero Shikamaru lo detuvo tocándolo en el hombro, -dejalo tiene algo que hacer-

-¿pero que dices?-

-para ser un Uchiha no eres muy observador, acaso no te diste cuenta que estaba hablando con Kurama hace unos momentos y antes de irse estaba sonriendo-

Sasuke solo bufo por no haberse percatado de esos pequeños detalles y Shikamaru continuo -tiene algo entre manos una esperanza- y sin mas Shikamaru se fue a tomar su lugar mientras decía, -es muy problemático esperar-

-maldito genio- refunfuñaba Sasuke mientras también se quedaba a esperar.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El mismo dolor que hizo que se desmallara la hizo despertarse que rayos le estaba sucediendo pero no podía moverse, no podía gritar como tanto ansiaba para pedir ayuda solo los constantes sonidos de una maquinas a su alrededor le decían a su mente que seguía viva y por consiguiente se encontraba en el hospital, una mano la sujeto por la muñeca y como demonios dolía el pequeño contacto pero al mismo tiempo no quería que la soltaran sentía tanto miedo de esa situación y como añoraba que la mano que la sujetara fuera de Naruto quería estar con el, ya no le importaba los miedos que hicieron que se alejara de su lado, que tonta había sido a no estar con su amado tormento por tener miedo a que el jugara con sus sentimientos cuando el todos los días demostrado cada día su amor por ella y recordó el pequeño detalle de las orquidáceas que reciba diariamente cuantas flores recibió la ultima vez si no exageraba eran unas 42, eran los días exactos que Naruto suplicaba por su perdón por una oportunidad, cada momento vivido con el pasaban por su mente como una película las lagrimas las sonrisas… solo esperaba verlo una vez mas para decirle cuanto lo amaba.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ino estaba organizando todo en la pequeña habitación de hospital mientras un temblor involuntario se apoderaba de sus manos se estaba conteniendo demasiado para no ponerse a llorar como en estos momentos deseaba desde que la vio conectada a tantas maquinas, su querida amiga se veía tan vulnerable y ella solo trataba de ser fuerte, Hinata en tan poco tiempo se ganaba el aprecio de todos a su alrededor en ese momento recordó lo que había sucedido cuando la encontró en un estado tan deplorable el día que cometió el imperdonable hecho de cortarse su larga y hermosa cabellera cuando le explico entre lagrimas que su corazón estaba destrozado y le dio mucha rabia recordar a el imbécil que la hizo sufrir una imagen del rubio revoltoso y un recuerdo la hizo cambiar de opinión el la amaba aunque se dio cuenta demasiado tarde pero la amaba y luchaba día a día por ella y como el Ino Yamanaka no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente no la dejaría ir por nada del mundo y con nuevos bríos daba instrucciones a las enfermeras sobre los medicamentos y sus horarios, se acerco a Hinata para verla antes de salir del cuarto un impulso la hizo tomar su mano, aun que todo indicaba que ella se encontraba en coma quiso hablarle mientras la sujetaba -Hinata todo estamos esperando que despiertes pronto, no nos defraudes- y una lagrima involuntaria surcaba su mejilla que limpio inmediatamente no podía flaquear, se quedo con ella acompañándola algo le decía que Hinata necesitaba saber que no estaba sola.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

La mano que la sujetaba era de Ino, cuando escucho su voz quiso suplicarle que no la dejara sola que necesitaba a alguien a su lado tenia miedo pero su cuerpo no respondía estaba atrapada en el, no se cuanto tiempo paso en silencio después de esas palabras sin soltar su mano cuando volvió a hablarle tratando de darle ánimos, -Hina sabes todos estamos preocupados por ti- su voz se escuchaba normal pero conociendo Hinata a Ino sabia que se estaba conteniendo para no llorar la preocupo mucho no quería hacer sufrir a nadie no quería que nadie estuviera preocupada por su causa eso la angustiaba mas que su propia dolor, -sabes es muy gracioso y tendrías que a verlo visto, Kiba por todos los medios quería entrar a verte haciendo un escándalo en medio de la sala de espera y por primera vez Shino perdió los estribos le grito a todo pulmón a Kiba para que se calmara que dejara de hacer escándalo todos nos asustamos pues es la primera vez que Shino demuestra un sentimiento y mas aun estaba furioso- Ino rio bajito y luego continuo, -todos nos quedamos sin habla pues ver a Shino con ese carácter daba miedo, Kiba no quedándole de otra se fue a sentar en una esquina como perrito regañado mientras abrazaba a akamaru como si su vida dependiera de ello fue tan gracioso, no te digo esto para que te sientas mal solo para advertirte que no lo hagas enfadar después... es algo tenebroso-

Hinata quería preguntar por Naruto o su padre por Hanabi por todos pero sabia que seria inútil solo deseaba que ella siguiera hablándole que le dijera que pasaba a su alrededor, pero escucho que la puerta se abrió y alguien entro apresuradamente

-frentona ya era hora que aparecieras-

-callate cerda no sabes que trabajo costo hacer un antídoto el veneno es muy fuerte y agresivo, si no fuera por que Tsunade cultivaba una planta que no se da por esta región solo en el desierto no podríamos haberlo conseguido en tampoco tiempo -

Lo que escucho la hizo comprender su situación, había sido envenenada eso explicaba todo y no tendría que ser un genio para saber quien lo había hecho, pero siguió escuchando la conversación agresivo-amistosa que esas dos siempre tenían no lo quería admitir pero oírlas hablar para ella era muy gracioso

-para mi te tardaste una eternidad casi dos días se me hace que te estas poniendo senil por eso estas mas lenta- hablo burlonamente la Yamanaka

-dejate de tonterías y no estorbes, voy a cambiar su suero por el antídoto por favor necesito que vayas a la sala de espera y des los informes por que ya tiene vuelto loco a todo el personal con sus preguntas-

-¿y Naruto ya apareció?- pregunto Ino

-no te preocupes por el, el cabeza hueca ha de estar tramando algo no es normal que haya abandonado el hospital sin decir una palabra, estoy segura que aparecerá en cualquier momento, nunca dejaría abandonada a Hinata el la ama demasiado-

Hinata no sabia que pensar con esa declaración solo escucho nuevamente la puerta cerrarse y el lugar quedo en total silencio mientras escuchaba sonidos que no logro identificar, la voz de Sakura la saco de sus penumbras

-sabes eres muy afortunada y me enoja tanto que no lo sepas, pero me enfurece mas que no este junto a Naruto y que trates de alejarlo… el te ama como un poseso- una gran suspiro fue lo que logro oír, -yo fui muy tonta en no ver al gran hombre que tenia a lado por estar obsesionada por otro, pero sabes creo que Naruto nunca estuvo enamorado de mi, es mas me atrevo a a asegurar que era una ilusión infantil por ser la primera amiga que lo acepto como tal, vivimos tantas cosas juntos y eso lo pudo confundir- se escucho que jalaron un banco, -te voy a hacer honesta se que te ama como un loco, te preguntaras como lo se pues es sencillo, ¿que hombre se atrevería a rechazar a una mujer que le ofrece todo en bandeja de plata?, pues muy sencillo un hombre que esta completamente enamorado de otra-

Hinata pudo sentir que le retiraban un mechón de su rostro, -se que no me estas entendiendo nada por eso te lo voy a explicar desde un principio, después de que nos descubriste besándonos el cambio totalmente conmigo en la semana en que nos fuimos de misión Naruto actuó muy estraño yo presentía algo y no estaba segura pero me daba miedo saber que el se estaba alejando de mi, el día que llegamos a la aldea el me pidió que hablara con el en su departamento, yo lo vi como una oportunidad para acercarlo de nuevo a mi, pero la forma en que me trato era tan diferente y entonces lo supe se había dado cuenta que no me amaba -

"¿por que le contaba eso, a donde quería llegar Sakura con esa historia?, no la quiero oír, no debo saber que paso en ese departamento no cuando ya tome mi decisión de estar con el" pensaba en esos momentos con pánico, Hinata todavía recordaba como los vio despedirse en la puerta de su apartamento y de tan solo recordarlo la tristeza la llenaba completamente.

De nuevo hablo Sakura, -veraz es muy difícil para mi lo que voy a decirte por que creo que es lo peor que pude haber echo pues ahora que lo pienso rebaje mucho mi dignidad y es tan vergonzoso espero que me estés escuchando pues seria muy complicado volver a repetirlo pero si lo tengo que volver a hacer para que Naruto y tu sean felices lo aria sin dudarlo- aspiro profundamente para continuar y Hinata se percato que lo que sabría a continuación seria muy importante, tenia que mantenerse consiente aunque su cuerpo implorara por la inconsciencia por el dolor extremo que sufría en todo su cuerpo trato de evadirlo concentrándose en las palabras de Sakura

-estábamos en su departamento, Naruto dijo que teníamos que hablar de algo importante y el tono de su voz me dio un mal presentimiento así que decidí jugar mi ultima carta, con el pretexto de la misión le pedí a Naruto tomar una ducha y así lo hice y cuando salí del baño esto paso-

RECUERDO

-¿Sakura ya estas lista?-

-claro ahora podemos comenzar-

Pero la voz de ella sonaba extraño y un tanto tímida muy raro en su persona, sin abrir los ojos se incorporo de la cama sentándose en la orilla de esta, suspiro y los abrió para ver a su compañera, pero grande fue su sorpresa al abrirlos, Sakura se encontraba ahí de pie solo con la toalla puesta, Naruto es ese instante desvío su mirada y se puso muy nervioso

-¿pero que haces?-

-Naruto mírame por favor-

El seguía sin mirarla no le parecía correcto la situación, sin en cambio ella no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente, quería una solo oportunidad para estar en los brazos de su amado y si el luego la quería dejar no le reprocharía nada, quería sentirse amada por el aunque fuera una mentira

-por favor, quiero que tu seas el primero y el único-

Naruto ante esta declaración se quedo mudo y la observo, de verdad se veía hermosa su piel aun tenia gotas de agua que corrían por ella, el cabello empapado, sus verdes ojos se veía cristalizados como si en cualquier momento se echara a llorar y un sutil sonrojo que le recordó a Hinata, ese recuerdo le dio aun mas fuerza para salir de la situación

-lo siento Sakura esto no puede ser, tengo algo importante que decir-

Pero entonces se dio cuenta que ella comenzó a llorar en su impotencia por no hacerla sufrir se acerco a ella y la abrazo, como un hermano a su hermana, Sakura lo tomo con todas sus fuerzas por que temía que ya no podía estar con el después de este día

-ya se de lo que quieres hablar y no lo quiero oír, pero de verdad Naruto yo te amo-

Naruto estaba mas que confundido, si ella lo sabia ¿por que hacia esto?, por que entregarse a el en esas circunstancias, se alejo del abrazo que aun compartían y se encamino asía la salida

-espero a que te vistas, luego yo entrare-

Pero no logro salir, ella lo tomo de la mano en una ultima suplica y lo abrazo por la espalda aferrándose a el

-se que es por ella y lo entiendo, te perdí- rompió a llorar mas fuerte y no lo soltaba, Naruto no se movió ¿que hacer?, tenia que terminar con esto lo mas pronto posible, ¿pero como?, salir para que ella se calmara o confrontarla ahora mismo, pero tales pensamientos se cortaron cuando ella hablo

-Naruto, te amo-

la cercanía de la chica lo estaba poniendo mas nervios y podía sentir su cuerpo y lo peor de todo que solo la cubría una toalla tan delgada.. ¿pero que estas pensando? se reprocho acaba con esto de una vez

-lo lamento pero, yo la amo y luchare por recuperarla, de verdad lo siento tanto-

-¿por que me tienes que decir esto?, no entiendes que me haces daño-

En un movimiento brusco jalo a Naruto para que la mirara, ya estando de frente ella se quito la toalla, cayendo esta en el suelo mostrando cada parte de su piel, cada curva y era de verdad muy hermosa, pero otra vez en su mente cruzo la imagen de Hinata y la mirada que ella tenia cuando hablo con ella la ultima vez, el ante este movimiento quiso desviar la mirada nuevamente pero las manos de Sakura se posaron en sus mejilla para impedirlo

-no hables de ella, solo mírame a mi- incontrolables lágrimas salían de sus ojos, el se quedo inmóvil de verdad jamas había visto a Sakura tan vulnerable

-pero esto no puede ser-

-no hables, solo ten este momento conmigo, y si después de esto si ya no quieres saber de mi, lo comprenderé-

-pero que dices tu mereces algo mejor que esto, ¿como puedes pedir que te tome? ¿y luego que?, te sentirás peor-

-no me importa te quiero a ti, hazme el amor ¡NO IMPORTA QUE PIENSES EN ELLA!- Esto ultimo lo dijo gritando, acercándose para poder besarlo y así lo hizo, pero el tomo sus brazos y la alejo

-esto no es correcto, amo a Hinata y lo tienes que comprender-

Se dejo caer en el suelo mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar por el llanto

-por favor quiero ser tu mujer aunque solo sea un momento, te amo... solo esto te pido déjame ser feliz por un pequeño instante, piensa en ella si quieres, llámame como ella y luego me alejare, ya no te pediré nada, podrás ir por ella- su voz se opacaba cada vez mas

Sus ultimas palabras lo conmovieron, la levanto suavemente del piso la miro a los ojos y unió sus labios a los de ella correspondiendo ese sentimiento que jamas pensó que ella sintiera por el.

Pero el beso duro unos pocos segundos que Sakura sintio como una despedida

-lo siento Sakura pero lo unico que te puedo ofrecer es estar ahi para ti como un hermano- la soltó de los hombros por donde la tenia sujeta se alejo un poco de ella para poder tomar la toalla del suelo y volver a cubrir el cuerpo de su amiga, -no te puedo dar lo que me pides… yo quiero que mi amor por Hinata llegue sin ninguna mancha o remordimiento a ella-

Sakura se supo derrotada, el argumento de su gran amigo la hizo reflexionar, -Hinata es muy afortunada al tenerte- oprimió la toalla en sus manos

-no Sakura yo soy el afortunado- y Naruto en una caricia fraternal limpio las lagrimas de su rostro, -ahora ve- nuevamente la tomo de los hombros para guiarla al baño para que se vistiera, antes de entrar Sakura le regalo una sonrisa sincera que calmo el corazón de el sabia que seria difícil conservar la relación de amistad que los dos habían formado durante mucho tiempo pero no era imposible.

Antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella Sakura le dedico unas palabras, -espero que seas realmente feliz con ella-

-gracias Sakura chan-

-mas vale que te quites esa camisa o te resfriaras ya que la empape- y cerro la puerta tras de si

Naruto sonrío, esa orden y el tono como lo dijo sonó como la vieja Sakura.

FIN DEL RECUERDO

Sakura lloraba aun su corazón no superaba el amor por Naruto, quien lo aria si pocos días transcurrieron después de ese acontecimientos, -por eso Hinata quiero pedirte perdón, perdón por interponerme entre ustedes por evitar que sean felices- se soltó a llorar con mas fuerza

Hinata aun en su estado se compadeció de Sakura ella sabia muy bien que era lo que se sentía sufrir por amor ya que ella era incapaz de guardar rencor y no tenia por que sentirlo quiso dedicarle unas palabras de consuelo "te perdono Sakura".

CONTINUARA.


	20. UN FUTURO LLENO DE FELICIDAD

UN FUTURO LLENO DE FELICIDAD

Naruto dio un gran salto hacia la ventana que daba en donde se encontraba Hinata, tardo todo el día anterior y toda la noche en revisar los pergaminos de su padre y crear una nueva técnica basada en el sello original sin ser un riego para su vida, en este aspecto lo había ayudado demasiado a Kurama y se lo agradecía, por que siendo honesto jamas había estudiado esta rama ninja, no tenia gran conocimiento pero dicen algunas personas que lo llevaba en la sangre, se prometió mentalmente estudiar mas a fondo este arte estaba seguro que lo ayudaría demasiado para el futuro y no quería dejar olvidada su herencia, ya que tanto su padre como eron senin eran maestros en esta especialidad, y dentro de Konoha no conocía a ninguna persona que lo practicara, por esos su siguiente meta como ninja seria aprender y adaptarla a su estilo.

En el balcón del cuarto de Hinata donde hace algunos instantes acababa de aterrizar se percato de la presencia inconfundible de Sakura, estaba junto a la cama de la durmiente Hinata, al parecer revisaba su suero, Naruto abrió la puerta corrediza para poder pasar, este sutil movimiento alerto a la Haruno que se giro rápidamente para poder encarar al intruso, pero sus intenciones se desvanecieron al darse cuenta que era el

-BAKA parces un ladrón, se como las personas normales y entra por la puerta principal-

Naruto se cubrió la cabeza esperando el inminente golpe que según el recibiría, pues el tono de Sakura lo hacia pensar lo peor, pero el golpe nunca llego, entre abrió los ojos y vio a su mejor amiga de nuevo checando la bolsa de suero que ya se encontraba a la mitad cuando esta hablo, -este es el antídoto, ella sobrevivirá pero sus órganos internos se encuentran muy dañados, sus conductos de chakra estan cerrados, ademas no sabemos cuando despertara y por su estado se confirma lo que Tsunade tanto temía, que ella ya no podrá ser una kunoichi-

Sakura pensó que Naruto se entrisceria por la noticia que acababa de recibir pero no fue así, el solo se acerco a la cama para poder tomar la mano de Hinata entre las suyas proporcionándole una sutil caricia, este gesto conmovió a Sakura, Naruto le dedico a su amiga una sonrisa zorruna esa que acostumbraba a dar cada vez que lograba completar una travesura, soltó la mano de Hinata levanto su puño y estiro el pulgar en señal de haber logrado algo, -no te preocupes Sakura-chan ya lo tengo cubierto solo necesito que me ayudes con algunas cosas-

Sakura quedo embelesada por esa sonrisa y se sonrojo sutilmente, "maldito Naruto va hacer muy difícil olvidarte", se quedo admirándolo por unos instantes, pero el escrutinio de su amigo a su rostro la saco de sus casillas, -¿por que me miras de esa forma, baka?-

-¿estuviste llorando Sakura-chan?-

Sakura le dio la espalda y lo nego con la cabeza, -nada de eso, solo que estoy un poco agotada- trato de limpiarse el rostro con ambas manos mientras se despejaba, -¿bueno que es lo que necesitas que haga?-

-ah sobre eso, ¿podrías descubrirle el vientre?-

Sin nigun tipo de malicia ella le contesto, -¿que es lo que planeas?-

-bueno como sabras yo sano rapidamente por el chakra de Kurama, asi que pienso sellar un poco de este en ella-

Ahora era ella quien le hacia un axamen al rostro de Naruto, -¿que pasa por que me miras de esa manera?-

-¿podrás hacerlo?, por que por lo que se no sabes hacer ningún sello y eres medio baka-

Esta afirmación entristeció a Naruto que dejo caer la cabeza a un lado mientras cerraba los ojos y unas cuantas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, -eres muy cruel Sakura chan- estaba lloriqueando -Kurama me ayudo-

Sakura golpeo la palma con su puño mientras pronunciaba, -ya decía yo, que era demasiado bueno-

-Sakura chan-

En su pequeño momento de auto compasión pensaba "nadie cree en mi", fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz de Sakura, -que esperas tonto date prisa-

observo a su amiga mientras la veía interrogante, -¿eh?-

-ya hice lo que me pediste-

Naruto siguió con la mirada la mano de su amiga y se sorprendió al ver el vientre descubierto de Hinata, su piel tan blanca y tan fina su cintura tan estracha, la bata estaba levantada y se encontraba un poco abajo de su busto, por un pequeño impulso su mano comenzó a tocar su piel tan suave y tersa como lo había imaginado en sus mas perversas fantasías, pero un fuerte golpe lo saco de su transe

-maldito hentai, a ver y si ya te pones serio y haces lo que tienes que hacer-

Naruto se sobaba el tremendo chichón que salio de su frente se le haba olvidado la presencia de Sakura y le agradecía internamente ese golpe, pues creyó que si era un pervertido -ya voy- aspiro profundamente y realizo varios sellos a una velocidad impresionante acumulando un gran cantidad de chakra que era visible en todo su cuerpo, con el ultimo sello impuso sus manos en el abdomen de Hinata, este se ilumino y comenzaron a aparecer varios Kanyis que se formaban poco a poco y unidos formaban un perfecto circulo que brillaba, cuando el sello estuvo completado Naruto tomo la mano de Hinata, esta conexiona hacia fluir el chakra de Kurama a ella, comenzó a sentir por todo su cuerpo un dolor desgarrador parecía que todos los músculos, los huesos en resumen todo el cuerpo estaba sumergido en llamas, el dolor era insoportable, Naruto pensó que era a causa del sello que acaba de realizar, pero fue sacado de su error por Kurama, -no es el sello es lo que siente Hinata en estos momentos, te dije que no sabia los efectos secundarios al realizar la técnica al parecer están unidos y lo que siente ella tu también los sientes, no soy experto pero el dolor es por el daño que causo el veneno en todo su organismo y por lo que percibo ella a estado consciente todo el tiempo pero paralizada, esta chiquilla a estado atormentada por el dolor todos estos días-

Cuando Kurama le termino de dar todo la explicación se dirigió a Sakura, -por favor Sakura dale algo para el dolor- se encontraba sudando y las palabras se escucharon muy bajas, pero la medico lo escucho perfectamente

-¿que?-

-date prisa Hinata siente mucho dolor- cerro los ojos no podía soportar todas las sensaciones, respiraba entre cortadamente, lo que sentina era demasiado sufrimiento y solo pensaba, "Hinata-hime resiste ya todo va a pasar, vas a estar bien"

Sakura se acercaba a el y le toco el hombro, el leve contacto lo hizo brincar pues la sensación fue horrible, ese dolor le hizo recordar la leve caricia que el le había dado en el abdomen, sintiéndose culpable al momento por lo que el inconscientemente había echo sin saber que la lastimaba, "lo siento Hinata yo no lo sabia", -rápido Sakura dale algo-

-¿pero como sabes que sufre dolor?-

-no es momento de explicaciones solo date prisa-

Ella acato las ordenes tomo una jeringa del cajón que ya estaba preparada, tomo el brazo de Hinata y se la inyecto directamente en una vena de su antebrazo, todos los toques de Sakura para Hinata dolían del demonio, también el liquido que pasaba por sus venas se sentía como lava ardiente, "Hinata todo lo que sufriste estos días", poco a poco la sustancia surtía efecto y las sensaciones comenzaron a desvanecerse, ya mas tranquilo Naruto le explico a Sakura todo lo que sabia y le explico lo que Kurama habia descubierto, también le comento que no podía soltar la mano de Hinata pues por esta fluía el chakra necesario para curarla, era la única manera para que el no sufriera algún daño considerable, Sakura sonrio y solo dijo, -estas seguro, oh es un pretexto para estar cerca de ella-

Naruto enrojeció mientras negaba con la cabeza, -no mentiría en estas circunstanciaras-

-lo se solo era una broma, ire a informar a Tsunade sobre lo que ocurrió, no vayas a hacer algo pervertido-

-claro que no lo haré dettebayo, siempre desconfiando de uno-

Sakura salio de la habitación mientras escuchaba a Naruto seguir quejándose de tontería y media, -pero tu si confiás en mi verdad Hinata-hime- estando seguro que ya no le aria daño a Hinata le acaricio con suma ternura su mejilla, -abre tus ojos pronto o me veré tentado a despertarte con un beso como en los cuentos de hadas hime- la observo por largo tiempo admirando su belleza hasta que sus ojos se cerraron involuntariamente por el cansancio ya que el sello lo había agotado, decidió dormir un corto tiempo, pues necesitaba recuperarse y que recuperara chakra por si ella lo necesitaba jalo con el pie un banco que estaba de la do de la cama de hospital, se sentó en el y recargo la cabeza en la cama pero si soltar su mano.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Despertó recordando de golpe todo lo que paso antes de caer dormida, todo lo que había echo Naruto parecía que dio resultado, le costaba abrir los ojos su cuerpo ya no sufría del constante dolor, lo cual agradecía mucho, poco a poco abrió los ojos después de varios intentos, la luz que iluminaba por la ventana le dificultaba enfocar bien, seguía parpadeando para poder acostumbrarse a la claridad, logro mover los dedos de su mano y sintió un peso extra en el, dirigió su mirada a su mano veía borroso pero logro identificar la silueta de Naruto, no la había soltado seguía a su lado, quería abrazarlo llenarlo de besos pero aun no tenia fuerza y ademas se veia tan lindo dormido, (el amor es ciego, pues Naruto tenia la boca abierta y babeaba a mares), decidió cerrar nuevamente los ojos necesitaba recuperar fuerzas y le quería dar una sorpresa al amor de su vida, ella deseaba que el la viera despierta antes que todos, a si que decidió fingirse dormida hasta que el despertara.

Se escucho que alguien abría la puerta y varios pasos, cuando comenzaron a hablar las reconoció era Tsunade, Sakura e Ino,

-vamos a ver si resulto- hablo Tsunade, sintió como el chakra de la mujer recorría todo su cuerpo era cálido no tan cálido como el de Naruto pero era agradable, -vaya el mocoso lo logro, los tejidos se están regenerando lentamente pero bien y es comprensible pues el daño era muy extenso-

-que bueno- chillo Ino, su voz se escuchaba alegre

-callate cerda o despertaras al baka de Naruto-

-a este no lo despierta nada ya lleva desde la tarde de ayer dormido y por lo visto no va a despertar pronto-

-es comprensible el desgaste de chakra que realizo lo dejo agotado- tranquilamente Tsunade las interrumpió, -es una técnica muy interesante la que realizo el mocoso, me pregunto si la podría realizar de nuevo-

-imposible- hablo una cuarta voz, Naruto había despertado y se tallaba los ojos,-Kurama me explico que solo la podías realizar una vez ya que al realizarla quedan conectadas las personas involucradas aun no se como ni las consecuencias que esta tenga-

-ya veo tenemos que estudiarla mas a fondo, pero tengo mis dudas creo que la única persona que lo podía realizar es Naruto, pues por la cantidad de chakra que utilizaste cualquiera abría muerto en tu lugar-

-tal vez- hablo como si nada Naruto-

-bueno nos retiramos tenemos que seguir haciendo mas rondas, tenemos mucho trabajo, un brote de gripa nos tiene abarrotados y hay un paciente en particular que me tiene harta- salio enfadada seguida de Ino, solo se quedo Sakura que en cuchicheo hablo -es kiba le tiene pánico a las agujas y corre por todo el hospital lo tuvimos que amarrar-

Hinata sonrió imaginándose a su amigo en apuros,

-ah ya todo esta mas relajado en la sala de espera, pues hablamos con todos sobre la salud de Hinata, algunos ya se retiraron a descansar un rato otros a ducharse, pues desde que todo esto comenzó no habían abandonado el hospital hasta tener buenas noticias- nuevamente hablo Sakura

Hinata se alegro pues no la abandonaron en ninguna momento solo se pregunto cuantos días habían pasado en incertidumbre sus familiares y amigos

-bueno los dejo ojala despierte pronto- y cerro la puerta tras de ella

Naruto bostezo, -Hinata ya tienes que despertar no seas dormilona todos quieren verte- lo dijo mientras acariciaba su corta cabellera alborotada por la fricción de la almohada, -ademas quiero ver esas hermosas lunas-

Se escucho la voz algo ronca de Hinata, -no quiero-

Naruto dio un brinquito por la impresión, -¿desde cuando finges dormir?-, como respuesta recibió una sonrisa traviesa, -vamos hime estaba muy preocupado por ti-

-no voy a despertar hasta que reciba el beso de mi príncipe como en los cuentos de hadas-

-¿me escuchaste?- ella afirmo con la cabeza, -¿eso significa que ya me perdonaste?- de nuevo afirmo con la cabeza, Naruto sonrió a mas no poder mientras la alegría embargaba todo su ser se acerco lentamente, solto su mano por primera vez desde que creo el sello, encuno las mejilla de Hinata con ambas manos hasta posar sus labios en los de ella dulcemente, se separo para poder ver sus ojos y ella los abrió dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa que desde hace muchísimo tiempo no veía,

-hola Naruto-kun -

-hola mi bella hime-

Naruto no soportandolo mas capturo nuevamente sus labios con los propios demostrándole cuanto la había extrañado, su beso demostraba añoranza, necesidad, pero sobre todo amor.

-baya te la vas a devorar- el mágico momento termino pues Hinata aventó a Naruto

-¿quien dijo eso?- dijo Hinata con un sonrojo a mas no poder

-¿lo escuchaste?- pregunto muy interesado Naruto

-si, pero no hay nadie en la habitación-

-oye mocoso me puede oír- hablo Kurama desde el interior de Naruto

-¿Naruto?- Hinata estaba asustada pues escucho de nuevo esa voz fuerte y muy masculina

-no te preocupes es Kurama, que siempre interrumpe en los mejores momentos- Naruto lo decia mientras hacia un puchero de enojo

-Kurama sama-

-a si es Hinata Hyuga, no te asuste esto ha de ser uno de los efectos secundarios del sello ahora me puedo comunicar también contigo, lo que para mi es un milagro por fin podre tener conversaciones mas interesante que discusiones estúpidas con este mocoso como, "que sabor del ramen es mas sabroso" o-, iba a seguir quejándose pero una sonrisa muy dulce lo interrumpió

-se ve que se llevan bien, Kurama sama parece ser el hermano mayor y Naruto-kun el menor y parece que ambos se aprecian mucho-

-yo apreciar al mocoso guakala, primero perro-

-Kurama...- hablo molesto Naruto con una vena hinchada en su frente, -ya vete a dormir que ahora Hinata tiene que descansar-

-esta bien me retiro, pero se que es solo un pretexto para seguir besándose- ante esto ambos se pusieron muy nerviosos por el comentario y comenzaron a reír como dos bobos

Naruto ya estando seguros que ya nadie los espiaba, -bueno y si le hacemos caso a Kurama y continuamos lo que dejamos pendiente-, Naruto se acercaba lentamente para poder besarla pero nuevamente fueron interrumpidos cuando se abrió la puerta de golpe y una silueta paso a todo velocidad para terminar en brazos de Hinata

-¿hermana estas bien?- lloraba mientras la abrazaba con fuerza a ella, inmediatamente se le unió Ten Ten que hizo exactamente los mismo que Hanabi, ante la muestra de afecto de ambas Hinata también las abrazo mientras comenzaba a llorar, después de unos momentos entro Neji y Hiashi sama

-lamento haberlos preocupado no era mi intención-

-no se tiene que disculpar no fue culpa suya- hablo Neji mientras tomaba su mano, el no era muy demostrativo, pero esa muestra de cariño la alegro mucho

-Neji, Ten Ten lamento haber arruinado su boda- lagrimas llenaban su rostro

Ten ten se levanto del regazo de Hinata -no pasa nada, lo importante es que te encuentres bien y por la boda no te preocupes ya nos desquitaremos en la luna de miel-

Neji se puso muy nervioso y no sabia a donde mirar por la pena, Ten Ten solo rio

-gracias Ten Ten- su gran amiga secaba sus lagrimas con un pañuelo

Hiashi se acerco a Naruto, -no sabre como pagarte... por todo lo que has hecho con mi hija-

Naruto se rasco la nuca avergonzado -no tiene nada que agradecer, yo amo a su hija y el que fue el de la idea fue Kurama, el es la mente maestra-

-le podías agradecer de mi parte- desvió la mirada seguramente esta avergonzado después de todo siendo el líder del clan mas respetado de Konoha no ha de ser fácil para el dar agradecimientos, pensó Naruto

-bueno van a dejarme abrazar a mi hija-

Ten Ten y Hanabi que no la habían soltado se alejaron de ella, Hiashi se acerco con toda la elegancia que el desprendía y abrazo a su hija con ternura, Hinata que aun no paraba de llorar y que por la acción de su padre no lo dejaría de hacer por un buen rato, también lo abrazo.

Naruto comprendió que debía dejarlos solos para que pudieran hablar con mas calma, -bueno le avisare

a Tsunade que ya estas despierta, para que te traigan algo de comer pues debes estar hambrienta-

Hinata desvió la atención de su padre para dirigirla a el y asentir con la cabeza.

Los dejo platicando y se encamino a la salida del cuarto.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Los días pasaron, Hinata tubo que recuperarse por varios días en el hospital, habían pasado quince días desde que fue ingresada, ya se sentía bien pero Tsunade se quería asegurar que se encontrara en condiciones optimas para salir del hospital, en todo ese tiempo Naruto no la había dejado en ningún momento por voluntad propia hasta que Sakura lo sacaba literalmente a patadas, para que se fuera a dormir y a ducharse.

Todos sus amigos la visitaban todos los días, su cuarto estaba lleno de flores y globos se veía muy alegre justo como ella se sentía, Kiba después de recuperarse de su resfriado lo habían dejado visitarla y lloro como un niño cuando la abrazo, también Shino se sentía muy contento, solo los miembros del equipo se daban cuenta del cambio de humor del Aburame. En algunas ocasiones Naruto y Kiba peleaban por la atención de Hinata, parecían niños pequeños pero ella se sentía tan feliz, solo Ino los podía calmar amenazándolos con rebelar sus oscuros secretos, para Hinata esa etapa de su vida era las mas maravillosa, estaba con el amor de su vida, tenia el reconocimiento y cariño de su padre, su hermana y ella eran mas unidas, Neji estaba felizmente casado con Ten Ten, Ino comenzaba a salir con Sai y era tan divertido verlos juntos, pues el enigmático Sai era la única persona que podia hacer sonrojar a la Yamanaka con sus ocurrencias, Shino y Kiba comenzaban una relación con gemelas que eran muy hermosas por la foto que el mostraron, tambien le alegro de sobre manera por que se hizo amiga de Sakura, que ya actuaba con naturalidad y hasta podia tener unas conversaciones muy animadas con ella.

Una noche cuando ella se encontraba sola y dispuesta a dormir, se escabullo en el hospital Sasuke, -buenas noches Sasuke kun-

-uhm- su monosílabo favorito, -veo que ya estas bien-

-a... si es-

-y muy contenta-

Ella enrojeció mientras jugaba con sus dedos

-debe ser por el dobe-

Hinata no contesto solo afirmo

-es una lastima- suspiro – tu y yo podríamos ser la pareja perfectamente, ¿estas segura que lo amas?-

Hinata estaba en shok, se quedo petrificada y no sabia que responder

El solo sonrió de medio lado por la reacción de la chica, se acerco a ella y le hablo al oido, -estaba bromeando Hyuga-

Solo con esas simples palabras Hinata recupero el aliento

Se alejo de ella dándole la espalda mientras decia, -o tal vez no-

-Sasuke kun-

-antes de que digas otra cosa, no me veras por algunos meses-

-una misión larga… supongo-

-como sea, cuida del dobe y que no se haga daño el mismo sabes que es muy torpe- y se alejo hasta llegar ala puerta pero la voz de Hinata lo detuvo a medio camino

-sasuke kun, gracias por ser mi soporte cuando lo necesite-

Sasuke contesto con la arrogancia que lo caracterizaba, -no se de lo que hablas Hyuga- y salio del cuarto del hospital.

Todos los días era la misma y maravillosa rutina para ella, Naruto entraba en el hospital desde que el sol comenzaba a salir se recostaba a su lado para seguir durmiendo junto a ella, recibía visitas constantemente, un dia antes de salir del hospital fue visitada por Kirimi y su madre

-Hinata sama me alegro que ya este mejor de salud- hablo la madre de Kirimi

-gracias Akio san- Hinata observaba a la pequeña que estaba detrás de su madre abrazada de sus piernas

-Kirimi no estas feliz, gracias a tu medicina ya estoy curada-

Cuando la pequeña niña escucho las palabras de la persona que mas admiraba se echo a llorar a lagrima viva, Hinata extrañada por la actitud de la niña se levanto de la cama de Hospital para acercarse a ella, -¿por que lloras?- le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabellera?

-no mienta ya me explicaron lo que sucedió- seguía llorando, -por mi culpa casi muere- al decir lo ultimo la niña se tiro al piso de rodillas y las palmas en el piso, con la cabeza gacha pidiendo perdón, -merezco un castigo y lo acatare con la dignidad de un Hyuga-

Hinata se enterneció por la pequeña, -estas dispuesta a cualquier cosa-

-así es Hinata sama-

-de ahora en adelante te convertirás en mi alumna- la niña levanto la mirada con incredulidad, -prometerás que te convertirás en la mejor Kunoichi de tu generación, cuando logres cumplir con lo que te acabo de pedir, tu deuda sera saldada-

Las lagrimas de la niña pararon de golpe y se levanto, -lo prometo por mi honor-

Hinata sonrió -que así sea- la tomo de las manos – ahora ven y dame un abrazo-la niña se abalanzo hasta ella y que casi la tira, ambas comenzaron a reír

-gracias Hinata sama, ella estaba muy deprimida no quería comer- hablo la madre de la niña

-en serio- alejo a la niña y le hablo severamente, -si te vas a convertir en lo que te acabo de pedir tienes que comer adecuadamente, de lo contrario no seras fuerte-

-prometo comer todo lo que mi mami me da-

-ahora ve-

Las dos salieron de ahí, ella se reincorporo y encontró a Naruto en la puerta del baño con cascadas en los ojos -eres maravillosa dettebayo-

Hinata enrojeció – estas.. exagerando-

Pero Naruto en un rápido movimiento la aprisiono en sus brazos, -te había dicho que te amo-

-en este día no-

-pues te amo-

-yo también te amo- y comenzaron a besarse

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hoy Hinata salia del hospital, estaba cambiada y Naruto le ayudaba a meter en una bolsa de mano todo lo que le pertenecía mientras hablaba sin parar, pero ella estaba muy nervios por lo que tenia planeado hacer, cuando Naruto le tomo la mano para poder salir de ese horrendo lugar, Hinata lo detuvo, -Naruto kun-, a el le parecía rara la actitud de su hime desde esta mañana

-¿que pasa estas bien?-

-bueno si-

-que necesitas- hablo Naruto dulcemente

-bueno… recuerdas lo que nos dijo Ten Ten cuando nos enteramos que se casaría- Naruto contesto que si, -eh pensado y tome una decisión- jugaba con sus dedos, -se que esto lo hacen normalmente los hombres- estaba roja en extremo

-me estas asustando, quieres romper conmigo- la veis con ojos suplicantes apunto de llorar

-no es eso- aclaro lo mas rápido posible, -es todo lo contrario-

-no entiendo, sabes que soy un poco lento y me cuesta entender las cosas…-

Hinata lo interrumpió colocando un dedo sobre sus labios, -veras eh sido muy necia contigo y te hice sufrir por no creer en tu amor- Naruto quiso interrumpir pero ella lo impidió, -me eh dado cuenta que perdí maravilloso tiempo separada de ti y por eso lo quiero remediar- tomo ambas manos del joven y las tomo dulcemente entre las suyas, -Naruto te amo y ya no quiero estar separada de ti por eso te pido que te cases conmigo-

Naruto estaba en blanco, movía la cabeza de un lado para otro en muestra de incredulidad, hasta que una voz muy conocida lo saco de su letargo, -vaya hembra tiene mas pantalones que tu, jajaja-

Hinata se puso mas nerviosa, -Kurama sama… por favor-

-ya, ya entendí, contesta rápido mocoso o te adsorberé y yo me casare en tu lugar-

-zorro apestoso tenias que meter tu hocico en mis asuntos-, sacudió su cabeza para despejarse un rato, -estas segura de lo que me dices- Naruto estaba comenzando a sudar por los nervio ademas de que parecía esfera de navidad

-mas que en toda mi vida- estaba con la cabeza gacha

Naruto tomo su barbilla para mirarla a los ojos, ella tenia sus ojos llenos de lagrimas que amenazaban con salir, -seria un honor compartir el resto de mi vida con el ser mas hermoso en este planeta- y unió sus labios sellando ese pacto de amor, un beso profundo lleno de pasión que ninguno de los dos quería terminar, se estaban dejando llevar, asta que Naruto reacciono y comprendió que no era el momento y el lugar, lo mas delicadamente posible se separo de Hinata, los dos tenían la respiración agitada y sonrieron al mismo tiempo al separarse, -debemos poner fecha para la boda, hay que preparar todo, necesito sacar dinero del banco, habrá muchos gastos, hay que pedrile ayuda a Ino ella es una esperta en bodas y esas cosa-

-Naruto kun-

-exagerara en los precios pero eso no importa, tiene que ser una boda espectacular-

-Naruto kun-

-estoy tan emocionado que te parece en tres meses-

-ya basta Naruto- hablo algo fuerte Hinata para que le pusiera atención

-que pasa no te gusta la fecha puedes elegir el día que tu quieras-

-no quiero esperar tanto tiempo-

\- en un mes entonces-

-no-

Naruto no sabia que decir

-podemos ir con Kakashi sama en estos momentos para que nos case de inmediato-

Naruto soltó su mano y se callo de espaldas de la cama por la impresión, Hinata se asusto se levanto de la cama para poder ayudarlo-

-¿que, que… dijiste?-

-que me quiero casar de inmediato…. Que acaso tu no lo deseas- estaba apenada, nerviosa, emocionada y triste a la vez por la reacción que obtuvo de Naruto no se lo esperaba.

Naruto se reincorporo de un salto, sacudiéndose la ropa contesto -pero Hinata tu eres de un respetado clan, eres la persona mas perfecta que eh conocido en toda mi vida, tu mereces una boda de ensueño, la mas maravillosa de toda la aldea, que vistas con un kimono nupcial, que todo el mundo te vea lo mas hermosamente posible, que tu padre te entregue en el altar- para un momento, -que tengas un dia perfecto- Hinata lo interrumpió nuevamente pero ahora con un beso, al separarse ella le dijo

-lo que tu y yo merecemos es vivir amándonos por el resto de nuestras vidas, mi felicidad nunca a sido los lujos, las fiestas y nunca me ha importado que me vea la gente, solo que me veas tu Naruto kun-

-tu padre me matara-

-yo calmare su furia-

-Neji y Hanabi me mataran-

-eso significa que si-

Naruto la tomo entre los brazos la condujo a la puerta corrediza que los llevaría al balcón, -¡claro que si dettebayo¡ que me maten, lo único que deseo es hacerte mi mujer- a Hinata se le acelero el corazón con esa afirmación y ambos se dirigieron a su destino

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Kakashi sensei, estaba muy cómodamente en su escritorio con los pies arriba de este, mientras ojeaba su libro naranja, y reía por lo bajo de su mascara, -oh Hujito eres un pícaro- pero soltó su libro por la imprecación que recibió cuando la puerta se azoto de golpe, era Naruto que tenia en brazos a Hinata

-Hinata que bueno que ya saliste del hospital-

-gracias Kakashi sensei, Naruto puedes bajame-

\- a si- la bajo delicadamente pero la tomo de la mano

-y a que debo su inesperada visita- Kakashi hablo tan pausadamente como era su costumbre

-estamos aquí solicitando que nos case- hablo Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¿estas segura de esto?, no te esta obligando o chantajeando para casarse- Kakashi señalo a Hinata

-de echo yo se lo pedí hokague- contesto muy nerviosa

-sabes que es Naruto verdad-

-Kakashi….- estaba tronando los dedos Naruto estaba a punto de golpear a su honorable maestros

-ya ya Naruto solo me quería cerciorar, que es por voluntad propia...bueno- saco un papel y una pluma, -¿para que fecha?-

Hinata contesto, -de inmediato-

Kakashi soltó la pluma y la miro muy pero muy sorprendido, cuando vio la determinación en los ojos de la nueva líder del clan supo que sufriría por esto, -imposible-

-¿pero por que?- Hinata se entristeció por la respuesta

-sabes que me haría tu padre si hago esto, me desollara vivo-

-yo lo haré entrar en razón-

-no, piense la fecha y asunto resuelto-

Naruto que entre sus ropas saco un libro mientras lo colocaba sobre el escritorio hablo, -aquí esta el ultimo escrito de Jiraiya que este no pudo publicar por su prematura muerte y sera todo suyo si nos casa en este instante-

Kakashi se levanto como resorte de su escritorio se aliso el traje, coloco el sombreo que lo distinguía como kague, de un florero saco las flores que su asistente colocaba cada mañana les retiro el exceso de agua y se las entrego a Hinata, comenzó a buscar entre tantos papeles un pergamino que después de un momento encontró, se aclaro la garganta y hablo,

-El matrimonio es la máxima expresión de amor en los seres humanos…..

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Naruto y Hinata estaban que no cabían de alegría y recorrían las calles de su amada aldea, pasando por los puestos cuando a Naruto se le ocurrió una maravillosa idea, tomo un bote de pintura cuando paso a un lado del puesto lo pago, hizo un clon de sombra le entrego el bote -ya sabes que hacer- el clon asintió y desapareció entre la multitud

-¿que haces Naruto kun-

-se me ocurrió una maravillosa idea para que todo el mundo se entere que somos marido y mujer- su característica sonrisa apareció en su rostro, -y no me preguntes mas sera una sorpresa-

ambos siguieron su camino para dirigirse a su nuevo hogar donde comenzarían una vida juntos

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de su apartamento Naruto le dijo, -ya esta hecho- y la hizo mirar en dirección del rostro de los kagues, Hinata quedo impresionada por lo que vio con letras rojas por todos los rostros de piedra, Naruto escribió con letras mayúsculas

"NARUTO UZUMAKY Y HINATA HYUGA, ACABAN DE UNIR SUS VIDAS EN MATRIMONIO PARA AMARSE POR EL RESTO DE SUS VIDAS"

-Naruto pero ¿que has echo?, tendrás problemas-

-no digas nada mi Hime, hay que disfrutar nuestra luna de miel- alzo ambas cejas mientras pronunciaba las ultimas siete palabras

Hinata comenzaba a echar humo por las orejas pero se dejo guiar por el para entrar en el pequeño departamento y comenzar una vida llena de felicidad.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Se escuchaba cuchicheos por toda la aldea ante la nueva noticia, unos incrédulos otros felices por sus queridos amigos,

Sai solo dijo, -ahora Naruto le podrá dar un mejor uso a su pene-

A lo que la Yamanaca no le dio importancia, como no recibió reprimenda agrego, -podre de Hinata se llevara una decepción con el pene de Naruto-

-Sai no colmes mi paciencia-

Su amigo Kiba no recibió muy bien la noticia y quería ir a golpear a Naruto pero Shino lo tranquilizo de un tremendo golpazo que lo dejo KO

Sakura solo sonrio- que sean muy felices-

Lee que se encontraba con ella la abrazo -ya veras que si Sakura chan-

Ten Ten y Neji se alegraron -felicidades Hinata sama-, con ellos estaban Shikamaru y Shougy el ultimo no dejo de comer sus papitas y el primero solo pronuncio su típica frase – que problemático es el matrimonio-.

Hanabi trataba de contener a su padre, -padre si le haces algo al baka de Naruto, Hinata no te lo perdonara nunca- con esa simple frase Hiashi recobro la compostura

-esta bien a el no lo tocare pero sacare mi frustración con el estúpido que los caso y ya me doy una idea de quien fue- y de un rápido movimiento escapo de su hija, que solo alcanzo a ver como desparcecia entre la multitud

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un alegre Konohamaru que le hablo al oido, -mejor no le digas en los próximos meses que somos novios- pero rápidamente fue callado por un codazo que le propino Hanabi por el susto que se llevo por la proximidad de su novio

-Konohamaru ya te dije que no aparecieras así de repente me has asustado-, pero el muchacho no alcanzo a oír nada ya se encontraba desmayado, Hanabi intentaba hacerlo reaccionar cuando fue interrumpida por un horrible grito de niña que retumbo por toda la aldea, -como padre llego tan lapido a la torre Kague, pobre de Kakashi-

En la torre Kague salia del despacho el patriarca Hyuga un poco mas relajado, -hasta pronto kakashi sama-

En el suelo cerca de su escritorio se encontraba Kakashi con un ojo morado, un chichón en la frente, sangre saliendo de su nariz y boca, que levanto la mano en signo de haber escuchado la despedida, a pesar de estar sumamente golpeado, nada le quitaba la sonrisa de alegría solo dijo, -valió la pena- mientras sostenía en su mano el tesoro mas grande para el su libro naranja.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Naruto y Hinata estaba en su momento de amor que no se percataron de nada de lo que pasaba al rededor, y no les importaba solo existían ellos dos y se amaban y en estos momentos lo estaba demostrando físicamente con cada carisea, cada beso, la ropa comenzó a estorbar y poco a poco se deshacían de ella. Cada uno perdido en el sabor del otro consumaron su matrimonio en un acto perfecto, en donde a ambos le quedo claro que ya no podían vivir sin el otro, solo les quedaba mirar asía el futuro mientras caminaban juntos de la mano.

"FIN"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

POR FIN se acabo esta historia y espero que haya sido de su agrado, muchas gracias a todos los que siguieron a esta humilde servidora, que les pareció la ultima entrega a mi me encanto y me divertí muchísimo mientras las locas ideas salían de mi cabeza y este fue el resultado.

Quiero agradecer a todos por sus comentarios, de verdad me encanta recibir cada uno de ellos pero especialmente quiero agradecer daniela hervar: me encanta tus comentarios sarcásticos que son geniales y me hacían el día, a eliuska20 que nunca dejo de animarme y de disfrutar la historia y a todos los demas MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS, (ay dios mio estoy tan emocionada que hasta quiero llorar).

También aprovechando quiero hacer una cordial invitación a todas las personas que me siguieron, que me apoyen con la nueva historia que voy a comenzar, se llama CORAZÓN SUMERGIDO EN LA OSCURIDAD, por supuesto la protagonista es Hinata, pero lamento decirles que esta historia esta carente de humor y me adentre mas en el drama, (ya saben mis locas ideas) espero no tardarme mucho para publicarla. HASTA LA PROXIMA Y SON MUY BIEN RECIBIDOS CRITICAS, COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS.


End file.
